


Hand of Fate  命运之手中译版

by adrianacr



Series: Hand of Fate 中译 [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emperor Kylo Ren, Empress Rey, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), POV Rey (Star Wars), Reylo - Freeform, Romance, reylo freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 138,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26083885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrianacr/pseuds/adrianacr
Summary: 授翻，已完结。故事发生在《星球大战8：最后的绝地武士》之后。这一次，Rey将与Kylo携手，抓住机会自内而外地改变一轶。她希望能在一轶内部播下抵抗组织的种子——从Kylo Ren的心里开始。
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Hand of Fate 中译 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893718
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hand of Fate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13052373) by [Sweetestcondition](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetestcondition/pseuds/Sweetestcondition). 



> 译者注：不排除未来修改的可能，原作属于Sweetestcondition太太，错误属于我。
> 
> 第一次翻译，水平有限，请大家多多包涵，见谅
> 
> 以及，这篇是考古，作者太太的新系列可以关注一下哦！

第一章

Ben向她走去，伸出手，“是时候了结一切了，Snoke, 天行者, 西斯, 绝地, 让这些都统统消失吧，我们一起统治银河系，建立新的秩序。加入我吧。”

他的话让她感到一阵恶心，五脏六腑都翻涌着。

不，不。

她距离他很近，她能感受到他内心的挣扎，她绝不能让他走上这条道路。Snoke的尸骨渐渐冰冷，继而永远地静默了，被她的光剑劈成两段，尽管这并不是出自于她之手。即便如此，适才被折磨的余痛仍未消散，她仍能感到脊背传来阵阵寒意。Rey看向Ben的眼睛。他坚定地看着她，那目光自他了结他的前师和提出让她留在自己身边的那一刻起，就不曾动摇过。他在等待一个答复，一个无望的回答。如果她拒绝，她就会失去他；而如果她接受，那么这将是抵抗组织的末日。Snoke已经让她见到了胆敢反抗的下场：几乎所有抵抗组织的舰队都被摧毁了，只有极少数人逃脱。

但也许还有另一种方案，一种自内而外改变第一秩序的方案。Snoke死后，Ben将顺理成章地继承最高领袖的衣钵。她看到了他击杀Snoke时心灵的闪光，她确信他的心中尚存一丝善念，也许她能帮他找回内心的光明。如果她留下的话……

他深棕色的眼眸笼着一层淡淡的忧伤，他张了张眼，眼神中多了几分诚恳。他有一双不可思议的会说话的眼睛，当她第一次被他俘获时，这双眼睛就流露出他内心的矛盾，加上那道贯穿右脸的伤疤，又将他的忧伤无限放大。现在她已能理解他内心的绝望，但不明白为何他人不曾感受到。通过原力连接，她感受到了LUKE的背叛，他对自身地位的忐忑，以及对体内阵阵翻涌的黑暗力量的不安。Rey也曾感受过黑暗的力量，那是在阿奇托，天行者看向她时，那目光分明写着恐惧，这就是矛盾所在。但既然那股力量没有让她堕入黑暗，她相信Ben也会如此。

她的心怦怦直跳，远处此起彼伏的炮火声也在耳边渐渐淡去，淹没在节律的心跳声中。她也是人类，她需要他。

她闭了眼，深吸一口气，放松双肩，释放原力以寻找感觉，寻求一个能告诉她何去何从的线索。但她所有能感受到的只是他的存在。他的温暖在他们身旁萦绕，此刻他心中的激情、愤怒与光明交织着，他就在这里，那感觉是多么真实。她决定尽出自己的全力，为了他，也为了抵抗组织。她半笑着上前握住他的手，他歪了歪头，像是对她的抉择感到惊讶，继而紧紧抓住她的手，将她揽入怀中。她感受着他肌肉发达的身躯，那坚实的感觉，就像船锚扎根于大地一样使她稳稳地立在地面上。她把脸颊贴紧他的胸脯，二人静静地在死去的守卫之间依偎着。

可好景不长，她听见远处的叫喊和长廊中逼近的脚步声。“现在怎么办？”她抽回身看着他，大声道，这声音震得她耳膜生疼。他轻笑一声，她意识到她还从未见他真正地笑过，“搞定他们”，“一起上”。  
他张嘴还想再说些什么，但外面的声音逼近了。不一会儿，Hux大步流星地走进来，漆黑的皮靴踩着地板噔噔作响。尽管他试图表现得不那么明显，但那黑眼圈和蓬乱的红发实在难掩此刻的狼狈。当他看到王座旁Snoke的遗体时，他僵了僵，艰难地咽了口口水，但很快恢复过来，朝Ben走去，他挺起胸脯，活像一只发情的动物……“这算怎么回事？”他指了指遍地的禁卫军，嘴唇蜷曲成一抹嘲笑。

Ben只简短地扫了她一眼，但她通过原力感受到了。“信我。”

Hux突然跪了下来，双手掐着脖子，艰难地呼吸着。


	2. Chapter 2

第二章

Rey对Hux没有半点儿同情，这家伙平常一副盛气凌人的样子，其实并无真才实学，到了真正需要他的时候不过是一个哭哭啼啼的懦夫。可见他一下子跪在地上，Rey心中还是感到一丝不安。但她相信Ben心中有数。Snoke死后，他必须保证无人质疑他招募Rey至自己阵营的决定，他要让每个人知道谁站在第一秩序这边，再说除此之外也没有其它让Hux相信她的办法。

她观察着Ben额头上沁出的汗珠，在眉边密密地排成一线，她感到他心中的厌恶喷涌而出——她希望自己的选择是对的。终于他放松下来，收回了前伸的手。Hux踉跄着站起来，大口大口地喘息着，他不断地咳嗽，气若游丝：“是，我没打算……”他用颤抖的手揉了揉喉咙，“我不是想怪谁，可是……”

“Snoke已经死了，我是你的最高领袖，Rey站在我们这边。我不想听到更多废话，”Ben的声音比适才严厉了许多，他居高临下地瞥了Hux一眼，正撞见他的目光，随即厌恶地一扬嘴唇，“或者控诉。”

Hux的心里充满矛盾，他想一拳揍上凯洛伦的脸后飞速溜走，但他没有这么做，而是快速调整回原来那副自信而又顺从的模样。他清楚自己别无选择，况且没有其他将领愿意反对那两个拥有原力的人，尤其他们中之一还杀死了那个不可战胜的人。他恭敬地把头一点，虽然动作中带着些嘲讽的意味，“当然了最高领袖，那我们怎么处置那些逃到Crait星的抵抗组织舰队？”

“全部杀了，不留活口。”Ben直白地说。

Rey克制着没有喊出来，她知道当着Hux的面质疑他的决定只会削减他的威望。她咬紧牙关，直到hux的脚步声渐渐远去，才一把抓住他的胳膊，尽量让自己显得平静：”求求你了，我的朋友还在那里，我——”

“我知道，”他打断她，“但如果我们想一起统治，就不能对外示弱。不追捕他们的话，一秩的领导就会对抗咱们。要走一条新路，我们就得消灭抵抗组织，还得表现得团结一致。”

“可是， 我们为什么不——”飞船突然猛地一倾，把她往他那边甩去，她站稳脚跟，突然意识到一个巨大的歼星舰是不会这样晃动的。可紧接着又是猛地一倾，把两人抛向对面的墙壁，她才反应过来，这艘歼星舰遇到了大麻烦。地面上的碎片震颤着，地板向下塌陷，像是有什么东西扭曲了整艘舰船，发出巨大的声响。她们得逃出去。

就是现在。

光线在他们头顶闪烁，Ben抓住她的胳膊：“我们得找到一艘飞船。”

他将她拉上前来，吃力地爬上光滑的地板，几乎是将她猛地推进最近的电梯。心跳声在她耳边砰砰作响，她的朋友们就要牺牲了，而此刻她却被困在Snoke的歼星舰上，还面临着爆炸的风险。这一切是怎么回事？难道是有人找到了这艘舰船的要害，在抵抗组织被消灭前摧毁了它？她为之奋斗的一切，她的朋友，抵抗组织，都即将在下一刻烟消云散了，而她却无力阻止。她向电梯按钮挥了一拳，不住地捶打着，希望门快些关上，她感到Ben探出原力，想让自己冷静下来，但她用力把他从胸前推开了，“别动，我自己来，告诉我飞船在哪儿就行。”

电梯门终于关上了，他搭住她的手臂，低下头正视着她，“Rey,你不能跟他们走。”

这次Rey探出原力，她仍感受到了他内心激烈的冲突。

“你为什么要拒绝你对母亲的感情？”她绕过他的情绪，他们的原力接触已近在咫尺，但愿他还在听着。“你是想追随她，去帮助她的。”

他转过身，用拇指狠狠地戳了戳控制面板的楼层按钮，“我仍能感受到你对她的爱，”她轻叹。“不。”他突然握住她的手臂，不含悲伤，却坚定无比地说。

Rey气恼地甩开他，独自一人走向电梯的另一个角落。事情的进展并不顺利，也是，她怎能期望他这么快就站在抵抗组织这边呢？对，慢慢来。她得有耐心，也许在这条道路上迈出小小的一步就能拯救她的朋友们。对他生气只会助长他的抵触情绪，如果她想感化他，就必须赢得他的信任。

飞船倾斜得越来越厉害了，为了不滑倒，他们不得不各自靠墙支撑着，电梯又突然摆正了角度，不想自己有危险的话，她就得到他那边去。她努力抑制着涌上心头的百般情感，向他走去。如果有什么她能相信，那就是他们之间的原力连接。她犹豫着向他伸出手，他舒展指节，迎了上去。指肚相贴，他的手仿佛液体一般柔软，两手相握，她再也无法抑制自己的情感，被过往的温暖记忆环绕着，纵然他们彼时远隔光年。记忆喷涌而出，抛弃、重逢、归属，他们通过原力找到了彼此。他的神情渐渐放松下来，她知道他也沉浸在温暖的回忆之中。

“至少，我能留下吗？”趁他脸色缓和，她抓住机会，”和你一起战斗。”

她感觉到他在心神上的碰触，想试探她是否有背叛之意，但她轻松地将他的原力阻挡在外，只让他看见一些自己和朋友之间的回忆。这样很安全，她控制着没有放出太多与Finn在一起的片段，也没有让他看到关于Luke的画面，以免激怒他。

“拜托了。”她让他感受着最初原力连接时最真诚的一面，她不能背叛他，但她得想办法救出自己的朋友。电梯门开了，他捏了捏鼻梁，继而转过头，目光相接，她知道他已经同意了。

“好吧。”他侧身穿过门，大步把她甩在身后，边扭头道：“我们走。”

她面前的景象乱成一团。整个一秩正从歼星舰上撤离，就像搬动整座城市一样。巨大的舱门打开着，远处的吊架上早已载满了士兵。暴风兵满地乱跑，白色的甲胄反射着耀眼的银光，残骸碎片在飞机库门口四处可见，在太空与飞船间纷飞着。

周围的暴风兵纷纷为他们让路，绝大多数人只是想着给他们清出一条道路，因此没有人会多看Rey一眼，他们的恐惧显而易见。她忽然感到有些好笑，因为她正跟随着恐惧的源头，为一丝希望而冒着巨大的风险。

“这边，”他朝了朝指挥舰的方向，那垂直的黑翼就像光滑的巨石。美丽的怪物。想到它会对贾库的暴徒和那些低等生物造成什么样的后果，Rey禁不住脊背一阵发凉。她又想起第一次被他抓到这艘飞船上带回歼星舰时的恐惧。她想尖叫，她想找到自己的飞船，到Crait求援，去阻止一场屠杀。

她感到泪水在眼眶中打转，但她忍了回去，看着Ben自斜坡走上飞船，站在前端指挥人群。不久，他觉察到了她的犹豫，回身抓住她的手。

“你不是我的俘虏，”他低头看着她，“如果你想走，请便；只要你开口，我就让你坐另一个飞船离开这里。”

怎么会？他在如此混乱的环境中仍参透了她的心思，即使Snoke已经身亡，他们之间的原力连接却依然保留着。到底如何使用原力才会使二人之间产生连接？她不明白，也许他也不明白，而此刻，他正等着她。

她觉察到他的话语中没有反悔之意，哪怕是他面对Snoke和Hux时流露出的憎恨也不复存在，他又一次掌握了自己的情绪。她环顾四周，确保没有人会听见他们的对话，才看向他：“一定有其他办法的。”她向他投以恳求的目光，也许这会让她的话更具说服力。

“进来吧。”

但她看到了他那一瞬间的犹豫，仿佛他刻意控制着，像他戴上头盔时那样，设置一层情感的屏障，阻断他内心的挣扎，但头盔上的裂纹却不能阻止他们情感的交汇。

降落架缓缓收起，所有舱门关闭的一刹那，她知道她的选择是对的。


	3. Chapter 3

第三章

她的眼睛终于适应了舱内昏暗的环境。她沿着走廊边灯光的指引穿过过道，只见Ben坐在最暗的角落。他身体前倾着，手肘伏膝，将脸深深地埋进手里。飞船起飞了，地面的嘈杂也逐渐消失于耳畔。Rey在隔着他三张座位的地方坐下。她拨弄着腰间的绑带，避开眼神的交流，努力忽略他们之间凝重的气氛。

“你怕我吗？”他的声音仅仅足以盖过引擎的嗡鸣。Rey眯眼看着他，“我跟你来，不是因为我害怕你。”

“你说的没错，”他的声音突然变得遥远，“我是一个怪物。”

“可我不怕你，Ben。”

他的嘴角抿出一抹苦涩，他都没有注意到自己笑了，“那你为什么坐得这么远？”

她深深呼出一口气，她也并不是有意识地这么做。“我想是因为我习惯了孤独吧。跟别人走得近了更耗费心神呢。”

Ben摆弄着他的手套，不断地把它在掌心间翻来覆去。他们沉默了良久。

“对那些孤身已久的人来说，”他最终开口道，“你倒是成功地交了不少烦人的朋友啊。”

Rey细细地想了一会儿。离开贾库后，她的处境发生了翻天覆地的变化，不久她找到了除生存以外而为之奋斗的目标，她开始慢慢学着依靠别人，信任别人，而现在直觉却告诉她她得离开他们，转而投靠本索罗。不可否认，他的确做过许多残忍的事，但残缺的人会尽一切努力使自己变得完整，她并不觉得他残忍，他只是支离破碎。

她抬起头，见他正打量着她，他的眼神中仍然透着悲伤，但这次的目光中多了几分温柔。不容置疑的是，他们有许多相同的地方：深深的迷惘，对找到归属的迫切渴望，最重要的还有原力连接，一种不可抗拒的引力，把他们无限拉近，即便是现在，她也无法抵制这股力量。

Ben终于看向了别处，她站起身，暂时忘却刚才打斗的疼痛，走过去挨着他身边坐下。他抬头望了望她。

”你不会杀了他们的。”沉默。“不，”他承认道，“我不会。”

她握紧双拳，对他不能够也不愿意解释他的计划感到失望。“那你为什么让Hux这么做？”

“因为他们得露面，”他放松肩膀往后倒去，呼吸渐渐沉重，显然他不习惯向他人解释自己的决定。他在试着控制情绪，“既然你想救他们，那就别杀好了，直接俘虏就行。”“俘虏？”她极力压低自己的声音，“总比死人好。”他不动声色。

这算是他给出的妥协吗？如果是这样，那她等于什么都没有做，“一秩不能把他们当成俘虏，像审问、折磨这些……”她摇了摇头，“不，他们宁死也不愿做俘虏。”

他叹了口气，愤怒的情绪开始在身边波动。“但我们不能冒比这个更大的风险了，Hux和其他将领还指望着把他们全部消灭。把这些人收作俘虏几乎是闻所未闻，除非我们打算审讯。”“即将进入Crait星大气层，”一阵提示音打断了他们，飞船从太空猛地冲进Crait星，Rey感到船身在摇晃。

“Rey，我——”

话音未落，他突然睁大了眼睛，激动地握住她的手。“你感受到了吗？”

她摇了摇头，“我只感觉到你的手。”

他站起身，放下她的手，沉浸在那她感受不到的物质之中。她探出原力，但他只感受到了他的困惑、恐惧和愤怒。

“那是什么？”她问道。

他没有回答，她更使劲地用原力感知着。“Ben，如果我们要合作，我得知道发生了什么。”

他松了松肩膀，随即转向她，“如果我们一起合作，他重复道，”你就得相信我。“

她歪头看了看他皱起的眉，她仍能感受到他的恐惧与疑惑。”我了解一些将领，”他在船舱的过道来回踱步，”相信我，如果你留下，我们就想办法放了那些你在意的人。”他的冷笑出卖了他对这个计划的真实想法。“我们得让他们表面上看起来是逃跑，这当然是乘我不在场的时候。我作为最高领袖的职责，也是我们的首要任务，就是假装取得了胜利，否则我们会在一秩的领导面前声望尽失。如果是这样，在我们有机会做出改变之前，他们就会发动兵变。”

她双手交叉环抱于胸，叹了口气。她讨厌承认这个事实，但也许大多数一秩的将领们宁可牺牲更多的人来夺取控制大权，她能想象他一着走错，后果会是什么。

”所以你有办法？”“废话。”他的嘴角浮出一丝淡淡的微笑。

他真让人受不了。

Rey瞪了他一眼，他也紧盯着她，这是一场无声的意念之战。

良久，他紧绷的表情才放松下来，那棱角分明的面庞也变得更加柔和。那双熟悉的、棕色的眼睛——那充满乞求的眼神，甚至比他们的原力连接更有说服力。此时她只想饮下这份饥渴，深深沉醉在这眼神中。

沉醉着，他早已不知不觉地来到她身边，强有力的臂膀搂住她的腰肢，把她拉得更近，更近。原力突然把她推进他的私人空间，她感到一丝尴尬，尽力冥想着，试图忽略他雕塑般完美的身躯，但一切都只是徒劳。她心跳起飞，努力克制靠近他身体的强烈反应，但根本无济于事，她又寄希望于他感受不到她对肢体接触的兴奋，但她又一次失败了。她只是紧紧依偎着他。“原谅我的无礼，”他的声音回响在身边的每一个角落，“我不习惯和一个伙伴谈论事情。”他故意扭曲着说出“伙伴”一词，那讽刺的语调让她很不舒服，可即便如此，她的身体还是呼喊着让她再靠近些。被他搂着是那么舒服，她甚至忘情地将手从腰间抚上他的脊背。以前在贾库的时候，她也曾几次和一个商人的儿子同床共枕过，他从没像这样搂过她，那几夜只不过是二人迅速地嬉戏，好让她暂时忘却艰难的生活。但这次的感觉更加深沉，那是充斥在他们之间的最原始的情感……

他深吸一口气，又缓缓吐出，退后一步松开了怀抱。

Ben瞥一眼飞船的前部，又略显尴尬地看向她，“我……我们得去指挥舱，我们还得指挥这场战斗。”

她呆呆地望着他，她不知道刚才自己做了什么，光与暗，冷与暖交织着，环绕着……也许就是这样吧。她深吸一口气，把刚才的事暂时抛到一边，无论如何她得想出一个救援计划。他伸手从腰间的斗篷下解下一个金属制的东西，“我相信你会想出办法的，”他说着，将手中的东西递到她面前，“你已经证明了你的足智多谋。”

那是天行者的光剑，也是她的光剑。

她接过武器，拇指上滑，光剑“滋“地一声亮了。她想象着这柄燃烧的利刃曾经夺取过多少人的生命，至少她不知道在和平到来之前，还有多少人会成为这剑下的亡魂。

黑色的长袍划过一道优美的弧线，他迅速转身朝指挥舱走去，她紧随其后，将光剑别在腰间。他们进入指挥舱时，其他人连头都没抬，只是专注地看着玻璃窗外Crait星的景象。

Crait星是另一个盛产晶盐的世界，在这之前，一秩的苦力在这片晶盐之海中蹒跚而过的时候留下的凹槽，看起来就像血色的脚印。远处，废弃的滑行艇的残骸停在深沟旁，把地表划出狭长的裂口。在那些滑行艇身后，是一扇巨大的生锈的金属门，像是废弃的抵抗组织基地的入口。她的朋友们，至少余下的幸存者，都在里面。

驾驶员将飞船悬浮于步行机器人的后方，Ben突然踉跄了一下，一把抓住驾驶员的椅子，双唇微张，目不转睛地盯着远处。”不，“他喃喃道，不住地摇着头，”这不可能！“

她眯了眯眼，斜过身去察看眼前的景象，她探出原力感知着，Ben正处于一片混乱之中，恐惧，不安，还有燃烧的怒火，各种情绪一齐从他身上迸发，而在那巨大的门前站着……

她脑海中浮现出一个熟悉的身影。

天行者卢克。


	4. Chapter 4

第四章

她的大脑飞速运转，努力思考着天行者此次前来的原因。他曾说自己与这世间再绝无干系，甚至想让绝地武士自生自灭， 归于虚无。他是打算面对自己的外甥，他昔日的旧徒吗？难道他来这里道歉？抑或是来对抗第一秩序，大开杀戒的？她将原力探向他，想证实他的存在，探知他的想法，然而他的确在那里，体内的原力燃烧着，像一个衰亡星系中孤独的太阳。现在她和Ben离得很近，他肯定知道自己站在Ben这边了，他一定知道。

一股羞愧感油然而生，如一块厚重的毯子压得她难以呼吸，而在她身边，Ben的情况也好不到哪儿去。与她麻木的感知与迷茫的思绪相反，他的愤怒就像熊熊燃烧的烈焰，背叛、受伤、盛怒，这些情绪在他们的原力连接里是如此真实，仿佛是她亲身经历着一样。

“给我把所有的火力对准他，快！”他令道。

“不要！”Rey瞬间止住了呼吸，仿佛他在她肚子上狠狠地踢了一脚。

飞行员已经前伸的手停住了，转身看了看她，又望向Ben，“大人？”

“你听见了！”他野兽般地咆哮着。飞行员又伸手按向通信面板，说时迟那时快，Rey迅速控制了他的思想，把他牢牢定在座位上，其他士兵则面面相觑，但谁也没有开口。“Rey……”他警告道，一步步向她逼去，想用体格的优势迫使她让步。

“不，”她将声音传入他的脑海，“我不会让你这么做的，要是你杀了他，我一样会杀了你，拜托了，去和他谈谈吧。”

“我和他没什么可谈的。”

“那你就当是分散他们的注意力，你下去和他谈话的时候，我可以控制这艘飞船，下令搜捕逃犯。那基地一定还有别的出口，也许他们已经找到了。”

他握紧双拳，下颚不断颤抖着，她知道他已被怨气蒙蔽了头脑，然而还是他沉重地呼出一口气，转向飞行员，眼中燃着怒火。”把飞船开过去！让我亲自面对他！”

虽然与天行者的一战不可避免，但至少这不是最坏的结果。Rey收回了对飞行员的原力控制，后者直接倒在了座位上。她抱歉地看了他一眼，他颤抖地抬起手操纵飞船。

Ben又下了几道命令。飞行员接通了Hux飞船上的通讯连接，Ben要求他降落在步行者后方。Rey从他们的对话中得知，Ben坐Hux的飞船去见天行者并与之对峙，而她将带领Hux飞船上的另一队士兵围捕试图逃离基地的抵抗组织成员。Rey看着最后一队暴风兵登上飞船，不一会儿两艘飞船的人员便交接完毕，Ben在登上Hux的飞船前特地强调：“Rey将代替我指挥这艘飞船，服从她的命令也要像服从我的那样勤快！”他的声音仍因愤怒而颤抖着，而此刻他的脸上却写满坚定的信念。

她再次探出原力，轻柔地安抚着他心中的烈焰，就像把镇痛的药膏抹上烧伤的创口。但他仍然怒中火烧，甚至都没有抬眼看她——强盛的烈焰将她的安抚吞噬殆尽。她感到一股狂躁的能量波动——眼前的Ben已经消失了，那取而代之的是Kylo Ren。

Rey也不再浪费精力去平静他的心绪，她得救出她的伙伴，前提是他们都在这次侵袭中活了下来。她觉察到几道飞向她的目光，那是她之前飞船上的成员和Hux飞船上的暴风兵。

飞船的舱门关上了，她召集自身所有的冷静与智谋，对等待已久的军队命令道：“严禁杀死任何抵抗组织的成员，把你们的武器设置为眩晕模式。”

一个困惑的声音响起，不久便发展成刺耳的喧嚣和尖厉的反对，她被迫提高嗓音以确保他们都听见自己的命令，“这次行动的目的是抓捕，这些逃犯得完好无缺，以便审讯，因此严禁动用武力。”一个士兵扭头看了看其他人，他们一声不吭，但Rey能明显地感受到他们的不满。他们不会听从她的命令的，他们会对她的朋友们为所欲为，就像他们一直以来被训练的那样：杀戮。

她在一个暴风兵的黑色面罩上看见了自己：一个弱小、无措的女孩，一个妄想着拯救叛军的无名之徒。记忆涌上心头：得知Finn专程来弑星者基地营救她时那深情的拥抱——他刚刚逃离这恶魔的巢穴，却又不顾一切地返回；她仍亲切地忆起奥加娜将军温暖的臂弯，以及她在安全返回之后那个大大的拥抱；丘伊表面上看起来很强壮，但他需要栽也不仅仅是一个副驾，她的伙伴们需要她的帮助，而她也一样需要他们，她必须确保他们安全逃脱。

心念电转间，她闪电般地伸出手，手指紧攥，原力瞬间迸发，直接碾碎了那个公然反抗的暴风兵的喉咙。这不是她该做的事，她之前只见一个人这么做过，这相当残忍，但她不可否认这使她在那群可悲的人面前威望大增。暴风兵“哐当”一声栽在地上，这取得相当满意的效果：议论声立刻消失，船舱里一片可怕的死寂。

“不到万不得已不得使用武力。”她重复道，享受着原力燃遍全身的快感。

刚才那招果然十分有用，这次队伍中的抱怨声彻底消失了。

一个方案的大致轮廓在她的脑海中浮现，作为一秩的指挥，她的任务是设法把她那群头脑发热的朋友毫发无损地弄上一秩的飞船。她忽然想到她可以轻松地偷走这艘飞船把他们带走，但如果她这么做的话，就等于是背叛了第一秩序，可剩下的抵抗组织成员也是寥寥无几，根本没法阻挡一秩称霸银河系的脚步。Ben也一定会因此失去最高领袖的位置，最糟糕的是，她这样做也相当于是背叛了他。这会再次燃起他的愤怒，给了他又一个从此再也不相信任何人的理由，她绝不能这么做。然而如果她将她的伙伴作为俘虏押入一秩，一切都没有可靠的保证。她唯一确信的是Ben不会杀死他们，这点在他提出把他们当作俘虏之前她就十分肯定。

Rey装出一副信心满满的样子，大步走向驾驶舱，飞船早已在环绕基地的岩石上空盘旋已久，搜寻着落单的叛军。在王座室里，Snoke已经让她清楚地认识到抵抗组织的成员已所剩无几。

“如果你们看见抵抗组织的人，请在采取行动前报告我。”她竟然在命令中用出“请”字，她暗暗地嘲笑自己。如果她还打算应付下去，她得学着让自己变成铁血指挥。

”是，大人。”

绕回基地的大门，她瞥见Ben穿过这片晶石荒原，迎向他的前师。她再次感受他的心神，但在他的情绪中仍然只有盛怒。计划的另一部分就交给他了，她收回原力，把精力集中于自己的任务。

飞船继续绕着基地盘旋，一条闪亮而敏捷的轨迹映入她的眼帘，一群晶狐正向岩石的另一边逃去。莫非那里有隐秘的通道？她探出原力，努力感知着生命的迹象，她感受到了岩石下方的能量波动，那是一种平静的温暖，就像寒夜中的一杯热饮。她闭上眼，将精力集中于那熟悉的温暖，是奥加娜将军。她努力感知着更多的人，Finn，丘伊，但她感受不到其他任何人的存在，她深深呼出一口气，努力平静内心的慌乱。

当然，奥加娜将军是最强的原力拥有者，她的原力已深深融入她的血脉。Rey不能确定其他人的存在，但只要他们一息尚存，她就会找到他们。起码奥加娜将军活着，其他人就有希望。

“那边，”她指着远处大簇的巨石，“那块岩石边上，看见了吗？”

飞行员往前倾了倾，眯眼瞧了瞧，“看见了。”

“很好，降落在它前面。”

飞船接近目的地的同时，Rey走出驾驶舱，向舱门边走去，士兵们在她进来的时候立马绷直了身体，她能感受到他们的恐惧。

“非常好，”她心道，“让我在他们心中树立起威望。”

接着她慢慢地审视一排排士兵，上下打量着，直到最终找到一个合适的人选。她站到那最矮的士兵面前，盯得他双腿打颤。

“把衣服脱了，”她令道，“我需要你的盔甲。”


	5. Chapter 5

第五章

芮的靴子踏在飞船的坡道上，发出沉重的响声。这头盔简直让人难以呼吸，她觉得她的幽闭恐惧症犯了，但她的确需要隐藏自己。她不能让抵抗组织的人看到她站在一秩这边，要是她的朋友们看见她盔甲下的真实面容，他们受伤的眼神会融化她的决心。

她决定了。她要俘虏剩余的抵抗组织，押上本的星舰，然后一边削弱一秩对银河系的控制，一边想办法让他们逃脱。现在她陷得太深，已经没法回头。

她走下斜坡，来到一队暴风兵面前，富含矿物质的地表在她的铁靴下嚓嚓作响。十六名士兵站成一排，那个卸下盔甲的矮个子士兵也在里面，他面色凝重地站着，等待她发号施令。

“在巨石那边分成两支小队行动，”她令道，她的声音经过了头盔变音器的处理，带上了一丝金属的寒意。“把武器设置为眩晕模式。”

他们点头照做，在指定的位置伏好阵型。那是一条坍塌的隧道，芮爬到一块巨石后面，更好地隐藏着自己，一边探出原力思考着怎样为她的朋友们清出一条道路。突然她浑身一震，一股无比强盛的怒火在她的脑海中胀开，那股愤怒猛烈地袭来，芮受到了不小的冲击，她双眉紧蹙，以手扶石，才勉强保持身形。

“本？”

没有回答。

不久，她的原力探到一股强盛的力量，但那股力量稍纵即逝，周围的世界突然冰冷下来。那是孤星最后的燃烧。

是天行者大师。

她多么希望原力能让她分身，这样她就能同时出现在两处，看到他们之间发生了什么。但有一点是可以肯定的，如果那股怒意来自于本，那一定有什么地方出了错。而如果真是这样，那她剩余的时间就不多了，她得集中精力把她的朋友救出来，此刻他们就在岩石后面，她能感受到奥加娜将军的存在。芮调动原力感受着，让生命的气息流过她的血脉。

她体内的力量活跃起来，她想象着道路清空的样子，不一会儿，巨石便凭空浮起，像枕头一样被轻松抛向一边。奥加娜将军张大了嘴，Finn,Poe和一小撮人在她的身边，芮简直不敢相信剩下的人如此之少。莫非这就是全部的幸存者了？

“抓住他们！”来不及思考，芮下达了第一道命令。士兵们仍直直地站着，一脸难以置信，她又大声吼了一遍，他们这才如梦初醒，转弯进入了隧道。隧道内交火不断，两个暴风兵几乎是立刻倒下，不少子弹也险些打中芮的脑袋，士兵们蜂拥进入隧道，猫着腰躲在巨石后方以求掩护，不一会儿又一个暴风兵中了枪，在她身边直直地倒下。芮闪进通道的另一头，消失在黑暗中。

她小心翼翼地前进着，一股锈蚀的气息扑面而来。双眼渐渐适应了黑暗的环境，突然身后的一阵引擎的响动，芮吓了一跳，是熟悉的引擎声。

是千年隼。

是了，只有丘伊才有能力把抵抗组织救出去，该死的，她竟然忘了还有丘伊，这下得加快速度了。

她走向隧道的更深处，紧随着暴风兵的步伐，努力让自己离震耳欲聋的吼声和交火声不那么远，她在弥漫的硝烟中瞥见了Finn，他猫着腰不断在巨石间穿梭，射击最前面的暴风兵，子弹擦过暴风兵的盔甲，白兵反射一枪，但没有击中。

“这群废物恐怕连哈帕博的侧身都射不中！”她愤愤地想。（哈帕博就是星战7里面在贾库星球和Finn一起喝水的那庞然大物）

双方不断地交火，这样下去似乎永远没有尽头，突然一记激光裂空而来，正中隧道的墙壁，墙壁瞬间爆裂，溅了她一身岩石碎片。那束激光是从后面打来的吗？她转过身，楚巴卡暗色的轮廓在道口明亮的日光下格外醒目，他正举着弓弩对着她。

大事不好。

恐惧在她的胸中蔓延开来，她深吸一口气，想要在原力中找到一片冷静的角落。她动用原力，把弓弩猛地向一边拽去，丘伊的武器解除了。可此时的芮已经被情感干扰了心神，一颗子弹袭来，她心中的慌乱更盛，她想用原力把它移开，但一切都已经晚了，子弹穿透盔甲，射中了她的大腿。

芮尖叫着瘫了下去，在墙角缩成一团。弓弩落到她脚边，丘伊也向她逼来，她甩了甩头，努力抛开头脑中的万般思绪，伸手用原力拖住丘伊的脚步。她手忙脚乱地摸向腰间的爆能抢，可怎么也摸不着，难道是在爆炸时把它弄丢了？

她不能用原力把丘伊甩出去，她不能伤害他，也没有武器把他暂时击晕，她的原力牵制也持续不了多久。恐惧涌上心头，像一团漆黑的浓雾包裹着全身，她对原力的控制逐渐放松了，弱化了，她不能让黑暗占据她的身体。

“芮！”本的声音在四处响起。“发生了什么？”

“我不能这么做，”她回答道，双手不住地颤抖着，“Finn，丘伊，他们都在这，我很——”

”害怕。“他接道。

“是。”

”很好，““那就驾驭你的恐惧。”

又一波爆炸袭来，这次在她的肩膀上方。

“恐惧，痛苦，黑暗，让它们为你使用吧。”他语气中的愤怒消失了，取而代之的是一种刻意压制的坚定。这是师者的语气。

她短暂地让黑暗融入她的原力，感受着它的挤压，感受着它给原力平衡带来的变化。刺骨的寒意瞬间侵入她的感官，周围的一切慢了下来，眼前一下变得无比清晰。

“这不对劲，”她喃喃道，“好冷。”

“你并不是一个人在战斗。”他的声音最后一次从远处传来，朦胧而黑暗，她的体内也回响着脑海中渺远的声音。

这正是她希望听到的。

她感受着心绪边缘的黑暗——一个无底的黑暗深渊，寒冷、恐惧，都在这深渊里翻腾着，蓄势待发着……

芮痛苦的尖啸一声，黑暗瞬间吞没了她的身体，像一层黑色的帘子，阻尽世间的一切光明。能量在血脉中疯狂地翻涌，呐喊着寻求释放，她即刻响应了黑暗的呼唤。手掌轻抬，丘伊便重重地撞在隧道的墙上。她赶忙前去帮助她的士兵。

暴风兵的尸体横七竖八地倒在地上。

白兵快撑不住了。

“让黑暗赐予你力量。”他的声音再一次响起。

但她已无法听见他的声音，她飞快找到剩余的队伍，让黑暗占据她的头脑，伸手抓向Finn的爆能枪。枪顺从地飞到她手中，Finn恐惧地瞪大双眼，但她已经麻木了，她只是机械地重复着动作，直到所有抵抗组织的武器都被解除。他们试着逃跑，试图逃脱那股残暴原力的控制，而她轻松地将他们一网打尽。

她的朋友一个接一个地倒下了。

幽暗的隧道最终归于平静。芮回过神来，艰难地呼吸着，整条隧道都充斥着难闻的气味——烧焦的血肉味和呛人的硝烟味。

芮瞥了一眼隧道的深处，心猛地一紧——丘伊不见了。她被抵抗组织缠住，放松了对他的控制，让他逃脱了。她想穿过隧道追上他，无奈伤口一阵剧烈的疼痛，她瞬间软了下去，双手伏地。一个暴风兵立马上前扶起了她，把她的手臂搭在他的肩上，稳住她的身形。走向出口时，她的疼痛只增不减。余下的暴风兵把叛军拖向飞船，她的伙伴昏迷着倒在白兵肩上，仿佛一具具失去生机的傀儡。芮抬头看了看湛蓝的天空，一道银色的轨迹迅速缩小成一个光点，那是千年隼号。

她迷迷糊糊地看着她的伙伴抬进飞船，想试着自己一瘸一拐地走进去，但剧痛几乎立刻把她淹没，整个世界都不住地旋转着。这时一个熟悉的声音从身后的队伍中传来。

”把整个基地搜查一遍，确保没有其他人活着。“

她转过脸，本急切地向她跑来，那个热心的白兵不好意思地让了位，让本站到她身边。他娴熟地把她揽入怀中，目光交汇，她看见了他眼里的紧张。

“发生了什么？”她问道，“天行者卢克走了吗？”

他咬紧牙关，随着情绪的起伏颤抖着。

“我得给你找个医生，”他没有回答她的问题。“我会一些治疗的手段，可是——”

芮将手指滑上他的脸颊，虚弱地沿着他脸侧的轮廓抚摩着。“多谢。”

他张开嘴想说些什么，但又把话咽了下去，只是紧紧抱着她，将他送上Hux的飞船。芮艰难地睁开眼，正瞥见他唇边的一弯浅笑。她凝望着这双深色的眼眸，四目相对，那目光直击她的灵魂深处。  
他的微笑仍挂在嘴角。

“你真是了不起。”他感叹道。


	6. Chapter 6

第六章

芮的双眼沉沉地带着睡意，她不知道已经自己昏迷了多久。刚才战斗的场景从脑海中一一闪过——那种恐惧、强大的力量，还有本……

不用睁眼，她也知道……

他就在她的身边。

而此刻他正……抚摸着她。

她强迫自己睁开眼睛，舱内的强光照射着，她眯了眯眼，小心翼翼地抬起头，只见自己呈“大”字形躺在几张凳子上，本则低头跪在她身边，原力的涟漪在他身边荡漾着。他的指尖抚过她的大腿，缓缓地，轻轻地，她感到一阵酥酥痒痒的刺痛，但他没有抬头看她，他双眼紧闭，眉梢微蹙，精神十分集中。伤口一阵抽痛，把她从迷糊中彻底唤醒，她试着用手肘支起身体。

本急忙托住她的身躯，温柔地引导她躺下。“别动。”他的声音低沉而冷静。

他将手悬浮在伤口上方，原力微微振动着，顺着切口左右移动。火辣辣的疼痛立刻减轻了许多，她抬起下巴观察着伤口的变化，那血肉就像自动缝合了一样。深吸一口气，她这才反应过来，他正在用原力给自己疗伤，可他是怎么做到的？

本的呼吸渐渐沉重，他的面庞因极度专注而扭曲着，汗水将头发贴上面庞，不知这是因为治疗的投入还是因为先前的战斗。飞船里弥漫着难闻的烧焦味和金属味，她没想到Hux的飞船在战斗中会受到损坏，这股气味顿时让她心有余悸。她转过头，厌恶地咳嗽一声，很快她找到了气味的源头——不远处的控制面板被劈出一道道烧焦的十字切口，她知道这非常有可能是因为某人刚刚在发泄愤怒。

“你不打算告诉我发生了什么吗？”她几乎认不出自己嘶哑的声音。

“你就不能乖乖躺着，等我治好你再说吗？”

她听着超光速引擎发出刺耳的嘎吱声，不久她忍不住问道：“你这是要带我去哪？”

本叹了口气，把手从她腿上挪开，握紧成拳。“行吧，现在至少你不会因失血过多而死了。”

“你在哪里学到的技能？”

他站起身来，把头发捋了捋，在她身边坐下。

“从Snoke那里，”他坦白道，“尽管他对我进步的缓慢感到失望，要是我精通治疗，就不会在弑星者基地败给你了。”

“那天在基地，你是被其它原因削弱了。”

芮本以为他会矢口否认，以为他会逃避内心的真情实感，毕竟他一直都是这样。

然而他竟然没有失控。“没错，”“我承认。”

“但这次你没有退缩，”她继续道，“在你面对天行者的时候。”

听到这个姓，他的嘴角明显抽搐了一下，“不。”

“这么说你没有杀他？”

他突然站起身，她以为他又要去装饰那可怜的电子屏幕，谁知他只是紧缩着肩膀，背对她站着。

“我是想杀他，”他的话因情绪的波动而含糊不清，但她看不见他脸上的表情，“我本来是有机会的。”

芮把腿转过来，努力忽略腿上的疼痛，面对他坐着。她闭眼探向他们的原力连接，不一会便进入了他的记忆。

透过他的眼睛，她看见了天行者卢克，周围的黑暗，但在他的视线边缘……

“本，你想起你舅舅的时候，你能感受到温暖吗？”她尽可能把最轻柔的声音送进他的脑海，“哪怕是一点点小小的光亮？”

她立刻感觉到他在把自己挤出他的脑海。

“是，他是背叛了你，但你小时候难道真的没有爱过他吗？”她停顿了一会儿，让他细细咀嚼她的话语，“我能感受到。”

那一瞬间，他仿佛静止了，于是她得以继续留在他脑海中，体会着他的矛盾，那永无休止的精神折磨。他僵直地站着，沉默了良久，才彻底切断了他们的连接，把自己重新锁进痛苦之中。

他转过身来，眼里笼着一层薄雾，眼圈也微微红了。他不断握紧双拳，又舒展开来。最终他开了口，语气中带着一丝尖利：“你为何如此天真地抱着光明面不放？”他努力抑制着满腔怒火，他已经处在爆炸的边缘。“你不是成功尝试过黑暗面的力量了吗？”

但芮不这么认为，她不是因为什么固执的信念才坚守一边，她只是在不同情形下选择对自己最有用的力量。如果光明面想要在本的心中生根发芽，为何他要抗拒呢？他为什么不欣然接受这股力量？

“你这是在刻意蒙蔽自己的天性，”她说道，“你得花更多的精力去握住那些温暖、那些光明的记忆。”

他牙齿紧咬，青筋暴突，就像一座即将喷发的火山，但最终还是忍住了。他在尝试，尝试着不对她发火。

他又上前一步，这时他已经来到她的面前，她不得不抬起脖子才能与他的眼神交汇。

“我们面对Snoke的时候，没有人能阻挡我们。”他紧紧盯着她，把脱下的手套叠好，别在腰间的皮带上。“你感受到了吗？”

她当然感受到了，与他背靠背地并肩作战，那完美的默契，简直……无可挑剔。

“那可是一整支精锐近卫队啊芮！”

他向她伸出手——他的手是她的两倍大小，修长的手指几乎能把她的整个手掌包裹在内。那是一只多么强劲的手，但他的皮肤却不可思议的柔软，她立刻感受到了心跳的加速。

她本不想他靠自己这么近，他是个杀人凶手，他是个恶魔。

但他又一次在她身边坐下，握住她的手，这次她十分确信眼前的本索罗不是恶魔，他与她站在同一战线，他们不是敌人。

Snoke曾经尝试过消灭本索罗，实际上他差点儿就做到了，凯洛伦几乎把本的影子吞噬殆尽，但她抓住了他一瞬间的脆弱，直到现在她慢慢看见了他的本性。可是此刻，他还在乞求她加入他的阵营。  


她握住他的手，把头靠在他的肩上。“我感受到了，”她喃喃道，“本，我还能感受到你心中的光芒。”

“以前我真的很讨厌你叫我本。”

他长吁一口气，她感到他的肩膀放松下来。

闭了眼，她进入原力的世界，随着他呼吸的起伏，他身体的温暖，他的痛苦，周围所有的一切，释放出原力。她寻找着她的伙伴，寻找着奥加纳将军温和平静的力量。  


“他们很安全。”他的声音把她拉回现实。

“我什么时候能拥有自己的隐私？”她把头从他肩上挪开。

“我没有读取你的想法，是你在用原力探测你的………朋友们。”他答道，“我只是感受到了你的原力。”

引擎的嗡鸣声提醒他们，飞船已经超过了光速。

不等她问“我们在哪儿”，他抢先说道：“我们会把囚犯带到定局者号上，至尊者号很长一段时间内都不能用了，所以我得搬家。”

她点点头，对他的解释感到满意，但她还想知道更多。

“你会拥有属于自己的房间。今天晚上，你得去看医生，休息，洗漱干净，明天我们要向整个一秩的舰队宣布一件事情。”

“什么事？”

“我想邀请您加入我，和我一起统治，给第一秩序带来新的变化。”

她闭上眼睛，还没搞清楚发生了什么。

“我们得公开宣布我们的登基。”

“登基？作为最高领袖？”

他摇了摇头，“不，如果我们想有所改变的话，就不能承袭Snoke的制度，既然是大换血，那我们就不能叫最高领袖。”

“像……一个新秩序？”她问道。

”一点不错。”他的嘴角浮出一抹调皮的笑，“新的体制，但也要和旧秩序有所对应，这样人们才会接受我们的领导。”

“那新的体制是什么呢？”

他沉默了，转过椅子直直地盯着她，欲言又止，也许他不确定她能否接受。

无言，她拉过他的手，放在自己膝上，用拇指在他的手背上轻轻抚着。他叹了口气，没有理会她的碰触，她感到他的呼吸明显加快，他靠得更近，棕色的眼眸显得更加柔软，她从没见他的眼神如此温和过，丰润的嘴唇离她那么近、那么近，唇瓣微微张开着，仿佛下一秒……她贪婪地吮吸着他身上的气息，那是柔软的皮革和汗水混合的味道。

沉重的脚步声在舱门外响起，芮急忙收回了她的视线，Hux满脸怒容地从黑暗中钻出来，眼神不住地瞟向他们握紧的手，最后回到芮身上。他死死地盯着她，那冰冷的眼神仿佛是要看穿她的一切。芮也不甘示弱地瞪着他，直到他的目光终于扫向一边。

本尴尬地直起身来，松开了她的手。

“我们离定局者号不远了。”Hux的话语中充满了嫌弃。“囚犯也已经服下镇静剂，便于转移。”

“谢了，将军。”他回道，“明天我们会向整支舰队宣布，这么重大的场合，可得准备得用心些。”

Hux仅仅点了点头，没有答“是”，也没有答“马上”，根本没有把本的位置放在眼里。他只是转身回到驾驶舱，留下他们沉默在一片死寂之中。

“这个人得好好看着。”芮说，“仔细留意！”

“我观察这人很多年了，”他说道，“对抗我们，他可是一点机会也没有，现在不会有，将来也不会。”

芮没有那么肯定，那冰冷的眼神盯着她不放，一定有什么原因。

本伸手搀她起来，“我扶着你的话，你能自己走路吗？还是享受一下皇后的待遇——要我抱你过去吗？”

“皇后？”

他点头。

“我觉得这比叫‘最高领袖Ren’和‘最高领袖Rey’好，”她分析道，“那样叫容易搞混。”

他禁不住“噗嗤”一声笑了出来，但马上又回到了严肃的表情。

“遵命，女皇陛下。”他说着，对她微微鞠了个躬。他的眼里满是狡黠，她能想象年幼的本索罗在绝地圣殿里训练的时候，也曾这么调戏过人家。也许过去是这样，又或许这会是他将来的样子。她不知道哪个猜想是对的。

“你的子民们等待你的命令。”


	7. Chapter 7

第七章

Rey脱去腰部以下的衣服，用一种粘稠的凝胶清洗腿部十五分钟，又在医疗仪器上痛苦地躺了半个小时，她试了试自己的腿，终于松了口气。在Ben和一秩最精良的治疗仪器的帮助下，她总算能走路了。

Ben将她交给医护人员照顾，然后就去舰桥进一步指示明天的宣告会，以确保权力平稳地交接。最近外环还有几处持续的冲突需要他精准地分拨军队和物资。尽管Hux目前担任军事战略总指挥，在这些大事的决定上Ben还不会给他太多自主权。

Rey跟着一个医护人员去看她的房间。那是个高大魁梧的女人，金色的短发整齐地梳向一边。她不安地朝肩后看了一眼，Rey知道她对自己的事已有所耳闻。作为凯洛伦的得力助手，她已经习惯了这种来自背后的注视。

她们穿过回廊和过道，上了一个又一个电梯，经过无数冰冷的金属墙和打蜡的地板，最终在她的房间门口前停了下来。她输入一行代码，门迅速弹开。

那位医护人员僵直地转向她：“我已经照指示安排了卫生员协助你的准备工作。再见，夫人。”她草率地点了一下头，以最快的速度从走廊尽头消失了。

什么鬼？卫生员？希望这不像听起来的那么……私密。

Rey走进房间，那只是飞船荒凉而凌乱的一角，房间里仅有一张靠墙的床、衣橱、书架、镜子、抽屉——当然这些都是铁做的。房间的后部则是一条通向清洗间的过道。

她正打算坐下，忽然一阵轻微的叩门声响起。

“进来吧。”Rey极不情愿地答道。

房门向两边移去，门口显出一个瘦削的身影，他的头发光滑地向后梳着，炭色的服装完美地贴合他的身形。他身上的制服和其他一秩人员都不一样，Rey从未见过这种服装。

他轻盈地溜进房间，那步态简直能跟舞蹈媲美。“晚上好，陛下。”他深深地鞠了一躬，“你可以叫我Quinn，下面将由我来帮你准备明天的出席。”

“陛下？”

Rey克制着没有笑出声来，在她的房间里，她现在最不想看见的就是这种人。Quinn就像是来自另一个国度：贵族公子小姐们在充满异域风情的舞会上品着饮料，八卦着其他王公诸侯的风流韵事……他的言行举止让她浮想联翩。

“叫我Rey就行。”随后她抬起眉毛，往前倾了倾。“那么你是……卫生员？”

他不屑的哼了一声，“我更喜欢我的叫法：个人造型艺术师。”他轻盈地滑过来，近距离打量着她。“你现在需要……修剪一下。”他说道，尾音上翘着，唇边滑过一抹狡黠的笑。

Rey承认她看起来的确很糟：衣衫褴褛，疲惫不堪，孤身一人面对着这尴尬的处境。要是Quinn想把她打扮成皇后，恐怕还要大费工夫。

Quinn面对面看着她，微微笑着，接着他从衣袋里掏出工具，开始给她测量：腰围、肩宽、身高、胸围——卷尺上下翻飞，他量好她的手臂，就连衣服的零碎部件也没放过。

Rey在他的严谨测量下不舒服地转着身，她试图用闲谈化解这尴尬的寂静，“Quinn，你当初是怎么来到这里的？”

他表情微微紧绷，“陛下，尽管我在定居者号上服侍的时间不久，但之前我可是在好几艘复兴级歼星舰上服务过，我不曾记得哪一秒我不在为一秩服务。”

“你的家人也是一秩的一员吗？”她马上后悔问出了这句话。

“我不知道，陛下。”

他当然不会知道了。那是个愚蠢的问题，多少一秩的新兵都是在幼时就从父母身边被强行带走的。

Quinn紧了紧他的工具，他的工作完成了。Rey本想在剩下的时间里谈一些轻松的话题，然而他很快转身离开。“去下令做合适的衣服，”他是这么说的。不久他又回来，继续给她修剪头发、指甲，清理皮肤、老茧，最后他示意她沐浴。“我会明早再来。”他向她深深鞠了一躬。“晚安，陛下。”

Rey向清洗间走去，房间内仅有的音速清洗仪让她放弃了用水洗澡的想法。她对自己自私而感到生气，相比今天牺牲的那么多人来说，能活着已经是一种奢侈。上船第一天，她就姑且用这个清洗仪“干洗”一下吧。

“你不过是一个无名之辈。”他曾经这么说。说这句话的是Kylo Ren，他想把她逼疯，把她彻底打败。“但对我而言不是。”这次说话的是Ben，他在黑暗中挣扎着抓向她的手，而她也渴望碰触他的脑海、他的手、他的……“危险的想法。”她告诉自己。

她得集中精力应付接下来的事情，她既要在一秩面前展现出她的威严与控制，又要尽量引起他们的共鸣，同时她还得照顾那些真正重要的人，承诺给他们带来一些改变。她想给绝望中的人们投去一丝小小的光亮，但整个银河系也会看着这糟糕的一步。

清洗干净后，Rey倒在床上。

接下来的时间里，她尽情享受着纯粹由“干净”带来的舒适。曾经多少个这样孤独的夜晚，她满身油腻地捡完垃圾回来，忍受着伤口与药物治疗的疼痛，熬过一个又一个不眠之夜。她的朋友们就在不远处的监狱里，她知道她没有资格享受当前的一切。愧疚感油然而生，但她努力把它抛向一边，她这样做是有原因的，所有的一切都是为了一个目的：减轻银河系的苦痛——但这需要时间。

她试着睡去，但门外的每一声响动都会勾起她的心弦。她微微抬起身子，想象着他站在门前的高大身影，但他终究没有来，门外空无一人。终于她沉沉地睡去，这是她在很长的一段时间里，第一次没有做梦。

Quinn很早便出现在门口，手中拿着一堆精致的黑色织物。他先帮她穿好了衣服。她本觉得让一个男人帮她穿衣是件非常尴尬的事情，好在他十分的专业与娴熟。穿着完毕，他将她的头发编成复杂的样式，又给她化好妆，仿佛已经过了一个世纪。

他满意地看了她一眼，祝她日安，转身一个优美的回旋，留下她一人凝视着镜中熟悉而又陌生的自己。

她黑色的瞳孔中银光闪烁，折射出一股寒冷的铁意，视线顺着衣服下移，黑色的紧身衣在臀部之上紧收，继而松松地分成两股，服贴地拢在身后；套装的领口衬托着她的下颏，在胸前勾勒出深深的V形。整套打扮尖利而不失精致，给她一种作为领袖应有的、帝王般的威严。在贾库生活了那么多年，她从来没有碰触过如此柔软的织物，更不用说是如此上乘的面料；当时她甚至没有镜子，只有拾荒得来的玻璃碎片和被磨到光滑的铁块。她感到这一切都难以置信，但看着镜中的自己，这简直……

“太美了。”

她反身出手，光剑立刻从书架飞到她的手中。她听到背后那声熟悉的轻笑，脸上顿时升起两片红晕。她欣赏得太过专注，甚至都没有听见他的到来。

“你难道没学过敲门吗？”她假意指责着他的无礼行为。

她朝走廊望去，直直地盯着门口的身影。她不得不集中每一分精力才努力让自己表现的不那么明显，她吞了口口水，上下打量着他，她知道她应该努力让自己看起来漠不关心，但她就是不能忽略他衣着外貌如此之大的变化。Ben的内心一定浅浅地笑着，但他把笑容深深埋进了心底，毕竟这是他以全新的形象出场——Emperor Kylo Ren.

他走进房间，长长的衣服扫过他的每一步痕迹。这服饰不是为战斗设计，而是为了突出他的恐怖与威严。他宽阔的肩上披着黑色的披风，那披风饰有暗红色的纹路，从肩头的一侧一直垂到脚跟，营造着一种致命的优雅。他戴着自己的头盔，进来时一脸冷漠，但即便是那种冷漠，也有着极强的杀伤力。

他摘下头盔，现在站在她面前的是Ben Solo。听着她的嗔怪，他咬紧了嘴唇。

“真是美极了。”他重复道，一缕波浪形的碎发从额际垂下，挡在他的眼前。她努力抑制着帮他撩起碎发的冲动，抑制着不去抚摸他的面庞。

Rey没意识到她开了口：“你已经说过一遍了。”她说着，试图把思绪从他的赞美中抽回来，他的恭维只会让她心跳加速。

他挑了挑眉：“那群卖垃圾的永远也不会知道贾库出了什么大人物。”

她含怒瞪了他一眼，“你真是让人受不了啊！”

“哦？那你是怎么受得了的？”他回敬道。

她十分确定以及肯定他是在调情，这倒让她有些惊讶。要是刚刚不是在她的房间里，她不知道Ben会怎样回答，但她觉得也不会有多大区别。自从在Crait星帮过她之后，他们之间的关系也越来越近。  
她笑了笑，希望能再次握住他的手。她想再一次感受那柔软的皮肤，重拾上次遗漏的点点滴滴。但他回头看了看，像是听到了大厅里的什么动静，竟有些心不在焉。

他在床沿坐下，看着手套的接缝，他的思绪早已不在眼前。Rey也在他身边坐下，他开口了，这次是谈论事务的腔调：“我们得准备一下马上的登基仪式。”

首先，他大致说了一下怎样解释Snoke的死亡。这其实是Hux的主意，就说一个近卫队的成员背叛了他。Rey感到不安，任何Hux的意见都必须严加审查。她很想把他逐出一秩，她一点儿也信不过他——她真的很想把他流放到外。

Ben的想法是，虽然他们可能会被提问，但他们可以用原力把编好的故事强行灌入众人的脑海，这总比告诉他们Kylo Ren杀了他的前师简单。要是真相的流言传开，伦武士团会挨个盘问每一个人，而每个人都有可能道出真相，如此一来，他们的处境就会十分危险。

Ben向她保证这个方案会更安全些——把罪过怪到对Snoke不满的护卫队成员身上，再编个故事证明他的不满是如何与日俱增。他们得找人当挡箭牌，而且Hux已经收集到一些关于那个士兵“心怀不满”的证据，这样思路就理清了。

第二点是，如果有人问起为什么Rey那天会出现在至尊者号上，她就说自己是来响应Snoke的召唤，他想把她提拔为自己的学徒——就像Ben一样，而既然双学徒计划是Snoke提出的，他死后的遗产也自然由他们继承。会质疑这个说法的只会是伦武士团，但Ben发誓他会迅速应付好他们。

他们又商定了一些微小的细节，直到Ben提醒她时候不早了。他们得去观礼台，这是权力交接的地方。他站起身，把手套别在腰间，牵过她的手。一股暖流在她胸中涌起，慢慢地传遍全身。  
为什么自己会有这样的反应？她就不该他一直待在自己身边。

走过回廊时，Rey用余光瞄了他一眼，他的脸色平静如水。他已经戴上了头盔，就算他有和自己一样的感觉，他也不会表露出来。

“他们不会认为这……是一种软弱吧？”她看了一眼他们紧扣的十指。

“皇帝和皇后最终还是得有身体上的结合，不是吗？”他反问道，“我们是在向他们传递一种信息：我们会在接下来的统治中勠力同心。同时呢，这次登基也是一个订婚仪式。”

“Ben Solo！”她一把拽住，没好气地走到他面前，盯着他脸上不安的神色，“如果我没听错的话，你这是银河系有史以来最最最最不浪漫的求婚！”

-

-


	8. Chapter 8

第八章

“拜托，Rey！”他看向一边，刻意回避着她的眼神，“要不然你觉得皇帝与皇后意味着什么？别把意思想得太复杂了，大家会——”

“复杂？”她的喉咙紧了紧，她想吼出来，但一个路过的白兵已经朝他们看了一眼，“这当然复杂了！”

他叹了口气，“很多徒弟为了取代他们的老师而不惜自相残杀，战争都源于复杂的权力的争夺，但我们的情况给这条道路提供了另一种可行的方案。”

Rey从来不是个浪漫的人，但把婚姻描述成“可行的方案”可不是大多数姑娘梦想中的样子。

“千百年来，因政治联姻的人不计其数，”听起来就像他在努力地说服自己一样。“而且一旦知道你有多厉害，他们就不会再提出异议了。”

虽然Rey知道成为皇后只是做戏，只是为了掩盖他们的“罪行”，保住他们的权力，她还是情不自禁地想起了他们一起度过的美好时光。他温柔的触碰，短暂的调戏，凝望她的时候那脸上的表情，难道这些也都是演戏吗？这只是为了说服她完成他的伟业？还是为了让她觉得心中有愧，必须做点什么来回报他的付出？

她为自己的后知后觉感到厌恶。

“还有，”他咬紧她的耳朵，“你必须改掉在人群面前叫我Ben的习惯。要是有人——”

“行吧。”她皱着眉走到他面前，“我知道了，我不会浪费无用的感情去把事情搞得复杂，也不会在称呼我“未来的丈夫”的时候叫他的真名，”她怒视着，努力克制着下颏的颤抖，“我说的都对吧，Kylo？”

他咽了口口水，嘴角闪过一丝不悦。他用一阵原力抵住她的脑海，自己则撇下她大步朝厅堂走去。他的话触怒了她敏感的神经，于是她很高兴接下来都能跟他隔开三步的距离。

电梯将他们沉默地送上最高层的观礼台，不一会儿梯门移开，整个银河系的全景都尽收眼底。夜色的帷幕中星河闪烁，一颗被风暴包裹的绿色的行星在定局者号的船头上方闪耀着。

她探出原力。在Ben走进观礼台的一刹那，她听见几个长官不约而同地深吸了一口气，不知道这是因为他们看见了她还是因为看见了Ben。她禁不住猜想他们对自己有多少了解。Ben和Hux肯定已经让白兵把自己在Crait星的“壮举”散播出去，她觉得潜滋慢长的恐惧比缓慢积淀的威望更有说服力。

Ben拉起她的手——这也是表演的一部分。她用余光扫了他一眼，他的目光中只有冷漠，也没有一丝刚刚争吵的不悦，但他明显比以前更加紧张。他领她来到最大的控制台前，那是一块被光打亮的地方。Ben说过他们的宣告会以全息投影的形式出现，这是为了纪念Snoke，并向他对一秩的领导致以敬意。

Hux沐浴在灯光下，头发梳得一丝不乱，比她昨天见到的形象整齐多了。他被一群叫不出名字和头衔的军官包围着。Ben领她穿过人群，把她依次介绍给各路官员，每握一次手，她都会用原力触碰他们的心神，就像Ben先前教她做的那样。这不足以对他们造成伤害，但此举能让他们知道，她只要意念一动，就能把他们轻松地撕成碎片。

在介绍的过程中，有一个满脸皱纹的人出汗特别厉害，Rey看见Ben得意地笑了笑，但下一秒他就收住了表情。人群又混杂着交谈了一会儿，便有人员提醒他们宣告即将开始。Rey和Ben站在最中间，一秩的军官在他们身后一字排开，充当威严的活体背景。

仪式终于开始了。Hux将军首先介绍了几个站在两翼的军官，其中Jeel上将就是刚刚出汗的那位，Veespa上校是一个身着蓝色套装的、面色凝重的女人，还有一些其他人，但Rey看不见她背后的那些面孔。

介绍完毕，Hux继续着他激情洋溢的演讲，在陈述Snoke被谋杀的细节时，他的感情与决心把握得恰到好处。终于他结束了讲话，深深鞠了一躬，对Ben做了个“请”的姿势。“有请Kylo Ren，最高领袖Snoke的得力干将。”

Ben的眼里只剩下冰冷的黑暗，她能感受到这股黑暗在空气中弥漫、扩散——这是他来自心底的愤怒和对后排的厌恶之情——他们简直就像第二件披风一样讨厌地挂在身后。他让黑暗支配自己，精妙地处理着微小的细节，让自己威严更甚，以至于参会人员在不知不觉中都乖乖服从他的命令，现在这种情况下站在他身边真是……

Rey稳住呼吸，把心中的欲火压了下去。

“感谢Hux将军。”他的声音平静而利落，展现出一种绝对的掌控。“在这里我要向整个银河系介绍Snoke最看重的女人。Snoke本来邀请她去至尊者号上，想把她提拔为最高领导人，让她和我一起统领一秩；她在清叛徒的行动中给予了我们极大的援助；同时她本将成为最高领袖的第二位徒弟，”他停顿了一下，让人们细细消化他的话语。“不幸的是，在此事公开之前，Snoke就被谋杀了。”

他已经控制了人群，他们惧怕他，他们会相信他的话。

“所幸他在临死前，向我全盘道出了他的规划——对于这个年轻女子的安排。我们讨论了在她身上看到的无穷潜力——那种原始的力量他已经几十年没有见过了——我亲眼看见她用这股力量在Crait星一劳永逸地摧毁了抵抗组织。现在，她以平等的地位站在我的身旁，我们联合统治的计划是为了向Snoke致以最后的敬意。”

“那些长官——我能感受到他们所有人的眼神。”

Hux将军走到他们中间，继续道：“Snoke已经被谋杀了，我们面临着重选继承人的重大使命。但是，既然最高领袖已经为他们铺就了前行的道路，认为他们能成功胜任他的左右手，他的地位将自然而然地由二位中的之一继承。最高领袖的竞争本会十分激烈，但我们的凯洛伦同志选择了另一条道路——一条联合执政的路。昨天，他向这位年轻的学徒提出求婚。”

Rey花了巨巨巨大的力气才克制着自己不翻白眼，好吧，Hux至少把这个故事讲述地迁就而不失……浪漫。

“现在，我们见证着这个权力交接的特殊时刻，在此之后，我们将开启新的征程。为了发展的统一，我们会继续清缴叛军，努力为所有维护一秩和谐稳定的、将我们的信息传递到银河系边缘的人民——打造一个的伟大的王朝。下面非常荣幸为你们介绍这对至高无上的领导者——Emperor Kylo Ren和她的未婚妻，未来的皇后——Empress Rey.”

Ben走到她面前，在她的脸颊上轻啄一下，这相当于在整个银河系面前承认了她。像Ben在Crait星教他的那样，她聚集所有的恐惧与不安，把自己浸染在黑暗之中。她撇开对抵抗组织的愧疚，不去想他们会如何把她视作叛徒，她只是死死地盯着全息影像，确保每个正在观看的人都看到了她不可撼动的力量。

Ben站回她的身边，全身被黑暗包裹着。他戴着手套，紧紧握着她的手，直到全息屏上提示着交接仪式的结束。

他们被一片灰色的海洋和一群蓝色套装包围了。Rey对祝福他们的人数之多感到惊讶。但只要这些人能保住自己的位置，外加还有升职的可能，谁会来关心第一秩序的领导人是谁呢？

人群渐渐散去，许多军官已重新宣誓对新秩序效忠。Hux和那位流汗上校也围着他们说了些话，他们与二人一起进了电梯。

Jeel把她上上下下打量了一遍，这让Rey感到非常讨厌，Jeel接着对Ben说：“想必将军已经询问过你对科洛桑纪念舞会的想法了？”

Ben的嘴角抽搐了一下，但他点了点头。“我们简短地讨论过了。”

“在旧时的政治中心留下新鲜的脚步，对新秩序来说，这次舞会可是非常好的时机。这说明着我们弃旧迎……新。”他舔了舔肥厚的嘴唇，又瞥了Rey一眼，咽下了最后一个字。Hux飞快地插嘴道：“Jeel上校已经拉拢了好几个先前效忠旧共和国并对我们保持中立的家族，因此他打算在科洛桑举办此次纪念舞会。我们应该马上考虑一下给那些家族的拨款，这是个绝好的机会——”

“知道了，将军。我清楚这很重要，我们会去的。向你保证。”

Jeel怪异地朝Ben使了个眼色，似乎对Ben冷漠的态度有些不满：“我觉得啊，庆祝嘛，也是得分先后顺序的，真没想到，像你这样天赋异禀的家伙也会给自己找个老婆啊。”

Rey真想一巴掌扇上那张令人作呕的脸，这时原力中传来一股保护的力量，那股力量拉住了她。Rey感到Ben的情绪就在爆发边缘，她屏住呼吸，就连Hux也僵着不动，等待着Ben的反应。

“上天把我应得的东西完美地分成了两份——我的权力与我的个人目标。”他答道，扫了她一眼，又向Jeel看去，“傻瓜才会拒绝这份礼物。”

他表现得一丝不漏，Jeel终于点了点头，以去指挥舰队为由离开了，Rey希望那支舰队在很远很远的地方。

Hux留了下来，凑近Ben的耳边，确保他不会被身后的将领听见，“小心点，”他警告道，“你的伦武士团已经和那位上将交谈过了，他们听说这次谋杀的时候还在外环协助他执行任务，他告诉我，骑士团对Snoke的死亡原因表示怀疑，他们也没有亲口听见你的消息，还有，他们想在婚礼举行之前见一见Rey殿下。”

Ben握住她的手紧了紧。

“他们会去最高领袖的纪念仪式吗？”

“未曾耳闻。”

“那就请你替我告知他们。”他说道，“这是一份正式的邀请。”

“是，陛下。”他久久地凝视着，对他们深鞠一躬，与电梯旁的众人道别。

Ben跟在后面，他现在只想把她带出这个地方。他边走边向一些陌生的面庞匆匆点头。

他们转弯出了电梯，离开那些“军事监察专家”的视线后，他松开了她的手。她听着高跟鞋踩在地上发出的声音，试着把不去回想刚才发生的一切，试着平静自己的慌乱。伦武士团，她曾在Ben的脑海中见过。他们就不能进入她的脑海，中看看她是怎么想的吗？但Ben才是他们的主人，他当然能控制他们，因为要是他失败的话，她的朋友也不可能活下去。

“你又在害怕了。”

她没有回答，只是专注地听着鞋跟与地面的碰撞，咔嚓，咔嚓，咔嚓。

“你今天表现得很好。”

咔嚓，咔嚓，咔嚓。

他抓住她的上肢，迫使她转过身来，“Rey，”

一队白兵从转角经过，见此，他们加快了速度，直到离他们很远才放慢步伐。

确定他们听不到之后，Ben继续道：“我……我不知道先前的对话哪里冒犯了你，但如果你想顺利解决此事，我们就得好好谈谈。”

她一把挣脱了他，大步向厅堂走去，把他远远地甩在身后。终于，她在自己房间门口停下脚步。“不好意思，我只是有些你不愿听到的想法。”

“Rey？”他上前一步，她甚至能感觉到分寸之间他身体的温度。她怒中火烧。她希望能把事情放到一边，因为她确信这一切只是他的一场表演，她不会再让自己卑鄙的欲望左右了她的决定。

他的眉头拧起，她感到一阵心神的触碰。

“停下！”她怒道，“从我的脑海中出去！”

在那短暂的几秒看到她的真实想法后，他浑身一震，瞪大了双眼。

“你以为我是在骗你……”他后退一步，回身看了看大厅，把声音压得更低：“拜托了Rey，我……”

但她已经听不进去了，至少现在不行。

“再见了，Kylo。”

她走进房间，当着皇帝的面，用原力重重地合上了门。


	9. Chapter 9

第九章

走廊里传来一阵咆哮，以及光剑准确无误的切菜声。

Rey走向清洗间，双拳紧紧地攥着。她让音速清洗器持续不断地运转，希望声波的震动能盖住门外讨厌的喧嚣，可无论她在那站了多久，声波的声音还是不能洗净她内心的嫌恶。洗完澡，她自觉身上干净了许多，但内心的矛盾依然不减。她将头发在脑后松松地挽了个髻儿，换上之前的黑色长袍——除了那条裙装之外，她也没有其它的衣服可穿了。出了门，她看到Quinn在卧室里，他正背对着她，把一堆分好类的黑色衣服放进衣柜。

“抱歉在你在清洗的时候进来，殿下。”他仍背对着她，手里的工作不停。“但我想到你除了那身裙子以外已经没有别的衣服可穿了。”在这个铁笼子里，他那饱满而愉快而欢快的嗓音倒是一种令人欣喜的消遣。

“没关系Quinn，我其实非常希望你能来陪我。”

她走到他身边，抓起一件束腰外衣，展开四角看了看。“但我还是得说，我本以为你会非常了解色彩对于一个女人衣柜的重要性。”

Quinn轻轻地笑了，“Emperor Ren好像特别喜欢黑色呢。”

“这我可没注意。”她小声道。

他取来一个装着更多衣服的盒子，挑出一件红丝绒内里的黑色皮制长衫。Quinn把它递给她，眼里闪着光。

“尽管如此，我还是说服他加一点暗红色的衬托，以更显你的优雅。”

说服他？难道是说……

Rey的下巴惊到了地上：“你也给他挑衣服？”

“已经好多年了。”

Rey又拿起一件衣服，暗色的短袍上绣着厚重的红色花纹。Quinn给她挑选的衣服漂亮而实用——短袍、紧身裤，日常的制服和重大场合穿的华服……

“他让你……”她停顿了一下，不知道自己的打探是否会冒犯到他，“我是想说，他真的让你给他挑衣服？”

Quinn笑了笑，“Emperor Ren深知我擅长的领域，这一点我们是达成了共识。”

“这是对你能力的证明，Quinn。”她说道，“这人真的太难相处了。”

“我已经在门边看到了他的‘亲笔签名’。”他忍着不让自己笑出声来。“那么这次宣告会进行得很顺利喽？”

Rey摇了摇头，只是苦笑着：“并没有。”她不知道自己应该向他透露多少实情。

他灰色的瞳孔里突然多了几分严肃，眼神也由温暖的银色变得如钢铁般冰冷。他观察了她的表情很久。

“他在害怕。”Quinn开口道，回答了她还没问出的问题。

Rey用余光看了他一眼，咬着脸颊两侧的肉，细细忖度他的话语。他怎么会知道Ben 的想法？他们讨论过吗？难道说他服侍他这么多年，已经到了能准确地读懂他的心思……的地步？

Quinn将注意力转回没干完的活上，他们一起叠好了剩下的衣服、睡衣和贴身衣物，把它们收到柜子里放好。完工之后，Quinn把空盒子捧了起来。

“要我把厨房里的菜端过来吗？还是你和Emperor Ren一起吃饭？”他边走边问道。

“我不知道，Quinn。”

“那以防万一，我先拿点过来吧。”他说着，像和老友开玩笑似的朝她挤了挤眼睛。

“多谢。”

几分钟后，Rey抱着头躺在床上，直直地盯着天花板发呆。她的饭在梳妆台上渐渐冷去，但她一点儿也不关心。她闭上了眼睛，昨晚的治疗已经让她疲惫不堪，而今早发生的事更是耗尽了她的心神。不久她便沉沉地睡了过去。

她醒来时看了看钟，她以为现在只是傍晚，可接着她却震惊地发现，当前已是午夜时分。自己睡了这么久难道都没人管吗？

肚子里传来的声音迫使她爬起身来，吃了一点分毫未动的午饭。一个面包卷和一点水果下肚，至少她不用再担心挨饿了。她溜回被窝，终于开始思考……

关于他的事。

“他在害怕。”Quinn刚刚对她这么说。

但他仅仅只是在害怕吗？如果真是这样，他又在害怕什么？

Rey十分清楚那种不想再相信任何人的感觉。毕竟她与Finn的友谊就在痛苦中画上了句号。想到Finn就在不远处的监狱里慢慢腐烂，她头疼不已，那些关心你的人有时也会成为对付你的一种武器。当时Snoke看到了Ben内心的矛盾，也曾用自己来对付他 。

他是在害怕这种情况再次发生吗？

无论如何，Quinn对Ben忽冷忽热的解释比自己得出的结论——他对她的情感不过是一场精心策划的表演——更有道理。

她知道找出真相的办法。她闭上眼，探向他们之间那根细细的线——那是他们的原力连接。几乎是下一秒，她就站在了他的身后。

一个巨大的训练室在她眼前铺展开来，墙壁上排着近战训练中所有可能用到的器械——沙袋、人体模型、手套、护甲……他只穿一件合身的紧身背心和运动短裤，一拳接着一拳地击打着离他最近的沙袋，几轮过后，汗水开始从他的脸侧淌下。疯狂到大半夜跑来训练的，也只有他一个了。

他放慢了速度，最终收拳站定。他开口了，那声音顿时充斥在她脑海中的每一个角落。她仿佛回到了他们一起在电梯里的时候，他的声音在她的心中响起：

“晚上好啊，Rey。”

他伸手撩起被汗水打湿的头发，走进训练室最里侧的小房间，顺手从架子上抓过一条毛巾，擦拭着浸满汗水的头发和脸庞。

“我还以为我们不会再说话了呢。”他挑衅的语气中带着讽刺。

“我对这个游戏已经厌倦了。”她立马接道，“厌倦了现在扮演着的所有角色，厌倦了在你面前演戏。”

他长长地叹了口气，“那就别再演了。”

Rey鼓起所有的勇气，坦白地抛出了自己的问题，她本该更早就问的：“我知道订婚只是计划的一部分，但我得知道，除了订婚之外，还有没有……别的东西。”

他的表情僵了几秒，不一会儿他闭上眼睛，Rey突然发现自己离开了那个房间。她认出了那几排椅子和门口闪亮的光线，她也看见了自己，就像是在看录像一样。不久她恍然大悟——他是在向她呈现一段记忆。他们边靠边坐着，这是在Hux打断他们，告知即将到达定局者号之前。

“那新的体制是什么呢？”她看见自己问他。

她的心咚咚直跳。不对，这不是自己的感觉。她这才反应过来，她在感受着他的身体，这种感觉也自然是他的。Ben 的喉头紧了紧。Rey将手放上他的膝盖，用手指在他的手背上轻轻摩挲着。一股暖流从后背爬上他的脖颈，他的呼吸越来越快，他盯着自己的嘴唇，感受着他的想法，仿佛是她在亲身经历一样。

“吻她，你这懦夫，快吻她。”他想道。

她盯着他的眼睛，仿佛要把他的心思看透——看透那个隐藏在内心深处的、真实的他。Ben犹豫着，想要抽回身去，因为他在害怕，他害怕她在自己身上找到想要的东西。

“别靠她太近，你这么做只会害了她。”

他将这些想法放到一边，将注意力集中于眼前，集中于他握紧着的、温暖的手。过去那是Snoke的想法，他不能伤害她。他不是已经杀了他的前师来证明这一点吗？他想起她在原力连接时对他许下的诺言——他并不孤单。

他靠得更近，感受着她呼出的气息。她闻到了汗水和太阳的味道。他想象着自己贴上她的双唇，那种柔软、温暖的触碰，只要她愿意回吻，他真的会把所有的事都抛到一边，与她一起沦陷。

金属与地板沉重的撞击声宣告着Hux的“及时”到来，他的记忆之门关上了，连接一下子断开，她又回到了自己的房间。她一时难以呼吸，就像Ben 在记忆中感受到的那样。她探出原力，想再一次感受他的存在，她想告诉他一切都没有关系，但她得不到任何回应。难道他又将自己拒之于心门之外？

她从床上弹起。没关系，他展示给她的已经够多了。

她冲向衣柜，飞快地套上衣服和靴子，向门外奔去。这么大的飞船肯定有好几个训练室，她不知道自己要去哪里，但她必须把自己的心意告诉他。

她释放原力，像上次在阿奇托时那样，感知着飞船周围的能量波动。如果她不能通过彼此的原力连接找到他，至少她还可以感知到他的存在。

飞船上的生命就像活地图一样呈现在她眼前，她搜索着，感受着那个熟悉的气息，她惊讶地发现自己很快就找到了他的位置。他现在十分愤怒，但他什么时候还有过别的情绪？Rey知道自己可以马上解决这些事情，不管他是在对谁生气，这愤怒背后一定还有别的情绪存在。

她坐上最近的电梯，下了四层楼，并不断放出她的原力探测着。没过多久她便找到了他，他在训练室的最里面，也就是刚刚通过原力连接看到的小房间里。穿过一排排沙袋和挂在墙上的手套，只见他坐在房间的角落。

他抬头看看她，又看看自己的靴子。运动过后，他的背心上仍留着点点汗迹，Rey情不自禁地欣赏起他薄薄的衣衫下那雕塑般完美的身躯。

“这么快就找到我了，你的能力在一天天变强。”他站起身来，“而我的能力似乎在一天天减弱。”

“你就是在担心这个？”

她告诉自己要对他有耐心，但她发现自己攥紧了双拳，指甲都快掐到了肉里，“担心你的能力？”

他的脸色像吃了变质食物那般难看，“你不会明白的。”

“那你为何还要给我看你的那段记忆？”

“因为我想让你知道我没有骗你——我不想让你靠近我，这不是真的。”他转身向最近的沙袋挥出一拳，一股强大的黑暗力量涌起，几乎将她掀翻。“我想让你靠近我——我快被这种感觉撕碎了。”

“你是在担心你会伤害我？”她让自己的声音听起来尽可能的平静，“就像你曾伤害过其他人一样？”

他双唇紧闭，努力克制着，但下颏仍止不住地颤抖，他焦虑地抓着头发，而她仅距离他三步之遥。

她明显感受到了心跳的加速，他离她太近了，现在她所有能听到的只是强烈的心跳声。他伸手托起她的下颏，她急促地呼吸着，把脸贴了上去。

“是你在让我变弱，Rey。”他的眼里噙着泪花，但他没有流泪，只是目光变得更加深沉。她知道Kylo Ren在离她很远的地方，站在她的面前只是Ben Solo，一个矛盾的、脆弱的他，在自我怀疑中迷失的他。

“是你让自己变弱了。”她说道，“不要抵抗，去感受一些世间的光明吧。”她伸向脸颊边的手，用手指填满他指间的空隙。“去感受原力的平衡。”

他深吸一口气，又缓缓吐出。他闭上了眼睛。

“你曾问我是否能感受到我们共同的力量，还记得吗？”她问道，“那也不全是无边的黑暗，对吧？那里还有一线光明，那才是我们的力量，Ben Solo，这就是原力的平衡。”

他的手顺着她的脸颊下滑，轻抚着下颏的轮廓，继而探向耳后的发丝。她感到一点轻微的刺痛，现在只有她的脉搏提醒着，这仍是自己的身体。

他的眼神扫过她的唇间，她的目光中也充满了这股窒息的渴望。终于他把她拉近，缓缓地、温柔地吻上她的唇瓣。他的嘴唇是多么不可思议的柔软，一瞬间他的感觉淌遍她的全身。她与Ben Solo的初吻温柔而甜蜜，和她之前的想象大相径庭。

Rey可不想如此轻柔，他们经历了这么多情感的波折，温柔当然不足以填满她的欲望。她拉过汗迹点点的衣衫，双臂环上他的肩膀，让他靠得更近。他轻轻地呻吟着，她的心跳也再次加速。强有力的臂膀揽过她的腰肢，他们亲吻着，一齐向挂着沙袋的墙边倒去，他的唇又一次吻上了她，这不重要，因为她只想他靠得更近、更近，她现在已完全被他融化，不久更是难分谁始谁终。他的手抚过她臀边的曲线，而她也用手指紧紧缠住他的发丝，他身上的原力有节奏地起伏着，不久随着亲吻的深入愈渐黑暗，这股原力向她涌去，那充满力量与磁性的黑暗几乎将她完全吞没。黑暗的尽头转向光明，她紧紧贴着他的身躯，仿佛他是自己世界里唯一实体的存在，是茫茫黑暗中那一颗明亮而闪耀的星。


	10. Chapter 10

第十章

Ben首先松开了双唇。他喘息着，一片玫瑰色的红晕在脸上漾开，他身上散发着一股孩子气的魅力，她想开始新一轮的亲吻，但一种感觉让她停住了。

她感受到了他的变化。他的视线牢牢锁在她的身上，但其实他是在审视自己的内心。不久他脸上的潮红褪去，将双臂环住她，予以一个保护性的拥抱。她将头靠紧他的胸口，听着他心脏的节拍渐渐恢复正常。

“你得接受训练。”他的声音带着一丝沙哑，黑暗的力量仍在他身边波动着。“如果武士团的人在你的脑海中看见这么多光明，他们会想方设法把它消灭，”他的语气中透着赤裸裸的无奈，“他们也会想办法消灭你。”

“你说过我需要一个老师。”她含羞一笑，“那就教教我呗。”

他松开了怀抱，抓住她的上肢，“我是认真的Rey，在他们面前，你必须学会把光明阻挡在心门之外。”

“为什么？”她盯着他，不知道他的情感为何变化得如此之快，“这些人是谁？他们有什么过人之处吗？”

一抹痛苦的神色在他的脸上闪过。他松开她的手臂，将手掌按在墙上，“我是他们的头儿，这群人归我统领。自从我离开天行者，他们就一直跟随着我，也许他们到哪儿都会跟着我吧。他们相信我是力量的化身，相信我会除尽所有剩下的绝地武士。”

Rey本想辩解，但也许现在说这些只会激怒他，因此她只是静静地听着。

“但同时他们也被Snoke控制着——他们知道我在黑暗与光明之间挣扎，见我没能杀你，他们肯定会跟我作对。”

“那就算你能训练我，你自己怎么办呢？”她感到他探向自身黑暗力量中光明的角落，“难道他们不会发现吗？”

“我自己能应付。”他抽搐的嘴角出卖了他的真实想法。她欲言又止，双手交叉着环抱在胸前。

“我没事。”他努力让自己的声音听起来更加坚定。“我知道怎样把自己的真实想法阻隔起来，Kezzik是他们六人当中实力最强的，但他的原力还远不能和Snoke相比。然而当时我也成功骗过了Snoke的监视——哪怕只有几秒，也足以让我把你的光剑对准他了。”

他的眼神垂落到她的腰际——那是她栓着光剑的地方。

“同时你也要给自己打造一柄新的光剑，他们会认出光剑的颜色，他们可是希望你呈现一种黑暗的力量。”

她点了点头。先前她也想过这些，只是还没来得及开口问他。

Rey的肚子发出一阵低沉的呜咽，一个面包卷和一点水果当然不足以填饱她的肚皮。

“这些能等到吃完早饭再谈吗？”她问道。

他的嘴角闪过一抹坏笑。

“现在有些地方已经是清晨了，对吧？”她恳求道。

他呼出一口气，放松了肩膀。

“凌晨四点吃早饭，嗯？”Ben Solo像贵族公子一样伸出手臂，“这个时间对Rey小姐来说有点早了，但也不是不可以安排嘛。”她挽上他的手臂，穿过飞船空旷的大厅，来到他的房间。

他的“房间”可比她的迷你办公室大多了，他们以后还得就这个问题好好讨论一下。房间的入口处排着一列奢侈的水晶花瓶，它们甚至比她的人还要大上一号。Rey为它们在某人的暴脾气下活到现在而感到惊讶，也许他只会对电子面板发泄愤怒吧。她情不自禁地笑了笑，Ben疑惑地看着她。

她才不会告诉他自己在想什么呢。

餐厅就在进门不远处，厅堂两侧由四根弯曲的银质抛光金属柱支撑着。餐桌由光滑的黑石雕刻而成，能够坐下十二个人。他们在餐桌的一头面对面坐着，Ben叫来一盘又一盘的早餐：各种蛋做成的煎饼、水果、烤饼、番茄饼、蜂蜜粥，还有油酥糕团，以及各式各样的糕点。

她每道菜都尝了一点，风卷残云地把盘子舔了个干净，又加了两份糕团。Ben有些好笑地看着她。她从来没吃过如此丰盛的食物，配给的口粮也许能让一个人维持生命，但这些食物才真正让她感到鲜活。她用手指蘸起盘子边缘的蓝莓酱，享受着指间的甜蜜。

她抬起头，正撞上他的目光。“你真像一个饿死鬼啊。”

Rey挑了挑眉毛，继续舔着手指，更加缓慢地重复了一遍动作。她朝他狡黠地一笑，Ben咽了口口水。她十分确定以及肯定地看到了他脸上的潮红，但不久他的注意力就重新回到他的煎蛋卷上。

几分钟后，他们懒洋洋的瘫在座位上，Rey已经撑得快要爆炸。忽然一阵敲门声传来，Rey几乎是条件反射地用原力感知门后的人物。

“进来吧，将军。”Ben说道，很明显他刚刚也使用了原力探测，Rey发现他习惯性地在他的军官面前炫耀他强大的原力，哪怕原力识人这种微小的细节也证明着Kylo Ren不是凡夫俗子。Hux已经很好地认识到了这一点。

“早安，陛下。”Hux往前走了半步站定，当他看到坐在对面的Rey时，他惊讶地张大了嘴，也许他也以为整个订婚仪式是一场表演吧。Rey不禁佩服Hux的反应能力，他从来不会失态很长时间：“早上好，殿下，真没想到能在这里见到你。”

他甚至不忘用客套话掩饰瞬间变化的表情。

“很抱歉打扰了，但我已经习惯在凌晨五点向最高领袖Snoke作简短的晨间报告，如果你们有更好的时间——”

“有话快说。”

“陛下，是那些囚犯，他们自从上船之后就开始绝食，恐怕我们从他们嘴里套出有用的消息之前，他们就要不行了。”

她的胃里一阵翻涌，差点没把吃到肚中的糕点吐出来。

“所以你认为？”Ben问道。

Hux凑过来，一只手撑在他们之间的桌上：“我们得立刻审讯这帮人。”

不，她不能让这种情况发生。是她把他们带到这里的，她不能眼睁睁的看着他们折磨囚犯。

“Kylo，”她还没反应过来就已经开了口：“我们不能用普通手段审讯这帮抵抗组织的渣滓。”

一抹微笑在Hux的嘴角浮现——很明显他很喜欢现在的情况。

“我想亲自审讯他们。亲自。”她听见自己说。

天哪，她在做什么？

“我非常欣赏未来皇后亲力亲为的态度。”Hux扫了她一眼，那时长刚刚好让她感到不舒服。

Ben向她投来肯定的目光，她相信他们会一同解决的。她得给朋友们争取更多时间，还得设法向他们解释现在的情况。虽然她十分担心他们会有什么样的反应，但由她亲自向他们解释，才是最为保险的办法。

“还有什么事吗？”Ben已经练就了领导说话的那种老道而漠不关心的语气。

“我们收到Attera星系的报告，一秩已经迅速收购了那边的矿产业务。”

“非常好，”Ben点头道，“干得好，将军。我和Lady Rey会处理好这些囚犯的。”

Hux把头一点，双手背于身后，昂首阔步地迈出了房间。这个人很会演戏。他是怕他们在原力上强强联手吗？或者他是想找借口逐渐削弱Ben的影响力？但毕竟Hux手里握着整个一秩的军队，也许这些权力对他来说暂时还是足够的。

关上门后，Ben翘起椅子，凑上前来：“你确定要这么做？”

“确定以及十分肯定。”

“你需要训练，为了你的朋友，也为了提防伦武士团。”他从椅子上跳起身，“跟我来。”

他带着她走过大厅，穿过一个黑色墙壁、铺着豪华红毯的起居室，其中有一面墙整面都做成书柜，这些书比她有一次犹豫着带走书的那个地方多多了。

“我以后会给你看的。”他承诺道，拉起她的手穿过长长的回廊。

“你喜欢读书？”她第一眼看到他时最不能想象的就是Kylo Ren——银河系第二恐怖的存在——坐在书房里安静地读着一本书。

“可别告诉其他人。”他说道，“这会毁了我的一世英名。”

她噗嗤一声笑了，这是在和她开玩笑吗？如果Ben只是需要轻轻一吻来平衡他的情绪波动，在任何时候她都很乐意给他亲上一口。

他们走到最后一扇门前时，Rey感觉到了什么——原力的共鸣充斥在每个角落。Rey稳住呼吸，走进这个黑暗的小世界——墙壁、地板都漆成黑色，房间中央还有一张黑色的凳子。她本想调侃一下整个房间的格调，但察觉到他的态度认真了起来，她也把话收了回去。

“这就是我冥想的地方，这里的黑暗能帮我集中注意力。”他指了指房间中央的凳子，“坐下吧。”

她对此表示怀疑。上次试着在阿奇托的那块巨石上冥想时，她几乎在冰冷的黑洞里迷失了自我。当时黑暗几乎是瞬间袭来，她不确定现在还能否像上次一样控制住自己。

“你不需要再畏惧黑暗了，Rey。”他安慰道，他的眼睛已经与四周融为一体。“你并不孤单，记得吗？”

他按下墙上的按钮，房间唯一的门关上了，把他们沉浸在完全的虚无之中。这不像夜晚的黑暗，夜里至少还有月色和星辉，而这里只有纯粹的黑暗，对光明的感知几乎绝缘。

一阵寒意爬上她的脊椎，孤身一人和他在这个黑暗的小房间里还是有点可怕的。

“你的眼睛可能会欺骗你。”他的声音十分平静——几乎是完全放松的状态，他在这个环境中如鱼得水。“你要阻止我思想的侵入，但不是用先前的方法。”

一想到他们第一次在小黑屋见面，她就禁不住打了个寒战。当时他试图暴力地把天行者藏身的地图从她的记忆里剥离出来，但也正是那时她看到了他恐惧并成功气走了他。

“你不能反击，”他警告道，“也不能使用光明面的力量，如果伦武士团的人进入了你的脑海，你必须把自己封锁在黑暗中，不然他们会在光明里找到真相。”

“我明白了。”

“那就开始吧。”

几乎是下一秒她就感到了他的侵入，她一阵慌乱，下意识地调动周围的原力把他挤出脑海。他仍在试图进入，但她已经在脑海中建成了防线，这比她之前想的要简单。

“下面就有点难度了。”他的声音很低、很远，“你的自然反应是调动周围的所有原力，在隐藏想法这方面，对付你的朋友们应该是足够了，但我仍能感受到你原力的本质，还远远不够黑暗，这会让伦武士团找到破绽。”

她重重喘出一口气——她还是不太明白要怎么做。“告诉我你是如何做到的。”

“我觉得每个人开始的时候都是一样的。释放你的情绪，但你得选择从中调动何种能量。绝地的力量总是躲着黑暗，他们一见黑暗就拼命抵抗。恐惧、欲望、愤怒、激情，嫉妒，我们每个人都有这些情绪，我们只不过是普通的人类。因此与绝地不同，你必须学习使用这些情绪。”

“再来。”他命令道。

这次她有所准备，她释放原力，感受着周围的能量波动。她在附近玩牌的人身上找到了贪婪；在准备执行任务的暴风兵身上看见了恐惧；她看到欲火在一个人的眼中熊熊燃烧——他正目不转睛地欣赏着全息女郎扭动的屁股。她将这些情绪聚集到她身边，让它们慢慢融入自己，感受着冰冷的侵袭。这时她感到Ben在按压她的脑海。

她用这些力量延缓了他的速度，但他的力量更为强大，不一会儿便进入了她的脑海，搜寻着一段记忆。她知道他要找什么——他们的初吻——他想看她的感受。这不公平，他在耍阴招。

Rey调动这股愤怒，在情绪中找到了黑暗，猛地将他推了出去，但他抵挡住了。

那段记忆开始在她的脑海中闪现：他柔软的嘴唇……多么温柔，多么甜蜜……“滚出我的脑海！”她不耐烦地咬牙切齿道。

但他仍感受着她的渴望，看着她一把拉过他的衣衫，疯狂地想要他靠近。

她感到一只手抚上了她的大腿。“看你能把我怎样。”他的声音响起。她需要更强的力量，更多像他身上那样不可抗拒的黑暗，但腿上的压力实在太扰人心神了，她感受着手掌上传来的体温，该死，她又想让他靠近了……她让自己陷进这种情感，往欲望的更深处坠去。

突然一阵黑暗的力量涌来，她感到一阵难以抗拒的引力将他吸进黑暗的中心，她没有抵抗，而是抓住这股力量，让他的触碰点燃心中的欲火，她的情欲就像盘曲着蓄势待发的大蛇，她运用这股力量，集中这些情感，不再愧疚，不再躲避自己卑鄙的渴望，用尽全力把他狠狠地推出自己的脑海。

不远处，Ben的身体重重地倒在了地上。


	11. Chapter 11

第十一章

Rey不情愿地收起黑暗的力量，重新回到了现实。她听着他们紊乱的呼吸声，直到Ben终于呻吟着从地上爬了起来，拖着脚走到门边。一线光亮从另一间房里照进来。在黑暗的环境中待得久了，这缕光线显得十分耀眼。

“Ben你真是太坏了！你用那些天杀的记忆——”

“你是怎么做到的？”他打断道。

Rey一下子跳起来，强压着心中的怒火，当她看到他天真纯洁无辜而又好奇的表情时，她深深吸了一口气，调动全身的能量，抑制着没有新一轮爆发。

虽然Rey仍不确定那最后一击的能量从何而来，但她对事情发展的走向还是有点尴尬，而且她真的不想再和他谈论这件事情。

Ben摇摇头，陷入了沉思。她是如何迅速找到如此强大的能量，一下子把她的心门关上的？“刚才那是纯粹的黑暗，那扇门……就像保险库的门那样坚实厚重，我……”他的声音渐渐减小了，“你是怎么做到的？”他重复了一遍，不屈不挠地问着。

她揉了揉眼睛，双手仍不自觉地颤抖着，“我不知道，你碰了我然后……噢，我不知道……”她知道自己在毫无逻辑地嘀咕着，“我也不清楚下次还能不能做到这样。”

他好像明白了什么，嘴角缓缓浮出一抹贱贱的笑。也许他已经心知肚明，但只是没有表露出来，“那就一起来找找原因吧。”

他们又重复了几次实验，每次只尝试着做出一点改变，最后他迈出了大胆的一步，他不只是把手放在她的腿上，而是将手指抚向她柔软的大腿内侧，不久他又一次重重地砸在墙上，刚才那一下真是太狠了。

“你这算什么？”Rey质问道，她拼命地呼吸着，几乎完全虚脱。

Ben站稳了脚跟，再一次把门打开，双手交叉着抱在胸前，细细观察着她。他靠在墙头，半身隐没在黑暗之中，脸上挂着得意的笑容。他真像他的父亲。

“这个嘛，小芮同志，”他傻笑着，“就是我们确保你能守住秘密的方法啊。”

“通过摸我？？？”她的脸颊羞得滚烫。

“这是让你找到感觉的最快方法，仅此而已，等到你也能这么迅速地调动你的恐惧、愤怒、嫉妒的时候……嗯，这是个很好的出发点。”

“到底是对谁好啊？”她实际上吼了出来，在这么小的房间里，四处的回声震得她耳膜生疼。

“接着练，”他憋笑道，“而且你还得收敛点，要不然把人家骑士杀了可就不好了。”

她羞红了耳根，甩身走出房间，他抓住她的胳膊，拦住了她，“拜托Rey，别走嘛。”

他正了正声，刚才活泼调侃的语气消失了。“你有这种感觉是正常的。每个人都有情欲，而西斯密语就是建立在欲望之上的。”她想要努力挣脱他，因为谈话的气氛正变得越来越尴尬。

“听着，Rey，”他继续道，“你对西斯密语熟悉吗？”

“怎么可能Ben！我又不是西斯！”

他咬了咬牙，“我也不是西斯，但你至少能听一下吗？”

想到他的话就快说完了，她停止了挣扎。

“西斯密语就是：安宁即是谎言，激情方为王道。我用激情换取力量，以力量换取权力，以权力夺取胜利，于胜利中超越自我，原力任我逍遥。”说完，他放松了手臂，“你有强烈的欲望是正常的，这样你就可以更加轻而易举地掌控黑暗的力量。我想说的就是这些。”

她不耐烦地看了他一眼，那眼神仿佛是在问他是否结束。

但他还不肯放弃，眼里似又有怒火燃起，“真的没有必要害羞，Rey，每个像你这样的人都会有这种感觉的！”

一股愤怒与羞耻感流遍全身，她的心脏几乎要跳出胸膛。但Ben的表情也变了，他现在十分激动，胸口剧烈起伏着，这让她回忆起他们屠戮完一整支近卫队后的景象，当时他们都为彼此的力量所惊服。她忆起王座室能量的嗡鸣，那回荡在他们周围的力量，她几乎又一次感受到了。她闭上眼，的确，这种感觉又回来了，原力让房间里的空气活跃了起来。

“现在你感受到了吗？”他问道，慢慢地向她靠近。

她说不出话，只是点点头。

“你能感受到这些情感带来的力量吗？”

她当然能，那力量是那么让人兴奋而又恐惧，她点了点头。

“我也感觉到了，”Ben小声承认道，他的语调中带着一丝不安，“就在我们之间，在我们周围，这房间里的原力太浓了，简直让人窒息。”

她也感受到了。

Ben的黑暗原力燃烧着，下一步他就到了她的面前。他眼里闪着捕食者的凶光，一把抬起她的脸，吻上了她的嘴唇，这次亲吻没有半点甜蜜，她摒着一股在这小黑屋里铸成的饥渴，愤怒地回吻着，这时原力的起伏与脉络真实地展现在她面前。

光明与黑暗，冰冷与炽热，平静与激烈。

她看到脑海中闪过的图像以及每种感觉所对应的场景，每一幅都像他的手触碰在她的皮肤上那样真实。他的舌头尝尽她嘴里的每一分甘醇，她深吸一口气，疯狂的地吸收着他的黑暗，向深渊的最深处坠去。他吻到她的耳际，点燃着她心中的火焰，她进一步吸收着，把那片空虚聚拢到身边，把他们裹进寒夜中冰冷的凉意。

耳边传来他温热的气息，以及那声迷情的低语：“来吧。”

她猛地释放几乎溢出的情感，黑暗瞬间爆发，那倒霉的凳子恰巧成了房间里唯一的宣泄对象。椅子砸到墙上，整个墙面立刻崩裂，后面一堵墙也瞬间倒塌。

Ben收回了手，看看她，又看看脚边飘零的石灰粉末。钢筋、螺丝、线缆、扭曲的金属都从墙上的裂口露出。他的脸上终于浮起了满意的笑容，恋恋不舍地亲了她最后一下，他在她的唇间低语道：“没有人能阻挡我们的脚步。”

“训练”过后，二人都精疲力尽，Rey真的需要单独待一会儿，消化一下刚才训练的收获。他们约定在晚饭时分到他的房间商量一下审讯的事。

她走进清洗间，用声波清洁器洗净了身体，换上最没有压迫感的装束，以防今晚就要开始审讯。她要尽可能表现得与平常一样，这样她的朋友们才有可能把她的话听完。

她盯着天花板打发时间，突然意识到自己也没有一个兴趣爱好可供消遣。她从来没有过什么爱好，以前她除了拾荒换取生存的口粮以外也无事可做。而现在既然身在第一秩序，她也无需为自己的过去而感到羞耻。

可悲啊可悲，她确实需要一个爱好。

她想干点什么事清清脑袋，哪怕几分钟也行，她本该问Ben借几本书看的。现在她有点想念她放在千年隼上的绝地古籍了，总得有什么来帮助她度过这无聊的时光吧。

Rey将思绪转到千年隼上，她希望丘伊已经逃到了很远，很远的地方。

一阵敲门声把她从新收获的爱好——欣赏天花板中解救出来。

“午安，殿下。”Quinn说着，微微鞠了个躬。

“Hi，Quinn。”她示意他进来。

只见他一手端着一个盖着盖子的银色托盘走进来，眼里闪着光。

“这是什么，Quinn？”她问道。

他挤了挤眼睛，“Emperor Ren让我给你带个点心，顺便嘱咐你休息一会儿。”

他把托盘放在梳妆台上，揭开了盖子，一个丰盛的莓果糕点呈现在她的眼前，紫色的糖浆从糕点上渗出。

Rey眯了眯眼睛，他的眼角扬了扬，一抹微笑在他的脸上浮现。

“Emperor Ren对你还是十分慷慨的，特别是在你毁了他半个私人空间后。”

她的脸颊瞬间烧了起来，“他跟你说了？”

Quinn挑了挑眉毛，“殿下，没有人告诉我，当时我正在把他的干净兜帽叠好放进衣柜，那事发生的时候，我差点没被吓死。”

她揉了揉脸，不知道多久以后整个定局者号的人都会知道这小小的爆炸事故。

晚餐就像早餐一样的给力，她又调动了全身的力量才克制着没有吃第三份小块里脊肉。Ben的胃口似乎也非常好，她觉得这和他们先前的消耗有关。

“我觉得你应该先审奥加纳将军。”他把纸巾放在桌上，Rey觉得他仍这样称呼自己的母亲怪怪的，好像她是抵抗组织的另一个将军一样，“她是力敏，可能是你沟通起来最方便的。”

“她难道感觉不到我的到来吗？”

“即便可以，她的原生力量也没有你强。”

“好吧，我们先前说过，我一走进去，在她大声认出我之前就先封住她的口舌。”她想完整地复述一遍计划，确保自己不会忘记步骤，“然后我就在脑海中和她交流，告诉她我的想法，让她平静地服从我的指令，听起来还可以吗？”

他点头：“记住，那些监狱里的一举一动都有摄像头监视着。不要让那些囚犯说出任何一秩不想听到的话。”

她看了看他的眉毛，“好吧，那就没事了，但我们不能把监控关掉吗？”

他也回看着他，“如果你想引起怀疑，当然可以。”他说道，“我丝毫不怀疑你能成功，你只要做到今早训练的一小部分，就不必担心了。”

“好吧，”她停顿了一会儿，“然后我还得让他们给我提供一些其它星系抵抗组织的假情报，假装这次审讯有所收获？”

“如果有真的情报当然是更好了，相信我，Hux会看出真假的。”

Rey摇了摇头，“但要是Hux打算把他们洗尽怎么办？如果我知道了，我是不会原——”“作为计划的一部分，总会有些人牺牲的。”他提高了嗓音，“你要把目光放长远些，要想恢复银河系的秩序，牺牲是必要的。”

她腾地站起身来，紧紧捏着桌子的边缘，“我们不需要牺牲任何抵抗组织的成员，只要我让奥加纳将军——”

Ben拍案而起，她一个措手不及，下意识地向后退去，把膝盖磕到了桌子边上。

“抵抗组织已死！Rey，别再心心念念了！”

她猛地一蹬撞疼的腿，怒道：“那你告诉我怎样让新秩序走出一秩的阴影？”

他沉默着，但脸上的神色毫不退让。“所以这就是我的想法，既然你保证它会有所不同，那就从现在开始做出改变！”

“那我建议你好好维持我们的计划、仔细处理你那些朋友们。”

她讨厌他扭曲着说出最后一个字，好像她与抵抗组织的关系是多么微不足道一样。她站了几秒，把纸巾一把摔在桌上，一言不发地走了。

阵阵怒意在心潮中翻涌，挑战着她的忍耐极限，就像阿奇托海边的浪花持续不断地拍打着岸边的礁石。她想要运用这股愤怒，她会这么做的。

抵抗组织已死。她一遍又一遍地重复着。

抵抗组织已死，她已经亲手终结了这一切。那自己为什么还抓着这根稻草不放？她现在才意识到他的话有多伤人。

他是对的。

她还抱着那个不可能实现的愿望——她还有机会把眼前的一切拨回正轨，她还能解救她的朋友，她还能改变一秩。她和Ben都已经走到这一步了，她才意识到往事早已不复。

Ben是对的，但她现在很讨厌他。

她迈着沉重的步伐走过漆黑的过道地板，一路数着墙砖的缝隙来到监狱B-19区，那是关押抵抗组织囚犯的地方。这里是最大的安全区，每个犯人与其他人都完全隔离——没有窗户，也没有门闩可以看到彼此。

这些条件为这次伪•审讯创造了绝佳的机会。

她走进拘留室，周围所有的官员和保安立刻打起了精神。

一个有头衔的官员走上前来，微微鞠了一躬，“晚上好，殿下，Hux将军说过你可能会来审讯，只是没想到——”

Rey打断了他，表现得像一个没空听小兵啰嗦的领导：“奥加纳将军在哪儿？我先从她开始。”

“是，是，殿下，这边请。”

那位军官把她带到奥加纳将军门前，递给她一把钥匙。她调动一切黑暗的力量：对Ben的愤怒，对害怕失去朋友的恐惧……她将这些情绪萦绕在她身边，转动了钥匙。

咔嚓一声，门轻松地开了。


	12. Chapter 12

第十二章

在门全开之前，Rey便用原力锁住了奥加纳将军的喉咙。

 ** **你好啊，Rey。**** 她那熟悉而沙哑的声音在她建立起屏障之前便传入了她的脑海。

Rey没有料到Leia能用原力与她沟通。 ** **抱歉，将军。**** Rey回答道，她立刻后悔了掐住她的喉咙。虽然她已经和Ben进行过无声无感的练习，但现实中的战况比演习激烈多了。

 ** **叫我Leia。**** 她坚持道， ** **而且你也没有必要这么做。**** 她将一只手放上喉咙， ** **我什么也不会说的。****

感受到她的真诚，她松开了原力控制，稍稍松了口气。

“奥加纳将军，你会与一秩合作，并会告诉我剩下的叛军在哪。”

****拜托了，我只是假装在审讯你，请给我一点情报吧，像不会伤害很多人的那种。** **

“我永远也不会告诉你的。”Leia说，她的话语比任何训练有素的全息演员都要坚定。

Rey向前一步，呈现出一种威逼的姿势——这也是她表演的一部分。

****那么，你和我儿子已经找到……共同语言了？** **

这突如其来的问题差点毁掉了她对着镜子练就的无情冷笑。

她怎么会知道他们之间的事情？该死。心灵屏障，她又一次忘记使用屏障了。她一阵慌乱，急忙关闭了心门，只留下最前端一个极小的入口来供她们交谈。

 ** **不，我是说……嗯，是的。**** 这不是事情该有的发展方式。 ** **我在尽自己最大的努力把你们救出去，当然我也在帮助Ben，只是……你是怎么知道的?****

“告诉我他们在哪儿……”Rey继续表演着，让自己的尾音逐渐减弱，仿佛在从她的脑海中提取着有用的信息，就像Kylo Ren对她做的那样。

Leia的表情痛苦地扭曲着。天哪，她演得太好了。

****Ben的原力波动让我彻夜未眠，你们所做的事……建立了你们的原力纽带，他的感觉……和以前不一样了。** **

她假装不舒服地扭着脖子。

 ** **还有，你也是。**** Leia道。

一股尴尬涌上心头，Leia对他们的原力变化竟然如此敏感？她到底在他们身上感受到了多少变化？从她身上呢？

突然，Rey猛地意识到她的心灵屏障如夜晚般黑暗，Leia当然能感觉到了。

Rey不能让Leia以为她背叛了他们，完全堕入黑暗，因此她抽去了原力中的黑暗，用光明取代之——Ben紧握的手，Finn的笑容，美味的莓果糕点……光晕流转，一个全新的屏障形成了。

 ** **真厉害。**** Leia想道，径直穿过她脑海中留下的那扇门。 ** **你能在黑暗中来去自如……****

在将军提醒她之前，Rey并没有觉得这不同寻常。

 ** **许多尝试黑暗面的人都完全迷失了自我。**** Leia的语气严肃了些，好像这话说的是她一样。

****但我现在就好好地站在这儿。** **

****是，但你要明白，使用这种能量可能带来严重的后果。对那些习惯光明的人来说，尝试黑暗面会让你付出很大的代价。** **

Rey紧了紧手指，仿佛在向Leia的脑海更深处挖去。

 ** **Ben也没有迷失。**** 她一直想知道Leia是否也能感受到。

 ** **我知道。**** Leia的脸再一次扭曲，她龇着牙，艰难地挤出一个词：“Balmorra”。她喘息着，闭眼滑落到监狱的墙上。

这是让她离开的信号。

Rey转身向门走去，却差点儿和一个蓬着头的黑发小子撞了个满怀，那男孩倾身向前，张开双手索求拥抱。她这才反应过来，这是一段记忆，Leia的记忆。男孩将瘦瘦的胳膊环上她的身躯，她的鼻尖嗅到了他发际的味道——那是延龄草香皂的芬芳。Leia一直喜欢这个味道。记忆的图像不停在眼前闪过，种种感情洋溢在图像的缝隙之间——家庭，归属，对她唯一儿子的爱，一份痛到深处的爱。

****告诉Ben我爱他。** **

Rey向前猛跨一步才撑着没有摔倒。事情的发展远远超出了她的想象。

Rey本没有打算休息，但她不得不在审下一个囚犯之前在墙角静坐一会儿。没想到这次审讯如此劳费心神。

她简短地思索了一下如何面对她从没见过的囚犯，好让自己在见熟人之前放松一下。她本来信心满满，以为自己完全可以说服他们吃东西、说服他们继续在牢房里待下去、说服他们她其实是站在他们这边的……然而在他们先前讨论的时候，Ben也许是对的：如果那些囚犯不认识她，那他们也没有理由相信她，因此这只会让他们在更多方面一天天虚弱下去。他们二人一致认为，只要对那些囚犯展现出威胁的样子，这样她就很容易应付。但Hux只提到三个让他们头疼的人。现在，他们三人当中，只剩下Finn和Poe了。她告诉自己，他们也会明白，也会像Leia那样做的，更何况他们也不得不这样做。

她振作起来，自信地抬起头，大步走向Leia对面的牢房，Finn就在里面。她做好准备，在刷卡开门前就给他禁了声。

见她站在门口，Finn震惊的表情逐渐变成了惊喜，然而从头到脚打量了她一番后，那抹嘴角的微笑也逐渐褪去了。他张开嘴想说什么，突然僵直了身体，痛苦地扭成一团。她控制着他的声带，使之不得动弹。他吃痛的表情几乎让她停止了呼吸。她看着一个影子在渐渐向他逼近。

****拜托了Finn，请不要说话——不要喊我的名字，不然他们就会知道我是真正站在我们这边的，你得假装这是在审讯。** **

“FN-2187，现在你会放弃抵抗，告诉我剩余的叛军在哪儿。”

****告诉我是在Balmorra星上，他们已经知道了，因此你不会泄露任何消息。** **

他僵直了身体，但Rey还不想松开控制，他还没有决定好如何应对，她能感受到。Rey多么希望他是个力敏，因为她将话语传递到他的脑海中后，他的回复只有沉默。这使她摸不清他的想法——她很难判断他下一步会怎么做。

****求你了，他们以为我已经叛变并且投靠了一秩，但你要相信我。** **

她感到有些不耐烦，但还是忍住了。她得用一些证据说服他。她闭目凝神，向他的脑海中投射了一段记忆：那是他们在弑星者基地的重逢。她对他回到基地营救自己传递着自己十足的欣慰与感激之情，她让他感受着自己当时的心跳、还有那拥抱中充斥的光明：激动、希望、友情，她让他体会着一切。

他的手滑落到心口，仿佛想要减缓心跳。他再次与她对视。Rey看到了他眼里的决心，便放松了对他的控制。

****我多么希望此刻能够拥抱你啊。** **

他用力掐着脖子，艰难地咽了口口水。

****非常抱歉，我很想告诉你事情的来龙去脉，但没有那么多时间，他们希望这是一场审讯。** **

他抿紧了嘴唇，微乎其微地点了点头，要不是她观察得仔细，她都注意不到这个动作。

****你要假装我在伤害你，假装我在撕裂你的脑海。** **

她伸手做攻击状，装得好像在折磨他一样。

他痛苦地呻吟着，僵直的双手摁向额角：“我不会告诉你的！”

艹，这装得也太假了吧。

****我在想办法放了你们，还有你们所有人。但你得配合，至少得吃他们的配餐，我不知道这还要过多久，但拜托你了。** **

他用蹩脚的演技表演了个当众窒息，就像一个懒猫被毛线球缠作一团。“求求你，饶了我吧……”他哀求道。

Rey真希望没人会回看这一段监控，她得快点结束这场审讯，“现在，告诉我他们在哪儿。”

他跪在地上，两手举在头侧：“Balmorra，”他喘着气，“他们在Balmorra。”

她翻了个白眼。

****谢谢你，Finn。** **

他快速瞟了她一眼，然后卸下伪装，抬眼看着她。他眼里的希望点燃了她心中的火焰。他是真心信她的，她期待自己不会让他失望。

****我会带你们离开这里的，我保证。** **

她走出牢房，双手仍然颤抖着，她觉得自己能集中精力没有摔倒已经是万幸的事。这次她愤愤地走出监狱，走了很远，来到了一个飞机库。她看着在几架TIE战机旁边忙碌的工人，想以此缓解自己的思绪。过了一会儿，她的气息恢复了正常。她聆听着自己的呼吸，感受着心脏的跳动，原先一团浆糊的大脑也渐渐清醒了。

还有一个，就差一个了。

她给自己打了打气，尽量让自己表现得自信些。走到Poe门前，就只有最后一个“审讯”，她一定能搞定Poe的。事实上，他应该是最简单的一个，因为除了他们共同为抵抗组织奋斗以外，他与她没有什么共同的记忆，也没有太多的接触。

她长长地吁了一口气，用钥匙刷开了门。锁开了，她仍旧在门开全之前就封住了他的喉咙。Poe正躺在长凳上，他浑身一震，飞快地用手掐住喉咙。

****Poe，是我，Rey。你不能说话，千万别喊我的名字，你要假装不知道我是谁，我在尽可能地解救你和其他人。一秩以为我站在他们那边了，但你得相信我。** **

他飞快地站起来，把她浑身上下打量了个遍，他扫视着她的制服、光剑和她手中的门卡，然后他抬起头来，像看靶子一样盯着她。

她微微放松了对他的声带控制，尝试一下他的反应。

他的声音立刻从她松开的缝中挤出来：“给我把你的手拿开——”

她急忙掐紧了他的喉咙。刚才她明显感到自己的心在砰砰直跳。

****Poe，你不能反抗我，你要装得像普通审讯一样。你只要告诉我剩下的人在Balmorra，其他人已经——** **

他转过身体，突然向她冲来，毫不顾忌自己的手仍被镣铐固定着。

她调动自己所有能感知到的原力把他压回了凳子，又把他的脚牢牢地黏在地上，让他保持坐姿。他干嘛还要反抗？难道他认为她在骗他吗？

她探近他的大脑，想找到一点他的动机。

她看到一个繁忙的空间站和两个身着飞行服的男人，她隐隐感觉到他们与自己也曾是并肩作战的伙伴。Poe紧紧拥抱了二人，并和其中一个开着玩笑，“希望Balmorra的女人们比Hosnia的更懂得欣赏你那闪亮的耳钉。”那两人都笑了，重重地拍了拍他的背，沿梯子爬上了飞船。

Balmorra,她感到有些吃惊，同时也对闯入他的脑海感到抱歉。想到这里，她的原力控制不自觉地放松了，他的朋友在Balmorra星上，她以最快的速度抽出了他的记忆。

****对不起，Poe，我会尽量把你们都救出去的。** **

不好。她感到他在抵抗，想要把她的声音甩出脑海。她想给他看一段平和的记忆，一段显示她与抵抗组织团结一致的记忆。但接下来她看到了一段痛苦的折磨，他又想起来了。她忆起那冰冷坚硬的审讯椅，那束住她手脚的铁环，只是这次，被绑在椅子上的是Poe，他嚎叫着，Kylo Ren正将他的记忆一片一片地剥离。

不,不,不。

她用力吞咽着，想集中注意，但这就像握住了水一样，一切都只是徒劳，她抓得越紧，从指缝中溜走的越多。透过他的眼睛——他被包围在黑暗之中，被原力禁声，被她按在凳子上，暴力地从脑海中抽取记忆。

 ** **拜托了Poe，我不像他。**** 但即使是她自己也能听出这声音的犹豫。

“看看你Rey——”她差点儿让他说出了自己的名字。滴滴汗珠从脸侧滑落，她四处汲取力量，但她找不到光明，她所能感受到的只有自己的恐惧，她将恐惧拉上前来。她多么希望她从没来过。如果Poe知道他的伙伴身处险境，他可能会反抗地更加厉害。她意识到事情的发展已经远远超出了她的控制，于是她进入他的脑海，把他们整段对话的记忆残酷地连根抹去。

他的脸痛苦地扭曲着，那声尖叫几乎让Rey的心理防线彻底崩溃。她看到了眼角涌出的泪花，但她必须尽早结束，不然她会赌上她所有在乎的一切。

Rey最后一次进入他的脑海，将最后一缕关于她的记忆彻底删去，不留一点痕迹。Poe瘫倒在长凳上。她转身，发疯似的贴了一下读卡器，就在他的牢房外软了下去。


	13. Chapter 13

第十三章

Rey浑身颤抖着，直到每一块肌肉都因疲累而感到酸痛。

好冷。

这是她唯一能感受到的、也是她剩下的所有感觉。

但她却无力站起，无力离开Poe狱门外的墙壁。合上眼，任由自己的脸贴着冰冷的墙面，她也不再顾忌谁在摄像头中监视着她。

刚刚她做了什么？

她的心中早有答案。第一，她谎称自己依然忠于抵抗组织，而后者早已消亡。抵抗组织已经不复存在了。比谎言更糟的是，她还以相当暴力而痛苦的方式从一个人的脑海中撕走了一段记忆。她对Poe做了和Kylo Ren完全一样的事情。她扭曲他的脑海，偷走了他的记忆，把他遗留在痛苦的深渊之中。

她的脑中不断闪过一幅又一幅图像——她想起Poe的战友，要是他们被一秩发现，很可能会在短短的一天之内就化为灰烬……而一切都是因她而起。她听见自己撕裂他的脑海时那痛苦的嚎叫，在反应过来她在抽取记忆时那痛苦而扭曲的脸。Poe在她一进牢房的时候就感觉到不对劲了吗？他也能像莱娅说的那样感觉到黑暗吗？还是在她提到Balmorra的时候他才知道的？

现在唯一清楚的是，他知道自己使用了黑暗原力，但她却不知道他何时知晓。

他已经知道她心中潜伏着黑暗，并且黑暗已经吞噬了她。

莱娅的忠告依然回响在耳边： ** **对那些习惯光明的人来说，尝试黑暗面会让你付出很大的代价。****

她不禁浑身一颤。那是一种彻骨的寒冷，她感到自己的血脉正逐渐凝固。她不知道现在，亦或过去是否曾有过一股强大的温暖能驱散这股寒意。

远方传来一声呼唤：“Rey。”

那是个熟悉的声音，而不久她就失去了意识。

在轻柔的对话声中，Rey睁开沉沉的睡眼，发觉自己正躺在温暖的沐浴之中。

“她怎么样了，Quinn？”

“这次沐浴应该会有效果，Emperor Ren。”

“给她穿好衣服，然后就出去吧。”

“是，Emperor Ren。”

Quinn轻快的脚步声近了，Rey终于睁开了眼睛。整个房间都在面前旋转着，她全身赤裸地躺在Ben的浴缸里，Quinn也在一旁。

Rey笨拙地扶向浴缸两侧，但麻木的手指从瓷砖上滑落，她又跌到了浴缸里。

“殿下，请让我来帮你吧。”Quinn说。

她将颤抖的胳膊伸向他，让Quinn扶着自己站起来。她靠在他的身上，抬起千斤重的腿，跨过浴缸边缘，她费了吃奶的力气才把自己拖到最近的座椅上。Quinn帮她穿上一件宽松的黑色睡袍，僵硬地笑了笑，退出了房间。

不出十秒，Ben就出现在门口，他的脸像吃了苦瓜一样难看。呼出一口气，他的唇齿间似有千言万语，但最终他只是开口道：“Rey。”

“Ben，我不得不对他们撒谎，我跟他们说我了是站在他们一边的，但是Poe，他不认为我是去帮他们的，我尽力了，但他给我看了……”她语无伦次，强迫自己停下来，大口大口地喘息着，缓解着嗓子突如其来的火辣辣的疼痛。“他回忆了……”

“我对他做的事情。”Ben直白地说。

“他不相信我，所以我失控了。”

Ben一拳捶在桌子上，“这是我的错，我知道我早就该告诉你的，但我以为他会相信你，会相信你是他们的一员……我早该想到他对原力探测敏感的。”

Rey几乎听不见他在说什么，泪水在眼眶中打转，她只感到喉间的疼痛，“我本来是去帮他的，但他不相信我，所以我……我就抹去了这段记忆……”她对自己感到深深的失望。恐惧、愤怒疯狂地向她袭来，突破了她用以挽回一切的最后一道防线。她的眼睛和鼻子都火辣辣地烧着，那种感觉比经历了贾库最猛烈的沙尘暴还要难受。最后，她再也含不住滚烫的泪，任其滑落自己的脸颊，“我删除了他脑海中所有关于我们在监狱的记忆。”

她为她的伙伴，为在这次战争中牺牲的人们感到悲哀。这股伤痛几乎将她淹没。Rey蜷起身子，将脸深深地埋进手里，不断抽泣着，直至几尽哽咽。

时间一分一秒地过去了，除了一颗失血的心，她什么感觉也没有。慢慢地，她的悲伤似乎平息了些，抽泣也渐渐止住了。

她抬起沉重的脑袋，只见Ben跪在她面前，一只手放在她的膝上，他手掌朝上，等待着她的手。她的唇颤了一下，但她哭不出来，她的泪早已干涸。

“你做了你该做的事情，Rey，你并不孤单。”他重复着他们的承诺——这是他们彼此的依靠。“我们都需要做……做一些糟糕的事去弥补过去的伤痕。”

“我不知道我还能不能做到，我觉得好……”冰冷的记忆将她的全身上下裹地密不透风，她只想逃离这股寒冷，“我还是觉得……”

那双棕色的眼眸给了她安全感。他看到了她记忆中的痛苦，那虚无的空间。

“很冷。”

她只能点头。

Ben深吸了一口气。“十六岁那年，有一次我正在绝地圣殿外冥想，我感受到一阵阵原力向我涌来，我当时非常……兴奋。我还想要更多。”他的眼神中多了几分黑暗。“那时Snoke又一次找到了我，他先前也向我展现过几次黑暗的力量，但是那回他领我去了一个地方，我也不知道是哪里，”他咽了口口水，“那里只有冰冷的寒意。即便是神圣如斯的地方也有黑暗存在。”

Rey听着他的讲述，她很惊讶他会告诉她这些，这是他自己的故事。

“我到了那个地方，Snoke也在那里，他把我越推越进。”她看见他微微颤抖了一下。“自从那天起，那股凉意就始终伴随着我。我假装生病，闭门不出，也许我舅舅发现了，那也是为什么……”

他的声音越来越小，他说不下去的时候总会这样。但无论如何，他在陪伴着她，他们都沉浸在浓烈的情感之中。

“刚刚你陷得太深了，”他说道，“越线行为，对不习惯于黑暗面的人来说，会有一些生理反应的。”

她的确越线了。看见Poe的眼睛的那一刻，她知道了自己为了寻求力量在黑暗中陷得有多深。

“我接下来该怎么办？我连自己的朋友都应付不了。”她用手背揉着灼痛的双眼，“一个自负的飞行员就把我打倒了，我该怎么去面对六个训练有素、精通黑暗原力的人？”

“你没有被打败。”他沉默了一会儿。他颤抖着想说什么，但最终没有出口。

“我不知道我能不能完成这个任务。”她重复着，不期望任何答复，就只是一遍又一遍地说着。知道Ben经历过相同的感觉——那种寒冷、无助——对她来说也是一点安慰。

他用温暖的手抚摸着她的脸颊，想让她平静下来。他安慰着她，原力在他的指间流淌，透过她的肌肤，填补着她心中寒冷的缺口。

“你能行的，你一定能行。”

她甚至不在乎他用原力将温暖输进她的脑海。她感到一阵舒适，就像独自一人经历了可怕的严寒后如释重负的感觉。她放松自己，任由他抚摸着，这时她才意识到自己有多么精疲力尽。

“你需要躺一会儿。”他伸手将她拉起来。她虚弱地站起身，Ben让她靠着自己，“睡一觉你就会好很多了。”

Rey像这样缓慢地走了几步，但不久她的一条腿又软了下去。Ben见状一把抱起她，走过房间熟悉的过道。

有他陪在身边，黑暗裂口里的寒冷仿佛是一个被遗忘的噩梦。她失败了，可他依然没有怪她。她伸手触碰他的脸颊，却无言表达自己的谢意。Rey甚至希望他没有把她轻轻抱起，因为这意味着他会不可避免地放下她，他不在身边时的那种空虚与失落会刺痛她的心。

他将她温柔地放到自己床上，又将柔软的被子拉到她的肩头。她的胸中升起一股暖流。即便是现在，在他们以信仰之名做了那么多糟糕的事情之后，还有温暖的余地。

“休息吧。”他道。

她的心潮翻腾着。想到又要一个人面对剩下的一切，她的心漏跳了几拍。他刚刚帮她驱走的寒冷又回来了。

“求求你了……”在乞求他的时候，她感到自己是如此渺小，如此微不足道。“就躺在我身边吧。”

沉默。不久她听到他的靴子重重地落在地上，他钻进被窝，在她的身边躺下。

他拉过她的身子，让她的背紧贴在他的身体上，一只手环绕于她的腰际，让她靠得更近。Rey静心感受着——那充满力量的手臂，触碰中流露出的平和的原力波动……她深吸一口气。

那是柔软的布料的香味，但还有其它味道，这回不是战场上汗水的气味，而是熟悉的感觉。

延龄草香皂的味道。

她将脸依偎在他的枕边，感受着他的气息，用原力把自己紧紧包裹在平静之中。他的身体传来阵阵暖意，她的后背贴着他的胸膛，呼吸随着他胸膛的起伏而涨落，她惊讶地发现自己的身体靠着他是多么合适。这是她安全的港湾。他的手臂紧了紧，把她朝自己身上拉去，仿佛要合上他们之间的每一丝缝隙。

他依旧无言。这就是让她又爱又恨的一点。有时候，他会让无声传递他的想法，没关系，Rey正努力听着呢。

Ben在她的脖颈边轻叹一声，最终在她柔软的肌肤上浅浅一吻。她闭上眼，聆听着他们的心跳，在他的臂弯里沉沉地睡去了。 


	14. Chapter 14

**第十四章**

Rey醒来时，床边空无一人，只有卧室墙上那还没来得及修好的大洞静静地看着她，她昨晚竟没有发现，一定是自己当时已经神志不清了。一阵剧烈的头痛袭来，她从床上爬起，跌跌撞撞地走到起居室，见没人，便径直走到了餐厅。

Ben面色凝重地盯着一桌子碎片和线缆。

“这都是些什么？”她拖着沉重而嘶哑的声音问道。

“Rey！”他感到有些意外，把她上下打量了一番，“你感觉……怎么样了？”

“好多了。”她答道，“只是还有一点儿虚弱。”

他点点头，将视线重新回到桌面的一大堆零部件上。“今天是科洛桑纪念舞会之前最后一个完整的一天，所以明晚之前你一定要有一把自己的光剑。”他提醒道，“你想好用什么样的光剑了吗？”

她抬起头，“你是说什么方面？比如说……光剑的颜色？”

他的嘴唇抽搐了一下，但他迅速矫正了笑容，小心翼翼地站起来，显然是不想在昨晚的事情后惊动她。“你无法选择光剑的颜色，Rey，你只能选择它的设计，光剑的颜色是由原力决定的。”

Rey想了一会儿。“所以你是说，我是想选像你的十字剑那样的还是像这把一样——”她指着腰间，但她的光剑却不见了，“等等，我的光剑——”

“我们急需一块凯伯水晶，所以我就把天行者的旧剑给拆了，它现在已经没用了。”他解释道。

但她不知自己是否看见了他面容上偷偷流露的一丝悔恨。

“那块水晶不是蓝色的吗？就算我们换了样式，伦武士团的人也能感受到水晶内部的光明力量吧？”

“所以你今天得花一整天握着这块水晶冥想。”

他倾向前去，将那块蓝水晶捏在指间，举到她的面前。水晶很小，但她能感受到晶体内蕴含的庞大的能量。他将水晶放在她的掌心，她这才感觉到它比一般同样大小的物体重得多。

“如果一个人专注于原力，握住水晶的时候，水晶的颜色会随着使用者的原力的变化而变化，这样才能真正做到人剑合一。”

Rey凑近看了看，观察着它粗糙的边缘，感受着水晶内部生命力的流淌。

“水晶的颜色与你的原力一致后，”他继续道，“我可以协助你打造一个合适的剑身，指导你接线之类的工作。”

“我做不到，Ben，我昨晚……”

“把这件事放到一边，Rey，那只能说明你做了一点点超纲的事，一次小小的挫折而已。”他安慰道。

她想一拳砸下去，大声辩解自己是如何如何超出自己的极限的，但她知道说这些也无济于事。一旦她登上了银河系的舞台，选择了这条道路，她就必须走下去，现在只有权力才能让新秩序团结一致，任何挫折都会被当成软弱的表现，而软弱则意味着她的位置会很快不保。

他们都已经走到这一步了，她也被迫做出了那么多牺牲，她承担不起任何退缩的后果。

“我们要把使用原力的每一次犯错都看作是教训，你会因此而变得更加强大。”

她放下所有疑虑，重新抬头看着他。

他也全神贯注地盯着她，脸上带着让人捉摸不透的表情。她感到脑海中一阵轻轻的按压，像他用手指轻抚过她的心灵屏障。他在试探。她立刻释放原力，昨晚经历的恐惧，深入黑暗的痛苦……她将这些情绪拉到身边，让它们引导着自己。原力流转，屏障黑色的穹顶逐渐弥合，把他挡在外面。

他只是笑着。她仿佛能想象到记忆中着那个蓬着头发的小男孩对她说道：“我就说你能行的！”

“我已经安排好带你离开这里的飞船了。”他说道，“在修炼的时候，我们不能离得太近，我的原力触碰会影响你的气息。我们现在……太近了。”

她的脸飞红了。思绪立刻回到昨晚的床上，她几乎又听见了她在求他搂着自己睡觉。

“顺便提一下，Hux今早来过了，他说虽然达默龙对审讯的反应比较大，但他现在已经醒了，他会好起来的。”

她松了口气，不知不觉中握紧了那块水晶。她还想问问关于Balmorra的事，问他们打算对那边的抵抗组织做什么，但她把话咽了回去。问与不问又有什么区别呢？反正Hux都指望着他们去对付那里的叛军。

这是一次必要的牺牲。

“好吧，告诉我该怎么做。”

接下来的一天Rey都待在Ben的指挥舰里，飞行员把她带到科洛桑负责部，为了这次舞会，负责部的舰队就驻扎在科洛桑附近。Rey进入了科洛桑的四颗卫星之一——海斯普利蒂姆的轨道。Ben解释过这颗星球是科洛桑的富人们逃离乏味生活的度假胜地，PPT皇帝本人也曾在那里建有私人修养所。Ben向她保证，靠近这样一个地方对她的黑暗冥想是十分有利的。灯光将星球的暗面点得闪闪发亮，Rey明显感觉到了下方星球上纸醉金迷的生活。

她盘膝坐在舱室的正中央，将水晶握在手里，探向围绕在她周围的原力。一瞬间她就被拉进了原力的迷宫。她与游客们一起惊叹于炫目的灯光，让一对牵着手的情侣的散发出的幸福感，将她的思绪拖入耀眼的光芒之中。但温暖与光明不能永存，这时仿佛一阵刺骨的寒风刮上她的脸颊，她的感知世界一下子冷了下去，有别的东西在召唤着她。她稳住呼吸，让寒冷指引着，她一定能做到的，也一定要做到。

Rey控制着自身的恐惧，沉浸在黑暗中，让黑暗完全控制自己。贪婪、淫欲、激情——她陷得越深，越是回想起Ben触摸着她大腿内侧的肌肤，仿佛此刻他就在她身边一样。想到要是当时她也能抚摸着他，看着他眼神中的饥渴，一阵痛感在她的灵魂深处盛放。她想象他抚摸着自己，惊讶于心中蠢蠢欲动的火苗竟窜得如此之快。咬紧双唇，努力克制，调整着原力波动的边缘，让她被对他抚摸的渴求完全淹没……想象着他的触碰游走到其它……更进、更深的地方。她打了个寒战，一阵鸡皮疙瘩爬遍全身，但她没有回避，情欲有时候也是个好东西。她让这种感觉笼罩着她，很久，很久。

慢慢地，不知不觉地，一丝寒意逼近了。剧烈、痛苦……

Rey尖啸一声，跌进了那极寒的裂口。

她紧紧握着那块凯伯水晶，尖锐的棱角刺进了她的皮肤。她攀着裂口的崖壁，想找到一个借力的地方，想方设法地不往深渊底部坠去，好给她缺氧的肺部灌输一些空气。她猛然想起原力之网的另一端。

黑暗与光明，似阴影与太阳。

她将原力的一端连接着黑暗的鸿沟，将另一端向光明面敞开，将温暖的情感拉上前来。

疼痛、舒缓、平静、激烈。Poe痛苦的脸，Ben平和的心跳，他用手在Finn身上划出伤痕，但也是这同一只手让她走上了另一条道路。原力在她的面前清晰了起来。

不经历苦痛怎能换得朋友坚实的拥抱？没见过激烈怎能欣赏落日的平和？

原力的平衡。

她停留在平衡之中，感受着原力的两面，让它们同时包裹自己，透过渗出血的手掌中紧握的水晶。

当她最终结束了冥想，让飞行员带她回到定局者号上时，Rey感到又累又饿。她躲进自己的大兜帽里，跌跌撞撞地着下了飞船，向Ben的房间走去。

她到的时候，所有的部件已经出具雏形。看来它们是可以组装成光剑的。Rey的疲劳感更增了几分，现在她只想倒头就睡，但这还得往后推一推。早些时候，他们决定沿用经典的光剑设计。Rey知道只要多尝试几次她就会对组装更加熟练，但他们已经没有多余材料和水晶。Ben向她保证等他们以后有时间了还可以再调试光剑。

Ben在他的肩后指示着，告诉她哪些线需要对接、如何把表层焊到一起，到了晚上，光剑终于大功告成了。Rey把它放在桌子上，抚摸着新铸的武器，欣赏着它的细节。Ben拿过光剑，在手里来回舞了几下，“了不起。”他感叹道，“事实上我能够感受到你的原力在里边，这是你的气息。”他的眼里闪着激动的光。他将武器递给她，她双手接过，让力量透过她的肌肤，感受着每一个细胞的狂欢。

这把全新的光剑是最古老、最神圣的传统绝地武士光剑的样式。Rey不是绝地武士，但这也阻止不了她享受成就感带来的喜悦。

Rey将酸痛的身体立起来，面朝着Ben。看着他的脸，她感到双倍的满足。他笑着，像一个自豪的教师，她也会心一笑，兴奋的感觉流遍全身，她迫不及待地想知道光刃会是什么颜色。用 ** **自己**** 的武器为何与先前有如此大区别？

她抓住Ben的目光，通过原力感受着他的存在，她看见了他们之间一条闪亮的光线，竟是他的原力在……发光。

Ben尴尬地挪了挪脚，原力的光亮也减弱了几分。

“你是打算一直盯着我……”他扬起一边眉毛，那英俊的索罗式笑容撩拨着她的心弦。“还是打算试一下你的武器？”

她将双手握住光剑，这把剑比天行者的轻多了，她操控起来也更加得心应手。不止如此，就连她探出原力，这柄光剑都仿佛在响应她的召唤，它简直就像自己感官的延伸。

Ben倾过身来，在期待的目光中，她紧紧握住光剑。用原力点亮光刃的那一刹那，Rey感到一阵肾上腺素的激增。

蓝色，那是和贾库晴朗的天空一样的蓝色。


	15. Chapter 15

**第十五章**

她倒吸了一口凉气，来回挥舞着光剑，听着剑刃撕裂空气发出的嗡鸣。她没有叫喊，只是单纯地希望它变成红色。

别是蓝色，别是蓝色啊。

Ben目瞪口呆地看着她，这让她有点担心他接下来的反应。该死，她怎么能把事情搞砸呢？光剑不应该是这个颜色啊，这是 ** **她**** 的光剑，应该是属于黑暗面的呀。

现在她宁愿不佩戴光剑，但这样很容易被人抓住把柄。可若自己拿着这把蓝色光剑，她也一样会被人说三道四。没有时间试第二遍了，因为舞会就在明晚开始。

实际上，现在已经是第二天凌晨，舞会就在今晚。

一阵冰冷的恐惧爬遍全身，她仿佛滑进了一片冰水之中，千万片冰刃像针一样扎进身上的每一处毛孔。又是恐惧。但她现在已经有点习惯了这种寒冷，她不再反抗，而是在有所心理准备，让冷意浇遍全身。她紧紧抓着这股情感，让它增加自己的力量，强迫自己冷静下来；而以前，她会恨不得找条裂缝钻进去，逃避这个现实。

Ben面色凝重地站着，好像随时会砸出一拳。她等着他一拳掀翻桌子或把椅子轰到墙上，但他只是继续盯着光刃，不久惊讶地瞪大了眼睛。

“了不得啊。”他最终开口道。

“但它不是……红色的。”她停住了，剑刃的颜色开始转变，她简直不敢相信自己的眼睛。

一开始它确实是蓝色的，但现在光刃已经变成了紫色，并越来越向红色靠近，那是血的颜色，是愤怒的颜色，是激情的颜色。她放松了下巴，盯着剑刃不断变化的光，直到它最终稳定下来：那是强烈的红色。

她恍然大悟。

水晶的颜色取决于她使用何种力量，此刻她心中忧虑正盛，光刃的颜色自然会向她的恐惧靠近。

她的脑海中想起莱娅的声音：“你能在黑暗中来去自如……”既然Rey能操纵光明与黑暗的力量，她的光剑当然也能。

“我从没见过这种情况……”Ben的声音渐渐小了下去，他仍静静地站着，看着她挥舞红色的光刃，将四周的空气斩为两段。

Rey握紧了刀柄，摆出防御姿态。现在她可以真正自信地说，这是为她量身打造的光剑。

鲜红的光耀在Ben的脸上，他的嘴唇又曲成了那致命的弧度。该死，那笑容几乎又让她沦陷了。

“别这样，Ben。”

他挑了挑眉，“别哪样？”

“别用这副表情看着我。”

Ben向前一步，掣出自己的光剑。她的光刃波动十分稳定，而Ben的光剑则发出强烈的嗡鸣声，仿佛象征着武器不稳定的内核，和使用者起伏的心。

“我就不。”他重复着他们第一次训练的话，这句话又像上回一样在她的心中掀起轩然大波。她恍惚觉得她的第一次训练是很久以前的事了，实际上才没隔了几天呢。

她接受了他的挑战，虽然知道他们只是在练习，她还是急切地想测试自己的武器。剑刃交错，他们用自己绝配的武器划出一道道弧线。一阵期待涌上心头，他调动一股黑暗能量，三剑连斩，逼得她节节后退。一会儿工夫，她就双臂发酸，沉重地喘着粗气。他在体格上明显占有优势，她得更狡猾些才行。

Ben向下压了压，温热而急促的呼吸触到她的脸颊，危险地缩短着他们之间的距离。“你还得再用点力，”他说着，眼中映着光剑交错的红光。

她低吼一声，用力将她弹开，然而她抬眼看去，正撞见他嘴角的微笑。她探向那微笑背后的情绪，那是自信的平静，也是友谊的承诺，Ben的眼神顺着她的剑刃看去。

它又恢复成了蓝色。

这次分神让他的动作放松了几分。Rey抓住那阵平和与舒缓，将能量灌输到光剑中。一瞬间剑刃大亮，她一把将他弹开，一连几式将他打退到餐桌前。他无处可躲，用腿抵着桌沿，Rey逼上前来。

Ben的眼里闪着激动的光，她抓住他的第二次疏忽，用原力将他的腿锁在桌沿，迫使他坐在桌子上。她感受着他的情绪——光明面的期待和情欲的炽热交织在一起，她让这些情绪围绕在她身边，让自己被包覆在两种原力之中。

她压下光剑，一点点逼近他的脖颈，光剑燃着明亮的紫光。

他吞了口口水。

“这下够用力吧？”她的气息极不稳定。

她向前一步，站到他的腿间，熄灭了光剑，他也随之收起剑芒。四目相对，他们都沉浸在狂喜之中。她喜欢这种样子的他——沉重的喘息，额头上的点点汗珠……浑身上下散发着纯粹的阳刚气息，仿佛在引诱她做出她从未能想过会成功的事。

他又把嘴角弯成了那个弧度。Rey不自觉地凑上去，他也迎上来，紧紧贴上她的嘴唇。他们还没有从打斗中缓过神来，这次亲吻仓促而忙乱，他们上气不接下气，Rey感到一阵窒息，但这又有何妨，他的吻实在太有感觉了。他把她拉得更近，她甚至能感觉到紧夹着她双腿的肌肉，她攥着他的衣服，他趁势吻得更深，尝遍她嘴里的每一个角落。他又无处不在了，艹，他无处不在。

沉醉在彼此的原力之中，Rey不知道他们吻了多久，但当他们回过神来，头晕目眩，呼吸急促，好像有什么东西不一样了。记忆中他的眼睛、在弑星者基地因伤痛而扭曲的神情，与现在眼前的他截然不同——棕色的眼眸，澄澈的目光，脆弱的眼神，她迎上水汪汪的眼睛，用手指沿着他的伤疤抚摸着，他放松神情，闭上眼睛，任由她的手指从前额滑落到脸颊，到下颏，最终停在脖颈。

他睁开眼，慢慢用手托起她的脸颊。“这一切都是值得的。”他在她的唇间悄声说道。

Rey第二天早上醒来，在通讯中叫Quinn带了些早饭。他一边挑选着首饰盒中的珠宝，温和地陪着她吃完。“很高兴你已经好很多了，殿下。”他善解人意的灰眼珠捕捉到了她对蜂蜜甜粥的喜悦。“但是下次你需要恢复的时候，一定要养成规律的作息时间。”

她觉得自己有点像一个被抓到和邻家男孩亲吻的小姑娘，只不过那个邻家男孩是现在全宇宙中最危险的男人。

“Ben也是这么说的，哦不我是说Kylo，在——”

Quinn眼神一凛，但他继续挑选着珠宝，善意地忽略了她的口误。她不知道Quinn是否了解他的皇帝的背景，但她还是决定不问为妙。从此她在叫他名字的时候也多留了一份心眼，任何让Emperor Ren看起来软弱的东西都是他们实现计划道路上的巨大威胁。

“Kylo让我别忘了吃饭和睡觉。”

Quinn闻此笑了笑，“你应该留心他的建议。”

“Quinn，”她喊道，这也许会有一点尴尬，但他理应听到她的致谢：“那天晚上，多谢你的帮助，我是说……洗澡的事……事实上，感谢你给我所有的帮助，当时我以为再也感觉不到温暖了，真的谢谢你。”

他的唇角扬了扬，欲言又止。

她又咽下一勺早饭，伸长脖子，凑到梳妆台边看他的脸，“怎么了？”

他挑完了珠宝，又忙着打开她的衣柜，重新卷起已经叠的整整齐齐的衣服。

“怎么了Quinn？”她又问了一遍。

他看了看墙，无奈地抖出了他的心思：“我从没见Emperor Ren害羞过，说实话，我内心的某个部分总认为他是不会有这种情感的。”

“害羞？难道他——”

Ben当然在洗澡的过程中帮她了。Quinn不过比她高了几英寸而已，况且他骨骼瘦小，根本不可能把她抱起来。这意味着Ben已经见过她的裸体了，她觉得自己可能比他更加尴尬，但不知怎的，这种裸体的尴尬并没有那晚他搂着她睡觉时的感觉那样强烈。他从没有见过她比那时更加脆弱，而他也完全按照她希望的那样做了。

Rey刮完碗里最后的一点粥，试图躲开Quinn的眼神。

“我想他应该是一个表里如一的人吧。”他几乎是对自己说道。

然后他转向她，嘴角闪过一丝狡黠的笑，“还有，殿下，今晚我为你准备了绝好的装扮，到时候银河系所有的男人都会为你回眸，皇帝脸上也不会只是起一阵潮红这么简单。”

白天剩下的时候Rey都和Ben在一起，他帮她完善一些黑暗能量控制的细节，以防在舞会上对付伦武士团。他们只在午饭的时候休息了一会儿。到了他们得分开、准备衣着的时候，Ben让她放心，如果连他都突破不了她的防御，伦武士团的人也绝对突破不了。现在，回到她的房间，Rey站在穿衣镜前，挣扎着把自己塞进Quinn给她挑选的裙子里，Quinn及时出现，帮她调好塑身衣，让它像第二层皮肤一样贴合着身体。这条裙子真是漂亮。这是一条无肩带的舞会礼服，紧身上衣缀着片片红黑交间的小珠，裙身在臀下放平，黑色的薄纱扫过地面，拢着里头暗红色的丝质长裙。Quinn将她的头发松松地披下，自然地垂到肩头。她的妆容比上次登基仪式的更加精致，但这丝毫不减Quinn所谓的女皇的威严，“至少在这窝色狼面前不会。”他是这么说的。

“殿下，你看起来真是致命地迷人。”他道。

这是来自Kylo Ren私人造型师的由衷赞叹。

但此刻她的思绪还在别处。只要一想到他那晚的眼神，她就会忘记一切。

“你觉得他会改变吗？”她终于鼓起勇气问出了这几天一直想问的问题。

“殿下，如果你还没有找到问题的答案，你就不会在这里了。”

Quinn站到她的身后，将一条黑色的项链挂上她的脖子。项链中央那闪耀的红宝石将整套服装的美感收拢到了一起。

“完美。”他看着镜中的她说。

“谢谢你，Quinn。”他点了点头，祝她好运，转身出了房间。

Rey把光剑插进环扣。她坚持让Quinn在礼服上加上了环扣，而他则希望她把光剑放在外面罩着的斗篷里，为了“不影响礼服优雅的曲线”。即便他固执地强调这“只是一个舞会”，但她没有贴身的武器便说什么也不干。她将一件长款风帽搭在手臂上，以防要用到，然后等着敲门声的响起。

Ben的眼神几乎要将她吸进去，她站在门口，任由他的视线缓缓扫遍全身。他走上前来，将一只手搭于她的腰际，在她的额头上轻轻一吻，她的耳根立刻烧红了。

他伸出手臂，“你真是个尤物。”他悄声说道。

“你看起来也很精神啊。”她用余光欣赏着他高挑俊美的身形。这几天他们眼中的彼此都是大汗淋漓、精疲力尽的模样，而今晚的他才有一股真正的帝王风范。显然Quinn在给他挑衣服的时候，皇帝的形象早已了然于胸。他穿着普通的短袍，外罩一顶黑色斗篷，长长的披风垂到地面，用红色的丝绒束在肩上。他的头发在灯下熠熠闪光，就像乌鸦漆黑发亮的翅膀。

“希望我不会让你分神。”他的语调又轻快地上扬，“为了眼前的任务，你要保持清醒的头脑。”

“我尽量。”其实她多么希望自己能将他带回她的房间，把他按到墙上，亲上那张沾沾自喜的脸。

“你的真实想法出卖了你，殿下。”

她吞了口口水，深吸了一口气，她觉得她看到了偷偷爬到他脸颊上的红晕，但他立刻控制住了自己，在此之后他就变成了Kylo Ren。她跟随他的脚步，建起心中的屏障，希望它们强大到足以撑过今晚。


	16. Chapter 16

**第十六章**

科洛桑是一座美丽的机器森林——闪耀的尖顶、穿梭的陆行艇、各种低沉的嗡鸣声交织在一起，就像那些绚丽的钟表中紧紧啮合的齿轮、转轴那样协调一致。更要命的是，这么多生物产生的原力被塞在如此狭窄的空间里，Rey在下飞船前就被这些情绪溢满了。

他们两侧各站着三位新指派的近卫队员，Hux将军就站在Ben的身后。Jeel上将，Veespa上校和其他三位长官站在Hux的身侧，一队欢迎的队伍正穿过登机坪前来迎接他们。

“Emperor Ren，”一个蓝皮肤的奇斯人向他们微微鞠了一躬，“未来的皇后Emperor Rey。”他魔鬼般的红眼睛将她浑身上下扫了个遍，然后他走上前来，单膝跪地，亲了亲她的手背。

Rey看着Ben，让他发话，Ben冷漠地看了他一眼，“晚上好，Hivushi市长，感谢你的热情招待。”他的声音就像定局者号的过道那样单调而又乏味，但Ben现在可是在玩一个游戏——这是一场权力的游戏，而他们都深陷其中。

Ben介绍了其他军事指挥官，Hivushi市长也引见了几个科洛桑的旧贵族，他们微微鞠了躬。Rey识趣地闭上嘴，她并不想与这群挂在他们身边的恶臭旧富们有过多的交流。

“您能够亲自光临，在下不甚荣幸。”Hivushi市长答道，“您在科洛桑的时候，我私人地产的东翼将供你们自由享用，我保证你们待在那儿是最舒服的。”

“我们接受你慷慨的给予，Hivushi市长。”Ben低头致意，结束了对话。他们在市长的带领下穿过高耸的玻璃门，进入城市中最豪华的宴会厅。

入口的金光晃得Rey睁不开眼，她眯着眼睛，勉强欣赏着大厅的富丽堂皇。墙上缀着环环相扣的金叶，巨大的枝形吊灯悬在顶上，仿佛是一颗小型太阳。她这辈子从没见过如此奢侈的地方，想到银河系中还有那么多人还在温饱线上挣扎，她感到中午与Ben吃的午饭堵在心口。

Ben捏了捏她的手，他说过只有他察觉到她的松懈，他就会以此为暗号提醒她。她挺起胸，迅速找回了状态。

他们跟着Hivushi市长和那群神经兮兮的古板老爷们来到了一个巨大的舞厅。光滑的黑色大理石地板向每一个方向延伸，金光闪闪的叶子、奢华的红地毯和窗帘铺满大厅的每个角落。舞厅的后墙上挂着一幅巨大无比的Snoke肖像，相框四围的光束将他深凹的脸映衬得更加诡异。Rey不知道她要怎样在那毒蛇一般的目光下在整晚都保持清醒。

舞厅里的人群混杂着，有的已经找到位置坐下，其他人端着高脚酒杯站在一旁杂谈。她和Ben保持着高度的警惕，但看到每一双眼睛都转向走进来的他们，她不知道那些人是否会下意识的感受到他们身上的原力气息。

“女士们先生们，”扩音器里传来Hivushi市长浓重的口音：“请大家站起来欢迎新秩序的领导者，Emperor Ren和Empress Rey。”

像他们上次在全息影像前那样，Ben让她与他并肩站着，微微低头向人群致意。周围的黑暗原力已经十分浓厚了。十指紧扣，他们探向原力中的黑暗，把它们聚到身边，再将它们向人群抛去。此举达到了预期的效果，掌声立刻爆发，整个大厅不久就成了掌声的海洋。他们穿过人群走到首席桌前，即使人们不记得他们感觉到了什么，他们也会记得这股强大的力量。

宾客陆陆续续地进来，直到Rey觉得这偌大的空间里再也容不下第二个人。不久每个人都坐到指定的位置上，侍从们开始端上来一盘又一盘热气腾腾的菜肴。

虽然伦武士团的人还没有到来，但Rey仍将心门关闭着，她不能相信他们努力了这么久却没有等到武士团的人，她有一种不祥的预感，不知道Ben也没有感觉到。

在用餐期间，Hux和Jeel上将提到他们成功从外环带来很多修复至尊者号的材料。Rey不觉得这艘歼星舰被撕成两半后还能修复如初，但这总比重造一艘好。她突然意识到Ben还有很多一秩的日常事务没有告诉她。

Ben和Hivushi市长探讨了在新秩序法律下管辖科洛桑的计划。Rey有一种感觉，在位于霍斯尼亚主行星的共和国首都被摧毁后，科洛桑一定花了一大笔钱拉拢新秩序，所以他们才会这么快就到科洛桑来。就她所知道的而言，许多旧贵族都愿意支付高昂的价钱让新秩序继续保护他们的贸易自由和人身安全。他们的内心是恐惧的，霍斯尼亚主行星的毁灭取得了理想的震慑效果。

恐惧是有力的鞭策，但新秩序仍在竭尽全力地说服旧共和国的支持者，企图让他们相信新政权与之前的政权不同，他们的付出与投资都将是非常值得的。他们还得在不失去新秩序军事机器支持的情况下完成这一切。战争其实是一桩生意，但和平会导致一些生意人失去机会。因此在战争之外为他们找到新的机会将会加速向和平过渡。

上菜完毕，一个身着白色流苏裙的提列克美女走到首席桌前，依次给每位客人满上香槟。倒完Ben的杯子，酒瓶正好空了，她为打断了皇帝与皇后之间的连续性而不住地道歉，Rey希望她不会被大厅的监工罚得太惨。那姑娘重新拿了一瓶酒，从Rey的酒杯开始倒起，每个人都斟完酒后，Ben站起来，将Rey拉到他的身边。

“多谢诸位此次前来。”他的声音无需扩音器就能传得很远。“我和未来的皇后想感谢你们对新秩序消灭叛军一如既往的支持。我们再次庆祝胜利，同时也是向那个曾经在一秩许下雄心壮志的人致敬。”

Ben对墙上那个奇丑无比的画像敬了杯酒。他看起来有点痛苦，不知道是因为Snoke的记忆触怒了他，还是他讨厌在公开场合发表讲话，也许两者都有吧。但虽然Ben的口头表达能力不怎么样，但他强大的原力弥补了这一缺陷。他现在完全沉浸在黑暗之中，离他这么近，Rey的心跳也不自觉地加快了。那些瞪大眼睛的人明显也感觉到了这股震慑。

Ben结束了讲话，接下来的几个发言人轮流对前最高领袖歌功颂德了一番，Rey禁不住猜测他们到底是真的对这个Rey见过最邪恶的人抱有好感还是他们也在做戏。

最后，Hux站起来，向人群发表了他的意见：“最高领袖Snoke已逝，我们无上的组织也迎来了新的成长和新的发展方向。这也是我们邀请这么多人至此的原因。不管你们之前支持旧共和国还是第一秩序，我们都邀请你们加入共同建设银河系的新秩序。”Hux是一个充满激情的演讲者，在他激昂的声音和饱含的热情中，她看到热人群都为加入这个强大的组织而激动万分。“请大家举起你们的酒杯，向逝去的最高领袖Snoke和新的联盟致敬！”

人群爆发出一阵欢呼声与附和声，每个人都将杯子举到空中，仰头一饮而尽。

只喝一杯香槟。他们之前商量过。这样既表示参与了庆祝又能让他们有足够清醒的头脑来保证心灵屏障完好无损。Ben捕捉到了她的眼神，与她碰了碰杯，她的水晶杯在手中清脆地震荡一声。Rey吞下杯中的酒，感到一阵甜甜的酒味和一阵轻微的刺痛。

她的表情一定滑稽极了，因为Ben抿紧了嘴唇，努力忍住不笑，末了他才啜了一口自己的香槟。

之后又公布了一些公告，紧接着灯光就暗了下来。一小组乐队在靠近舞池的地方开始演奏。Rey喝下剩余的酒，希望这能给她面对这些“坏人”的勇气。

这时伦武士团不期而至。

她首先探测到一个巨大的黑洞，随即抬起头，他们一身黑色的打扮在她的胸中映出几分寒意。他们黑色的袍子和长长的斗篷与金碧辉煌的舞厅显得格格不入。也许是因为他们错过了晚餐，他们才会以这样一种夸张的形式登场。

嗯，这场面也的确十分壮观。

感觉到他们的到来，人群转过身向他们走去。武士团中最高的一位带领其余五位走向了首席。他们经过的时候，音乐也停了停，直到一名和声乐手跳过漏掉的部分，乐声才重新响起。这群恐怖的人都戴着和Kylo Ren类似的头盔，他们不属于舞会，而是来自他们自己的世界。

人群开始喧闹起来，Ben在桌子下握紧了她的手，他流露出一股冰冷的控制，她也试图调整好自己的状态。

当武士团靠近高台时，最高的那位成员卸下头盔，一阵空气压缩的嘶嘶声响起，他随性地甩了甩金色的鬈发。Rey感到有些惊讶。一层浅浅的胡茬覆盖着他结实的下颏，他一手叉腰，目光落到Ben身上，脸上带着若有若无的笑。

Ben从座位上站起，从桌子前面绕过，与他对视着。

“你来晚了，Kezzik。”Ben道。

Kezzik皱眉看着他。

面对眼前的情况，她几乎肯定Ben会从腰带上拔出光剑，但Kezzik笑了笑，伸出戴着手套的手。

Ben向前一步，握了两下手，Kezzik甚至凑过去拍了拍他的背。

“最高领袖Snoke上个月都没有让我们闲下来。”他的脸蒙上了一层淡淡的阴影，他将视线转向Rey，“不过陛下，好像最近你也很忙啊。”

Ben忽略了他的评论，依次向每位成员点头示意。他们也褪下面具，Ben与他们都握了手，接着招呼Rey过来。至少一半的人沉默地看着Emperor Ren和这群神秘黑衣人的互动。

“听到最高领袖Snoke的死讯，我们都十分吃惊。听说是他手下的一个守卫干的？”Kezzik的视线转向Rey，继而又回到Ben身上。“竟然是自己人干的，真是太可恶了。”

Ben皱眉看着他，“是啊。”他说道，“但我们十分高兴你能作为团结力量的前线为新秩序的前进而努力。”

Kezzik欲言又止，只是点了点头。

Ben向Rey做了个手势，“Kezzik，这是我的未婚妻Rey，也是未来的皇后。Lady Rey，快来见过伦武士团。”Ben依次介绍了他们的姓名，但Rey忙着保持心灵屏障，她只记住了几个名字。Ledo是一个深色皮肤、笑容灿烂的家伙；Den是一个健壮的金发男子，他的鼻子看上去像是被打破了好几次。

他们都尊敬地低了低头，只有Kezzik上前抓住了她的手，用拇指滑过她的手背，接着抬头看着她。她的头皮一阵发麻，是香槟酒的缘故吗？

“这是我的荣幸，Rey殿下。”他笑着，眼里闪着冷绿色的光，Rey感到一只爪子轻轻在她的屏障边缘搜索着。她起了一阵鸡皮疙瘩，几秒之后她才反应过来对他的感谢：“很高兴能见到你们所有人，Emperor Ren曾高度赞扬过你们。”Rey道，“新秩序感谢你们的继续付出。”

舞厅中的谈话重回正轨。Kezzik回头看了看，舞池里已经站满了起舞的人们。

“殿下，希望您能为我留一支舞。”Kezzik笑着，露出一排洁白的牙齿。“您还没有结婚，不是吗？”

他将她的手举到面前，观察着她空空落落的手指。

“Emperor Ren，”他清了清嗓子，“我还以为你已经为未来的皇后戴上订婚戒指了呢。”

Ledo忍不住笑出声来，Kezzik调戏般地朝Ben眨了眨眼，后者则绷紧了肩膀，强行挤出一点笑容。他才不会觉得好笑呢。

只有Rey一边留心着对话，一边提防着心中的屏障，她很快开始担心蔓延到指间的刺痛感。

Kezzik又转向Rey，“那就这么说定了，您肯定会给我留一支舞的。”他又咧嘴一笑，露出嵌在脸颊上的两个酒窝。“您意下如何？”

“我不是太会跳舞。”她坦白道，继续用黑暗维持着心中的屏障。Rey在想象伦武士团——那些强大的黑暗原力使用者的时候，她最不能想象的就是像Kezzik那样潇洒而玩世不恭的脸。

“那只有一种办法——学。”他又扬起了嘴角，Rey强迫自己笑了笑，那香槟里放了什么？他转回头去，她又感到他溜过她的屏障，像一只无形的爪子在她的屏障边缘轻轻挠着。她打了个寒战，这才发现Ben正紧盯着她。

“她的第一支舞是我的，Kezzik。”Ben发出一声低沉的咆哮，抓起Rey的手,与他擦身而过。


	17. Chapter 17

**第十七章**

Ben拉着她的手走到舞池中央，露出他那副政治专用的表情，蹙眉而立，“你还好吗？”

她点了点头，犹豫着不知道该说些什么。她不知道喝完香槟是什么感觉，因为她以前连一小口都没有尝过。在贾库的茫茫沙漠里，任何比配给粮更昂贵的脱水物资都是不明智的选择。

她眯了眯眼睛，但还是坚持说自己没事，他把她的一只手搭在自己肩膀上，另一只握在手里。

“跟着我的脚步走。这是我唯一会跳的舞，虽然我有段时间没跳了。”他坦白道。

在她惊讶的目光中，他缓慢而优雅地跳起了华尔兹。过了一会儿，越来越多的客人也开始加入了今晚正式的第一支舞蹈。

Rey感到自己的手指、脚趾和头皮都完失去了知觉。

“我不知道我怎么了，”她说道，“我浑身上下都没有了感觉，头也好晕。”

“是香槟酒吗的缘故吗？”他一边问，一边继续着脚下的舞步。一脚向前，另一只跟上，出，收，出，收，画出一个盒子的形状。Rey第一次努力地跟上他的脚步。

“我觉得我没喝很多呀。”她道。

Ben看看她的步伐，又看看她的眼睛，“别一直盯着你的脚，就像你用光剑的时候只看你的对手一样，现在你只要看着我，我会自然会带着你走。”

她点了点头，让他带着自己找到步伐的节奏，她发现这样果然简单多了。这种舞步就像用脚画出一个四方形，她只要向他靠去，就会被轻柔地推到正确的方向。

他紧张地盯了她一会儿，她感到脑海中一阵轻柔的按压，他轻松地找到入口，把声音直接传入她的脑海： ** **你要专注点。**** 她知道这不是指她的舞步。

“我知道，我只是……”

“不能让Kezzik得逞。”他提醒道，他的眼神多了几分尖锐，“他对人有那么一套，但他也不像表面上看起来的那样简单。”

“不是，是……我的大脑，我集中不了注意。”

“那要我帮你专注一下吗？”他随即放低了手，挽在她的腰部。现在完全是由他强壮的手臂引导她的移动。她多么渴望能和他单独在一起，渴望大厅里只有眼中的彼此，可要是他们真的像唯独二人一样翩翩起舞，那又何妨？

不久她找到了属于自己的节奏，让Ben带着她，轻盈地扫过舞池。抛开大厅的繁华而专注于他们的舞步，她发现原来舞蹈本身也有这么多的乐趣。

“你在哪学的跳舞？”她问道。

Ben的视线越过她的肩头，穿透华丽的舞裙和让人窒息的西装，看向远处的背景，“我妈妈教的。”

这是她第一次听见他称Leia为母亲。

“有一次她带我去参加一个外交任务，然后教我跳华尔兹。”他回忆道，“当时与会的女士们都轮流让我拉着她们跳舞。”

一想到蓬着头发的Ben Solo穿着正装在和一群穿着过时衣服的老女人跳舞，Rey就忍不住想笑。

她让自己放松，完全跟着他走，享受着指间下他结实的肩膀，他带着她的舞步，这默契简直完美。她从没想过会与这样一个舞伴跳舞——这需要无声的交流、动作与思想的高度一致。她在王座室抗击近卫队的时候也有相同的感觉，这是他们行动上的默契。而昨晚，他们练习完后发生的事……这就是他们之间的心有灵犀。她抗拒着自己想靠上他肩膀的冲动——她只想融化在他的怀里。他坚实的身躯、温柔的动作离她那么近，他的手也是那么柔软。

 ** **你的手怎么会这么软呢？**** 她暗暗地想，不知道是不是因为一直戴着手套的缘故。

他放慢了脚步，抬头看了看她。“你刚刚说什么？”

难道她把话说出来了吗？Rey一阵脸红，自己到底怎么了？

“你确定还好吗？”他问道。

头脑中朦胧的白雾盖住了她所有的想法，再加上刚刚的失口，她有点惊慌失措。“我说了我的头很晕，我觉得有点……使不上劲儿。”

“我去给你拿点水。”他抓着她的手，飞速朝首席赶去。他们到那里时，Hux和Jeel正在小声讲着话。

“殿下您还好吗？”Jeel问道，他撇了撇嘴，“您看上去有点憔悴。”

“她只是想坐一会儿。”Ben回答道，他的语气仿佛是在说不要问更多问题，Jeel明白了他的意思。

Ben返回人群中的时候，她头皮的刺痛已经发展成了全身性的麻痹。而她的脑海中，那些无形的爪子又回来了，她探向黑暗，把屏障关了起来。

等Rey抬头的时候，Hivushi市长已经站在桌前，一只手臂前伸着。她不知道自己为何没有发觉他的到来。

“您不介意跟我跳一支舞吧，Rey殿下？如果我连这唯一一次跟未来皇后跳舞的机会都没有抓住，我是不会原谅自己的。”

她怔住了，四处寻找着Ben的踪影，但他已经消失在茫茫人海中。她瞥了Hivushi市长一眼，如果她此刻拒绝他的请求，这会被看作一种羞辱，尤其是当着Hux和其他领导人的面。她可经不起冒犯这位要支持她的事业的人。

“我很乐意。”她生硬地挤出最讨好人的皇家笑容，不知怎的，竟找到了一点力量，把自己僵硬的胳膊从椅子上撑了起来。尽管如此，她在走下高台时还是一脚踏空，摔进市长的怀里，而作为一个绅士，他只是小心翼翼地扶起她的胳膊，领她来到了舞池。

最开始那一点刺痛带来的麻木现在已经遍布全身，彻底封住了她的肢体。

在一支舞开始之前，他郑重地向她鞠躬，然后伸出了手臂。她接过他的手，将另一只搭在他的肩上。市长又蓝又冷的手可比 ** **他**** 的手硬多了。她以前从没想过Ben能与优雅搭边，也许这是因为他经历了这么多光剑的训练。Hivushi市长笨拙地拉着她在十几个盛装的人群中跳着，她这才意识到她先前享受的不是舞蹈，而是和她跳舞的人。

“Hux将军跟我说，您是一个年纪轻轻而坐拥一切的女人。”他说道，“在下十分佩服。”

Rey在心中拟了好几个回答，但都不适合用于像他这样的地位的人，于是她把话咽了下去，是时候运用一点小聪明了。又是一阵天旋地转，她做出最娇羞的表情，厚着脸皮调戏道：“那像你一样的男人最想要的是什么呢？”

他仔细研究着她，血红的眼睛里映出吊灯黯淡的轮廓。他笑了笑，整张脸费力地扭曲着，仿佛做出笑容要用到他还没学会控制的肌肉。

“所有男人都想要的东西嘛……Rey殿下，”话音未落，一只黑手套突然出现在他的肩上。

Kezzik比他高了将近一个头，他居高临下地看着他，就像在看一只烦人的虫子。他对Rey投来一个微笑，Rey敢打赌他每天早晨都会对着镜子练习他的笑容。

“殿下承诺过会给我留一支舞。”他打断道，“现在是我兑现承诺的时候了。”

Hivushi皱了皱眉，显然对这年轻人的粗鲁感到不快，但他还是勉强同意了：“好吧，谢谢您陪我跳舞，殿下。我希望我们以后还有机会对话。”

在Hivushi市长完全退出之前，Kezzik就迫不及待地扣上了她的手指，把她的另一条手臂搭在了自己肩上，他把自己拉近了Rey，那是比正常更亲密的距离，接着熟练地跳起了华尔兹。

她告诉自己深呼吸，鞭策大脑建起屏障……香槟里的东西让周围的一切都看起来更加明亮、声音更加喧嚣、感觉也更加强烈……

“我还以为我永远找不到您和Kylo分开的机会呢。”他沙哑的嗓音变得十分冷静。

Rey有些恐慌，与他拉开了一些距离，在保持舞步的同时尽可能地远离着他。

“唔——殿下，大可不必呀。”他道，“我只是在到来的时候通过原力感受到了您的存在，而且您的原力……有点特殊呢，我可是从来——”

“这就是你一整个晚上拿你的鬼爪子试探我脑海的理由？”她怒斥道。

“抱歉殿下，我没听清楚。”他露出受伤的表情，“而且从您挑选的舞伴来看，我觉得您可能更喜欢……危险的追求啊？”

他的视线顺着她的脖颈下滑，聚焦到她的项链上。“如果我刚才说错了什么话，我向您道歉。害，我这人就是控制不住自己，您的能力这么强大却被忽略了这么久，我还是得亲自近距离地观察一下您到底是个怎样的人嘛。”

她的脑袋一阵眩晕，他让她靠在自己强健的肩膀上，领着她绕舞池转了几个大圈。他比Hivushi市长跳得好多了，那舞步自信而又流畅。

“您能信我一回吗？”他紧盯着她的双眼。

她吞了口口水，为自己开始享受这支舞而感到有点尴尬。“我不知道这为什么对你这么重要。”她说道，她想确认自己不是第一个看向别处的人。她不能表露出一点软弱，不能在这里，也不能是现在。“Emperor Ren选择了我，你知道这点就够了。”

“好吧，不过……只要是Kylo感兴趣的东西，通常都值得一看。”他的眼神向她的唇间扫了扫，接着尖锐的目光直接向她的双眼劈来，“此外，我觉得自己是一个对科学感兴趣的人，把这当作一场实验能带来探索与发现的乐趣。”

毫无警示地，他又出现在她的脑海中，她的防御悄然溶解，根本来不及把他推出去。

****我只想和你谈谈，殿下。** **

Rey聚起所有对他入侵的恐惧与愤怒，瞬间合上屏障。可即便如此，她已经喘着粗气，处在即将崩溃的边缘。

“厉害啊，可是没有任何意义，”他的舞步一丝不乱。“如我先前所说，我只想和你谈谈。”他用下巴朝右边努了努，“这舞厅里有很多耳目。”

Hivushi市长就在附近的不远处跳舞，他已经找到了另一个舞伴、一个长辫及腰、与他年龄相仿的黑发女子。Rey感到Kezzik在带她离开人群，到了舞池中一个开阔的地方。

他凑上前来，他的声音听起来比以前更加严肃：“是关于 ** **这个**** 的。”他扬起她的手，轻轻敲着她麻木的手指，接着又用靴子踩踩她的脚趾，她一样一点感觉都没有。

她咽了咽口水，头脑一阵发热，他知道了，他知道有什么不对劲。

他微微低头，期待着她的答复，她知道他已经控制了自己。

Rey在能她做出的最好的判断下，深吸一口气，在她的屏障中打开一道小口，刚刚好能让他进来对话。

他的声音立刻在她的脑海中回荡: ** **真不错，啊，温暖，真是神奇的……****

 ** **有话快说，Kezzik。**** 她警告道。

****我是想说，我觉得有人在你的香槟酒里下药了，你可能应该——** **

****你怎么知道我喝了香槟？**** 她打断道， ** **谁会——****

一阵拆家专用的声音从雕花厅门背后的厨房中传来，紧接着是一声尖叫，然后便是沉默的死寂。音乐顷刻间停止，灯光也在头顶不稳定地闪着，人们把头转向厨房。Emperor Ren直接用原力轰飞了门，他的脸上燃烧着纯粹的愤怒，大步径直朝Rey走来。人们争先恐后地为他让路，就连Kezzik也识趣地后退了几步，Ben一把揪过Rey的手。

“怎么回事？我……”

“我们得走了。”Ben简短地解释完毕，把她的手臂绕在他的肩上，半拖着她走向出口。

 ** **跟他说你觉得是Bundar Root，**** Kezzik说， ** **这样即便是最坏的情况他也应该能治好你。****

****等等，你怎么——你看见是谁干的了吗？** **

但Kezzik已经溜出了她的脑海，她想再一次用原力与他联系的时候，却怎么也找不着他。他们飞快地出了大厅，在毒药的作用下，她仿佛看见Snoke画像上的丑脸狞笑着，四周的墙壁也在此起彼伏地波动。科洛桑外围的灯光也比平常亮了许多，毒药的作用在某种程度上让眼前变得更加迷醉。被灯光照亮的窗户、在空中挥舞的灯火来回在视线中闪耀，绘出一幅斑斓的画卷，又像是几束灯光织就的彩虹。眼前依然旋转着，她不由得抓紧了Ben，以免自己突然垮下来。

“是Bundar Root，”她道，她的声音仿佛来自遥远的天边。

Ben猛地一转头，瞪大了眼睛：“你怎么知道？”

“Kezzik。”她只能从笨重的嘴唇中挤出他的名字。

她听见他向谁怒吼了几句。他带她穿过一个狭窄的通道，来到旁边一座高耸的大楼前。大楼的整扇大门都是玻璃做的，外面的灯光与嘈杂泻入楼内，她的眼前更加迷茫了。他们穿过了中庭，Quinn就在电梯前面的休息室里等着，这倒是在她的意料之外。

Ben一接近Quinn就紧张地对他说道：“我可以阻止毒药的扩散，但我得保持专注，等我把她带到房间以后，任何人都不准让他进来。”

他一把把爆能枪塞到Quinn手中，Quinn惊恐地看着这个武器，好像它随时会咬人一样，匆匆把它插到长袍里面的腰带上。他们进了电梯，门关上的时候，中庭休息室里的人向他们投来震惊的目光。

电梯上行，Rey看见Quinn皱眉看着她，然后就感到自己浮了起来，她这才反应过来自己不是在走路，而是被人抱着。又是一阵天旋地转，她盯着天花板，发现自己到了一个陌生的房间，她感到Ben触上了她的皮肤，紧接着，她的内脏仿佛被唤醒了。

可过了不久，Ben平静而专注的呼吸声就被一阵敲门声打断。


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N17警告！本章含有成人内容！如果您不喜欢，请在阅读完半章后直接进入下一章节

**第十八章**

Rey尝试着抬起头，但那头颅似有千斤的重量，她又无力地倒在了枕头上，她用手臂支着沙发的扶手，也只能勉强看到门的顶端。

Ben轻斥一声：“别动。”

Quinn拔出爆能枪，垂直对准了紧闭的门，颤着声喊道：“Emperor Ren有令！任何人都不准进来！”

“开门！这是命令！”Hux将军尖锐的声音轻而易举地从门中穿过。

Quinn看起来好像下一秒就会被劈成两半似的，Ben匆匆往Rey身上扔了条毯子，扭头朝肩膀吼道：“什么事，将军？”

“你不能见谁看你眼神不对就随便杀人啊！Ren!”Hux一定气得七窍生烟，Rey不用看也知道。

Ben抬起一只手，一阵冰冷的原力扩散开来，门开了。

Hux怒气冲冲地闯进来，他的脸比平常红了三倍，“Ren你这是在干什么？你知不知道你一手毁了我们这次交易的机会，你应该看看Hivushi市长的脸——”

“ ** **Emperor**** Ren。”他纠正道。Rey看到了Ben眼中的怒火，他像一座即将喷发的火山，在暗影深渊的边缘摇摇欲坠。

刚开始看见Hux的脸由红变紫时，Rey还以为是毒药产生的幻觉，但她马上发现了真相：Hux的脚尖离地一尺。Ben已经站了起来，五指蜷曲着，“未来的皇后被人下毒了，将军，我们难道应该对此无动于衷吗？”

Ben弹指一挥，Hux砸到门口旁边的古玩瓶上，碎裂的玻璃与瓶中价值不菲的小饰品儿散了一地。

“Ben，please.”她努力地呼吸着，她的喉咙像在砂纸上磨过一样，“我没事，求你别——”

“别再把人往墙上砸了。”Kezzik懒洋洋的声音穿过昏暗的房间，他慢条斯理地走进来，“还有，可怜的Hux将军是无辜的。”

“出去。”Ben命令道。

“这就是你对待朋友的方式吗？”Kezzik露出受伤的表情，“尤其是你的朋友还给你带来了解药的情况下？”

Ben向他投去威逼的目光，径直穿过房间，一把夺过他手中的小瓶子，“你怎么知道是bundar root？”他质问道。

“我读了Jeel的记忆，还能咋样？”Kezzik瞟了他一眼，“那人有很多有趣的秘密，但话说回来，谁不是呢？”

Kezzik朝Ben投以一个讽刺的笑，Rey禁不住猜测这笑容背后的含义。难道这两人之间还有什么隐藏的秘密吗？

Ben晃了晃小瓶子里澄澈的液体，怀疑地看着。

“还不相信我？啧啧。”Kezzik挑了挑眉毛。

Ben皱眉瞪着他。

“那你不妨到我的记忆中找找，你就可以看到我去药房给你的小女朋友买了这价格高得荒唐的解药。”

Rey感到Ben阵阵波动的愤怒与担忧减退了些，她不知道Kezzik怎敢站在离他如此之近的地方，Ben爆发的黑暗随时能把酒店的墙炸开，但Kezzik却毫无影响地站在那儿。

“真是有趣。”Kezzik道，“这么护着她。”

“闭——嘴！”

Kezzik假装正经地抿了抿唇，把头一歪，示意Ben搜索他的记忆。

Ben聚精会神地盯他看了一会儿，Rey也希望她能看到他的记忆。不久，Ben松了口气，垂下了肩膀，走到Rey躺着的沙发。Rey仍茫然地躺着。

他跪了下去，一手扶起她的后背，整个房间都被他的举动震惊了。

“喝吧，它会把最后一点毒素杀死的。”他道。

那药剂十分粘稠，像石灰浆一样难喝，但她还是强忍着吞了下去，液体沿着喉管一路火辣辣地烧到胃里。

房间的另一端传来碎玻璃与墙砖碰撞的声音，Rey这才反应过来Hux仍在地上。

Ben站起身来，面对着Kezzik，“他为什么要这么做？他有什么理由？”

“嗯……显然他不打算杀死她。”Kezzik道，“可能只是想让她说出些什么，也有可能是想改善她的舞步，虽然我承认这也没什么大用。”

她发誓她看见他对自己眨了眨眼睛。等她有力气了，他一定是第一个被她掐死的人。

“要想快速致死的话，好的毒药多了去了。”Kezzik继续道，“也许他只是想把她灌醉，透露一点关于你的秘密。我不觉得他打算搅了舞会，他也不想让你知道他的意图。”

Ben一拳轰在墙上，咬牙切齿道：“我早该发现的。”

Hux已经站了起来，拍着衣服上的灰尘，显然他很爱护自己的左手。他的眼神中透着一股冰冷的嫌恶，“如果你们不介意的话，”他收拢着最后的尊严，“我们还得去收拾残局， ** **陛下**** 。”

“告诉他们有人企图谋杀未来的皇后。”Ben说，“明天我会亲自会见几个舞会的赞助者，跟他们讨论一下细节性的问题，跟他们说我们为这次的事情感到抱歉，但像这种情况必须严惩不贷。”

“你确定这——”

Ben上前一步，虎着脸看着Hux，在他的威逼下，他立刻点了点头，“是，陛下。”

“我会留心看着Jeel的，”Kezzik说，“那人不喜欢我，但Ledo和Bosma倒是在上次的任务后深得他的信任。让他多活一会儿的话，这位上将说不定还有更多值得发掘的秘密。”

Ben点了点头，Hux三步并做两步地逃出了房间。

Kezzik将嘴唇曲成一抹笑意，“不用谢。”

他华丽地一转黑色长袍，也消失在了门口。Quinn一把合上门，瘫靠在门背上，眼睛直直地盯着黯淡的房间，胸口剧烈地起伏着。

“多谢了，Quinn，快去休息吧。”Ben道。

Quinn鞠了个躬，向他们道过晚安，飞快地溜出了房间。

“你也该上床了。”Ben的目光洒落在她的身上，他仍绷紧着身体，看看他下颏的线条就知道了。但他把她抱到卧室的动作是那么温柔，令人难以相信他刚刚还处于失控边缘。这已经不是第一次了。

“别想太多了。”他小声道，将她轻轻地放在舒适的绒床单上，她的头还是很晕，她看着四围床柱上挂着的饰物，它们仿佛在微风中拂动着。

“对不起。”她说道，“我控制不住自己，我现在还感觉有点……不太一样。”

Ben搬来梳妆台前的椅子，放到床头。

“你体内的毒药还在血液里循环，”他坐了下来，“解药只能和残余的毒药结和，我的治疗也是有限的，彻底恢复需要一段时间。”

“你是什么时候发现我不对劲的？”她问道。

“你说我的手很软的时候。”

一阵潮红迅速温暖了她的脸颊。

“我离开也不是为了给你拿水，”他继续道，“我是去找谁给你下了毒，在确定此事之前我不想让你担心，我也不该丢下你，可是——”他深吸了一口气，他的下颏放松了，紧张的神情也终于烟消云散，他紧绷的声音变得轻快，几乎将近腼腆：“我知道有什么东西影响着你，因为你从来不会坦白地说这种话。”

“可你的手真的很软啊。”她自己都被自己的直言惊到了。她静静地诅咒着毒药。

他们相依而坐。聆听着窗外繁华的科洛桑之夜，她多希望他们不是像现在这样，多希望他还能握着自己的手,在舞厅里翩翩起舞。

也许这是不对的。她对他的思念不该如此之甚，对他的渴望不该如此频繁——尤其是在他们还有一大堆工作要做的情况下。现在，她几乎能肯定自己是自私的，因为他们还有一个烂摊子要收拾呢。可是他离她是那么的近，毒素在血液中流淌，他的情感也顺着他们的原力纽带倾泻而来，那种真实的感觉，仿佛他的身躯在张开双臂迎接着她。她不知道在感觉如此强烈的情况下，他的触碰会是……什么滋味。

一瞬间，她感到他的手已经搭在了她的小臂上，来回抚摸着她露出的手腕。她颤了一下，那挑逗般的微笑让她的心跳得更快了。

“在这种情况下知道我的秘密是不公平的。”她听见自己说。

“这不是你唯一的秘密。”他淘气地挑了挑眉，“再告诉我一个别的。”

她让他的抚摸将自己的思绪带到别处，“那毒药也不是一无是处嘛。”她说出了那句或许应该藏在屏障之后的话。

他仍轻轻地抚摸着，一阵热度从后背直至脖颈，仿佛他在抚摸更加……私密之处。

他的轻笑让她完全丧失了防御，“真是个彻头彻尾的乐观主义者啊，你大概是银河系中唯一一个会享受被下毒的人吧。”

“我的大脑是不能清楚地思考，但我的感觉能。”她试图纠正他的错误，“现在我的感觉越来越丰富，也越来越强烈。”

“有意思。”他说着，将头倒在床上，他的手指沿着她的小臂一路向上，到大臂，到肩膀，最终只是轻轻描着她下颏的轮廓，绘着她耳朵的形状，Rey又起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

她任由他抚摸着，这还不够，她想要他的手抚遍全身的每个角落。

“告诉我一个秘密。”她轻声道。

下一秒他们又回到了舞厅，她现在是从Ben的角度欣赏他们的舞姿，通过他们的原力连接，通过他的记忆。

她的步伐扫过舞厅的地面，Ben看着她的眼睛，带着她跟上舞蹈的旋律，他的心跳却比奏乐的节拍快多了。

 ** **我不值得拥有这一切，我不值得拥有她。**** 他想道。

他猛地意识到自己已经扶上了她纤细的腰，她在他的引导下舞动着，他享受着手掌之下肌肉的收缩，他想探索她的身体。该死，他想摸遍她的全身上下。一阵微痛的热在心中绽放，他立刻感觉到了，那是纯粹的 ** **欲望**** 的燃烧。

他紧紧抓住那股黑暗，把他拉到肩头，吸进他的脑海，不能有人知道，如果其他人知道他有多么饥渴……

他咽了咽口水，将目光重新集中到她的身上，她是那么的迷人。那件礼服堪称完美，既凸显着她健美的身躯，又勾勒着臀部曼妙的曲线。他情不自禁地按紧了她的腰，轻轻地、慢慢地抚上了她的背，他抬起头，只见她也正望着他，那双眼不仅仅看到了自己过去的样子，更有他未来的景象。他渴望、渴望变成她想象中的模样，他的视线又落到她的锁骨上，那精致的线条，又柔软万分……他也忍不住想感受一下，天哪，为什么，为什么他们只是在跳舞？哦该死，他得赶紧集中精力。

回忆到此结束。他们又重新回到现实，她靠在床上，Ben的手仍轻轻停留在脸侧。

现在，她终于知道了那饥饿的表情背后的真实含义，她从他的身体中感受得一清二楚。几乎是一瞬间，她的全身上下就被欲火燃遍，她拉过他的手，将他从椅子拽到床上。

她沉滞而略带沙哑的声音传入他的耳朵：“我也想要你。”

他连靴子都没脱，一个流畅的翻身，他已经跨在她身上，他捧起她的脸颊，倾尽全身所有的欲望与饥渴，狂热地吻着她的唇。他一手揪住她的头发，另一只则漫游到了跳舞时他想象的每一处地方。

他让她感受着他的渴求、对害怕失去她的绝望，让原力在指间流淌。他们亲吻着，他的手掠过她的锁骨，一路向下，描摹着她胸衣的轮廓。她深吸一口气，将背靠进他的另一只手，想让他托住自己，而他却没有照做，只是将手指在附近玩弄着，挑逗着，刺激着她更深的情欲……

她轻吟一声，让他托着自己的背，解下了胸衣。一声满足的叹息钻进她的耳朵，进一步点燃着心中的欲望，他缓缓脱下那瞬间令人窒息的衣物，肉体摩擦产生的火花，在她的内心深处怒放。

他急促的呼吸声只是进一步催化着她体内的化学反应，“一想到今天晚上可能会失去你，我就……”他的手指又回到了她的身上。

无需多言，因为他们早就心有灵犀。暗影的深渊向她敞开着，而她能感受到所有，所有他裹挟这的情感。

他的手往更低出游去，沿着背部的曲线顺流而下，探索着后背裸露的肌肤，她的紧身衣已经松了一半，是他先前治疗她的时候解开的。

他的舌头润湿着耳边的轮廓，一只手仍在背后轻轻揉捏着。耳边传来一阵温热的气息，那是一阵酥骨的刺痛，她紧紧朝他身上贴去。渐渐地，她背上的抚摸越来越有节奏，他的呼吸一阵急促，几乎是一瞬间，那里马上有了反应。她翻过身来，将臀部贴紧，双手把他死命地往身上拽去，她要他靠得更紧。他俯下身来，吻住她的唇瓣，贪婪地吮吸着她的每一缕气息。原力交织着，她心中的欲望已经发展成了两腿之间的疼痛。

“Rey，”他喘着气，“我做不到，我不能在你这样的时候——”

她扭了扭屁股，想要感觉到他的存在，想让他不要再说下去，只是更加用力地亲她，吻她，满足她。他深吸一口气，用双臂支起身体，喘息着垂下目光，声音中略带一丝沙哑：“不是在你……像这样的时候。”

“快来嘛。”她乞求道，她再也说不出别的话来，她的嗓子已经被欲望窒息。

但他还是纹丝不动，仿佛只要他稍稍一挪，就会忘记自己为什么不再继续抚摸她。

她只是等待着，努力恢复自己的气息。“你的血液中还有毒素，我总觉得……不太对。”

他翻了下去，她呻吟着，失去他的身体的感觉简直像无边的折磨。她夹紧了大腿，再也掩饰不住自己的失望。

“对不起，”他说道，“我不该……”

她的心仍狂乱地在胸膛中躁动，但深呼吸后，她终于从内心找到了一丝自制的力量。她试着把注意转移到原力上，他的原力中充满了困惑以及对唯恐伤害到她的恐惧，他不想占了她的便宜。

她甩了甩头。不，如果他做了她想要的事，那才不是占她的便宜呢。内心深处的渴望又开始隐隐作痛。“我很清醒地知道，我想要你。”她的语气有些歇斯里底，像一只挣扎的手绝望地抓向一根救命稻草。

但他只是咽了咽口水，仍然不敢挪动半步，她知道自己已经很难改变他的心意了。

于是她将手臂环上他的身躯，如果他不能以她想要的方式满足她，至少让他陪在自己身边吧。“别为这道歉了，也别为……我们道歉。”

她又怎么恨得起来呢？他实际上是在拒绝自己的欲望，阻止自己做他感觉正确的事情，这也是他的进步，不是吗？至少他不再是用感情主导一切了。很久很久以前，在他们指肚相贴的一刹那，她就知道他最终是会改变的。而如今，他也用行动证明，除了权力与欲望之外，还有阵阵温暖萦绕在彼此的心田。

他们相拥而卧，感受着彼此的呼吸，他们的思想交织着，原力的通道对彼此完全敞开。Rey沉浸在他的内心的矛盾之中，那是对她的饥渴和对她身体的尊重；是对心爱之人生命受险的愤怒与对生人性命价值的怜惜；一面是来自黑暗的召唤，一面又不可避免地滑入光明的海洋。

“那个提列克女孩，”Rey脱口而出，甚至都没有考虑他的反应。她停住了，整个问题悬在他们之间浓重的空气中。“你有没有杀她？”

她感到贴着自己的肌肉紧了紧，她可能是在Jeel的威逼下放了毒，但Ben却为此夺去了她的生命。而此刻，他身上传来的阵阵悔意告诉她，他需要的是抚慰，而非审判。

她将一只手抚上他的下颏，浓浓的情感在指间流淌。

“这对你来说轻而易举，”他对上她的目光，“你能在黑暗中来去自如，而我……”他停顿了几秒，城市的灯光透过彩色的花窗洒落，映出一双泪水充盈的眼，“可对我来说却没有那么容易，那种愤怒，她对你的所作所为——我没忍住……”

他哽咽了，扭过头去，不让她看到此刻的表情，但她还是轻轻拨过他的脸，颤抖着用拇指拭去了眼角的泪痕。她不知道这是不是他生平中第一次流泪。

“不，”他顿了顿，“我也为我的父亲哭过。”

他的坦诚让她感到一阵心疼，转瞬间，她的眼里也被自己的泪水刺痛了，情感喷薄而出，哪怕这世界仍处于毒药和欲望的影响之中。

“Snoke感觉到了。”他说道，“就像你也感觉到了一样，他知道我所做的事只会把我进一步推向痛苦的深渊。”

“Snoke已经死了。”她最终挤出一句。他为什么还对这件事念念不忘呢？

“但黑暗没有。”他又紧张起来，合上了心门。

于是她伸出一只手，“那就让我帮你。”她说道，让她轻柔的触摸化解着他的恐惧。“教你运用光明的力量，就像你教我驾驭黑暗一样。”

Rey轻轻揪住他的头发，让他低下头来，给了他最后一吻。她聚集她的欢愉，她的光明，已经她对他的爱，通过原力输送到他的体内。

他的反应则让她有些惊讶。

Ben Solo回吻着，虽有一条无辜的人命在手，他的原力中却饱含着温暖与喜悦，那光明就像贾库最明亮的天空。一阵光明向她席卷而来，几乎要将她溢满，填补了她心中每一个隐藏的角落。她被光芒耀得睁不开眼，只能拼命往他身上靠去，直到光明之潮最终缓缓回落。

他的吻在她的唇边逗留了良久。

终于他松开了她，两唇相抵，他的嘴角勾勒出一抹浅浅的微笑。


	19. Chapter 19

**第十九章**

清晨的阳光暖暖地洒进房间，为墙面铺上了一层细碎的鎏金。Rey抓过一只枕头挡在脸上。

她呻吟着翻过身，想把自己拉得离他更近，但身边却空落落的。昨晚，他们相拥着，彻夜畅谈着那些愚蠢的玩意儿——机器人，波尔格鸟，馅饼……后来他们还聊了更复杂的话题——她住在破烂的

里的点点滴滴；他作为银河系第一大忙人夫妇的儿子，又有着怎样与众不同的生活……他毫不隐瞒自己的过去，而她在毒药的作用下也只能真言以待。不知道聊了多久，她在他的怀里睡着了。

她把自己从床上撑起来，大脑仍一抽一抽的。她穿着那条红黑相间的舞裙，裙子因昨晚的活动而皱褶着。

艹，昨晚。

她叹了口气，想起他们差点发生的事，她当时是多么希望那能够成真。但此刻，在晨光的照耀下，她对他等到自己头脑清醒而心存感激。为此，他们的关系也更加紧密了。现在她的头还有点小疼，不过想到他昨晚决定尊重她的身体，她的嘴角还是浮起了一丝微笑。

所有的一切都是那么迷茫。Ben在一怒之下夺去了一个无辜的生命，然后却以她能想象的最温柔、最深情的方式躺在自己身边。Rey不禁想：一个人为了保护自己在意的人，到底能做出多少牺牲？她还会更反感他吗？还会对他的行为感到憎恶吗？

但她再也不会对他产生这种感觉了。相反，她更愿意相信他会悔过。他在改变，他开始接触光明了。

她从他的亲吻中感受到了。天哪，她简直可以一整天都回味着他的吻。

她揉了揉眼睛，想看清楚眼前的状况。该起身了，今天还有很多扫尾工作要做。她朝床边望了望，一条全黑的长袍、绑腿、靴子已经整整齐齐地摆在梳妆台前的椅子上。

是Quinn，原力保佑他。

一阵舒服的热水澡后，她换上衣服，正撞见Quinn在起居室里对一个扫地机器人大发雷霆。

“你只会把玻璃弄得更碎！弄得到处都是！”他气喘吁吁地骂着，用手比划了个圈，指着一地狼藉。机器人听懂了他的话，收起了吸尘器。

“走开吧！”Quinn说，“我会自己扫。”他小声嘟囔着，机器人转到房间的另一个角落，开始吸那本就已经一尘不染的地毯。

“早安。”Rey道。

“Rey殿下。”见她到来，他睁大了眼睛，“不好意思，我应该在你来之前把这些收拾好的。”

“Quinn，”Rey走近了些，见他重重的黑眼圈和布满血丝的双眼，不禁皱起了眉头，“没事的，我来帮你。”

“哦，不用不用，殿下，我可以自己解决。”他连忙道，“你感觉怎么样了？”

“还有一点点头痛，但不管怎样，我已经好多了。”Quinn弯腰捡起一大块陶瓷碎片，把它丢进他搬到附近的垃圾桶里。“说实话，这些应该让Ben来打扫。”

艹，又说错了，她下次一定千万得记得别再叫他Ben了。

Kylo，Kylo。她提醒自己。

Quinn停下来观察她的表情，灰眼珠向下搭了搭，目光渐渐放柔和了。“殿下，别这么难过。”他安慰道，“我知道你叫Emperor Ren一直是叫他的原名，我绝不会告诉其他人的。”

他打量着她，等待着她的反应。

Rey心中的石头总算落了地，她也逐渐在他面前放开了自己，毕竟成天带着面具生活是十分累人的。这下她彻底放心了。她走上前去，给了他一个拥抱。一开始他还被此举怔住，僵着没有反应，后来他才放松了身体，抱了抱她。

“谢谢你。”Rey说，“你是这个狼窝里唯一想着我们的人。”

他用力抱了抱，接着松开她，露出最灿烂的笑容，与她保持一臂之遥。

“这真是我的荣幸，殿下。”

他正了正身体，一只手朝向前面的房间，做了个“请”的姿势，“要我给你看些东西吗？”

他伸出一条手臂，挽着她来到餐厅。只见桌上的一排花瓶中插满了颜色、形状各异的花束。

Rey首先被一束美丽的伊索玫瑰吸引了，蓝色的花朵点缀着乳白色的枝条，她轻轻凑过去，吮吸着芳香的气息。她这才发现花上有张卡片，于是大声念了出来：

****尊敬的Rey殿下** **

****我们送上最诚挚的祝福，希望您能早日康复。我们真诚地希望您千万别把昨晚的行为与整个星球的印象画上等号，并期待着将来能与您和新秩序合作。** **

****谨此** **

****Camoni家族** **

Rey眯了眯眼睛，几乎不敢相信眼前的一切。“Wow，这么说Ben把真相告诉他们的决定实际上是一个明智之举喽？不知道Hux对此怎么想。”

“我听说，Hux将军十分严肃地解释了这一切。”

“从他夺门而出的那种样子来看，我倒不是十分确定……”她的声音逐渐被思绪淹没。如若他们真能解决科洛桑上的事，就能避开一大堆不必要的麻烦。

Quinn点了点头。“他有时有点直率，但Hux将军的确是一个非常有效率的政治家，尤其是对一个军人来说。”他小心地拿起另一束花，把一支歪到一边的新星百合拢近了其它花朵。“但出力的也不止他一个，Jeel上将和Veespa上校也跟那些人交涉到很晚。”

一听到Jeel的名字，Rey毫不掩饰她鄙夷的神色。

“所以他们把 ** **我们**** 编成了受害者？”Rey问道，“就连Ben砸场子的事也圆过去了？”

“目前看来是这样，殿下。没人知道Jeel才是幕后黑手。”Quinn顿了顿，俯下身欣赏着一束亮黄色与橙色相间的奇异花朵。“好消息是，顺利洽谈也好，唯恐报复也罢，任何一方的权益都没有受到损害。实际上，Emperor Ren一早醒来就开始开会了，接下来的几天可能还有很多会议要开。新共和国还在东拼西凑地拉拢残余势力，而百姓则会选择与势头最足的政权结盟。在你宣布摧毁了抵抗组织后，那些墙头草们都开始倒向正确的方向。”

“这真是……”她又看了一眼桌上一排虚伪的同情，“鼓舞人心啊。”

这时一阵重重的敲门声传来，Quinn赶紧跑到门边，“又来一个祝福的吗？”他想着，不禁浮起一丝微笑。

她难以置信地看向下一张卡片，思索着是否要给每个送来问候的家族都回一封感谢信。

门开了，只见Kezzik双手抱胸，倚在门槛上。

她立马用黑暗裹住自己，合上屏障的顶部。

“哎-呀-呀，”他穿了件比昨天更短的袍子，外罩一件斗篷，漆黑的高筒靴擦得锃亮。“科洛桑最美丽的毒药受害者，今早感觉如何啊？”

他侧门而入，倒在沙发的扶手上。

Quinn皱起了眉头，给Rey递了个眼神，暗示他不会走远，便退出餐厅，让他们说话。

“我已经好多了，谢谢你给我带的解药。”

“看来还是有人识点礼数的嘛。”Kezzik道，“你的男朋友今早见到我可是连句谢谢都没说。”

Rey眯了眯眼睛，岔开了话题：“你是怎么做到的？我是说，其他人都这么怕他，你倒是跟他——”

“我们有过交集，殿下。”他说道，“自我们共同拜入天行者门下起，我就认识他了。”

“没错，但其他的伦武士，难道他们——”

“他们就是一群垃圾，殿下。”

“你就不能等我把话说完吗？还是你就打算用这种态度对待你未来的皇后？”

他只是笑了笑，忽略了这个问题。

他朝肩后Quinn消失的地方看了看，“那您能让您的……随从给我拿点早饭吗？我快饿死了。”他挑了挑眉，又在相同的脸侧咧了咧嘴角。

她觉得早饭未必是是个坏主意，也许能从他那里打听到更多有用的消息。况且她现在已经能很好地保持屏障了。

她见Quinn取出一箱子衣服，把它们放到卧室的柜里，“Quinn，能给我和Kezzik拿点早饭来吗？”

他转过脸，皱起了眉头，耳边传来一阵轻声的回复：“殿下，你觉得这样好吗？”

“嗯，他昨晚的确帮我忙了。”她小声道，“现在我有足够的信心应付他，如果有必要的话。”

他瞥了眼她腰间的光剑，不情愿地点点头，“是，殿下。”

于是Quinn转身去拿早饭。她看见Kezzik在偷偷翻看塞在花束里的卡片。

“要我帮你吗？”她冷冷道。

Kezzik得伸长了胳膊才能够到最大那束花上的卡片。他清了清嗓子，扫了眼上面的文字：“十分遗憾，我们这么快就分别了，”Kezzik特地用奇斯口音念着，“请您康复后接受我的个人邀请，来参加我举办的晚宴。”Kezzik朝她斜了一眼，“听起来银河系的马屁之王市长对某人的印象很不错啊。”

Rey忍住没有犀利地回讽。

他将那张贺卡放回原位，又开始念下一张。“嗯，这至少可以看出你们的军事长官在强大的政治压力下处理得还不错嘛。”

他一把扯下第三张卡片，举到胸前。“竟然有这么多人关心你，真是让人刮目相看啊。”他毫不掩饰自己的讽刺。

Rey把几个花瓶移到长桌的另一边，为早饭腾出空间。她受够了Kezzik的玩弄，是时候结束这个局面了，她要搞清楚他到底想干什么。于是，确保她的心灵屏障如钢铁一般坚固，她开始向他问话：“你凭什么说其他伦武士都是垃圾？”

他坐到她的对面，一手撑着头，“正如吾言，他们就是一堆垃圾。一直以来只有我能让Kylo上点心，其他人永远支持都Kylo，光是他那达斯维达外孙的身份就足以让他们盲目追随他了。”

Rey用黑暗把自己裹得更紧，呼吸着对话中恐惧而凝重的冰冷气息，她不能泄露任何秘密。

他眨了眨绿眼珠子，映出打在窗上的阳光。“还有，你完全没必要这样做。”他好笑地看着她。

“你说什么？”她装作听不懂的样子，虽然她开始有一股不祥的预感，心里沉甸甸的。

“你不用把屏障关得那么死，我又没有威胁你，昨晚我只是想传话到你的脑海中来警告你罢了。”他拿出一朵紫色的花递给她，“我想帮帮你，新秩序还处在新生阶段，你要学会拉拢一切你能拉拢的势力。”他说道。

她看了看花，不睬他的话，确保屏障完好无损。

Kezzik耸了耸肩，把花插回瓶中。“Kylo不信任我，因为我太了解他了。他的内心一直都很矛盾，这对我来说也不是什么新鲜事儿。Snoke告诉我，也许是想让我死心，让我再不要相信Kylo信任我之类的鬼话，继而进一步疏远他。但是嘛，在Snoke告诉我的很久以前我就知道……他感到了……”他顿了顿，“光明面的召唤。”

Rey咽了口口水，努力掩饰着自己的震惊。Ben知道在Snoke告诉Kezzik之前他就知道他自己在光暗之间的挣扎吗？

“所以你不愿对我敞开心扉，我还是很能理解的。”

不一会儿，Quinn就端来一盘水煮蛋、几盘馅饼和两杯热气腾腾的塔林茶。

Kezzik一下扑了上去，夺过一个盘子，迫不及待地开始吃起来。

Rey像看小丑一样看了他一眼，他抬起头，嘴里塞满了东西，还不忘给她一个微笑。

“与这比起来，外环的食物还真不好吃啊，殿下。”

她不由自主地笑笑，给自己叉了几个水煮蛋，又拿过一个黏黏的馅饼，打算留到最后吃。难道Kezzik真没有她和Ben想象的那样危险吗？

Quinn告诉Rey他会在卧室叠衣服，借口离开了。Rey谢了过他。临走前，他郑重地看了Kezzik一眼。

“还有，”确定Quinn走到了听力范围之外，Kezzik继续道：“Snoke告诉过我们：在弑星者基地一战后，Kylo曾发誓要杀了你。所以你可以想象一下我看到你在这里和他同床共枕、吃着他专属的馅饼的时候有多惊讶。”

Rey几乎把整个蛋吞了下去。

“他可能不想让你知道他的立誓吧，嗯？”

她盯着自己的盘子。Kylo Ren是打算在她给他的脸上留下伤疤后杀了她，但Kezzik是怎么知道他们同床共枕的？

他是在耍她吗？还是只是纯粹想让自己高兴？

“我的房间就在你们两层以上啊，”他摆出那副让人抓狂的表情。“所以啊，下次你们再用什么原力……纠缠……卿卿我我的时候，要么叫我一个，要么就小点声。”

“我们没有，我是说……”她支吾着，再也控制不住砰砰直撞的心。她挠了一下不存在的痒痒，避开他的视线。

“不过，我想这也不是你的的错。我听说bundar root是有一些有趣的副作用呢。”

“别再说下去了！”如果这是光剑对决的话，Rey可能已经被对手的光剑架住了脖子。他让她完全放松了警惕，在她的脸上激起一阵潮红。尽管她调动全身的力量让自己看起来波澜不惊，但根本无济于事。

他又戳了个蛋，对着叉子一口咬了下去。橙色的蛋黄滴到盘子里，他用手指蘸起来，把它舔了个干净。

感觉到她在盯着他，他也毫不客气地回瞪着，“你真以为我会相信Snoke是被近卫队的人杀死的吗？”

她的心几乎跳出了胸膛，紊乱而疯狂地躁动着。

“那群近卫队的人是很精明，但Snoke后脑勺上的眼睛盯得紧呢，”他继续道，目光寸步不离，“要杀了他，只有Kylo才有那么强的原力。”

啪嗒一声，Rey握紧的叉子掉到了盘子上。

Kezzik只是滑稽地看着她，边笑边嚼。


	20. Chapter 20

**第二十章**

餐厅一下子静了下来。Rey听着每辆飞船在窗边呼啸而过的嗖嗖声，Kezzik的叉子撞击盘子的每一声脆响，甚至听见牙齿磨碎食物的咯吱声，而Kezzik只是继续保持着那张自信而欠揍的笑脸。

Rey突然下决心要扭转现在的局势，把他脸上的狂妄彻底抹去。不能再让他肆意摆弄自己了，她要知道他告诉她这些究竟有何目的。她可以做得更好，可以不只是做一个被动的参与者，她要做审讯官，她前几天还处理过比这更难的事呢。

她咬紧牙关，双眼死死地锁住他，一边探出了原力。聚拢黑暗，找到那冰冷的深渊，就像Ben教的那样，把原力化作一道冰冷的利刃，直向他的心灵屏障劈去。

“你此次前来有何目的？你想要什么？”她质问道。

他的屏障瞬间破碎，惊讶的表情从他的脸上一闪而过，她进入了他的脑海。黑暗、阴影，不像Ben的心中那样，这里没有一丝光明的存在。但在她能够进一步影响他之前，他就回过神来，屏障迅速合拢，将她推了出去。

不出几秒，那标志性的笑又出现在他的嘴角，“我想要每个男人想要的东西，殿下，”那股油腻的奇斯口音也在她的耳畔响起，他模仿着Hivushi市长昨晚的神情。

“那是什么呢？”Rey继续保持着，掩饰着没能给他造成伤害的失望。

“最大的馅饼！”他说着，用原力浮起她盘中的馅饼，在她收起惊讶的表情之前，狠狠咬了一口。

她的牙紧了紧，情况并未改变。

“噢——别这样嘛！”他抬起下巴，“这不是块很好的馅饼吗？”

她能做的只是摇摇头。

“嗯，我必须承认 ** **你的**** 小伎俩很聪明。”他的声音像他斗篷上的黑绒内里一样厚实而平滑，“你倒是很熟练啊，我都不记得上次我的心灵屏障被攻破是什么时候了。”他摸了摸下巴上的胡茬，“我很欣赏你呢。”

僵局再次出现，Rey假装对她的早饭表现出极大的兴趣，Kezzik则继续高傲地扬着眉毛。

正当她想开口化解尴尬时，Kezzik先开口了，“好吧， ** **Rey**** ，我来告诉你我想要什么。”他躺回自己的椅子，双脚交叉着翘到桌子上，手里还举着那块偷来的馅饼。“我想要权力。”他停顿了几秒，让刚才的话在空气中扩散着，“这就是每个男人想要的东西，我保证这是在我解救你之前，你的市长朋友想说的话。”

Kezzik放下馅饼，用一种空前严肃的眼神看着她，“我受够了被发配到外环去做那些毫无意义的任务——去平息一秩矿产殖民地的琐事争端，换掉几个不懂如何控制劳动力的白痴工头之类……那些活，说真的，与我的实际水平不符。”

他往他的茶里加了十足的糖，舔干净叉子上的蛋黄汁液，又把叉子放在杯中搅了搅。

又一次四目相对，Rey探向原力，探测着他说话的目的，“我想加入新秩序的核心队伍。”

他的语气中感受不到一丝欺骗的意味，他仅仅只是想 ** **升职**** 吗？不可能这么简单。Rey瞪了他一眼，从盘中另选了一个莓果酱馅饼。“你想让我怎么帮你？”

“这就要留给你和 ** **Ben**** 讨论了。”

Ben?他竟然还知道她叫他Ben？这人怎么他x的什么都知道？这次Rey将表情管理地死死地，没让她的惊讶毁了她好不容易练就的冷漠。她知道的太少，也太晚了。但她会处理得更好的，她也不得不这么处理好。

“那你为什么不直接跟他说？”

“因为他讨厌我。”

“为何讨厌？”

“因为我对付所有女孩子都得心应手。”他的语气中没有一丝波澜，Rey不知道他是否认真严肃，主要是因为她真的无法判断他说的话是真是假，他的嘲讽真是太xx欠揍了。她想打听更多消息，同时也对伦武士团会有女孩麻烦感到好笑，但Kezzik又抢先开口了：

“说实话，我今早来，就是为了向你们两个中更冷静的一方提出这个请求。”他翘着小指，在杯沿浅啜一口,“你觉得如何？”

Rey想信他一回，但她还需要时间考虑。

她冷淡地暼了他一眼，默默地用剩下的早餐填满脸上的表情，又拿过茶，将食物送下，然后开始把每束花上的贺卡收到一起。她会给这些科洛桑的支持者们回感谢信，以尽自己的政治义务。她抬眼看到Kezzik向门边走来。

她现在还不能给他一个满意的答复。虽然目前她觉得他说的还是真话，但他不可一世的态度也决定了她不会接受这小小的请求。至少在她把一切告诉Ben之前不会。

她收到最后几张卡片的时候，他突然绕过桌子俯到她身边，一只手从她的肩膀越过，直伸向一张卡片。他凑得很近，Rey感到一阵冰冷的气息袭来——像一片冰封的针叶林。她起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。他的指尖划过她的手背，Rey觉得自己仿佛被电了一下，就在他慢慢地拿起她正要去收的卡片时，她发誓她绝对感到了他的原力波动，以及那轻轻掠过屏障边缘的爪子。

她收回手臂，用力咽了口口水，收完了剩下的卡片。

忽然Rey浑身一震——她感应到Ben在身后突然出现。一阵黑暗将每一朵花的花瓣都卷到桌上，她在听见他的声音之前就感觉到了他的到来——“Kezzik！”Ben低沉的咆哮在房间里回荡，“你在这干什么？”

Rey跳开一步，迅速与他拉开距离，她瞥一眼Ben，他正从门廊边逼来，她尽全力克制着不去看他捏得咔咔作响的拳头和吃醋的表情。

Kezzik转身给Ben看他捏在手里的卡片，“帮Rey殿下打理她的粉丝邮件啊。”

Ben还是用公务腔回答着，但她能明显听到背后的怒火：“我已经安排了一个会议，伦武士团的 ** **全体成员**** 都要参加，会上会讨论你们接下来的任务。”

“我还以为你的骑士们可以先在这儿放松几天呢，Kylo，”他重重地踏过大理石地板，站到他面前，“这可是你说的。”

“在开会与讨论期间，你必须和我们一起待在科洛桑上。一旦达成协定，我就会开始新一轮的扩张。”Ben说，“所以，先开会，接下来的几天你可以放松一下……只要你别再 ** **骚扰**** 未来的皇后。”

她已经很久没有听过Ben用这种语气说话了，也忘了他在体格、语气、原力爆发的三重威压下有多么恐怖——尤其是离他那么近的情况下，即使她知道他不会伤害她，她发现自己还是下意识地倒退了几步。

“先开会，后放松。”Kezzik重复了一遍，对她眨了眨眼睛。

冰冷的黑暗笼罩在Ben的身边，Rey觉得那个眨眼几乎将Ben推向狂化的边缘。

Kezzik肯定也感觉到了，他跳开几步，退到了客厅门口，“那么，会在哪里开呢？”他边退边问。

“楼下中庭，首席会议室，九点钟。”Ben道。

Kezzik讽刺般的敬了个礼，溜出了房间。

门在Kezzik的身后合拢，Rey一屁股跌坐在皮沙发上，叹了口气。Ben停在房间的后部，翻来覆去地捏着褪下的手套。

“他在这里干什么！！”他丝毫不掩语气中的恶心，她探出原力，却被一阵又红又烫的嫉妒给惊到了。他也立刻切断了连接。

“事情并不像你走进来看到的那样。”Rey想解释，“那人纯粹就想让我不舒服。”

他颈上的肌肉抽了抽，但并未回话。

“他自己走进来，我觉得可以抓住吃早饭的机会从他嘴里撬出点东西，”她继续道，“我只是想知道他到底想要什么。”

“所以你让他 ** **碰**** 你？”他仍妒中火烧，Rey觉得他紧绷的声音下一秒就可能断裂。房间里的原力渐渐浓了——他又滑到了失控的边缘。

“我什么事也没 ** **让**** 他做。”她抑制着想反驳解释一切的冲动，“先行后思”，这不是Ben想要的。

深吸一口气，她开始寻求原力中的平静、舒缓与真诚。她将这些感情聚到身边，融入表情和话语中：“他就是想骚扰我，试探我。”四目相对，她感到他还需要更多保证。一次次的背叛、一次次被利用，他几乎都开始希望她是在背叛他了，“Ben，相信我，除了你以外，我不想让任何人碰我。”

闻此，他的肩膀似乎放松了些。他走近一步，伸出手把她拉起来。

“Rey，这人 ** **很危险**** 。”他又用那棕色的狗狗眼，那深沉的、恳求般的眼神看着她，“请你离他远一点。”

“为什么他这么危险？”

“他比表面上看起来更强大。他的心中全是黑暗，他是不会理解你……你对平衡的需求的。他恨我，嫉妒我比他强大，他觉得我浪费了我的天赋，”他继续道，“他是这么想的，也是这么说的。”

Rey本来已经开始觉得Kezzik不想她先前想的那样危险了，她想了好几个理由，其中之一，如果他真想害他们，他大可以一听见Snoke的死讯就抖出真相——与其他伦武士一道揭竿而起，自行夺权，他干嘛还要和他们玩这么久、等待对他来说有好处吗？

但她知道为Kezzik反驳只会再次燃起他的负面情绪。于是Rey走近一步，紧紧抱住他。“好。”

他将下巴靠到她的头上，她合上眼，用鼻子轻轻摩挲着他的胸膛。她多希望与他共享一日二人的世界，抛开Emporer Ren和未来的皇后，他们只是单纯的Ben和Rey。她吸了吸鼻子，是松软的布料和延龄草的味道。这足以让她抛下一切。

“为什么靠近你变得越来越简单，而其他的都一切都更加困难呢？”

目光洒落，他轻轻捧起她的脸颊，用一个吻代替了他的回答。他的唇间仍萦留着些许黑暗，那是对她的渴求、是阴暗而强盛的占有欲。但她没有害怕，只是调动她能够给他的平衡，将温暖与光明的承诺注入她的吻。他随即放柔了动作，在她的一声喘息中松开了嘴唇。对她而言，他的吻怎么也不会够，他的爱也永远也不会够。

他轻轻在耳边呓道：“我不该反应这么大，我应该先问问你的感受的。”

“Ben Solo，你是在向我道歉吗？”

他又把她拉近，在她的脸颊、耳朵、脖子上轻轻一啄。她一点都不想挪动半分。

“不到二十四小时，我已经两次道歉了，”他说道，“现在你可看见，你都对我做了些什么？”

她的思绪游到了别处，她又开始憧憬一天只有Ben和Rey的生活了——抛开万般纷扰，让一切都随风散落。但这无异于白日做梦，至少现在看来还是如此，他们还有一大堆事情要做。

而此刻，Rey知道无论他们多想留住时光的脚步，都必须结束这一切。她必须告诉他更多Kezzik透露的细节，还要商量对付他的办法。

她抬眼看看Ben，她真不忍心打破他一脸的满足。他才刚从尴尬中回过神来，抚在她脸上的手才刚开始不紧张地颤抖，他的手臂刚刚找到合适的姿态、他的爱意才刚刚开始自由地流淌，而她就要终结这一切。

“说吧。”他缓缓道。

她叹了口气。

 ** **我不想破坏这种氛围，但是有坏消息。**** 她抚摸着他的头发，继而轻轻在颈角流连，他拥紧了她。

不知为何，他们离得这么近的时候，用原力交流反而更加方便。

 ** **不管是什么，我们都会一起面对。**** 他的声音有他们在抚摸彼此时特有的悦耳的厚重感，听他的声音在脑海中回响确实别有感触。

 ** **你头几次通过原力和我对话的时候，你觉得害怕吗？**** 她转移着话题，想让那不可避免的时刻晚点到来。

 ** **害怕极了**** ，他停顿了一会儿， ** **现在来说，有时也是这样。****

他们抱了一会儿，但不久他切回了话题：

说吧，Kezzik和你说了什么？

****向我保证你不会失控。** **

他没有回答，但她感到原力中一阵情感的转变，那是他的默许。

她深吸一口气，又徐徐吐出。 ** **Kezzik什么都知道，他知道你的内心的冲突，知道你杀了Snoke，也知道你有多……我们的关系有多亲密，他都知道了。****

一股骤然腾起的恐惧几乎将她弹开，但他赶忙搂住了她，履行着他的承诺。可紧接着又是一阵狂怒，像堤坝中缝隙中奔涌而出的洪流，她感到肩上一阵用力，他的手指几乎嵌进她的肉里。

“他怎么会知道？”他的声音震得她的耳膜生疼，“他到底想要什么？”

Rey探向原力网络，努力从黑暗的缝隙中找到永存的舒缓与爱抚，将这些情绪通过纽带传输给他，他攥紧她肩膀的手松了松。

“他说他一直都知道你的矛盾。”她说道，“他还知道近卫队的守卫永远不可能杀死Snoke，你是唯一有能力杀死他的人。”

她拨开了他抓在肩膀上的手。双手垂落，他后退一步，怒目圆睁，直直地盯着她的肩膀。“对不起，”他把头埋到胸膛里，用力甩了甩，切断了原力连接。在他最后的情绪中，她感到了一丝对失控的愧疚，对捏疼她的后悔，对没有尽早得知Kezzik知道他杀了Snoke的深深的失望。

她没有让Ben关上心门，反而上前一步，送入他的怀中，她不会再让他一个人承受内心的风暴，“你控制住了。”她安慰道。

“以一种糟糕的方式，”他嘟囔着，但他的呼吸终于恢复了正常。“我简直不敢相信我竟然没有发现。如果他知道Snoke是怎么死的，知道我们……为什么他要告诉你呢？”

尾音渐弱，他把她抱近了些，仿佛他的手臂能阻挡外界的一切风雨。

“他说他想要权力。”她回答道，“他想成为决策的核心力量，他不满足于那些无足轻重的任务，他想进入新秩序的领导核心。”

Ben静静地立着，情绪的波涛仍在翻涌，但他控制住了。

“休想，”沉默良久，他缓缓吐出两字，那声音正是属于皇帝的冷静和威严，“除非从我的尸体上踏过去。”


	21. Chapter 21

**第二十一章**

Rey沉重的头颅又在摇摇欲坠，这已经不是第一次了。

在科洛桑的三天时间里，她已经数不清自己参加了多少场会议，即便在椅子上多待一小会儿她都可能疯掉。更让她抓狂的是，吃了这么多馅饼却没有时间训练，Rey感到自己都肿了一小圈。

从会议上得到唯一有价值的消息是关于波尔莫拉（Balmorra）的，新秩序在那里发现了一个抵抗组织的小哨站。好在新秩被当下的政治协商缠着，投票表决后，他们已同意把解决叛军的日程往后多推几天。这意味着Poe的朋友们还可以多活几日，但这已经是目前能争取到的最好的情况了。

不幸的是，上个礼拜审过Poe、Finn、Leia以后，他们就没有了动静。Ben昨天回定局者号上布置任务时翻了翻记录，除了他们还活着、吃饭、睡觉一切正常以外，倒也并没有什么坏消息，他们仍被监禁着。Rey现在还不能释放他们，她甚至一次又一次地用原力联系Leia，却怎么也联系不上。

Ben的嗓门忽然提高一倍，把她从困意中解救出来。他又跟Hux吵起了关于在新共内部实施秘密行动的目的。一听到他们开始新一轮的唇枪舌战，以及从他们的对话中得知新秩的资金来源依然是走私与赌博集团，Rey的头又开始剧烈地痛起来。

“失陪了。”她站起来向门边走去。

与会人员正津津有味地欣赏着这场骂战，因此无人注意她的离开；而Ben现在也正火冒三丈，根本无暇顾及于她；Jeel是唯一一个抬眼看她的人，一见那汗淋淋、阴沉沉的表情，Rey不禁将加快了脚步。

离开了恶臭而压抑的政治日常，她走出会议区，上了一条通往训练室的小道。她在科洛桑的三天里只来过训练室一次，那次Ben和她一起把训练光剑带过去，本想等他们的训练阶段开始后再用，但事与愿违，繁忙的政治生活除了那一次以外就再也没有把多余的时间留给他们。

现在她要补救这一切。

训练室是她在整个酒店里最喜欢的地方。反观别处，奢华的红地毯和金叶子并不在她的舒适区之内。训练室的南北两面都是透明的玻璃，这是欣赏都城天际线的绝佳角度，剩下的地板和墙面都是清一色的亮白。训练室里陈列着架子，一排排手套、头盔、哑铃、棍、棒、绳子，沙袋……训练中能用到的东西应有尽有，她真希望每天都泡在这里。

Rey从Ben的私人储物箱中拿出一个训练光剑，一下把它划亮。这把光剑在外貌上与普通光剑并无二致，但他解释过这是一把低功率剑，即使碰到了皮肤，也只会像被烫到一样引起短暂轻微的疼痛。他拿来的两把训练光剑都是绿色的，她一开始还有点惊讶，想问他是从哪找来的，但后来又忍住了，也许那是她不愿听到的故事。

她来回挥舞着光刃，在空气中连连虚斩，感受着它的重量，调试着它的平衡。

“你就打算把它在空中晃几下，然后就当作是训练了吗？”

一听到Kezzik的声音，她就忍不住愤声咒骂。

“我还以为你在开会呢。”他继续道。

她迅速转身，满意地看着光剑停在离他的脸相当近的地方，“我需要休息。”

他穿一件略微收身的长衫，配一条宽松的裤子，当然还是经典的一身黑。没有层层黑衣的堆叠与兜帽斗篷的衬托，他看起来多了几分亲近，少了几分气势，他甚至还刮了胡子，看起来更年轻了。与其他伦武士一样，他的身材也很好，要是Rey不知道他的为人，她一定会觉得他是个帅小伙儿。

“看见喜欢的东西了？”

她翻了个白眼。

Kezzik避开她的锋芒，走到放另一支训练光剑的地方。

“你最好的朋友Jeel都在会上，你没有理由不喜欢这次会议啊。”他耍了耍剑柄，把光剑点亮，“我们很快就会开始对付他了，他几乎透露了所有关于他朋友的有用信息，待到时机成熟，我就会请你决定他的命运。”

“宁可真是贴心呢。”

“乐意效劳，殿下。”说着，他微微鞠了个躬。

自上次“早餐风云”以来，Kezzik对她的压力小了不少。事实上，这是事后他第一次与她碰面。Ben不在时，他的嘲讽更多是出于调侃而不是挑衅。他甚至在过去几天发挥了一点作用——作为都城的眼线，他熟知哪个家族的谁已决意加入新秩，哪个还需要一点点引导和鼓励。就连Ben也说Kezzik立了大功，虽然她知道他内心肯定打死也不愿意承认。

“你需要些什么吗？”Rey问道。

“嗯，我是来训练的，但看起来你缺少一个配合的对手。所以殿下，你怎么说？”

她摇了摇头，“不，我得马上回去了。”

“我懂我懂，你在想‘我不能和他对练，他知道我的秘密，Ben也说和他在一起太危险了。’”他看着她，两眼在光剑的折射下映出奇异的绿光。“我知道你没有受过正式的训练，Rey。”他指了指光剑。“怎么能没有人来训练你呢？反正我知道Kylo是不会有时间的。”

该死的Kezzik。

他笑了笑，但这一次看来不那么狂妄了，这就是真实的笑容。他分成两半的屁股下巴也给他的表情增添了几分无辜。

“让我来简单地领你进门吧。”他说道，“这样，如果你不想再练下去，我立刻就走。”他询问性地抬了抬眉毛，“怎么样？”

她没有回答，仍忖度着他的提议。他这样做能得到什么？他只是想讨她欢心，让她像计划的那样允许他加入新秩的核心吗？

一方面来说，她实在是太渴望得到知识了，在科洛桑的这几天Ben没有时间继续陪她训练；而另一方面，Ben也真的把Kezzik当做一大威胁。到决定的时候，Rey把自己包裹在黑暗屏障里。

“好吧，沉默就算是答应了。”他说道，“给我看看你的预备姿势。”

一声不响地，她将光剑举到下颏，分腿找到平衡。她发誓只要Kezzik有任何一点出格的举动，她就立刻离开这里。

他上下打量着，最终把目光落到她的脚上，他摇了摇头，“嗯，这样子是不行的，我们来调整一下姿势。”

他站到她的旁边，踢踢她的右脚，示意她往里收一点。“你的发力腿应该少出一点，光剑倾向发力的一方，与地垂直，这才是绝地武士的预备姿势。”

“但你又不是——”

“我不是绝地？谢谢提醒，”他道，“但我 ** **确实曾经**** 是绝地武士教的。”他往旁边退了几步，观察着她的姿势，“ ** **你**** 是绝地教的吗？”

她没有回答。

“谢谢。好，然后……我们学习作战时的战斗区域。”

他往后退了几步，把光剑在她的额头前方旋转一周，“这是第一区，第一区范围内的攻击一般都是垂直朝劈向头部，因此，你要确保能水平挡住。”他慢慢地把光剑转至竖直方向，Rey迎上他的攻击，显示自己已经领会了第一招抵挡。

“然后是第二区，是你的右臂与右侧区域。”他把光剑切到她的右侧，“这个区域的进攻都是水平横扫，因此，防御姿态是垂直格挡。”

Kezzik一个接一个地连教了六个战斗区域，以及每个区域进攻相应的防御姿态，他们又练习了几遍。最后两个是第五区与第六区，是针对腿脚部分的抵挡，防御方法是垂直于攻击倾斜的角度，将对手的剑抵到腰间。Rey被这些招式迷住了，她一遍又一遍地让他重复进攻，她也一遍遍练习着防御，一次比一次加快速度，等他们练完的时候，二人已是大汗淋漓，气喘吁吁。那些动作堪称完美，就像预先排过的舞蹈一样。他们都没有使用原力，但她即便不用原力也知道如何抵挡他的攻击。

一直以来，Rey都是用自己的武器抵抗贾库的暴徒。那时她只是下意识地抵挡，一步步从失败中总结出经验与教训。现在这样简单粗暴的一堂课下来，无论是用自己的武器还是用光剑，她的攻守都系统多了。自己的武器也好，光剑也罢，其实根本就不用区分是第几区的攻击，你只要完全跟着你的情感与直觉走，这与Ben的教学方式大不相同。

他露出一排白牙——这是他的标志性笑容，显然他对自己的教学很是满意，“你看起来很惊喜啊，Rey殿下。”

“嗯……这对我很有帮助，Kezzik，谢谢你。”

“很多决斗者只是纯粹地依靠原力或者武力，但如果你训练大脑如何应对，当你再用原力加持的时候，你的反应会更加迅速。”

她点点头。

“那我们来吧？”他捋了捋汗水浸湿的头发。

“来干嘛？”

“练一场？”

她无意中心跳加速，“今天不行，Kezzik，我真的要回去了。”

“那下节课吧，我们可以对战几回，再讨论讨论周旋、防御的技巧。”

Rey用力压了压嘴唇，“也许明天吧。”她几乎还没思考，话就从嘴边溜了出来。等等，她刚刚又承诺了一节和他一对一的训练课吗？

她又一次想到，Kezzik今天好像全程对她无害，甚至尊重了她的私人空间。也许上次早饭时分Ben差点爆发后，Kezzik也学乖了，Rey不知道那件事以后Ben有没有找他谈话。

“那就明天了。”他把光剑关掉，丢到储物箱里，然后走到门边，再一次向她投以笑容。没有打扰，没有讽刺，他只是转身离开了。

在这里待了五天后，新秩序终于赢得了科洛桑政府的空前的支持。尽管早晚都被会议与聚会排满，有些官僚也不是那么的让人愉快，Ben还是成功地控制住了他的脾气。一切都是值得的，新秩与科洛桑签订的盟约引发了周边一系列星系的效仿，Ben又被邀请去商讨更多事项。

科雷利亚的总督已经与他们取得了联系，询问他们能否正式会见，共同讨论贸易开放的问题。科雷利亚日益抬头的孤立主义已经使国家经济不堪重负，因此他们的领导高层也对新秩的会谈很感兴趣。

Emperor Ren还下令撤回在外环执行帝国任务的军队，他打算先派代表团与这些星系的领导人会谈。这样一来，先前怀疑他们也会像一秩那样掠夺资源的星系就可以与他们走到谈判桌上。这只是一个小小的改变，但Rey坚持让Ben这样做，他最终也让步了。Hux却认为这不仅浪费时间，还是一种软弱的表现，但Ben一记凌厉的眼神下来，他就立刻拔腿执行命令去了。

现在Ben即将启程去科雷利亚谈判，但科洛桑上还有一些小细节有待商榷，他们不放心Hux一人留在这儿。他们商量后决定，Ben先去周边谈判，然后再派代表团完成协商，Rey则留在科洛桑见证决议的最终签定。虽然这只需要几天时间，但Ben要求必须有一半的近卫队成员全天候守在她的身边，又加派Bosma和Den保护她，这是他唯一信得过的两个伦武士。

Ben离开的那晚，雨已经下了很久。Quinn帮Ben把他的行李拎到指挥舰上，他一丝不乱的头发和肩头的衣服都被雨淋湿了。Ben坚持让Quinn留在Rey身边“陪伴她”，而Rey觉得他的意思是“看着她”。Quinn点了点头，向他道别，消失在了通道另一头的夜色中。

他们停在通往降落区的通道口，酒店凸出的屋檐成了他们唯一一点小小的遮挡。这是Rey自登上至尊者号以来的首次送别。

第一次真正以皇后的身份处事，她能做到吗？

她不忍心多看他一眼，因为这将意味着承认他的离去。她转而看向天边的云，看着城市的灯光将夜空映成黯淡的橘色，让雨水沾湿她的皮肤。她张嘴品尝雨的味道，她从来不会习惯雨的滋味。

“我不喜欢这样。”他的声音几乎被打在飞船上的雨声淹没。

她知道他指的是什么，他讨厌的不是雨，而是此刻的离别。

“我也是，我几乎从没见过你像现在这样。”

“我不该在Kezzik还在的时候离开你。”

“我们已经商量过了。”她安慰道，“他们过几天就会离开，在这之前，Bosma和Den说过他们可以应付他，我也不是完全无能为力；再说了，自从你们的‘小摩擦’过后他就一直表现得好好的。”

“目前为止。”

他将一缕碎发捋到她的耳后。

“我有一种不祥的预感。”他说道，Rey觉得他不是在说Kezzik。

“告诉我。”

他朝肩后看了看，几个手下正把一箱箱物资搬运到船上。他拉着她的手来到墙后，避开那些爱管闲事的政治家的耳目。雨水打湿他的头发，顺着他的脸颊滑落，他结实的胸肌在湿衣下若隐若现，她忍不住抚摸着他肌肉的轮廓。要是离别不要这么快到来该有多好，这样的时光永远也不会够。

他的喉结动了动，张嘴想说什么，但没有说出口。

“告诉我。”她又一次鼓励道，只要他不再逃避自己的情感，Rey甘愿一直等到他愿意的那一刻。

“我曾看到幻象，我……”他渐渐不出声了，双眼盯着她背后的起落架，“我想伤害你。”

Rey将胳膊环上他的肩膀，把他拉近了些，“那不是你，Ben，你已经证明过了，你是不会伤害我的。”

她想松开他紧锁的双眉，遣散他的忧虑。无论幻象是什么，他受惊了，继续讨论只会引起他的恐惧。

“会没事的。也许只是你心忧离别，原力就自然反映了你的恐惧。”

他咬着腮边的肉，陷入深深的沉思。良久，他紧锁的眉松了松。

“希望你是对的。”他的声音几乎被雨声淹没。

她的手指不断在胸膛与肩膀之间游走，她享受着他的身躯，那在雨中浸湿的他。她又一次抬头看着天上的云，老天啊，你怎么会有这么多雨水倾落？

指肚下的肌肉共鸣着，她将目光回到他身上，四目相对，他的眼神中闪烁着饥饿的光，终于他俯下身来吻上了她的唇。起先他的动作还比较缓慢，但她能感受到他在将他们的吻推入前所未有的黑暗深渊，紧接着他释放了恐惧，原力之潮一波接一波地涌来，像冰河边侵肌入骨的狂风骤雨，她没有抵抗，让自身的恐惧在黑暗中无限放大。

她本能够给他光明，给他原力的平衡，也许她就该这么做，但她也想体验他本真的感受，因此她只是贪婪地回吻着。他的手漫游着她湿透的身躯，激情，恐惧，占有……情感像阵阵洪水般朝她涌来，她感到难以呼吸，只是拼命抓着他的衣服，才保持着不被情感之潮冲走。

他缓和了一下，她在他们的连接中感到了一线光明，但Rey迅速把他摁回黑暗中。

****我还想要更多，拜托了……** **

她调来另一股身边的暗流，在它到达巅峰时赫然释放，他一下用原力把她扑到墙上，钢铁的冰冷、身体的炽热交织着，她听见深渊的另一头传来一声低低的呼唤，她要坠得更深，让他汹涌的黑暗完全裹住自己。

“Rey……”他叹了口气，猛地亲上她的嘴唇，强大的原力从体内迸发，那深渊黑洞将她紧紧裹住，她任由他用每一分他能掌控的黑暗将自己层层剥离，她的皮肤雀跃着响应他，响应着整个黑暗，就连夜空也似乎被他的黑暗浸染，天幕如墨，云潮激涌，与他们的吻一起，急剧放大着无边的寒意，她的皮肤已经失去了知觉，也许她的内心也是，但这又有什么关系呢？

他们吻了又吻，轮番让对方品尝着自己的恐惧，共同沉没在黑暗的深渊里，她让他完完全全地占据了自己。她再一次向黑暗抓去，他贴在她的身上，面颊滚烫着，双手透过薄薄的衣衫，探尽她身体的曲线。为什么？为什么他要离开？

他缓了下来，分开了唇瓣，重新凝望着她。雨水顺着他的脸庞滑落，温热的气息犹系唇间。她感到一阵晕眩，眼前的一切恍然如梦，又无比真实。他的呼吸渐渐有了节奏，嘴角慢慢浮出邪恶的一笑。

“等我回来了，”他沙哑的嗓音在她的耳边响起，“我一定好好补偿你。”

他将双手埋进她的湿发，狠狠抵住了她的嘴唇，她只能用一声呜咽以示回答。他给了她最后一吻，绵绵的，软软的，让一泻光亮流入她的心田。他松开了怀抱，让她靠在墙上。

雨声渐弱，淅淅沥沥的雨打在飞船的外沿，顺抚着她怦怦直跳的心，她终于从肺部抽出足够的气息：

“那真是——”没有下文，她根本无法用语言描述。

她沉默了很久，Ben后退一步，皱起了眉头，“对不起，是我太——”

但Rey用食指封住了他的嘴唇，“不用。”

那经典的索罗式笑容又回来了——那是他相信她的最佳证明。

“我迫不及待地等你回来补偿呢。”她喃喃道。

他深吸一口气，再一次抱紧了她的身躯。

他们依偎了很久，临别时，他牵着她的手来到起落架前，半支近卫队正等待着他们的皇帝。

Rey耳边心跳的节拍与如鼓的雨声混合着，目送着他的身影消失在指挥舰中。不久，起落架缓缓收起，载着彼此的思念，一同飞往科雷利亚。


	22. Chapter 22

**第二十二章**

Ben离开的第二天，她是与市长一起度过的。但很快市长就成了Rey在这个星球上最讨厌的人：他不过是个被巨富家庭惯坏的孩子，不仅自私自利，且并无几分政治头脑。Rey发现他的大部分权力都集中在他身边的人身上，那是他的智囊团。

尽管Ben警告过Rey关于Kezzik的事，那骄傲的伦武士倒是派上了大用场——无论是光剑训练还是关于那些智囊团——他们目前是信任她的，这就相当于成功了一半。

就这样，Ben离开的第一天，Rey拉上了卧室的窗帘，她感觉自己已经完全地把控了政治走向，最后的细节也对新秩有利。明早她先是要和新秩的领导人、伦武士团一起开会，讨论他们的下一个任务，然后再是和Kezzik的一节训练课，接下来还要与市长一起共进午餐。

Rey脱下靴子，换上睡衣躺到床上。没有Ben在身旁，整个酒店的房间都显得那么空落。

Ben不在的第一天，想他。

她也有几次通过原力感受到了他的存在，有一次她几乎能肯定他就站在她的肩后，看着她与市长开会；还有一次，她走在与征服者号——定局者号的姊妹舰的领导一起吃饭的路上，他就出现在她的面前。即使不能交谈，得知他平安无事也是十分舒心的。

Quinn经典的三记叩门声把她从思绪中拉回现实。

“进来吧。”

他端着托盘，托盘上有一杯冒着蒸汽的热饮，他咧嘴笑了笑。

“奉论皇之命，”他把热饮放到她的身边，“我每夜都得给你夜宵。”

他递过杯子。她双手接过，陶醉在巧克力的浓香里。

“闻起来像巧克力，是巧克力饮料吗？”她有些惊诧，她第一次与Ben晚餐时吃过一个巧克力甜点，当时她一下子就被它的味道俘获了。

“是热可可。”他灿烂的笑点亮了适才感到的空虚。

“你的份呢？”她问道，“难道Ben没告诉你我要有人一起陪着喝吗？”

“殿下，我不知——”

“拜托了？”她撅了撅嘴，摆出最有说服力的表情。

他撑了撑眼睛，垂头丧气地接受了。

几分钟后，他出现在门口，手里拿着一个冒着热气的杯子。他斜对着Rey坐在梳妆台前，Rey则盘膝坐在床上，小口小口地啜着她这辈子喝过的最美味的饮料。她两眼直勾勾地盯着杯中，思考着为什么她活了这么久都没喝过Quinn所谓的热可可。

Quinn忍不住笑出声来，费了好大的劲才把双唇摁到一起。

“怎么了？”她终于把视线从饮料上移开。

“殿下，你的表情，我从未见过对热可可如此着迷之人。”

她笑了。天哪，笑起来的感觉是多么舒畅。“来这儿之前，我除了配给粮以外，根本不敢想象这么多好吃好喝的东西。”她承认道。

“现在你的口味越来越丰富了。虽然大多数贵族觉得热可可是平民喝的饮料。”

“认为什么？”

“平民的饮料。”他答道，“所以你在那些自以为是的贵族面前可不要大加称颂，他们会觉得你没品位的。”

他从自己的杯中浅啜一口，笑着舔了一下嘴唇，“其实我自己也觉得很好喝，Emperor Ren知道你会喜欢的。”

一想到Ben在走之前还花工夫让Quinn安排热可可，她感到心中升起一股暖流，甚至比这杯茶更暖、更甜。她多希望他此刻也在这儿啊。

Quinn看看她，又看向远处的墙，避开了眼神的交流。

“又怎么了？”

她等待着。

“Quinn？”

“你的这个表情。”他终于开口道。

“什么表情？”

Quinn沉默了良久，“我能给你讲个故事吗，殿下？”

“当然。”

他把茶杯放在茶碟上，向前倾了倾。“我的家庭来自Jovan III，当年帝国被毁灭时，内部集团纷纷瓦解，形成了帝国残余势力。我的父亲被强制加入农业小组，去星球的另一端做苦力。我和母亲则留了下来。”

“真是抱歉。”

“母亲留有他的一张照片，把它摆在我们床垫之间的木箱上。她非常爱他，每天晚上她都会盯着他的照片出神，她的眼神就是……这样……充满了温柔与细腻。”

Quinn后悔说了这么多话，他的思绪拧成了额上的皱纹，沉浸在回忆中。

Rey不知道该说什么好，她对他信任她，与她分享自己的过去大为触动，她飞快地溜到床头，把一只手放在他的手上。

他抬起头，眼角的皱纹消失了。“请留心点，殿下，Emperor Ren有太多的秘密，他做了太多我相信他自己也想从他的事迹中抹除的事。”接着他的嘴角终于露出了浅浅的笑容，铁灰色的眼神也柔和了几分，“但我能从你的眼神中看出，你是在意他的，我认得这种表情，他的心中肯定有某种值得拯救的东西。”

Rey握紧了他的手，“我每天都从他身上发现更多，”她说道，“于我而言也是。”

Quinn伸手去够他的杯子，“你有一生的时间等待着你去发现。”

Rey与他碰了碰杯，让陶瓷的轻触发出一声脆响，仿佛咬上酥脆的巧克力吐司一样。

“敬我们的友谊。”她向他投以感激的一笑。

他们将银河系中最美味的两杯热可可一饮而尽，她觉得他的眼睛更加明亮了。

Rey走进会议室的时候，那闪耀着黑色光泽的长桌边上已经坐满了人。见她进来，所有新秩的军官和伦武士都起身致意，Emperor Ren不在时，她就是最高领袖——Emperor Ren说得非常清楚：对于这些会议，她都有最终决定权。

她一开始命令伦武士团也来参加会议时，新秩的军官们还十分抵触，尤其是Hux。但与Bosma和Den相处了一段时间以后，Rey发现所有的伦武士都像Kezzik说的一样，有一种没被派上用场的感觉，为了显示她给他们的承诺与关照，她也把他们请来参加这次会议，让他们有一点发言权。如果Ben知道了，他肯定会非常生气，但希望他回来的时候，伦武士已经去遥远的地方执行任务了。

会议首先谈论了地洛力恩星的矿产管理，去年，一支一秩的小分队已经占领了该星球的一块大陆，在霍斯尼亚主行星被摧毁后，新共和国也没有余力维护另一片大陆了。所以现在，新秩议会举行投票表决是否占领第二片大陆。作为一颗外环星球，新共不大可能冒险带兵过去抵抗，因此他们几乎可以不费吹灰之力拿下，作为未来皇后的Rey最终决定通过了这项提议。

“我们的第二项讨论内容是：伦武士团是直接去地洛力恩还是先去波尔莫拉清除抵抗组织的残余势力。”Hux激动到嘶哑地喊出了最后几个字。

Rey从椅子上站起来，“从我们最新收到的情报来看，波尔莫拉的势力微乎其微，对我们毫无威胁。我们的关注点应该放在获利更多的地洛力恩星的任务上。”她冰冷而威严地甩出自己的意见。

Den就坐在她的旁边，闻此，他仰倒回椅子上，挠了挠他弯曲的鼻梁，“同意。”他附和道，“从波尔莫拉几乎得不到什么。”

Hux不满地撇撇嘴，这是面色阴沉的前奏，“恕我一言，”他的眼神在他们之间来回轮转着，“取得完全的胜利比获取资源更有意义。”

Jeel从外衣口袋里掏出一张纸巾，在额前轻轻吸着汗，“我得说我赞同Hux将军，把抵抗组织的残余势力彻底抹掉就是让我们的盟友看见，我们说话算话，有始有终。”

Kezzik下一个发言道：“抱歉，殿下，我得说Hux将军的话是有道理的，我们都对抗叛军这么久了……”他依次扫过房间的每一张面孔，“我不知道大家怎么想，但我很乐意亲手终结此事。”

就连六个伦武士中最好说话的Bosma都抿起嘴唇，点了点头。

除了Den,Tellis上校和Rey三人，其他人都纷纷支持Hux的提议，如果她想动用否决权，那势必动摇她在新秩的领导地位。既然今天已经犯了Hux的大忌让伦武士团参加会议，她不能再冒第二次险。

“那就先去波尔莫拉。”

“明智之举，殿下。”Hux说着，甚至亲切地向她点了点头，对她的让步表示肯定。他是个精明的政治家，因此她选择牺牲自己的想法，照顾大多数人的利益。希望自己的心伤换来Hux的信任是值得的。

会议继续着，Rey在脑海里翻来覆去地想着这件事，有没有什么办法可以警告Poe在波尔莫拉的朋友而不被发现呢？

她一定要想到办法。

接下来的议程Rey一直盯着桌子。会议结束后，她只是漫不经心地谢过所有人，走向她唯一能够思考的地方——训练室。

Rey戴上加垫的拳击手套，朝角落毫无还手之力的沙包发起一次又一次的攻势，直到她的手脚都因此而感到酸痛。她跌坐在角落的沙发上，想要理一理思绪，思考下一步该怎么走。她不能直接给波尔莫拉发消息，也不知道该联系谁，总之，这样做太冒险了。

该警告谁呢？她也没有朋友可……

等等，丘伊并没有被抓回来。虽然她在Crait星用原力压制了他，但她当时一直穿着暴风兵的盔甲，他也不会认出她来。可他现在也许已经听闻了她在新秩的登基的消息，毕竟整个银河系中，谁没有在全息上看到权力的交接呢？

尽管如此，她还是希望他能相信她的警告。希望如此。问题是，他现在在哪里。

在阿奇托的时候丘伊曾提到过，他通常会与在卡西克与家人共度生命日，而生命日就在几天之后，也许他已经在……在那之后就回去了。她可以用只有他能认出自己的方式给他发匿名邮件；抑或他的家人知道怎样联系到他。这值得冒险一试，也许可以躲过新秩的耳目，从信号站联系他。

有了大致可行的计划后，Rey从储物箱中拿出光剑，开始了她的训练。动起来总能帮她活络大脑的思路。

也就在这时，她感到Ben出现在她的身后。

 ** **你终于是一个人了。**** 他的声音像是给她打了一剂强心针。

他靠在装饰着精美艺术品的墙上，也是孤身一人。她禁不住猜想他刚刚在做什么，他和谁一道，以及他是否安全。

 ** **我已经想你了。**** 她又一次意识到了她的心跳，仿佛他一出现，她的心跳频率就不一样了。她感到自己活了过来。

****你还好吗？我觉得……你在害怕。我一直开会到现在才有时间。** **

她朝他走去，渴望他的碰触，在银河系的那头感受他的指尖，就像阿奇托的那晚一样。

他也伸出了手，棕色的眼眸扫过她的面庞，把她剥得一干二净。她的恐惧通过原力传到另一端，指尖相触的那一瞬，她仿佛又回到了阿奇托的夜晚，忆起那喷薄而出、错综复杂，而又不知从何说起的情感。

 ** **我们正要派军队去消灭波尔莫拉的抵抗组织，**** 她说道， ** **我不得不这样决定。****

 ** **放心，**** 他答道， ** **我已经处理好了。**** 他将她揽入怀中，她靠在他坚实的身躯上，她几乎能感受到他身体的温暖。什么叫“处理好了”？他做了什么？

但附近有人清了清嗓子，Rey急忙抽回身来，连接立刻切断，她的手臂仿佛也失去了生机，软绵绵地垂到身体两侧。

Bosma微微驼着背，略显尴尬地站在门边，等着她认出他来。

“额……”他揉着下巴上的胡茬，“抱歉打扰，殿下，但我注意到你离开的时候神色有些不对，你感觉还好吧？”

Rey活动活动肩膀，把情绪抛到一边，迅速建起屏障。Bosma是一个眼尖的人，他先前多次找到她并给她提建议，可能是因为Ben的命令吧。

“我很好Bosma，谢谢关心。”

“你今天训练吗？”他问道。

Rey差点儿忘了还有和Kezzik的训练，她从口袋里掏出表看了看，训练时间几乎就要到了。

“是的吧。”她回答道，“没想到已经到早上这么晚的时候了。”

“你还想让我陪你一起训练吗？也许我可以当你的对手？”

他昨天也陪她训练了，他真是在Kezzik那种傲慢氛围下完美的调和剂。

“好啊。”她答道。

他嘴角的弧度舒缓着她疲惫的神经。

Bosma越过她走到储物箱旁，脱下斗篷，拿起另一支光剑，摆好绝地的预备姿势。Rey也像Kezzik教的那样做好准备，她复习了六个区域的进攻，一步步将Bosma逼向被动。

她飞速朝第一区斩出一弧，他勉强招架，却几乎来不及抵抗她对第六区的低空横扫。他被迫节节后退，不久撞到墙上，瞬间被她的光剑架住了脖子。

他双目圆睁：“殿下，你……”他上气不接下气，“你进步真快啊，才一天的时间呢。”

“那是因为她有个好老师啊Bosma，再说了，你的进攻也太好预测了吧。”

Kezzik趾高气扬地走进来，一手前探，光剑在空中划过几道完美的弧线，正好落在他的手中。

Bosma含怒瞪了他一眼。

“好了殿下，”Kezzik说道，“你准备好面对真正的挑战了吗？”

回想起波尔莫拉的处境，Rey的恐惧与怒火仍然不止，而一看到Kezzik进来，她更是感到了双倍的愤怒；但她又难以抗拒拥有强大力量的诱惑，尤其是想到她打败Kezzik后他脸上的表情，Rey觉得那简直是一种享受。

在她做出回答之前，他已经向她逼来，见他朝第二区挥出一刃，她轻而易举地挡住了。他笑了笑，伴着一股强盛的暗流，他再次向她袭来，这不仅仅是教学，而是在认真地与她战斗。Rey的肾上腺素一阵飙升，她调动着愤怒与恐惧，毫不费力地抵挡着，她甚至伺机将原力融入剑中，朝他的两腿扫去。

“她学得是挺快。”他复述着Bosma的话，后者则倚着北面的墙观战。

血脉中的黑暗像电流般流遍全身，激情、力量、愤怒，那冰冷、极寒的藤蔓似乎只要她一声令下就会全然出动。她箭步上前，照头虚晃一枪，同时用原力将自己带到侧面，发起真正的猛攻。他连连招架，动作逐渐迟缓，不久胜利的天平就开始向她倾斜。

她朝他的肩膀猛挥一剑，他勉强迎上。Rey用原力压着他的光刃，四周暗了下来，原力在血管中奔涌，仿佛房间里只有她与Kezzik两人。一切开始变得清晰：他的嘴因用力而扭曲着，她还知道他下一步会从哪个角度攻击、有多用力，仿佛他还在想象进攻的轨迹的时候，她却早已经了然于胸。她沉浸在黑暗的滋味中，用全身的力量压制着他，她感到光剑烧焦他的斗篷，就要碰上他的血肉。

他吃力地呻吟着，但他没有认输。为什么他还不认输？

突然四面大亮，她被一股强大的力量掀翻在地，光剑也落在她的脚边。

Kezzik眯着眼向她逼来，Rey伸手召来光剑，迎上他的一击，她想试着站稳脚跟，但他又一剑斩来，她立刻失去了平衡。他的原力涌入她的心灵屏障，她探出原力，探向周边的生死轮回，汇成一股黑暗的涌流，希望能把他击退。

她弹起身来，但迎面撞上一堵冰冷的墙，那是纯粹由寒冰砌成的铁墙，眼中冷光连闪，他再次迎上她的攻击，接着一个紧急回旋，他已攻到了她的侧翼，她来不及抵挡，只能连连闪避，不久她的动作越来越慢，她抓住的黑暗之潮也逐渐淡褪，而她又不能抓住身边的光明力量，这样一来他就会感到她对光明面的召唤。

眨眼之间她就贴到了墙上，他与她之间只隔着交叉的光剑。

“我认输。”她喘着粗气，关掉了光剑。

他也关掉了光剑，但他没有后退，反而更进一步，粗暴地贴到她的耳边：“你不能被害怕伤害到我的情绪左右，你已经快赢了，只要再用点力，我就会马上认输。”

他的极寒原力直侵着她的感官，和着冰冷、咸湿的汗水的气味。她已经认输了，但他的气息仍未消散，他俯身捡起她的剑柄，塞到她手中，他的触碰停留了很久，指尖在她的皮肤上扫过，引起一阵针刺般的疼痛。

她侧身甩开了他，沉重地喘息着，感到一阵阵头晕目眩。

“你看起来比平常更生气啊，殿下。”他的呼吸仍在耳边响着。

“我没事，”她说道，“谢谢你的训练。”

她从他身旁走过，把光剑丢进了储物箱。

“你愿意和我们一起吃饭吗，殿下？我们伦武士再过一个小时左右就要吃饭了。”Bosma在她离开之前喊道。

“多谢了Bosma，但我有我的计划。”

“你确定吗殿下？”他鼓励道，“我们有好多值得庆祝的事呢，定局者号上的囚犯在72小时之内就要被处决了，再加上波尔莫拉的哨站，很快我们就可以彻底根除抵抗组织。”

他的话仿佛一道闪电，她的心又开始狂跳，大脑一片空白。

“哦，我没听说处决的事情啊，谁下的命令？”她尽所有力量保持着不失仪态，假装轻描淡写地打听着。

“Emperor Ren签下了处决文件，殿下。”Bosma答道，“就在他离开之前。”

Bosma真诚的笑容几乎把她的心撕成了两半，Ben为什么要这样做！？也许这不是真的，是他搞错了。

“总算有我们派上用场的时候了。”Kezzik说，“波尔莫拉的那些叛军是最后一波了。”说完，Kezzik和Bosma交换了一个必胜的眼神，但这只是加深了她的绝望。

她越是听他们谈论此事，她的心就碎得越厉。囚犯，72小时，Finn，Leia，Poe，她的心已经被恐慌侵蚀殆尽。不，不，不，她要阻止这件事，她必须阻止。

她勉强地维持着她的屏障，假意点了点头，她听见自己的声音从很远的地方传来：“不错Bosma，我们应该庆祝，但首先我还有会要开。”

Rey跌跌撞撞地从训练室中走出时，她的心已经碎了一地。


	23. Chapter 23

**第二十三章**

除非亲眼所见，Rey拒绝相信Ben会下令处决她的伙伴。她要回酒店查一下记录，到时候，她就能证明这一切都是天大的谎言。过道、走廊，每一步她都用靴子重重地跺着地面，以此淹没脑中嘈杂的思绪。

不。

不。

他不会这样做的，他不可能会对他们下杀手。

离房间还有一半的路，她迈出一步，后脚还没跟进，就突然被一只手抓住。

“怎么了Rey？”Kezzik问道。

“没什么。”她甩开他的手，“走开。”

她大步向前走去，但他在她的身后喊道：

“是关于波尔莫拉的任务吗？还是囚犯？”她的脚步戛然而止。他故意拖长尾音——仿佛他知道什么一样，他总是该死地知道。

她转身走到他跟前，用手指使劲戳了戳他的胸：“你干嘛要跟踪我？如果你知道我想听的内容，那就快说！别磨磨叽叽的！”

他挑了挑眉毛，“我只是在想你为何如此关心波尔莫拉的事，还有那些囚犯。”

他的魔爪又伸向了她的脑海，在她的屏障边缘徘徊着，寻找着缺口，但Rey不想再和他耗下去了。他知道什么，Rey十分肯定。她要知道他们到底会拿囚犯怎么样，现在。

Rey把所有对伙伴的恐惧、自己的不安与恼火编成一张黑暗的大网，猛地朝Kezzik轰去，Kezzik撞到过道的墙上，屏障被她的精神力狠狠刺穿。他马上反应过来，拼命把她挤出脑海，但始终不能接近，像在自己的房间里听着几个房间之外远远的敲门声。她把自己包裹在黑暗的护甲里，那护甲坚硬无比，他的思想始终无法侵入。

她吸取上次的教训，做好了十足的准备。她现在已经能熟练掌握这些黑暗了，她不再与他的思想斗争，而是将他的黑暗力量为自己所用：孤独，抛弃，绝望——她从深渊中汲取黑暗，反推着他的挤压，在他的脑海中找到一席之地，搜寻着他的记忆。囚犯，她想要关于囚犯的记忆。

记忆的片段犹如梦境般闪回，她搜寻着，直到她找到一段定局者号上的回忆，她进去站在Ledo和Den的身边，看着Ben与Jeel对话。

Ben双手握在背后，下着命令。

Jeel回答着，那激动的表情看得Rey一阵反胃，“那我们怎么处置剩下的叛军，陛下？”

Ben看着满面皱褶的上将，眼中闪着冰冷而无情的凶光，“杀了，一个不留。”

他一转身，斗篷在空中呼呼作响，离开了舰桥。

Rey不能相信、也不敢相信看到的一切，Kezzik一定还知道些什么，但他已经把她挤出了脑海，于是她聚起所有能掌控的黑暗原力，再次撕开了他的屏障。他脑海的对话、图像飞闪而过，和其他的记忆片段一同浮出脑海。

她看见Kezzik在搜寻Jeel的记忆，Jeel正拿着一块面板，面板上显示着一份已签署的命令。

他边读边看了看舰桥：

****Crait星捕获的叛军，现关押于B-19区监狱，于本周结束时处决。** **

文件上印有日期，且底部还有一个轮廓鲜明的笔迹：

****Emperor Kylo Ren。** **

突然眼前的面板暗了下来，Kezzik在把她推出脑海，而她再也没有黑暗力量可供调用。她本该把这些记忆从他的脑海中删去，把所有的交流都连根抹掉，不留一点痕迹。

Rey抓来她的愤怒与恐惧，还有背叛——Ben的背叛烧起的熊熊怒火已经融化了寒冷的坚冰、扭曲了她面前的记忆，但在她把整个片段揪出来之前，他的屏障就已经关闭了。她大口大口地喘着气，倚在走廊的另一端，从他的脑海中彻底抽出身来。

Kezzik一把揪住她的衣服，“永远、永远别再侵犯我的脑海了！”

Rey已经听不见他说在说什么。

 ** **杀了，一个不留。**** 是Ben的声音，他下令处决她的伙伴。

滚烫的泪珠涌上眼眶。

他们经历了那么多、那么多之后，Ben竟然下令处决她的伙伴，他的母亲，为什么？如果他是有苦衷的，为什么他不告诉她，为什么要背着她？

因为他不想让她知道。

难道这就是他让她远离Kezzik的原因吗？就因为Kezzik知道他要处决囚犯？

周围的一切仿佛旋转起来，Kezzik怒视着她，魔爪又出现在她的屏障边缘，他很有可能会发现她对他的记忆抱有何种态度，她就处在失控边缘。

不能让他进来。她的脸颊滚烫着。得摆脱他，好好思考。

她扭头就走，但他又跟了过来。

她颤抖的双手摸到了光剑，一下把它掣亮。那是像血管中奔涌的血液一样、鲜艳的红色。

Kezzik看了看她的武器，后退两步，转身离开了。

房门向两侧滑开，Rey差点儿和抱着一手脏被单的Quinn撞了个满怀，她躲过他，他也连忙闪到一边，皱眉道：

“殿下，你需要什么帮助吗？”

“不是现在，Quinn。”她咽下喉中的酸痛，她的喉咙原不该这么疼的。

她绕过Quinn，他也没有阻拦，能服侍Kylo Ren这么久，他知道自己应何时消失。

Rey走进书房，用原力推开门，一把抓过台上的数据板，用手指在面板上又戳又滑，疯狂地搜索着名字，地址，负责人，日期……最终她找到了定局者号这一栏。

尽管Rey花了一段时间才弄清楚这些数据是怎么归类的，但最终还是找到了每个监狱的动态，她翻看着相关的文件命令。

从B-19区监狱开始。

她浏览着熟悉的名字：

****Leia Organa** **

****Poe Dameron** **

****FN-2187——化名“Finn”** **

****计划被处决：** **

每个名字旁边都有一个倒计时，她看着时间一分一秒地流逝：

****68:42:14……68:42:13……68:42:12……** **

68小时之内她的伙伴就会被处决。

而数据的最下方，那最底部的空白处则是自与他合作开始她就再熟悉不过的签名，那握着笔的参差的手指、准确无误地签着：

****Emperor Kylo Ren.** **

就像她在Kezzik的记忆里看到的那样。

她喉中的肿块越来越难受，但她逼自己冷静下来，强撑着思考下去。

现在Rey有两个选择：下令取消或者组织营救。

如果她下令取消处决，极有可能的情况是：没有人会听她的话。这样一来，她向着抵抗组织的举动可能也就会被发现。说到底，她不过是皇帝不在时的一个替身罢了。由于这是他离开前亲自下令，她也无权否决他的决定。在他们正式结婚前，她其实什么也不是。

另一个选择是组织营救，但一旦着被人发现，她在这里苦心经营的一切就会毁于一旦。她才刚开始放宽第一秩序的残暴统治，为新秩建立盟友，在Ben Solo的心中发现光明……

一想到他竟然会做出这种事情，他在她心中的形象瞬间破碎。她已经在他心中发现光明了，艹，他们还共享过光明呢。

她的胃里一阵翻涌。

她试着深呼吸，慢下脚步，想出一个他这么做的理由。

她努力把她的思绪推到一边，试着用大脑思考，当务之急，她应该在下定论之前先和Ben谈一谈。

于是她在原力这头呼唤着，感受着四周绵延不断的原力之网，有这么强烈的情感，用原力连接他都简单了许多。

他几乎是瞬间出现在她的面前，已经开始研究着她的表情。

 ** **Rey，Rey，出什么事了？**** 他的声音中带着几分慌乱。他感受到什么不对劲了吗？

 ** **为什么，Ben？**** 这两个词从她的牙缝间挤出，她的眼神几乎要燃烧起来， ** **为什么下令处决那些犯人？****

他拧起了眉头， ** **什么？****

****Finn，Poe，还有你的母亲！你竟然要处死他们！为什么！** **

****Rey，我没有——我不知道你在说什么。** **

她退出了谈话。她已经看见了文件，他们的名字赫然在目；她还听见了他亲自下令，而现在他竟然还谎称不知情。哼，他不知道她看过那些记忆，当然会否认了。

她聚起身边空前强大的黑暗原力，将整张原力之网握在手中，一下子摆脱了他，捏断了丝丝缕缕的联系。

她再抬头的时候，他已经不见了。

Rey一瞬间差点跌倒。

****Ben，为什么？** **

自己怎么就没有发现呢？他说要让过去消失，他是认真的吗？为什么他不告诉她？为什么经历了那么多之后，他还要背叛她？

但Rey的确感到他对自己的强烈渴望，她自己也是如此，陪在他身边，找到知己，最终不再 ** **孤独**** 。

还有昨晚与Quinn的谈话，Rey甚至觉得……

她合眼按回泪水，这不是流泪的时候，她绝不能让Ben插手此事，从现在开始。这是确保她有清醒头脑处理这些事的唯一办法，她的时间不多了。

她克制地吸了口气，又徐徐吐出，让肩膀缓缓放松。

一个计划的轮廓在混沌的脑海中浮现：联系丘伊。也许他还能帮上忙。她可以告诉他波尔莫拉、还有她监狱里伙伴的处境，她可给他发一条加密信息。也许可以假装到科洛桑买东西，这样她甚至可以搞到一艘帝国的飞船。

丘伊当然能组织营救，但他不能就这么大摇大摆地走进定局者号，他太容易被认出来了。为此，她还得在有人发现之前组织一个小队护送他们逃跑。也许她能控制一小队暴风兵把她们从监狱送到飞船上，再抹掉他们的记忆，不留一点痕迹。

这样是能成功的，而且必须成功。

要是失败了呢？可如果都没有尝试，她是不会原谅自己的。

她别无选择。

走在科洛桑破旧的的地下世界里，她不由得拉紧了兜帽，这里靠近星球的底层，空气被严重污染，街头小巷的暴力与贫困肆意泛滥……这就是为什么那些最有钱的人家都住在高层——新鲜空气确实求之不易。

但Rey知道如此底层的地方才是发送信息的最佳地点——这里的信号站根本不会被收进地图中，一般人也不会去关注。

Rey缩着肩膀走进一条拥挤的小巷，她将兜帽裹紧了鼻子：空气中弥漫着烟雾和浮粪的味道，实在是让人窒息。一路上，宣传女人、烈饮、或两者得兼的霓虹灯随处可见，隐隐绰绰地照着前行的路。

她抬头看了看灯牌，终于找到了一个靠谱的地方：

****Arabellum通讯中心** **

时年已久，灯牌上的几个字母已经淡去了光彩，但这并不妨碍理解，她从一群醉醺醺的拉塔塔克人中挤过，推开了大门。

一个斑白短发的女人从一堆线管与零件中举起头来。“你想要甚么？”

“我要发一条加密信息。”她直白地说道。

她的眼中闪过一丝兴致，上下打量着她，“加密的话要多收费嗷。”

Rey点头表示同意。

那女人低头看看手里的一把线缆，把它们放到桌子上。“发到哪里？”

“卡西克。”她答道。

店主站起来，蹒跚着朝她走去。这个信号站可能已经开了十几年，时至今日，一些插座上的按钮已经松了，有的部件也已泛黄。

“我知道泥懂，但是先付钱。”

她们讲好了价，Rey从腰间的袋里掏出信用，放到她脏兮兮的手里。女人开启了机器，指示灯开始在厚厚的灰尘下闪烁。她给楚巴卡发了一封邮件，署名为“Han Solo的一位讨厌拉斯塔、喜欢波格鸟的旧友”，她告诉他波尔莫拉的形势以及他们会对囚犯做什么，Rey让他到科洛桑来，等待关于如何放他进定局者号的进一步指示；她给他留了一个储物箱的地址，在城市中一个不那么底层的地方，并告诉他到时候指示会放在209号柜中；这中间她会抽空清除记录、组织一个小队和一艘飞船；邮件末尾还提到，她会给他留一个私人通讯器用于联系。

输入完毕，店主摁了一串按键，拨了几个按钮，邮件就发了出去。

最后她买了一对通讯器。一切结束后，她做好准备，用原力把地下城如毛毯般厚重的悲苦气息聚到身边，与对Ben的恨意一起，刺入女人的脑海，把所有的交易过程抹得一干二净。店主被原力突如其来的冲击推到在地，在她恢复意识前，Rey已经走到了门外。

Rey沿原路走在肮脏的小巷里，她剥夺了自己思考的能力，只是麻木地把一只脚放在另一只脚的前面，仿佛是一个没有感情的行走机器。

她走到一个通风井旁，旁边就是通往高层的电梯，突然她感到背后有原力波动，她立刻认出了原力的主人。

附近燃烧着一团冰冷的赤焰。

是Kezzik。

她还没来得及转身，他就已经出现在她的面前，一股突如其来的原力将她压到墙上。

她努力够着腰间的光剑，但他用原力把她封得严严实实，她甚至不能动弹一分。她试着抓取黑暗面的力量，无奈内心矛盾丛生，情感四溢，她根本没法集中精力。Kezzik盯着她的脸。泪水开始刺痛着眼睛。

“告诉我你为什么在这儿，Rey。”

魔爪再次出现。他是怎么进来的？

不，不，不要。

她想把他挤出去，可是那寒冷的深渊到哪儿去了？痛苦，痛苦，她现在能想到的只有痛苦，还有愤怒。

然而她破碎的心已经失去了与他抗衡的力量。

脸上泪痕满布，不，不能再这样下去了，她要反抗，现在不是哭的时候，她不能倒下，Kezzik还在看着呢。

不一会儿，她感到他对她的控制放松了，虽然只有一丁点儿，但的确如此。他仍在她的脑海中，但他没有拨开她的屏障，只是在边缘轻轻地擦着。等待，他在等待她的回答。

“我都知道了，Rey，我知道你是谁，也知道你有抵抗组织的朋友，Snoke在弑星者基地的事后都告诉我了，”他说道，“你在训练室的反应更证实了这一点。”

她的唇禁不住地打颤。

“你的那些朋友在定局者号上吗？”

无需回答，因为他已经在她的脑海中搜寻着想要的答案。她现在已经是支离破碎，甚至都不在意自己有多么空洞。

****Ben，为什么？** **

“让我跟你讲一点Ben Solo的故事吧，”他继续道，“在我们还是天行者的学徒时，我们都喜欢上了同一个女该，她是另一个绝地学徒，叫Samra。但他从没和别人说过，但我知道，我就是知道。”他停顿了一会，凑上前来，温热的呼吸喷在她的脸上，“但是呢，Samra不喜欢Ben，她爱的是我，我也爱着她。”他的牙紧了紧，眼神也愈发凌厉了。

“天行者背叛他的那晚，Kylo杀了那些和我们作对的人，烧了绝地圣殿，而他竟然也杀了她，他根本没必要这样做！Samra本会和我们一起加入黑暗面的，她感到自己受到黑暗面吸引的时候，她是那么强大，那么美。多可惜啊。”他渐渐地不出声了，强咽了口口水，重新盯着她的眼睛，“那一夜，Kylo Ren看我的目光是那么狠毒，她的血液仍在他的手中，我就知道他是为了复仇。”

Kezzik一把放开了她，Rey倒在墙上，努力不让自己摔倒，他扶住了她。

“Rey，你是不可能唤回Ben Solo的，他只会是Kylo Ren。”他警告道，“他会不择一切手段增强自己的力量，杀掉一切阻拦他办成大事的人。”

不，不是的，不是这样的！

“Bosma问我，为什么我们憎恨彼此，我却仍要追随他，”强烈的目光灼烧着，她不得不看向别处，“他很强，他有天行者的血脉，有对原力得天独厚的掌控，如果他对待自己在乎的人都像现在这个鬼样子，你可以想想看他会对敌人做出什么。他是个残忍的领袖，而我想站在胜利的一方，这就是我一直忍着他的原因。”

她浑身颤抖着，他一定是在说别人，这不是她认识的Ben，再也不是。

“Rey，让我来帮你吧，”他说着，将手指顺着她的脸侧拂过，“我能救你的朋友，也希望有人能帮我。”

他回想着失去的点点滴滴，眼中的光随情绪的起伏时强时隐，伴随着席卷而来的阵阵仇恨。不久他恢复了平静，“你知道我想要什么。”

没错，他告诉过她想要什么。

权力。

“错。”

该死，他又进入了她的脑海，他怎么还在这儿？

接着她感到一阵同样的平静冲刷着她的身躯，他托起她的脸颊，噢，他靠得那么近，她都能吸进他的呼吸，他还在靠近，他感受到他的心伤、背叛、他痛失的一切，她也将自己的情感传递给他。

不行。

她僵住了。

不是这样的，Ben……

一阵寒潮扑来，取而代之的是另一句话：

****Ben Solo不爱你。** **

下一秒他就重重地吻上了她的唇，贪婪而又强烈——那是一个寒冷的吻，她感到自己进入了一个极寒的炼狱。他的舌头溜进她的嘴里，她握紧了他的衣衫，一阵电流淌遍全身，他的手放到了她的腰上，她感到Kezzik和自己的黑暗情绪正一点一点把她撕碎，但他又释放一丝丝光明，把她轻柔地、一瓣接着一瓣地拼回他喜欢的模样。他的吻松了下来，他从她身上汲取着情感，但她无法摆脱，她被困在原力的急流中——她也完完全全被冲散了。

她止不住地流泪，他终于放开了她，但瞧见她这副模样，他只是轻轻搂着她的背。

在这肮脏的地下城里，她在他的胸前抽泣着，“让我帮你。”他重复着，声音更加急促，更加迫切。

他的话将她的决心侵蚀殆尽，Rey再也抑制不住从唇边溜出去的回答：

“好。”她轻声道。


	24. Chapter 24

**第二十四章**

Rey把一切全招了。

每次她想隐瞒细节，就有一阵寒意袭来，她仿佛又回到了那股把她推进Kezzik臂弯的极寒冰流中，然后她就发现自己继续没完没了地讲了下去：发邮件到卡西克警告丘伊、指示放在几号柜里、私人通讯器……一切的一切。

说完最后的细节，她原以为自己能好受些，因为他过答应帮助她，未来就多了一点希望，自己也不再是单打独斗；但过去几个钟头发生的事已经把她劈成了两半，只留下一个空洞的躯壳。

Kezzik仍扶着她。她深吸一口气，探出原力，收拢着最后的尊严。这时她才意识到Kezzik扶着她的感觉是那么的不舒服……那么别扭。

Rey起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，她难过地扭动着，忽然想起——她得离开了，总有一种异样的感觉。

一阵凉风拂过，她飞驰的思想总算不那么混乱了。

接着她便听到Kezzik的声音在耳边嗡嗡作响：“你得和我一起，Rey，我知道怎么帮你。”

迷雾般的信任使她的脑海冷静了下来。

她需要与Kezzik一起，他知道怎么帮她。

无需多想，Rey知道在她面前的是什么——那是他伸出的手，她毫不犹豫地接过，他带她离开了小巷。

电梯上行，他用一只手揽着她。她全程都靠在他身上，一部分是因为舒坦，但主要是因为她不再信任自己的双腿。他们从地下城升到高处，乘飞船回到了酒店。

走到她的门前，Kezzik停下来看着她：“你的朋友到这儿以后，我会安排一艘飞船，我这儿还有一队人马能护送他们从监狱逃到机库，然后上飞船离开，甚至我还有人可以伪造转移囚犯的命令。我们会把他们带离定局者号的。”

Rey抬起头，那双狡猾的绿眼珠子正打量着她。

“波尔莫拉的话，拜你所赐，我明天就会启程去做这几年以来最大的任务。我向你保证，每个暴风兵都会突然接到紧急命令：只捉不杀。”那狡黠的笑容又挂上了他的嘴角，“我的话可是分量很重的哦。”

“Kezzik，你为什么要这么做？”

“因为嘛，正如我所说，”他停顿了一下，“我希望有人能够帮我实现我的梦想。”

他在她的手背上轻轻一啄，光线交错着落到他的身上，又是天旋地转，伴随着脑海中一阵撕裂的疼痛，她不由闭上了眼睛，而再次睁开时候，他已经不见了。

一定有什么不对，一定有什么大不对劲。一阵恶心袭来，她跑到浴室搜肠捣肺地把胃里吐了个空，一直吐到腹部作痛，才沮丧地一屁股坐倒在地。

几小时之后，Ben通过原力找到了她，但她已经说不出话来，也不想再和他说话，于是她把他推开，从浴室爬到床上。

她感到Ben在睡梦中出现在房间里，不是一次，不是两次，而是整整三次。但每次她都把他推开了。他的脸一次比一次狰狞，而每出现一次，她的心都会被蛀出一个新的空洞。

时近破晓，她终于意识到自己不会再睡着了。回想起昨晚的细节，她的头一片嗡鸣，所有的记忆都蒙上了一层白雾，那小巷的回忆仿佛是一场遥远的梦，可距离他们从地下城上来才过了几个小时。自己到底怎么了？她想起了被下毒的第二天早晨，也是类似的感觉。

Rey从床上爬起。她不想浪费了这些时间，坐到书房的桌前，她开始写信给市长和他的智囊团，感谢他们的盛情款待和赠送的珠宝。时光飞逝，不久第一缕阳光透过窗户洒进房间，生活的喧嚣也不绝于耳畔，科洛桑活起来了。

一声敲门响起，Rey走到门边。

房门向两侧滑开，露出Kezzik的身形。他还是初次见面时的那套打扮——伦武士的标准装束——一手拿头盔，黑衣，黑靴，还有长长的袍子与斗篷。

他摘下风帽，问候道：“早安，Rey。”

一见到他，Rey的心中就百般纠结，不知怎的，她感到自己情不自禁地想靠近他，但她并不是特别相信自己的感觉，就像飞蛾扑火一样，但本能的直觉告诉飞蛾，这团火焰十分危险。

唯一的问题是，她一开始想为什么自己会有这种感觉，脑海中就仿佛被成百上千根线缠住，记忆戛然而止，她只能盯他的脸发呆。昨晚到底发生了什么？

“早。”她回应着。

他看了她一眼，凑到耳边：“昨晚商量的事我们都处理好了，给你的朋友的柜子已经准备好了，进一步的指示也在里面，如果他明天之前还没到的话，我们就商量一下。距离处决只剩下两天了，你的通讯器还在吧？”

她点了点头。没错，至少她还记得拯救朋友的事，Kezzik在帮她的朋友逃离定局者号，他这么做的理由则是Ben杀了他心爱的女孩。他同样也遭到了背叛。

“很好，”他说道，“把那个通讯器扔了。我已经把它换成三方通讯了，一个在柜里，一个给你，一个给我，这样你需要我的时候就可以联系到我了。”

说着他把通讯器塞到她的手里。

借着朦胧的倦意，她打量着他，可还是甩不掉那异样的感觉。

这时她才意识到缺少了什么。没有缠绵的触摸，没有调侃，没有自鸣得意的表情。

 ** **的确，**** 有些事变了。

她挫败地捏了捏鼻梁。

“你还好吧？”

“只是最近的事太多了。”

“那倒是，那么，如果需要的话，就用通讯器联系我。保重，Rey。”

说完他就转身消失了。

Quinn端着一盘早餐走到门边的时候，她还站在那儿。

“殿下，你-你-看起来——”他结巴着，前前后后观察着她，“你的脸色很差啊，你还好吗？”

“我……”她一时语塞，只能盯着他和蔼的灰眼珠，希望能从他的眼神中汲取一点生命之光。

他摆好日常的水果和蜂蜜粥，还有那诱人的熔岩爆浆馅饼，她看着早饭，却只感到反胃。

“好吧殿下，”他开口道，“到底发生了什么？”他拉来一把椅子，坐到她的身边，皱着眉看着她。“自从我认识你，还没有哪一天你是对馅饼不感兴趣的。”

他对她笑了笑，她也想回他一个笑容，大脑发出了指令，但她的面部肌肉好像忘记了如何运作。

她已经被绞干了。

“我认为Ben对我的朋友做了一些可怕的事，但现在我觉得很不对劲，我可能误会他了。”

Quinn思考着她的话，眉毛拧成了疙瘩，“你和Emperor Ren谈过了吗？”

“这个嘛……”她不做声，仔细思索着他的问题。她昨晚问过Ben了，然后他不承认下过这个命令，她就立刻切断了连接，当时太生气了，根本不能继续问下去。

她觉得终究还是得和他谈一谈，如果不谈的话，他也不会让步。

Quinn叹了口气，把他的手放在Rey的手上，“你首先要做的就是和他谈谈，逃避永远解决不了矛盾。”

“可他还在银河系的另一头呢。”她说道，“而且我也并不是特别想听他解释。”

“那你就更有理由听了。”

Rey深吸一口气，躺回椅背上。

Quinn抓住她的手，“还有，Emperor Ren已经在回来的路上了，他在傍晚前就离开了科雷利亚，我一个小时后就要去停机坪接他。”

Rey揉了揉眼睛，没想到这么快就要被迫与他见面了。所有的一切是那么纷乱，那么痛苦，但拖延有用吗？总是要见面的。

“我希望我能告诉他，他回来的时候，你在等他。”他鼓励道。

她无奈地长吁一口气，“我怎么会违抗我唯一的顾问的意见呢？”

Rey站在客厅里，看着巨大的玻璃落地窗，身后的门开了。她知道是谁。早在二十分钟前他进入这个星系的一刹那，她就感受到他原力中燃烧的愤怒。

“Rey？”他的声音绷得很紧，她十分肯定下一秒就会折断。

“发生了什么？”

“这个问题应该我来问你。”

她听见他走到自己身后，一手抓上了她的胳膊，想让她转过脸去，她一把甩开，走到旁边。

一看他杂乱的衣服，头发乱蓬蓬地黏在一起，还有深深的黑眼圈，她就知道他昨晚睡得和她一样好。但即便没怎么睡觉，他暴怒的原力几乎淹没了她的感官。

“发生了什么？”他重复着，巨大的吼声在整个房间回荡。

可是他仍然克制着，她能感觉到他的愤怒，但他控制住了。

“你可以先讲讲为什么要在两天之后处决他们。”她仿佛是一条獠牙毕露的毒蛇，盘踞着，蓄势待发。已经无所谓了，他先点燃了导火线，他才是挑起事端的人，不仅隐瞒真相，还对她撒谎，“你甚至连我都不高兴告诉一声！”

瞬间，她心中的空洞就被愤怒，受伤和背叛填满，她将情绪朝他轰去，“你为什么不告诉我！”

受到原力的冲击，他连连后退。

他的表情瞬间变了，冷酷的眼里怒火熊熊，眼神凌厉了数倍：他在那无底的黑暗深渊中越陷越深，房间里燃起低沉的咆哮：“谁告诉你他们被处决的？”

“这重要吗？我已经亲自看见你下令的记忆了！”她吼道。

“谁告诉你的？”他一步步迫近。她的心狂跳起来，一阵强烈的恐惧涌上心头。他浑身上下都散发着黑暗，每一分情感都那么明晰：愤怒、恐惧，还有……厌恶。

“Bosma和……”

她停顿了一下。

“和谁？！”他逼问道，攥紧了拳头。

“Kezzik。”

此言一出，他的原力瞬间被引爆，Ben发出一声震耳欲聋的咆哮，以迅雷不及掩耳之势掣出了光剑。她害怕地退缩着，几秒钟后，在她面前的就是冒着黑烟的烧焦残片。木头和皮革的焦味直刺她的鼻孔，她当即后悔说出了Kezzik的名字。

Ben喘着粗气，盯着眼前的废墟，久久不言。她看着他闭上眼睛，平缓了呼吸，过了半晌，他关掉光剑，混乱的原力才逐渐成形。

“你宁愿相信Kezzik也不愿信我。”没有雷霆霹雳般的质问，只一句平淡的陈述，然而这句话对她的心灵造成的破坏绝非任何光剑可比。

“我看到他的记忆了。”她的声音突然变得前所未有的平静。“我还看见Jeel拿着你签好名的文件，还看见你命令Jeel杀了抵抗组织的所有人。”

他咬紧牙关，极力克制着，尽管愤怒的漩涡就要把他们吞没，“我告诉Jeel‘杀光他们’，是说波尔莫拉那些几乎不存在的叛军。”他说道，“几天前我就匿名警告达默龙的朋友，告诉他们新秩就要来了，好让你不为他们的死而自责。等新秩的部队到波尔莫拉的时候，那里基本不会有抵抗组织的部队了。”

Ben摇了摇头，抬头看着她，棕色的眼眸直视着她的眼睛，那目光是不可思议的深沉，她甚至有点想下跪求饶，因为她从目光和从原力中都感受到了：他说的是实话。“我说过我会处理好的。”

她的双腿已经不堪重负，她犯了个天大的错误。

他再次开口的时候，语气中的愤怒已经消失了，他耷拉着脑袋，像一个泄气的皮球：“Jeel可能伪造了我的笔迹，你要是还不信，就自己去他那里看看。你大概就可以搞清楚事情的来龙去脉。”

Rey看看冒着焦烟的一地狼藉，这仿佛是她内心的真实写照。

就算知道可能会在Jeel的记忆里看见什么，她还是转身找他去了，这总比站在这里面对Ben轻松。

酒店前台小哥一直避免着与她的目光交流，Rey这才意识到她看起来有多糟。她问他Jeel住在哪个房间，他笨手笨脚地调出了终端数据，报给她房间号码。

Rey在他门口站了很久。终于门开了，Jeel裹着一件光滑的丝绸绿袍走了出来，这倒和他恶心又病态的汗珠十分般配。

他抬头道：“殿下，见到您真是惊喜啊。”

“我可以进来吗，上将？我要和你商量一件事情。”

“说实话，”他紧张兮兮地回头看了一眼，“这不是……不是个好时候，你看——”

Rey甩开他走进了房间。

只见天鹅绒沙发上躺着两个不满十六岁的少女，她们只罩一件袍衫，Rey立刻明白了为什么现在不是个好时候。她咽下满腔怒火，鄙夷地看了他一眼。

“姑娘们，”他的声音倒是清奇得甜蜜，“抱歉了，请你们退下吧。”

那两个女孩对视一眼，收拾好东西，头也不回地走了。

Jeel给她倒了杯茶，显然不在意刚刚的情形，“殿下，现在我能为您做些什么？”

她不回答，只是死死地盯着他，逐步向他走去，他的额头已经开始渗出汗水。她逼得越近，那额头上的汗珠就越冒越多。

她强烈的厌恶很快就汇成了第一波原力，她轻松进入了他的脑海，一连串图像闪过，她找到了目标——抵抗组织囚犯。她通过监控看到了他们：Leia正在睡觉，Poe焦虑地在房间里踱来踱去，Finn则像击鼓一样有节奏地敲着长凳。她抛开再度见到他们的痛苦，朝脑海更深处挖去。

记忆浮现。

记忆中是Jeel的视角。Kylo走近的时候，他的心怦怦直跳。

Ren正在和他说些什么，目光不曾动摇一分。接着他扫了一眼控制台，确保每个人都听见了手下收集来的情报：“波尔莫拉的叛军不过只剩一个小小的据点，几个飞行员，几架飞机而已，我们基本不会遇到阻碍，情报显示大多数他们的人都撤走了。我们降落以后，把能找到的所有有用的东西都缴上来，要是还有的话。”

Jeel咽了咽口水，努力不让声音颤抖着，“陛下，那我们怎么处置剩下的叛军？”

Kylo扭过头，直直地看着他，仿佛他会一种古老的巫术，一种超越自然、无法解释的神力，盯得他魂飞魄散。一滴汗掉进他眼里，但他也不敢擦掉。

“杀了，一个不留。”Ren简洁道。他转身离去，整个舰桥的人都僵在凝重的空气中。

“是，陛下。”他极力喊着。

Rey从那段记忆中退出，她已经在他的脑海中站稳了脚跟，然而她自己的心也开始慌了起来，可无论如何，她还是要找那份签署的文件，于是她继续翻着图像和片段……

找到了。

Jeel在他的私人办公室里。桌上摆着两块数据面板，一个妖娆的女人披头散发地倚在稍大的那一块上，她弓着腰，手里握一支尖尖的笔。

Jeel凑过去检查她的文件，念着她模仿的笔记：

****Emperor Kylo Ren.** **

Rey从Jeel的记忆里抽出身来，暴怒地撕开他的屏障，他一下子瘫在椅背上。

滚滚怒浪席卷而来，血液疯狂上涌，蒙蔽了她的理智：

“为什么？”她质问道，“为什么要伪造陛下的笔迹？”

“殿下，对，对不起，”他吓得上气不接下气，“我觉得囚犯最好被处理掉……你和Emperor Ren好像还有更要紧的事情……”

她用原力锁住了他的喉咙。

“现在还轮不到你来决定什么事最重要。”

他们再也不会上这个卑鄙小人的当了，是他让她误会了最重要的人，让她找Kezzik求助，从Jeel身上，她看见了在贾库每个占尽她便宜的混蛋的影子。

愤怒冻结了全身的经脉：对没能明辨骗局的失望，对伤害Ben的极度悔恨。万般思绪涌上心头，一手虚抓，Jeel就浮到了半空中，两只脚在不菲的进口地毯上哆嗦着。恨意与原力赫然爆发，室内的摆设被瞬间碾为废墟，墙上的壁画与绒布也被扯得七零八落。

****Ben.** **

****Oh Ben，实在是太对不起了。** **

深渊中的黑暗喷涌而出，情绪裹挟着记忆和闪回的片段涌上心头：Plutt永无休止的虐待、无数忍饥挨饿的夜晚、无数口干舌燥的日日夜夜；背叛、愤怒、现在是狂怒。

她已经完全迷失在了黑暗中，失去意识之前最后的感觉，仿佛自己走在贫瘠的荒原上。冰冷的深渊把她吞没，她紧了紧原力，Jeel剧烈地颤抖起来，他要承受她的痛苦。

然后，她感到一个存在……

内心一个温暖的触碰。

汹涌的涡流中突然开出一扇明亮的窗，他来到了她的身边。

****是Ben。** **

但她还不想收手，她要让Jeel尝尝痛苦的滋味。徜徉在黑暗里，她享受着Jeel痛苦的呻吟，看着生命的气息从他的体内一点一点地流逝。

一只手按上了她的肩膀，同时到来的还有他的原力，一股温暖，一种劝慰，拉近了他们之间的距离。

****这么做你会后悔的，Rey。** **

他深沉的嗓音仿佛是风暴中心明亮的光点。

她停了下来，突然意识到自己在Jeel的房间里，她可以想象她现在是什么样子。

完全失控。

Rey深深地吸了一口气，让他手心传来的温暖占据了自己，缓缓地从黑暗中抽出身来。

Jeel重重地摔倒在地上。


	25. Chapter 25

**第二十五章**

Jeel回过神来，大口大口地喘息着。她紧绷的肩膀终于放松了。

没错，他是个卑鄙小人，但Ben说的对，如果杀了他，她的良心会不安的。尽管血液仍因愤怒而沸腾着，她还是十分庆幸自己放过了他。

Ben对Jeel的预测是对的，他说的一切都是对的，他说的一直都是实话。

Rey转过身去。她不想面对他眼中的黯然神伤，但她要让他知道自己是多么后悔。

Ben没有说话，这更加剧了心里的隐痛，他只是看着她，眼里满是失望。虽然他没有把痛苦表露出来，但她能从他们的原力中感受到，那是一道深深的划口，伤口处还滴着鲜血。

我为什么没听他的话呢？

“Ben我——”

“别再这儿说。”他打断了她，“Jeel上将需要治疗，他的军衔会被尽数剥夺，他也会因伪造公文而受到惩罚。我会下好命令，在你的房间等我。”

余怒未散。他当然有十足的理由愤怒，她和其他人一样伤了他的心、和其他人一样只留给他失望。她不知道这沉重的包袱还要背多久。

走在回房间的路上，泪水止不住地下淌，而每次克制只会带来更多的眼泪。这是她人生中最漫长的时刻，等待时机去解释自己有多么抱歉、多么后悔没有信任他。

Rey终于坐到了餐厅的椅子上。她尽量不去看残破的沙发，那是她对Ben所作所为留下的鲜明罪证。

她在心里默练着，怎么道歉，怎么向他解释，她自说自演了一番，一定要让他明白她这么做……是为了什么。

可当他穿门而入，嘴角因痛苦而扭曲着，眼里也蒙着一层痛苦，她瞬间忘记了她想好的一切——那一切都因她而起。她只能颤抖着看着他。

她起身，“Ben，我实在是对不起你。”

她咽了咽口水，看着他的脸，在原力中感受他的存在，让情感触及他的心灵。她不仅仅想让他听到她的道歉，她要他切身地体会到自己有多自责。“我应该相信你的，我太对不起你了。”泪水又一次灼痛了双眼。

他依然凝望着她，牙齿紧咬。

“你值得信任，值得有人在身边支持你，陪伴你，但我没有做到。我犯了个天大的错误，为此……”她叹了口气，这些话仍不足以诉说内心的苦痛与悔恨，“‘抱歉’并不能囊括我的感受。”

她探出原力，将情绪传递给他，让他感受自己的内疚与痛苦，她的身体都为此感到不适。

渐渐地，他紧皱的双眉终于放松下来，原力中传来了他的声音，唯有这句才能平复她心中黑暗风暴的肆虐：

****我原谅你。** **

原力告诉她，他的原谅也是真心的。

她再也抑制不住，穿过餐厅，将双臂环上了他强健的身躯。她依偎着他，而他则坚定地站在原地。她几乎就要失去他，几乎将他抛弃，但当他最终抱住她时，她才觉得自己不再支离破碎。

Rey嗅着他的气息，枕在他脖子与肩膀之间完美的地方，把歉疚通过原力倾数向他传递过去，她一定要确保他感受到了她的全部情感。

****我已经说了，我原谅你。** **

她抽回身来，只见他脸上又挂着他的招牌笑容。天哪，世上不知道还有没有别的东西像这一样完美。

“谢谢你，”她哽咽道，“谢谢你没让我……”

她说不下去了，若他不阻止，她不知自己几乎就要做出什么事情，更别说因一时之怒差点夺人性命。虽然他确实罪该万死。

他深吸一口气，她紧贴着他，感受着胸膛的起伏，她能感受到他也十分担心自己会堕入黑暗，“我不能让你重蹈我的覆辙，这是……这是我日日夜夜都无法摆脱的阴影。”

Rey回想着那种感觉：深陷黑暗，一不留意就会被情感的风暴卷走。“真的太容易迷失在黑暗中了。”她承认道。

“你一旦进入了黑暗，就很难停下了。”他松开她的怀抱，直视着她的眼睛，“我不想你变成这样。”

她在他的胸前停留了一小会儿，长叹一声。她要把一切都告诉他。

“Ben，还有别的事，”她真的不想打破这种氛围，他抱着自己的感觉，那种安全感，是那么让人沉醉。但既已坦诚相待，有些话必须在现在解决，“关于Kezzik的事。”

他一僵。

“我们坐下来说吧。”她道。

Rey讲了事情的来龙去脉——她一开始打算怎样处置囚犯、关于丘伊、放指示的柜子，还有护送他们逃离定局者号的小队、Kezzik说他会如何如何帮她……接着她试着向他描述自己滔滔不绝地泄露秘密时那种奇怪的感觉。

“每当我意识到我不该把所有细节告诉他的时候，一阵寒意涌上来，然后我就开始滔滔不绝地说下去。”

他眯了眯眼睛。

“然后我们就继续讨论下去，我现在能想起整个对话的过程，具体到细节也能记住，但在他离开之前好像什么东西在脑海中撕裂了一样，我就非常想吐，然后就吐得天昏地暗，好像又被下了药一样。后来几乎从他把我逼到小巷那里开始我就不记得了。”她意识到自己所说的听起来荒唐极了，“好像他对我做了什么一样。”

他怒视着墙壁：“那不是毒药，他在对你进行心灵控制。”他说道，“当一个人在你的脑海里停留了很久，你描述的这种情况就有可能发生。听起来他还剥夺你的部分记忆，你还记得别的吗？”

“他还跟我说了他为什么这么恨你。”

他撇撇嘴，“Samra？”

她点头。

他闭上了眼睛，长吁几口气后，他仿佛沉浸在遥远的回忆中。“天行者背叛我的那晚，我除了自己的痛苦以外，就再也没有别的感觉了。那种冷，你知道它的感觉，今早你也体会到了。我迷失在黑暗中，除了怒火与背叛，我什么都看不见，那些没随我加入黑暗面的人都被我杀了，包括Samra。”

“你爱过她吗？”她问道。

他一惊，睁开了双眼，“自从我年幼时，Snoke的低语就开始阴魂不散，到那晚在绝地圣殿，我心中早已没有了爱的容身之处，除了愤怒，一无所有。”他停顿着，目光越过她看向远方，“虽然那么多年前，我承认确实对她有过一点感觉，但不是爱情，我从没体会过爱情，直到……”尾音渐弱，他看看她又看看自己的手，拨弄着手套，“Kezzik跟你说我爱她吗？”

“嗯，还说你杀了她是因为她爱的是他。”

他捏捏鼻梁，“我知道Kezzik因此憎恨我，但当时我真的只是把她看成前进道路上的阻碍，仅此而已。”

他闭紧了双唇，仿佛这样他的情感就不会溢出来，“自我杀了Snoke，未曾有一刻我不在思考：要是我能强大到能把他的低语逼出脑海，要是我把光剑交给父亲而不是对准他，我今后将会怎样。所有的一切、我做的每一个决定都在削弱着我，现在我连你也保护不了。”

Rey能看出他极力地让自己不失控，甚至闭上了眼睛。他的内心挣扎着——愤怒，一阵舒缓的凝神，愤怒，又一阵平静。

Rey将手贴上他的脸颊，让温暖从指间流淌开来，“你错了，你找到了杀死Snoke的力量，你在改变，”她说道，“你在变强，我能感受到。我们在一起的话，那就更强。”

“我就不该离开的，”他的眼中已噙满了泪水，“我早该注意到的。”

“注意到什么？”

“Kezzik一直以来都在心灵掌控上很有天赋，而如果他能在你的脑海中逗留这么久，还能那样操纵你的话，他甚至比我想象的更加危险，极有可能Snoke也一直在训练他。没有人比Snoke更擅长操纵别人了。”

他一闪而过的痛苦告诉她：他太了解真相了。她够到他的手，十指相扣。

“如果我听了你的话，这些事就永远不会发生。”Rey说，“你也不会知道他在打什么坏主意了。”

Rey心里清楚，她和Kezzik之间肯定还有别的事情，要是没有的话，为什么他要抹除她的记忆？他对她做了什么？但现在没那么重要了，Ben已经知道了全部的真相，至少Rey自己记得的他都知道。只要他们齐心协力，一定可以终结他的阴谋。

沉默半晌，他们不约而同地叹了口气。

“接下来我们讨论怎样弥补我造成的损失吗？”

“我已经取消了处决令，”他说道，“所以我们应该给楚巴卡发信息，销毁柜中的指示，给他新的情报，以防万一他真的到科洛桑来。”

“那Kezzik呢？他要受到惩罚，心灵控制不容忍受。”

“同意。”他说道，“但如果我们把他召回来，他就会知道我们已经和好了。这样他就会反抗。至少目前为止我们还有一个优势：他认为你还是相信他的，这样他回来汇报任务的时候我们就更有机会出其不意地捉住他。无论他现在在哪里，他们至多花两到三天清理波尔莫拉的基地，然后回定局者号汇报，再去地洛力恩星做任务。”

“那么我们在Kezzik回来之前就一直监视着囚犯吗？他不被控制的话，囚犯就不会安全。”

“你觉得我们要怎么控制他？我曾不止一次想了结他，但这样其他伦武士可能会强烈反对，就算我们一起出击，我也不知道我们能不能一下子对付他们全部。”

她长长地叹出一口气。“我不知道，但如果Kezzik已经为此憎恨了你很久，只要他不死，他是不会善罢甘休的。”

她从未想过自己口中会说出这种话来，但现在她知道Kezzik是多么危险的存在。他可以操控她，偷走她的记忆，扭曲她的思想，让她与Ben反目成仇。他必须被除掉。

“今晚我们回定局者号，”他说道，“这样一来，我们可以更有效地看着囚犯，一有变数就可以用原力感受到，还可以一边盯着Kezzik。”

她点头表示同意。制定一个针对Kezzik的计划需要时间。守株待兔看来是可行的，但同时，她要确保她朋友们的安全，让他们远离Kezzik的干涉。Rey从椅子上站起来，“我去发信息到卡西克，再把柜子的事处理好。”

Ben迅速站起来，严厉地看着她。“在我们解决掉Kezzik之前，你哪儿也不许一个人去。”

闻此，她的心重重地跳了一下，他的情绪在原力中跳动：保护欲、占有欲，没有人比他更关心自己了。

Ben将她拉到身前，一手环上她的身躯。她要告诉他他对自己来说有多重要。此刻，他比以前的任何时候都更需要听到。

“Ben，谢谢你。我……”她的感情就摆在面前，如此强烈，她根本无法克制原力中四溢的情感。然而言语却没那么容易组织，她从未对任何人这样说过，至少记忆中没有。她没法控制那些情感，太多、太多了，但他理应听到。她用力咽了咽，鼓起勇气，深情地凝望着他的眼眸，说出了心中郁结已久的话：“I love you，Ben Solo。”

他眉宇间的愁绪烟消云散。一股温暖从原力中传来，环绕在他们身边。她感受着这股热量，四围一片明媚，那是 ** **他的**** 光亮，那光亮深深烙进她的骨髓，她知道他的感觉也是这样。

他的唇角微微上扬，“我知道。”

她淘气地一拳打在他肩上，他笑了，再度拥她入怀。耳边传来四个字，只有那四个字才能缝合她心灵上那道深深的创口，“I love you,too.”他轻声道。

他们放好了柜子里的指示，也给丘伊发了信息，但愿他在卡西克的家人能把信息传递给千年隼号。尽最大的努力安排好她朋友的事后，Ben护送她回到房间。已是午后时分，他还有其他事情要处理。

其中之一是处决那半支护卫队，他们擅自放Rey到地下城去，甚至不知道她离开了。Ben怀疑他留下的三个守卫要么被重金贿赂，要么就是被Kezzik的反间计所骗。无论哪种情况，他们都不能再待下去。还有一个今天要完成的任务是尽快选派一个代表团去科雷利亚谈判，他在那边商洽得十分顺利，科雷利亚人也希望与新秩进行深入交流。

另一边，科洛桑的谈判也接近尾声。Ben迫不及待地把收尾的谈判工作留给在歼星舰先驱上服役过的新锐军事顾问。

走之前，他在她的脸上轻轻一啄。“别想着今晚干什么了，在离开之前，我们要单独出去吃一顿晚饭。我有东西要给你。”

Rey接下来开了几个会，确认了几个资金周转和科洛桑协议预算的小细节，白天很快就过去了。她尽自己最大的努力把注意力集中在维护新秩的强大与稳定上，但她发觉自己还是时不时地神游。

离开贾库以后，Rey已经很长时间没有神游过了。但她觉得自己还是会像一个小女孩张着好奇的眼睛看向窗外。只是现在，她不再幻想着驾驶飞船，也不再想到与父母亲的分离，她只想着与Ben在一起的二人时光。他说有东西要给她，一想到他可能意味着什么，她的心飞驰起来，还有他离开之前的承诺，忆起上次的雨中吻别，一股热量蔓上她的脖根。天哪，你要对我做些什么？

“殿下，”她的思绪被市长的得力助手、也是他最得宠的情妇Nessu打断，“我们会把最终开支的清单交给陛下亲自审核。”

“多谢了Nessu。”Rey与她握了握手，“很高兴和你做生意。”

“你也是，殿下。”她说道，“欢迎你随时回来。”

Rey开完了在科洛桑上的最后一个会议。新秩在进步，一点一点地朝与之前不同的方向改变。这个集团还是一如既往地稳定，但明显比先前更有弹性了，有了交易与协商的余地，它就不会成为第二个帝国，而会是一个更稳定、更持久的组织。

走在回房间的路上，她的脚步也轻快了许多。

“Quinn，你说的没错。”

在他经典的三记叩门声响起后，这是她对Quinn说的第一句话。

他挑起一边眉毛，“看到这些沙发以后，我就没这么肯定了。”

她大笑。“他当时很生气，但现在好多了。”

“那我很开心，殿下，”他回答，“其实，他让我在晚餐前给你好好打扮的时候，我也就明白了。”

“我迫不及待地想看你给我准备了什么。”她挽起他的手，让他带着自己去看为晚餐准备的裙子。

看到颜色的时候，她的心跳几乎静止了。那是深紫色的蕾丝花边裙，缀以一条情人项链，黑紫撞色拼接和闪亮的小珠将整套风格完美地融合在一起。他把她的头发做成微卷的波浪，帮她整理好裙子，接着把她转过来，欣赏着自己的杰作。

“殿下，你真是一等的美人儿。”他赞叹道。与往常一样，他点头致意，准备转身离开。

Rey在他转身之前拦住他，给了他一个拥抱，“谢谢你，Quinn，能有你这样的人真是太幸运了。”

Rey抽回身，他清清嗓子，捋了捋外套的翻领，“你也一样，殿下。”

他一如既往地绅士般鞠了个躬，带她来到起居室。

Quinn很快忙活起来，打点着晚餐前最后一批要带到船上去的行李，把本已经无可挑剔的东西收拾得更加完美。

Ben进来之后，Rey与Quinn对视一番，他向她眨眨眼，下楼忙去了。

Ben的打扮也让人眼前一亮。他穿一件打褶的黑色长袍，通常在特殊场合才穿的标志性披风束在肩头，唯一不同的是，这回他的披风衬着与她裙子颜色相同的深紫色内里。她不知Quinn怎样说服他穿了除黑红两色以外的衣服，但面前的他仿佛是一块磁石，牢牢地吸引着她的目光。这身搭配使他少了几分平日的威严，她看着眼前的这个男人，Kylo Ren已经成了脑海中遥远的记忆。

他从头到脚地打量着她，仿佛他们第一次见到彼此。Rey的血液上升了几个温度，她从没幻想过自己现在的这种感受。

Ben伸出手，十指紧锁，他领她登上了一艘飞船。他们没有说话，这也是她喜欢Ben的一点——不像最近和她打交道的贵族，整日在耳边唠唠叨叨地说个不休，Ben只要拉着她的手就 ** **满足**** 了。

飞船在一条狭长的小径前停下。小径通往一个高耸入云的建筑，它的墙壁都是由透明的水晶雕砌而成。双手紧握，他带着她走下飞船，其余三个护卫队的人则紧随其后。Rey得把头贴到后背才能将建筑的顶端收入眼底：三角形的窗户紧密地排列着——整个建筑宛如水晶拼图一般。进了大门，只见满目凝翠：绿树葱茏，藤蔓丛生，色彩斑斓的鸟儿在树梢飞来飞去。

“这里是银河系最大的生态园。”他的嘴角隐隐浮出一丝笑容。

“最大的什么？”她问道。

“温室的玻璃能使园内保持适宜的温度，让各种动植物得以生存。这里收集了整个银河系的生物，可以说是一个展览吧。”

她好奇地睁大眼睛，他拉着她的手，加快了脚步，她感受到了他的兴奋，他的期待。

“你来过这儿。”

“来过一次，”他回答道，“通常我妈妈有公事的时候就把我一个人留在家里，当然大多数时候都是这样，但突然有一天早上她把我带到这里，给了我一个惊喜。等等，所有这些生物散发的原力都聚集在这里，这是……”他看了看眼前高耸的水晶墙，“这是我与母亲最美好的回忆。”

“我觉得这就是我们共进晚餐的地方。”她向他靠了靠。

“没错。”他说道，“皇帝与未来的皇后是有……特殊许可的。”

两个身着制服的人为他们打开了通往中庭的门，在Rey看来，这个生态园已经不对公众开放了，许多灯都已熄灭，数据中心也空无一人。一个工作人员带她们穿过长长的走廊，上电梯来到了顶层。

Rey走出电梯，仿佛又到了另一个世界。三角形的玻璃墙与一个巨大的球形穹顶相接，星垂平野，他们就像置身室外一样。一棵阔叶树如伞盖般撑在头顶，四围藤萝摇曳，碧绿的海洋中缀着彩虹般绚丽的花朵。一种毛茸茸的植物在脚下铺成一片有生命的地毯，她蹲下轻抚着它们的小脑袋。

“那就是草啦。”Ben轻声道。

在这苍翠的世界里，仿佛这里的空气都与别处不同，格外温暖与湿润。

接下来她看到了它们。

四周蝴蝶翻飞，最惊艳的一只如最珍贵的蓝宝石一般蓝得剔透，它们被喇叭形的花吸引着，Rey停下脚步看他它们吸食花蜜。

“在这儿等着。”Ben对三个近卫队的人说。

生态园的工作人员带他们来到了巨大厅堂的另一端，这里是专门为晚餐而设的。餐桌坐落在藤蔓与巨木的怀抱中，仿佛是他们小小的私人丛林。Ben拉开椅子让她坐下，Rey已经被美景窒息，根本找不到合适的词来形容自己的心情。

他在她的对面坐下。他们望着树梢，Ben的眼中也流露出好奇的光彩。 她仿佛看到很久很久以前，一个小男孩来到这里，心中满是惊奇，还有一种情绪，她只从他身上感受到过几次——快乐。看着恍惚中的男孩，她才开始意识到，他还在等待着这种时刻的到来。

“探出原力吧，Rey，”他说道，“感受周围的一切。”

他往前靠去，向她伸出了手，她握住，让原力向四周伸展开去。

生命的脉搏从四面八方传来，原力的脉络清晰地展现在她的面前，生命在运动，在生存，在生长，成百上千的生命连结着，而她与Ben只是这些能量中微不足道的两个光点。

Rey从原力中抽出身来，惊讶地张着嘴。

“太神奇了。”她感叹道。

一个服务生走过来，给他们斟满酒杯，上了几盘热气腾腾的菜，那是整个银河系的珍肴异馔。他们吃着，说着，笑着，吃饱后，沐浴在生命的光辉里，Ben开口了：

“Rey，我带你到这里来不仅仅是让你体验，我也有话要对你说，”他低着头，但抬起目光看着她，“如果我早点告诉你，也许你就会信我了，但这种事……”他害羞了，双手不住地摸着袖子的接缝：“这种事对我来说比较难办。”

Ben站起来，从长袍的口袋里摸出一个小小的黑盒子。他走到她的腿边，单膝跪地，凝望着她的面庞。

“Rey，”他用了咽了咽，牢牢锁住她的眼睛：“我知道你对我们订婚的方式很失望，但我还是想让你知道我有多……”他又顿了顿，“多么……原力啊！我本来已经练好了。”

他紧张地扫了一眼垂下额际的碎发，叹息一声，把目光重新回到她的身上，再次开口道：“我爱你。我们的手在光年之外触到彼此时，我就知道，原力注定你我会走到一起。我再也想不到别的了。”他的喉结松了松，她感到一股希望、一种 ** **爱意**** 从他们的纽带间传来。

蝴蝶在她的头顶翩翩起舞，在他打开盒子的一刹那，她的心灵也被深深地震撼了。那是一枚戒指，深色的戒环泛着银光，环上雕有精美的藤纹，衬托着中央紫色的宝石。那宝石仿佛自身散发着能量的光芒，她从中感受到了原力的流淌，是 ** **他**** 的感觉。

他跪在她的腿侧，没有了往日的威严，他的情感就赤裸裸地摆在面前，“你愿意嫁给我吗？”

她眨了眨眼睛，克制着涌上眼眶的泪水，一阵温暖与光明油然而生，她脱口而出：

“当然，”她哽咽着，“我愿意!”

他把戒指戴上她的手指，她通过皮肤感受着他的能量，Rey明白这就是她在贾库多年来等待的结局，那孤独的夜里心心念念的归属——那种感觉，就像 ** **家**** 一样。


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告！本章含有美味的成人内容。别看我，这都是原力小夫妻的错，和我没关系！如果你不喜欢，那么这一整章都不堪卒读LOL好吧，或许你可以读个开头……然后在第一条分界线以后就跳过那部分内容。

第二十六章

Rey的目光在Ben和戒指之间游离着。搜索枯肠，可言语已经无法表达心中的感受，于是她从椅子上站起，把他拉到身边，在他的唇上浅浅一吻。她慢慢地、轻柔地品尝着唇间的美味，近距离体会着他的感觉。她同时感受到了他的黑暗与光明，恐惧犹存，却被一阵全新的力量柔化着——爱。他的原力信号也有所改变，那暗黑磁海般的无底深渊已被强光穿透。她只想继续探索下去。

于是她向更深处吻去，给他温暖，他回以一股冰冷的黑暗。她又送去内心冰窟中寒冷无边的恐惧，他立即传来一阵舒缓性的光芒，把她带回了平衡。

她回身欣赏着他。他的眼中光晕流转，那是他们的温暖。她惊讶地发现他与以前不同了，而且他原力的变化与宝石中散发的能量极其吻合。

“你是怎么把原力注入这块宝石的？”

“这不是宝石。”他笑了，整张脸上都洋溢着自豪的神情：“这是安纳金·天行者光剑上的一小块凯伯水晶，”他说道，“我把水晶的大部分都给你了，但还留了一小块。在科雷利亚的第一个晚上，我握着它冥想，想着光明，想着我对你的爱，然后它就成了一块力量平衡的水晶。”

她将戒指举近了些，凝视着他在水晶中的原力化身，连连惊叹。“你已经能够在平衡中保持这么久、久到可以赋予水晶这种颜色了吗？”

他眼中的光闪了闪，他们都明白这意味着什么。

她再一次亲上了他，这次吻包含了爱意中的全部光明。他们相拥着，在巨树的伞盖下亲热着，感受着他们周围、彼此间平衡的原力，直到回定局者号的时间到了，他们不得不回返身启程。

* * *

* * *

从生态园到指挥舰的路上，他们的手便怎么也分不开了。也许是酒的关系，也许是因为他们彼此吐露了真情，或许是因为求婚，抑或是所有这些原因，总而言之，他们之间确实有些不一样了。

虽然表面上镇定自若，她还是在他们的原力中感受到了Ben的情绪。他们十指紧扣时，他的爱也蒙上了一层欲望的色彩。近卫队守在飞船后部的货舱，不知他们能否感受到原力中传来的阵阵激情与爱意。

 ** **我忍不住了，**** Ben道， ** **我必须得摸你。****

****不行，他们看着呢。** **

****要我突然制造一个小混乱让他们去处理吗？** **

她捕捉到了他眼角恶作剧似的神情。

 ** **我爱你。**** 她回答道。

他微笑着，给原力中传去一片爱意，但立刻被一阵黑暗吞没。

欲望。

一股期待的感觉流遍全身，她只能紧了紧他的手。

 ** **哦原力啊，你别再那副表情了！**** 他咬着嘴唇。

 ** **什么表情，没有啊！**** 她把嘴一撅，交叉双腿，压抑着心中翻腾的欲望。

他突然放声大笑起来。

她瞥一眼那三个守卫，他们如雕塑般立着。她不知道他们对皇帝无故大笑有何想法，但他们一句话也没说。

想至此， ** **她**** 也笑出声来。

 ** **他们一定觉得我们疯了，**** 她道。

 ** **我才不管他们怎么想，**** 他说， ** **不过要是凡事都由我做主的话，我们现在就应该还在生态园的草丛里，我呢肯定在膜拜你的每一寸肌肤。****

她从未听过他如此开放地讲这么私密的内容，可他的话还是由内而外地温暖着她。

****你知道我们不能，谁知道他们会不会传出去呢。** **

****当然可以了，**** 他挑挑眉毛， ** **事后把他们三个的记忆抹掉不就行了吗？****

****你好坏啊。** **

他邪恶地一笑，一段回忆从他们的纽带中传来，那段回忆在他去科雷利亚、不在自己身边时，她就已经回味了好几遍。然而这次是从他的角度，她看见他把自己贴到降落坪的门上，看见他亲吻她、用尽所有能召集的黑暗安抚她，看见雨从自己的面庞滑落。然后画面一转，变成了他把她按到飞船的墙上，三个守卫共同欣赏着……

她噗嗤一笑，他也紧接着笑出声来。

他们笑着，调着情，需要彼此紧密地靠在身边——这就是她与Ben的生活吗？如果是这样，那是值得为之奋斗的。

她将头枕在他的肩上，飞船猛地一顿，向定局者号的机库飞去。

舱门终于开了，他们走下斜坡，朝官员区走去，守卫则搬着剩下的东西。

“想要我护送你回房吗，殿下？或者我邀请你去我的房间过夜？”耳边传来他低沉而沙哑的声音。

“那还用问吗？”

“当然要了，”他答道，“看不出来我在很努力地维持我的绅士形象吗？”

她大笑，把他推进电梯，按下了通往他的房间的按钮。在头顶一群守卫的目光中，他们沉默地升到高层。

在这密闭的空间里，Ben的原力每分每秒都在挑战着她的冷静极限。他的欲望沸腾着，对她的渴望在原力间强烈波动，和他低沉的表情一样极端，她知道他在想什么、想对自己做什么……该死，现在他们之间只是握着手，要是这双手在她的身上会怎样？她咬着下唇，这电梯该提提速了，为什么他x的这么久还没到？

 ** **别急。**** 他道。

****我有那么容易看出来吗？** **

****你怕是快叫出来了。** **

****简直就是折磨啊。** **

电梯门开了，他们摆出皇帝皇后的样子，直到守卫退出房间，总算只有他们两个人了。

进门时Rey被Ben的脚绊了一下，径直朝门口一个巨大的花瓶砸去，她用一股原力稳住自己，直扑进Ben的怀中。

他立刻攫住了她的嘴唇，把她钉在门边的墙上。他的双手在裙身上游走着，渐渐到臀部，到裸背，他停下来贴上她的身躯，她才体会到他有多想跟她亲热、有多想得到她。她感到两腿之间燥热起来，但他们之间还隔着太多衣服，她扯着斗篷，终于把它脱下来扔到附近的椅背上，在她开始脱他的衣服之前，他带她穿过餐厅的长桌。向内室走去。

突然房间那头传来“砰”的落地声响，Ben立刻弹开“很远”一段距离，Rey甚至能看见Quinn惊慌失措地扛着一个大包进来。

“哦天！陛下，殿下，非常抱歉，打扰了，我明天再把剩下的包搬进来。”

Ben的嗓音带着一丝沙哑，低声道：“没关系Quinn，你还要把Lady Rey的行李搬过来，她今晚就住这儿了，但你别说出去。”

Rey看到Quinn脸上一闪而过的微笑，但他很快恢复过来，朝门边移去。“当然，我……我明早第一件事就是把行李送过来，我不打扰二位了……”

活没说完，他就从视线中消失了。

“我真的很佩服他，”Rey找到了他脖子上的一处空白，用舌尖挑逗着，“他真是帮了大忙。”

“自从你到我身边后，他就成了一个宝藏顾问。”Ben呼吸加速，双手又开始了新一轮的探索。

她的舌尖触到他耳垂的时候，她感到他浑身一震。

“这样可以吗？”她轻声在他的耳边问道。

“他知道你爱我，他也是这么说的。”他继续道。

“他真是个小坏蛋，”她说着，嘴角浮起一抹微笑。

“你应该谢谢他，”他说道，“是他今早让我对你温柔些的。”

他把她从厅堂扯到卧室，一路亲吻着，始终不给她站直的机会。终于他一头倒在床上，痛苦地呻吟一声，Rey玩弄似的推搡着他的肩膀，示意他躺回去。

他今天为她付出了那么多：原谅她，告诉她自己爱她，求婚、为她戴上戒指，现在轮到她为他做点贡献了。

想着，她跨坐在他身上，双手在他的发间游离着。今晚Ben就是她的了，实际上从这一分这一秒开始，他的每一晚都属于她，她可以随心所欲，想摸哪里就摸哪里，她会先从他松软、浓密的头发开始一路向下，这个想法让她的心跳又一次加速，她不知在离他这么近的时候，自己有没有跟上过呼吸。

他丰润、美味的唇瓣好似在乞求她的亲吻。她俯下身，再尝唇间的甘露。这种美味是永远也品不够的——他的气味、他的唇、他的原力——被他的气息包裹得严严实实，但还是不够。他通过原力传来一阵温暖赤诚的心意，她立刻融化了。

紧接着她的手就抚上了他的肩头。她迫不及待想欣赏他的每个部位，指间下滑，肌肉结实的线条在衣下若隐若现，她不满地轻哼一声，拉扯着他的衣服，在心跳的下一秒，他就把衣服脱光了。她惊羡于那雕塑般完美的身躯，天哪她真是太想要他了，她的饥渴已经开始隐隐作痛。

她让手指游遍每一寸裸露的肌肤，他的呼吸加重了，蠕动着臀部以示回应。他的大手几乎裹住了她纤细的腰肢，他把她按到身上，她则从胸膛一路吻到脖子，他开始拨弄裙上的扣绳。

失落地闷哼一声，那是他的情欲在呼唤，她嗤笑着，“别急嘛，”她用刚刚在电梯里的话回敬道。

然而她还是亲自动手，将裙子从头上脱去，现在只剩下内衣了。他的手溜上腰间，在胸部的轮廓边游离着，轻轻挑着她的束带，缓缓将它解开。她俯下身子，完全暴露在微弱的光线中，他将手掌按上那团精心雕琢的肉，她的呼吸仿佛凝滞了。皮肤雀跃着、渴望着，Rey沉浸在他轻柔的抚摸里，一边呻吟，一边随他的节奏而律动。

他眼中的饥渴几乎抽干了她仅剩的所有耐心。

但这不重要，因为很快他就翻到她身上，现在他是那个自上而下看着她的人了。他再次吻上她的唇，如一个急于解渴的男人，吻得深沉而歇斯里底，当他完完全全贴到她身上时，她感受着他裸露的胸膛，一阵能量的转换让她彻底丧失了理智。

Rey脱下他的裤子，迫不及待地想让他把身体的每一部分都贴住自己，他们之间再无阻隔，只剩下裸露的皮肤和游走的双手。当下的每一次亲吻都如狂风骤雨般猛烈，她必须时刻提醒自己记得呼吸。

心潮随他剧烈波动的原力起伏着——他的原力萦绕在她身边的每个角落，能量在身边翻腾、搅动，原力之潮涌起时，她的两腿之间再度疼痛起来，饥渴强烈地燃烧着，她再也按捺不住这股热量，呻吟不绝。他爬上来，一阵黑暗的情欲流过她的身躯，她则回以一股温暖。

他猛吸一口气，她的手滑上他的身躯，抚摸着他、他所有的角落，他重重地叹息一声。

“哦原力啊！Rey……”他低沉的嗓音里充满着对她的渴望，她将情欲燃得愈加旺盛，抠住他的背，把他紧紧压在自己身上。

她享受着他的重量，享受着他压在身上的感觉，把臀部挪到他的身下。她呜咽着，已经无法忍受对他的渴求，心中的欲火燃烧得像贾库的最耀眼的艳阳，现在她只想满足他，其它都不重要。

他在她的耳边重重地喘道：“我爱你。”

Rey想用言语回复，但只能从喉间挤出一声含糊的应答。她已经被他带到了宣泄的边缘，其他都难以集中精力。即便被压得面红耳赤，她还是想要更多、更多，要是她能满足她就好了，她想要他更近，想要他填满自己的每一处空白。该死的，他是想让自己求他吗？

她耳边传来的笑声已足以回答，他的热量是如此之近，她调整好姿势，他则愉悦地轻哼一声，她打开自己，乞求道：

“拜托了。”

终于，他缓了缓，把自己的一切都献给了她。她感到水乳交融的那一刻，一阵快感颤抖着穿遍全身，那是神魂颠倒的肉体体验碰撞出的火花，阵阵原力从掌心传来，轻抚着她的每一寸肌肤，不久他慢慢找到了节奏，持续震动着。他来自激情深渊的黑暗放大着她的感官体验，她回送以自己的光明，两人就这样晃到了高潮边缘，感受着他们的平衡愈来愈持久。

她弓起背配合着他的每一次释放。轻微的喘息不绝于耳，她就是觉得他怎么也不够近，给她的感觉怎么也不够多，她捏着他的背，他的肩，揪住他的头发，他们的身体一次又一次地结合，此刻他的思想中充满了光明、爱与归属感，她用自己的情欲、黑暗与对他身体的饥渴阻挡着。他们融和得更加紧密，到了高潮的边缘，一种平衡的力量在他们之间胀开，毫无节制地扩张着。

一瞬间，他在她的身边，在她的体内，无论是身体上还是原力间，他无处不在。那一刻，她真的觉得他们在各方面都完美地融和在了一起，他的黑暗与她的光明，他的温暖与她的内心深处的极寒冰窟，二者相互补济，相互调和，竟是出奇地同步，微妙地保持着平衡。现在她距高潮仅一步之遥，急促的呼吸已经跟不上他臀部的运动、跟不上耳边温热的呼吸，每一次射精都把她往高潮的边缘推得更近。

终于他们一起翻过了边界，她内部的疼痛终于化为愉悦的爆发，强烈的快感如阵阵电流穿过全身。她听见Ben的呻吟，自己的娇喘，越过高潮进入全新的世界。在他们完全释放自己时，原力中的爱、激情、恐惧与希望从中爆发，她感到整个房间都随之猛地一倾。

缠绵着、喘息着，阵阵快感流遍全身，心跳如雷。

Ben在她身上的重量和他渐缓的呼吸终于让她意识到自己还活在世上。Rey不敢移动，生怕在这完美的时刻失去他。终于他从她身上翻了下来，她轻叫一声，抱怨着他的离去。

“对不起，”听着他朦朦情欲中磁性的嗓音，她忍不住又想抚遍他的全身，但她最终还是选择了枕在他的脖子与肩膀之间——这是她最喜欢的位置。他将双臂环着她，两人静静地躺着，回味着适才的欢乐，任原力在他们身边泛起涟漪。

“那真是……”她一开口就后悔破坏了这完美的平静，因为实在没有什么能形容他给她带来的感受。

****你从来不会破坏任何东西。说吧。** **

“原力的平衡，刚刚你感受到了吗？”

“嗯。”

“我们‘释放’的时候？”

“那就是力量。”他道，“你当时感觉到震动了？”

要不是床猛地一倾，她会觉得他在说笑。

“好像整艘飞船都颠了一下，”她说，“我们真的应该再注意点的。”

他喷笑，抱紧了她。

“怎么会这样呢？”她问道。

“我不知道，你的一切对我来说都是个谜。”

“这不是我的问题，是我们，是关乎原力的平衡，难道你不觉得我们通过原力结合的时候，比以前更强大了吗？”

“绝地不能拥有伴侣，西斯只知激情却不懂得爱。爱被认为是软弱的表现，所以我不知道我们之前有没有先例。”

Rey思考着这个问题。没错，爱情使他们在那些试图分开他们的人面前变得脆弱，但只要齐心协力，Rey开始体会到了，他们就会像刚才一样强大。共同使用原力的时候，每个人自身的力量较之先前都会增加不少，就像阴阳相生，最终合二为一。

她在他的唇间留下最后一吻，躺回了她的最佳位置。

****我不值得拥有这些。** **

****不，你值得。**** 她通过纽带将纯粹的爱意传输过去，让他更坚定地相信自己，让他知道自己有多需要他。

他将一只手伸到她的发间，闭上了眼睛。她从原力中感受到了他的每一分想法，其他有人在场或有别的事情要料理的时候，她根本不能完完整整地了解到他在想什么，但此刻在朦胧的爱意中，他的心门向她完全敞开，Rey顺着他的思想走进他的世界，与他融为一体。

他还在回味她身体的细节，那进入她体内的感受，他们如此紧密地结合着。今后他会不惜一切保证她的安全，想起没能在Kezzik面前保护好她，还有Kezzik对她的威胁——他把这个念头在脑海中翻来覆去，想着他从波尔莫拉回来后该怎么对付。

Rey惊讶于相比之下他的思想转变得有多快——从爱到担忧之间，不过短短几秒。难怪平衡对他来说这么不容易。

 ** **没事的，我们会一起想办法，**** 她安慰道， ** **我刚刚也体会到了，只要我们一起，我们就所向披靡。****

****现在有了你，我甚至更害怕了。** **

她把现在迷迷糊糊的状态下能给他的平衡都给了他，他的思绪慢了下来，呼吸也渐趋无声，他一定精疲力尽了。很可能他昨晚彻夜未眠，一直在尝试用原力联系她，可她却自私地、一次又一次地把他拒之门外；前日，他握着水晶冥想了一整夜——为了她。而纵然疲累如斯，他还是给她带来了人生中最愉快的夜晚，并且还有足够的余力给她更多快乐。她简直不敢想象。

他却觉得自己不值得拥有她？

Ben的呼吸略微为加重了些，渐渐被睡意取代。即便他睡着了，Rey还是持续地将她的爱传递给他。最后，沐浴着温暖与幸福，她也在他的臂弯中睡去了。

这是Rey有史以来睡得最好的一次。清晨醒来，他就在自己身边，手臂依然环绕着，离她那么近。她又忍不住抚摸着他。她的手指游离过他的手臂，他肩部隆起的肌肉，他的胸膛，一直到毛茸茸的私密部位，他没有睁眼，只是翻过身来，带着睡意叹息一声，把她拉到了自己身上。她俯下身来，吻着他尚未苏醒的唇。起初还是一个慵懒、缠绵的吻，但她把自己完全贴到他身上的时候，他轻吟一声，那是从遥远的梦中传来的声音，接着在她身下的肉体也醒了过来，他们又做了一次，Rey百分之三百地肯定她永远、永远也不想离开他的床，不，他们的床。

他们觉得应该再在床上躺一会儿，Rey倒头又睡了过去。她梦见自己和Ben相依着躺在生态园的草丛里，她枕在他的手臂上，共同欣赏着头顶翩翩起舞的蝴蝶。他侧过来亲吻她，那感觉真实极了，一如他甘甜的唇，但梦境一转，躺在身边的不再是Ben，而是Kylo Ren。

他面具后的声音凝固了她的血脉：“摆脱你以后，我就不会再感到矛盾了。”光剑架上了她的脖子，她甚至能听见嗡嗡的响声，就像耳边围着一群蜜蜂一样。

突然，她被一声巨响惊醒，她这才反应过来自己还在床上，在他温暖的臂弯里。

不远处传来了几声枪响。Rey一个直挺，回想着刚才的噩梦，她转向Ben，他也坐了起来，显然他也听见了。

“发生什么事了？”她的心怦怦直跳。

“不知道。”愤怒、恐惧，身边已是暗潮涌动。他开始够他的衣服。

她强睁惺忪的睡眼，扯起被子裹住一丝不挂的身躯，用原力把裙子拉上前来。这是她附近唯一的衣服，然而她还没来得及把裙子套到头上，厅堂一阵响动，不一会儿沉重的脚步声便到了卧室门口。

她仍裹着被子，一个熟悉的身形走进房间。

Finn穿着新秩军官的衣服站在门口，一手持枪，目光在她和Ben之间扫来扫去。他开始认出了她，不久瞪大了眼睛，露出最难以置信的表情，接着震惊消失了，变成一张由厌恶而扭曲的脸。他的眼神如一把锋刃，裹挟着所有对她食言的伤痛向Rey劈来。他端起枪口，对准了她和Ben。

****

****


	27. Chapter 27

**第二十七章**

Finn的视线顺着枪身看向Ben，双手止不住地颤抖着。

****他想开枪。**** 芮刚探知到他的想法，紧接着就听见了枪声。

“不要！”她尖叫一声，能量束飞出的一刹，原力瞬间在Ben的身前建起了一道屏障。

红色的等离子束嗡鸣着，能量悬在半空中，继而无力地落到床边。Rey看了看身旁——她看到Ben前伸的手，他在她出手的同时也止住了光束。Finn咬牙怒号着，又朝Ben连开几枪，但每次都射偏在墙上。

Rey知道以他们二人的合力，是没有任何爆能枪能伤到他们的，但这并不意味着他们没有危险了，她已经感到Ben的愤怒像无底的黑洞般吞噬着他全部的光明。他死死地盯着Finn，身边暗澜翻涌。

“Finn停下！”Rey喊道，“停下！”

Finn的额上冒出点点汗珠，他狠狠地盯着Ben的眼睛，声音紧绷着，将近狂怒：“你到底在做什么啊Rey？！”

他朝Ben走了几步，又朝旁边看开去，思考着要杀了他还是先让他穿上点衣服。

“别拿枪指着他，也许我们还可以谈谈！”她吼道，胡乱抓着她的裙子。

“让我别拿枪指着他？你说Kylo Ren？我们的敌人？我甚至不——你竟然和Kylo Ren上床？”他揉一把脸，想重拾冷静，“你他x为什么会和Kylo Ren上床？”

“Finn，你听我说，他不是敌人，我们在为事情朝更好的方向发展而努力。”

可他听不进去，只是自言自语着，一手拿枪，无能狂怒地乱挥乱比。

“艹，真他x糟。他在控制你吗？还是你真的疯了？艹我——”

Ben已经处在爆发的边缘，他完完全全地沉浸在黑暗中，她不知道Finn在原力这么浓的情况下为什么还在自说自话胡言乱语。

“Finn，停下……闭嘴听我说！”

“听你说什么？为什么你会和一个 ** **怪物**** 上床？我不想听，他一定把你控制了，拜托Rey，我们一起离开这里吧。”

Ben开口了，声音前所未有得深沉，令人不寒而栗：“她哪儿也不会去。”Rey感到那些暗影触手顺着她周围的原力蔓延开来。

他冰冷的气场让她打了个寒战，她知道自己得说点什么，以免事态继续恶化下去。

“拜托了Finn，我是真心爱他的。”

这句话产生了预期的效果，至少起了点作用。他的下巴仿佛脱臼了一样，拿着爆能枪的手耷拉下来，他后退几步，不住地摇着头。

“不……”他开始自言自语，“不，不，不是的。”他抬眼：“你一定对她做了什么，你对她做了什么？！”肩膀随急促的呼吸起伏，他死死地盯着Ben，接着目光投向了Rey，按紧双唇。不一会儿他好像做出了决定，握紧双拳朝Ben猛扑过去。

弹手一挥，Finn就被挂到了墙上。

“你是怎么从牢里出来的？”Ben嫌恶地撇撇嘴。

Rey一手扶上他的胳膊，想让他冷静下来，轻声而严肃道：“求你了，别这样。”

Finn不回答，Ben又重复：“你怎么从牢里出来的？”

他的黑暗通过他们之间的纽带流到她的体内，Rey感到自己的血脉被逐渐冻结，她深吸一口气，把爱传递给他，让他知道她的朋友对自己来说有多重要。

瞬间，Finn从墙上滑落。

“拜托了Finn，你就告诉我们吧，这样我们才能帮你。”Rey道。

Finn依旧把嗓子扯得震天响：“帮我？你说 ** **帮我**** ？他刚把我摁到墙上，Rey。”他用一根手指戳着Ben的方向。

“可你朝他开枪了啊！”

“他在弑星者基地差点把我杀了，你也是！”她知道这样下去不会有结果，但她必须缓和他们之间的敌我气氛。

“他已经不再是以前的他了，我加入他是就为了让一秩走上正轨，我们可以自内而外地改变，还可以把你们救出去。”

“所以你现在就他x的在这地方，”他说道，“我在监牢里等你救我等得都快烂掉了，你倒是在……”他咽了咽，神情中满是受伤，“你倒是在这里——”

他没有说完，也说不下去了，于是他转身回到厅堂。Rey把裙子拉到臀下，然后揭开被子，把光剑召来别在腰间，跑过去追他。

“Finn，等等！要是他们知道你是谁，你就没命了！”

他转向她，现在他们已经到了客厅里，“Leia让我不要来找你，还跟我说你对你所做的一切都有自知之明，但我没听。我还以为你有麻烦。”他扶着前额，“但她不可能会知道—— ** **那**** 。”他情绪激动地朝卧室比了比。

她咽了口口水，想让自己集中精力，考虑着该怎样说服他。Leia知道真相，也许是Leia告诉他怎么找到她的。不然他怎么知道去Ben的房间？Rey深知Leia和自己一样都能清楚地觉察到他心中光明的增长和昨晚，他原力的平衡。

Rey突然意识到Leia可能知道…… ** **那啥**** ……作为一个力敏……要死，我该怎么面对她的眼神呢？

Rey紧张地揉着头发。

“Finn，Leia心里都清楚、也知道BenSolo心中还有善念，Kylo Ren已经消失了。”

她闭上眼，深呼吸，“如果你不相信我，就带我去见她，她会告诉你真相的。”

Finn摇摇头：“你听起来跟疯了一样，Rey，疯了！全疯了！”

她不理他，“Leia和你一起吗？”

“她和丘伊和剩下的人都在飞船里了。”

丘伊到底还是来了，他一定在收到她的第二条信息前就离开了卡西克。等等，他已经带走一队人了？可她已经把柜中的指示拿走了呀，他哪儿找来一小队人的？这说不通啊。

Rey朝Finn眯了眯眼睛，“那一小队是什么人？”她问道。

“幸存的抵抗组织，丘伊和他们一起来的。”

Rey深吸一口气，感受着周围的原力脉络，探测着附近任何熟悉的原力信号，哪怕是极其微弱的一点点存在也好，但一无所获。她能感到Leia的存在，像Finn所说的那样，她已经不在监狱里，于是她试着联系她，触碰她的心神，那是一个明亮的光点。但Leia离得太远了，她需要更多原力，于是她召来平衡，探向原力的光暗两级，再一次联系她。

****你已经和丘伊一起在飞船上了吗？** **

Leia的回复比她想象中要快： ** **嗯，让Finn赶快，丘伊已经坐立不安了。****

****我尽量，但事情没那么顺利。** **

****我让他不要来找你的，但你知道他是什么性子，跟他说我来解释。** **

Finn渐渐失去了耐心，焦躁地来回走动着，Rey想着已经没多少时间来说服他了，于是她切断了与Leia的联系。会好起来的，Leia会解释好的，这样她的朋友们就可以逃走，他们会明白她这么做的缘由，明白为什么她不能和他们一起走。她可以把Finn送到飞船上，等到他们到了安全的地方，Leia就把一切都告诉他——最好是很远、很远的地方。

比较困难的环节是，在他和Ben厮杀之前，平安护送他们上船。

她转向Finn，努力解释她的想法：“我能从原力中感到Leia的存在，她说你到了那里之后她自会跟你解释。”

他揉着太阳穴，“这所有关于原力的东西把我脑子搞得一团糟，你到底怎么了Rey？你 ** **变了**** 。”

她上前一步，努力想让他知道自己还在意他们：“为了生存我必须改变，像你现在一样。”她的眼神中流露着她的关心、她的真诚，“但我还是先前的Rey，请相信我，我现在不能跟你走，但我可以护送你到飞船上。我在尽自己的力量做正确的事，为了所有人。”

他的愁容稍稍舒展了些，一言不发地转过身去。

“跟上。”他回头喊道。

至少他听了，Rey缓了口气，她所有能想到怎么说服Finn的话语仍在脑海里盘旋，但就是拼不出一个完整的解释来。

她光顾着想，却差点被一个倒扣的盘子绊倒。她看着光洁的玛瑙石地板上四散的馅饼和镀银的餐具，心忽然提到了嗓子眼，她惊悚地望着Finn跨过一个身影——他躺在散落的早饭之间，进一步看，他的脸，他完美的、棱角分明的鼻子如今可笑地歪在地板上，精致的衣服上血迹斑斑……

她从喉间撕出一声绝望的尖叫：“Quinn！”

泪水在眼眶中打转，她奔到他面前，跪下去按住他脖子上的脉搏。

他只是昏过去了，但还活着。

强烈的情感钳得她几乎窒息，但她还是情急之下喊出了Ben的名字。Rey靠近了些，捋起遮到眼前的头发。他的眼睛合上了，但她的手仍能感受到他的呼吸。他还有呼吸。该死，怎么会这样？

她轻轻摇着他，想让他醒过来，“Quinn，”喉咙灼烧着，嘶哑着，“Quinn，拜托了。”

但他没有一点反应，这不是真的，这一定是她在Ben的怀里醒之前的另一个噩梦。她闭上眼，希望自己能醒过来。

拜托。

拜托了。

但淌下脸颊的热泪、唇间的咸味清晰地告诉她——这不是梦。

恐惧在内心深处躁动起来，冰冷、黑暗，藤蔓般的触手从极寒的冰窟中喷涌而出，张牙舞爪地扩张着，她一声抽泣，一股黑暗席卷而去，把餐桌掀了个底朝天。

她跪着，转身看向Finn，眼里怒火熊熊：“你怎么能对手无寸铁的人下手？”

Finn没有回答，虽然他已经后退了几步，铜铃般的眼睛里满是恐惧。

Ben一边搭着裤子一边冲到厅堂，转门进入餐厅后，他也怔住了，脸色渐渐变白。黑暗的原力涌起，墙上的挂毯摇晃着，书架上已有几本书颤抖着摔向地面。

他的脸蒙上了一层阴影，Ben怒目道：“滚出去。”

黑暗骤增，渐渐形成一股原力风暴，Finn茫然地皱眉看看她，又看看Ben，显然他认识到自己射倒的人不是普通的一秩人员，而是她的 ** **朋友**** 。

Rey尽力按回渐趋扩散的愤怒，但随着恐惧暴涨，心中的冰窟赫然耸现，就连抑制的尝试都几乎是痛苦的，而Ben深深地浸在黑暗中，她感到他的情绪又增强了数倍，他们的纽带几乎把她拽到与他一致的方向——黑暗。

Ben向前一步，Finn抓起了爆能枪。

Ben又逼近一步，Finn仿佛被冻住了一样，Rey甚至看不出是Ben用原力锁住了他还是他害怕得一动也不敢动，但他的眼神扫到她时，她看出了他的恐惧，这让Rey想起了他为她付出的一切。看向Finn的眼睛，她看到一个朋友为了救自己，在危难中折返，几乎献出了生命。这不是他的错。

她提醒自己：Finn不知道Quinn的身份。他只是想找到她，他以为他在救她。于是Rey闭上眼，寻找着她对Ben、对她的朋友、对Quinn的温暖，试着以此对抗Ben的盛怒。

但Rey发现已经没有必要。他已闭目驻足，寻求自身的光明。

她得把Finn带出去，也许Ben能帮到Quinn。

“Ben，你一定要治好他，拜托了。”透过Ben的眼睛，他仍在与黑暗斗争着，努力不让自己坠得更深。

Ben又看了Finn一眼，面色有些苍白：“把他弄出去，我控制不住……”他拼命维持着，她感到他再次探向光明，想把它拉到身边，他们之间的原力开始被丝丝光明点亮。即使控制黑暗的希望很渺茫，因为身边还有人命悬一线，他还是在没有辅助的情况下勉强做到了，Rey又给他送去一股爱与温暖，他深呼吸着，肩膀剧烈地起伏：“拜托，他在这儿我可没法治。”

“我们把丘伊和其他人送到哪里？他们就在飞船上，我该让他们去哪儿呢？”

“除了他们原来打算去的地方，随便哪里都行，以防Kezzik知道他们的计划。”Ben在Quinn的另一侧蹲下，寻找着他的脉搏。至少他有事可做了——他要疗伤，看来这能让他进一步地冷静。“Kattada就在附近，那里还有抵抗军。”

“你的母亲已经在飞船上了。”Rey说。

“我知道。”

他当然能感应到她了。

“好，我送Finn到船上，告诉丘伊航线，我们在医疗舱碰头。”

Ben已经开始忙碌起来，他脱下Quinn的外衣，扯下几层烧焦的衣服，找到他的伤口。

她合上眼，让自己被环绕在原力中。她不能慌，要救她的朋友们就必须冷静，Quinn目前还是有保证的。

Rey深知自己在去飞船的路上不能遇到任何阻碍，她做好用原力清除一路上可疑白兵的准备，她想加快速度，让他们快速安全地逃离，这样她就可以回来看Quinn的情况了。

Rey最后捏了捏Quinn的肩膀，接着飞奔到门口，从熟悉的包里翻出靴子，飞速套上——裙配靴，真是不容易引人怀疑的打扮。她又在一堆叠好的衣服中找到一身带兜帽的袍子，Rey把它罩到身上，这样看起来好多了。

****我爱你。**** 她通过原力把话传了过去。虽然他的原力极不平衡，她还是感到他小小地舒缓了一下，原力中多了几分光明。

****我也爱你。** **

她还想再说下去，但他已经在专注地感知Quinn伤口的情况，她相信他能帮到Quinn，就像他那天在Crait星帮了她一样，因此她转身，准备离开。

Finn的眼珠在他们三个之间来回转来转去，他厌恶地看了她一眼，朝前门跑去。为什么他还在嫌弃自己？是他朝手无寸铁的人开枪、是他射中Quinn的。

Rey跟着他走出房间，她紧咬着下牙，一直咬到下巴酸痛。但她得时时刻刻提醒自己：他不知情，Finn不知道他对自己有多重要。

“Poe也在飞船里吗？”她追在后面喊道。

“他在外面放哨。”

艹，一想到接下来就要见他……

平衡。她得保持平衡，她还是在黑暗中陷得太深了。

门开了，见了她，Poe冷笑一声，甚至都不给她时间打招呼。他和Finn一样，也是一身新秩的打扮，他默默走到Finn的旁边。无论如何，来找Rey肯定不是Poe的主意，也许是Finn求他之后他才同意的。

她在想要不要跟Poe道歉，她觉得还是道歉比较好，但最好的办法还是把一切都交给Leia处理。Rey的脑子已经被对Quinn、对他们安全逃离定局者号的担忧占满了，反正现在她的话也没什么说服力。

他们坐电梯到达机库层，Rey跟在他们两个后面，与他们保持着距离，以免引起冲突，然这也无济于事，他们之间的气氛肉眼可见得紧张：Poe颈上的脉搏因愤怒而明显地跳动着，Finn捏着枪的指节已经泛白，也许说紧张都是保守的描述。唯一顺利的是，他们到机库的路上，仿佛没有人在乎他们是谁，以及他们要去哪里。现在仍是凌晨，定局者号上的人几乎还在睡梦中，走廊里只有零零星星的几个士兵，偶尔有人从他们身边经过，这些人看起来疲惫不堪，甚至都没有看Rey第二眼。

不一会儿他们便到了飞船跟前。显然丘伊驾驶的飞船是有降落许可的，也许丘伊在她换掉柜中的信息前就已经收到了最早的指示，因为这艘飞船的外表看起来就像是普通的运输船。

她看着Finn和Poe走上了降落板，然而她的心还是像被什么堵住了一样……

近卫队的人在哪儿？为什么他们不在Ben的房间外守着？

Rey在降落板的底部喊道：“为什么你们进来的时候没有守卫？”

Finn从口袋里摸出了通讯器，Rey的心一下沉到了谷底——蓝灰交间的颜色，手柄的轮廓，不，不……

Finn把通讯器朝她挥了挥：“那个给丘伊拿到了降落许可的人只对着这个说了几句，守卫二话不说就离开了。”

她的背上冷汗直冒，头仿佛跟身体脱节了一样。

摇了摇头，她双手不自觉的放在身前，缓缓后退着，“不，我们得回去，事情不对劲。”

Finn烦躁地抿抿嘴唇。

“有什么不对劲的Rey？是你和凯洛伦上床不对劲吗？抱歉这么说，但如果有什么不对劲，也只会是你。”

“她干嘛了？”Poe突然大声道。

“你没听错，她，一丝不挂地在床上，和凯洛伦一起。”

Poe一秒之内就冲到了她的面前：“要不是Leia让我相信你，老子二话不说就把整艘船炸成碎片，我管你在不在里面呢，自从你在监狱里对我的所作所为以后……”

她现在不能想这些，她得冷静、思考，告诉Ben，然后离开这里。

如果她要让Poe回去、不要在这儿大吼大叫，她就不能再用原力安抚他。但过去的经验告诉她解释也没用。

“对不起，但我别无选择。”听起来是个让人同情的理由，但也是实话。

“你撕裂了我的脑海，和 ** **他**** 一样，现在你们还一起睡觉嗯？”

“听我说Poe，我——”

但他根本给她说完的机会：“所以你是被洗脑了还是说你本来就是个叛徒？”

她重重地咽了口口水，对抗着情绪的起伏。要是他们都能听进去就好了。

黑暗四处翻涌着。

平衡，平衡。

Leia去哪儿了？

她努力想着能说服他的话，“我加入Kylo Ren是因为我知道，曾经的那个他还没有消失，Ben Solo没有消失；我同意领导一秩，但前提是我们会改变它，而现在，它已经改变了很多了。”她道，“我知道你们不相信我，但你们必须相信我，我——”

“我不需要做任何事，我也不喜欢你用‘我们’这个词来形容你和那全世界最变态的东西。”

越来越多的泪刺痛了双眼，听到他们这样说Ben实在太让人寒心了。但还能指望他们怎样呢？ ** **的确，**** 他是银河系最恐怖的存在，而整个银河系中除了她和他的母亲，还有谁能看到，他心中的爱还没有熄灭呢？

她不能在感觉不大对劲的情况下让他们上船，她得告诉他们说服他们。

“Poe，求你听一句，这里有点不对劲，那些护卫难道就因为你有那个就离开了？”她指了指通讯器，“我觉得把通讯器给你的人非常危险。”

“谁还会比你新找的男朋友更危险啊？！”Finn吼道，“醒醒吧Rey，我们肯定会走的，你要么留在这儿，要么和我们一起。”

“拜托了Finn，我有一种不祥的预感。谁和你一起在船上？丘伊在哪儿？Leia呢？”

Poe走上起落架，抓过Finn的手臂，“走吧，不用理她了。”

她在后面喊着叫着，掩不住语调中的绝望：“无论他要带你去哪里，你们都不能跟他走，回来！”

魔爪轻轻拂过她的脑海，她的思绪被迫打断，一股寒意爬上脊椎。

不久，爪子找到了一条裂缝，一个熟悉、嘶哑的声音在脑海中回荡： ** **他们会走的，Rey，你也是。****

不，不可能会这样。

****Mmmmm，这里真是黑暗无边啊。** **

不，不，不要。

****我想你了**** ，Kezzik低语道， ** **上船吧，Rey。****


	28. Chapter 28

**第二十八章**

Rey用原力把整个机库扫描了一遍，试图找出Kezzik的踪迹，然而她却连半点气息都感觉不到，怎么会？

Finn和Poe已经到了降落板的顶部，他们居高临下地俯视着，可能是在等她做出决定：要么上来，要么回去找Kylo Ren。

 ** **Ben！**** 她几乎在他们的纽带中尖叫道： ** **“Kezzik在这儿！”****

****他听不见的，他正忙着呢。** **

这怎么可能？Kezzik竟然能屏蔽他？

****Snoke不止有一个学徒，Rey，而我，远远没他那么多乱七八糟的矛盾，在心灵控制方面也更有天赋。** **

不。

不能再让他控制自己了，决不能。

Kezzik的声音从Finn的通讯器中传来：“上来吧，先生们。”

Finn狠狠瞪了Rey一眼，消失在起落架的尽头，他们就要离开了。她感应到Leia的信号，依然平静如水，或许她不在飞船上、或许这只是他用来迷惑她的把戏。

****想亲自实践一下吗？** **

他到底想从她身上得到什么？

****快上船吧，我可不想伤害你的朋友。** **

他到底想要什么？

****我说过我想要什么，现在，你可以选择和我一起走，顺便还能救你的朋友，或者你也可以拒绝，只不过我会废了他们的脑子。** **

他的威胁一下子触怒了她的神经，一股突如其来的黑暗填合了脑海中的缝隙，Rey召集那电流般环在身体四周的恐惧，划亮光剑，冲上了飞船。如果他真在船上，她就接受他的挑战，誓要把他削成碎片。她掠过Finn和Poe，一直冲到飞船的中腹，却差点撞到一个伦武士身上。Rey定睛一看，五个伦武士正手拉手围成一个圈，低着头闭目凝神。他们有的穿着飞行服，有的身着工作服装，看起来像破破烂烂的抵抗军一样，与本身的气场极不协调。但Rey知道他们的真实身份：他们是危险分子。

几乎是下一秒，伦武士们松开手，齐刷刷地睁开了眼睛，一时间暗流翻涌，如一块厚毯，本就浓厚的黑暗愈发让人窒息。原力信号赫然耸现，Rey认知里不可能发生的一幕上演了——刚刚他们成功地掩饰了自己的原力，现在——Ledo,Volas,Mar的原力如夜晚般漆黑，Bosma和Den的原力则像暮色般昏暗朦胧，但他们原力的角落还有光亮，和Ben原来的信号类似，而Kezzik——Kezzik的原力就像无底的黑洞深渊。

他就在眼前，Rey决定杀了他。

“停下。”Ledo站到她面前，死死地盯着她：“你果然是个叛徒，Rey，看你的朋友多信任你啊。”

Rey的视线越过他的肩头，Finn和Poe刚刚进来，目瞪口呆地地看着她，她才意识到自己看起来是什么样子：在他们心中的“救兵”面前挥舞着光剑，剑刃被愤怒染得血红。

“她先前还在和敌人上床呢，”Ledo道，“现在她还想打断你们的救援计划。”

Finn和Poe同时拔枪对准了她，Rey对Kezzik的恨意又深了几分。

Finn用另一只手指着她的武器：“把它给我，Rey，你已经不是你自己了。”

这时Rey感到原力中传来一阵痛苦，Leia就在附近，她不会认错她的原力，她受伤了。

****投降吧，Rey。你已经走投无路了。** **

但她绝不轻易投降。憎恨盘上她的身躯，让她变得更强，暗澜翻涌，一股力量涌上全身，她轻而易举地闪过Ledo，全力朝走廊冲去，身后一阵重重的脚步声响，但Rey还是抢先找到了Leia，她躺在一张床铺上，两眼闭合，Kezzik穿着黑色的新秩飞行服，一只手放在她的额上，甚至都没有抬头看她一眼。

Rey集中对面前之人的憎恶，朝他猛冲过去，光剑下斩，带起一股原力的旋风，她发誓这一下会正好贯穿Kezzik的脖子。

但劈到一半时，她的手臂仿佛被十几只无形的手钳住了一般，无法动弹半分，猛回头，只见伦武士站在身后的过道里，她突然得知了无形之手的来源，发出一声失望的哀号。

Poe和Finn也冲了进来，仍用枪指着她。

Rey挥到一半的手臂因麻木而颤抖着，甚至连周围惊涛骇浪般的暗潮都无法撼动伦武士铁笼般的控制。

Kezzik看着她，慢慢地站起身来，从她凝固的手中夺过光剑，关掉了开关。

“先生们，多谢了。”他边对Finn和Poe点头边把光剑别到皮带上。“我觉得Rey应该是被控制了，我会处理好，很快就能告诉你们她的情况。让楚巴卡设置到波尔莫拉的航线吧，我们与剩下的抵抗军会合。”

她的心中有千百句警告的话，但她知道无法扭转局势，Kezzik已经掌握了主动权。就原力使用者而言，一对六，绝不占上风，况且她的朋友们还认为她是叛徒。他们不信任她，再怎么警告也是白费功夫。

Finn和Poe离开了，但伦武士仍紧紧地用原力控制着她。她再一次尝试着挣脱，试着控制周围的能量，但六人同心，她根本没有一点机会。在的他们合力下，整个房间仿佛被冻结了，每个角落都散发着丝丝寒意。

Rey几乎被愤怒窒息，她竭声道：“要是Ben发现了你们在做什么，你们就——”

“会怎样啊？感到抱歉吗？”Kezzik的嘲讽让她一阵血气上涌。“相信我Rey，Ben Solo救自己还来不及呢。定局者号似乎在上演一场兵变啊。”

她生生咽下唇边的话，在周围的一切开始崩塌时，她尽量不让自己往失望的方向去想。

是Hux。

“你和Hux是一条船上的。”她恍然大悟，Rey从没信任过Hux，但现在为时已晚，她为什么没有早点发现呢？“那一定还有Jeel了？”但她现在才发现一切都是他精心策划的好戏。“给我下毒的人也不是Jeel，伪造签名的也不是他，都是你干的！你自始至终都在跟他们狼狈为奸！”

“现在才发现的吗。”他带着点娘娘腔的语气几乎令她反胃，“抱歉给你下毒了，但我需要知道你当时到底在想什么，再说了，我不是给你解药了吗？我要是想杀你，你早就在十八层地狱了。”他微笑着，仿佛他是她的救命恩人一样，她想往他的脸上啐一口唾沫，但这样只会加紧伦武士团对她的控制。

飞船颠簸一下，离开了地面，她听见Finn的声音从Kezzik的口袋里传来，Kezzik回了几句，让他们联系波尔莫拉的信号站，包括哪里去找降落代码来避开轨道里的巡逻部队，在Kezzik分神的时候，Rey发现自己越来越深地陷入了绝望之中，黑暗深渊正把她拉向虚无的漩涡，漩涡过后，则是一片贫瘠的荒原。

她想哭泣，想放弃想大哭想屈服，现在还有办法脱身吗？六个伦武士，外加Finn和Poe，过度使用黑暗加上一天天想着怎样改良新秩已经让她精疲力尽了，然而这到头来不还是一场空吗？她的努力全部付诸东流，如今她失去了伙伴的信任，Leia十分虚弱，Quinn还在死亡线上挣扎，而Ben……Ben还在收拾Hux和他带来的一大堆烂摊子，甚至Kezzik和伦武士还找到了扼制他们原力连接的办法。没希望了，泪水模糊了视线，伦武士们默默看着她真实的一面：脆弱、无助、力不从心。

要是Ben知道Kezzik把她诱上了船，他会怎么想？

但她知道，他只会默默地把她犯下的错全揽到自己身上，进一步迷失在黑暗中。

这才是最让Rey难过的事。

她不能让这种情况发生， ** **绝对不能**** 。她受够了任人摆布、被玩弄于股掌之间，受够了被Kezzik一眼看穿所有的秘密。她想起昨晚，她和Ben拉着手冲进他的房间，纵身跃进爱与欲的海洋，每次回味，她觉得自己的付出都是值得的，那些瞬间对她来说意味着全部。

她下决心反击。

她与Ben的爱情是无可比拟的，她不想就这么轻易地放弃。她发现要想真正达到平衡，就要控制自己的怒火，用爱平抚它，这是对抗Kezzik控制的唯一办法。

平衡。

平衡。

光与暗之旋律，为我所用，给予我守护吧。

环绕在平衡中，Rey在脑海中辟出一小块地方，黑暗与光明、寒冷与温暖交织着，和谐、共生——原力之网的两端维持着微妙的平衡。确保自己心中最里面的小小空间里绝对安全后，她也为Kezzik留出一片空地，这样她就既能保持自己想法的隐秘，又给Kezzik的对话留下了空间。她会给他造成自己投降的假象，让他误以为已经掌控了大局。

面对面地战斗，她肯定不是六个原力使用者的对手，尤其是她还要保证她朋友们的安全，但这并不意味着她没法反抗，她可以等待，为Ben离开定局者号争取时间，她相信他的能力，他会不惜一切找到她，他知道自己是绝对不会变心的。

或许她也有自己的盟友——她可以找Bosma和Den，如果Ben对他们站队的评估是正确的话，他们是灰色地带的人物；还有Leia，前提是是她能醒过来；丘伊在驾驶舱里，不会知道这里发生了什么，也许她还可以说动他。她也有盟友、而且是自己的盟友，只需要更多时间，所以她要尽可能地拖、假装对Kezzik投降。

Kezzik把通讯器塞进口袋里，视线重新回到Rey的身上。

 ** **怎么样Rey，还不投降吗？**** 冰冷的魔爪仍在，只是没有了往日的急不可耐，他并不打算完全控制她，至少目前还没有。有趣的是，他倒也没有逼她投降，他是想看看她的意志力能在妥协面前坚持多久吗？

后来她明白了，他是一个自尊心极强的人，他失去了Samra，他渴望权力，因此他想在不用心灵控制的情况下拥有这一切，让她心甘情愿地离开Ben，而不是强扭着控制她，这样更有成就感。

而她要把他强烈的自尊转化为自己的优势。

叹了口气，Rey作出最挫败的样子，在她给Kezzik留的小空间里说道： ** **好吧Kezzik，我认输了。****

Kezzik示意伦武士松开她的控制，他靠向前来，接住她瞬间下落的手臂，一点点贴近着，直到他温热气息喷在脸上。Kezzik挥手让其余伦武士退下，他们鱼贯而出，看方向是去了主舱。

接着，Kezzik缓缓地移动着她的手臂，直视着她的眼睛，把她的手放到自己的心口上。

她感到一阵心跳加速，恐惧在脑海的后方成形，但她稳住了，她不能将真实的情感泄露出来，这样只会激怒他。相反，她假装为他准备了他心悦的情感：心跳加速，不是因为恐惧，而是对他的触碰感到欢欣。她也没有一味地顺从，而是装出一点矛盾的样子——假意对他的引诱有些抵触，Rey相信他肯定会喜欢的。她会感到他缠绵的抚摸，游离的目光久久停留在她身上……他会自然地从她身上感受到这些情绪。

无耻的笑容悄然浮现在嘴角，她知道自己已经成功地骗过了他。

 ** **我就知道你对我是有感觉的，看看我们一起跳舞的时候，你的心跳有多快呐，**** 他舔了舔嘴唇， ** **在科洛桑的那晚，你那么容易就做到了，几乎都没有抵抗。****

他这是什么意思？什么那么容易？她咽下嘴边的愤怒，但还是维持着自己的思想。平衡。一切尽在掌控之中。

Rey试着转移话题，她看了看Leia，现在属于她的小角落里满是担忧。自从她进了房间，Leia就没有动弹过。

 ** **她会没事的。**** Kezzik的低音在她的脑海里回荡，他距离她仅仅分寸之遥。 ** **她只是有点擦伤罢了。**** 他的魔爪在她的心灵屏障边寻找着缝隙，但她的小空间封得严严实实，他的黑暗无法渗进半分。

Rey知道他想控制自己，让她误以为Leia一切都好，Kezzik一定对Leia做了什么，她在小空间里默默地想。

至少Rey现在可以得出的结论是，她对他控制的抵抗是有效的，她可以拥有自己的想法，而他浑然不觉。现在轮到 ** **她**** 制定游戏规则了。

“她会没事的。”Rey空洞地回应着，增强着他的信心。

场面一度尴尬，Kezzik抓住她的手，但显然他的思绪已经飘到了别处，他在盯着墙看，莫非他察觉到了什么？

“那你打算怎么处置囚犯？”她试着转移他的注意。

“等他们在全息上宣布抵抗组织已亡之后，我立马放了他们。”他低下头来看她，“只要你好好配合。”

她眯了眯眼睛，“他们绝不会……”

刹那间，她睁大了眼睛，恍然大悟：他打算加以控制，把他们当做自己的傀儡，如果Leia宣布抵抗组织已亡，整个银河系都会相信的。

“现在你反应过来了。”他道，“而你，Rey，你要在全息上解释我们原先的最高领袖到底是怎么死的。”

魔爪试探着，想把她的屏障撬开，于是她和他玩起了游戏，她双眼紧闭，努力关紧她的小小门，还装出艰难的样子，不时发出呻吟迷惑他，她不会让一切看起来这么简单，他会怀疑的。

最后她做出了一点让步，让他的思想进入那专门为他留出的小房间。顷刻，他的黑暗涌入，随之进入的还有他冰冷的谎言，她终于知道了他的真正目的。

****可怜的老台球啊，谁料到他会被自己的学徒害死呢？真是让人感伤的故事。那个怪物还控制你，强迫你追随他，但你的运气不错，伦武士时刻为你守候，为你出谋，引你走向自由的国度，帮你夺回一秩的领导权。自始至终，整个新秩就是一个谎言。** **

他的控制放松了，她道：“你才是真正为我着想的人。”她演得天衣无缝，她看向他的眼睛，尽可能表现得呆滞：“谢谢你。”

****你永远欠我人情，不是吗？** **

“是的。”她回答道，她不喜欢现在的情况，Kezzik眼中闪着捕食者的凶光，他更进一步。

耳畔突然传来了TIE战机准确无误的引擎声，Kezzik急忙回身查看，显然他没有料到这次旅途还会有陪伴。难道这就是他先前的担忧吗？

她利用这次契机探出原力，却震惊地发现Ben就在附近，她能感应到他。光暗共存，平衡。在TIE上的人是他。

****Ben，Kezzik要带我们去波尔莫拉。** **

****你没事吧？**** 没有歇斯底里，只有担忧，但还可控。

****我没事，你呢？** **

****我也没事，我把Quinn带上了，抱歉耽误了这么久，我花时间处理了点——** **

他们的原力通话突然被挂断，Kezzik回来了。

“看来你的猎人想把你偷回去啊，殿下。”

冰冷的爪子试探着，挤压着……

“我们不能让这种情况发生。”她的骗术愈发熟练。

“是不能，我给他留了个小礼物。”

Kezzik抚过她的手臂，涌入她脑海的前端，顺着她和Ben之间发光的纽带前行着，他竟然知道那是他们的原力连接？他还知道如何控制？难道这也是老台球教的？

现在是Kezzik的记忆：幽暗的小巷，浮粪四溢，Rey笔直地贴在墙上。他把记忆投射到他们的纽带间，阻断了联系。

****既然他来了，那正好让他看看他对我们的那夜有什么想法。** **

他们的连接好像畏缩了一下，但Ben的反应似乎遥不可及，因为Kezzik的记忆占据了大部分空间，她知道这个记忆里不会有好东西，但如果她反抗，Kezzik就会知道他的控制不起作用，而一旦他知道自己失去了主动权，绝望只会让他变得更加残忍，他会另找他法把她和Ben分开，再把新秩强揽到他的手下。

她必须相信，相信Ben可以解决，相信他会保持平衡。

记忆的画面清晰起来，霓虹灯喧嚣的光线涌进Kezzik的记忆里，伴着迷离的情感，他把她摁到墙上，心跳加速。他享受着分分秒秒，他停留在她皮肤上的每一分触感，一股暗流贯穿全身。

“Rey，让我来帮你吧。”他轻轻地顺着她的脸颊抚摸下去。她的皮肤，多么柔软，多么细腻，她的原力就在指下流淌。抚摸这些显然不够，“我能帮你的朋友，就像我也希望有人能来帮我。”

他的思绪回到Samra身上，那深色的眼眸——她被杀害的时候，那双眼里满是恐惧。Kezzik压抑了一部分黑暗，不然Rey根本无法承受。他把原力一阵一阵地向她扫去，包括对她的火花，不久他自觉控制局面，于是他收回了一点愤怒，他感到她放松了下来。想到自己曾失去什么，他对她的同情也多了几分，“你知道我想要什么。”他道。

Rey在脑海中搜索着答案，很快就锁定了一个词：权力。

“错。”

Kezzik一阵欣喜，他最后一推，终于瓦解了她所有的防御。她的脑海里不想他想象的那么黑暗，而是散布着浅浅的光斑，就像晴天坐在一棵巨大的橡树底下，光影交错，又彼此和谐。但因为此刻她感到害怕，光斑正慢慢地被恐惧、愤怒所取代。

Kezzik给她送去一阵舒缓性的黑暗，她也立刻回应。

她完全由他掌控了。

这也太简单了吧，会不会是她真的对自己有感觉呢？难道她也爱着自己？还是她真的太担心她的朋友了？

他托起她的脸，把她拉近了些，他浑身散发着令人迷醉的气息，像夏日的午后宅在家里慵懒地吮吸着空气的芬芳，他也十分渴望尝尝她的味道。他给她送去自己的心伤，她也回以她的伤痛。

她凝住了，自己这样做究竟对吗？ ** **他**** 的名字浮上心头，Kezzik拉下脸来，为什么自己总是第三者？但用不了几句，他又控制了她：

****Ben Solo不爱你。** **

在她能做出抵抗之前，他就已经攫住了她的唇，细味着她嘴里的每个角落，让自己控制渗入她脑海的方方面面。感觉到她的身体有所反应后，他逐渐放松了些，又深深一吻，接着完全放开了对她的控制。她回吻着，小手拽着他的袍子，拉近，展示给他一阵欲望的流淌，他摸着她的臀，她的腰，尝着她的唇，享受着她的身体。他觉得妙极了,温暖、舒畅，他想把全部占为己有。

她就会是他的人了，她和新秩都是他的囊中之物，Ben Solo只能眼睁睁地看着。

回忆到此结束。震怒、心伤、滚滚怒浪吞噬了他们的原力连接——绝望的哀号，钻心的剧痛，黑暗从他的原力中爆发。

在保证内墙完好的前提下，Rey把她能召集到的最强烈的爱向他送去，她不能让Kezzik听见他们的对话：

****Ben，那不是我，我不是自愿的，他在控制我，你懂的。** **

没有回答。Kezzik不知怎的又阻断了他们的连接，只留下她一个人空将愧疚说与西风。

得让Ben知道那是Kezzik干的好事，他控制她，操纵她，而她手足无措，又被先前的误会深深地伤害着，愚蠢，愚蠢至极！这是她一生中犯下的最大的错误，但她是被她控制着的。她只希望Ben会相信她，她本来是要在向他道歉的时候和他解释清楚的，但她不记得了，根本想不起来。

Kezzik把这段记忆抹去了。他想以此把Ben从她的身边分离，下一步就是整个新秩。

平衡，她提醒自己。

Rey没有做出什么出格的举动，把愤怒、愧疚统统埋在心底，她表面上得装着像中了Kezzik的魔咒。

Kezzik的目光游离过她的脸庞，最终停在她的唇上：“这是我们的初吻，”他说着，浮起了邪恶的笑。

他难道真的一点都不怀疑吗？他甚至努力地说服自己她是爱他的，天哪，他一定是有妄想症，从他的视角里还原了所有真实情节，她才知道他有多病态。

但Rey只是对他笑笑，天真，纯洁的笑，她让他拉起自己的手。

“我们的吻一定会让他酸死。”他说道，“可怜的Ben啊，他是永远不会爱你的，天天被那么多矛盾缠着绕着，恐怕已经是个废人了。”

他的目光又飘到了远方，Rey不知道他是又在想Samra了，还是在白日做梦，梦想着怎样把新秩从Ben的手中夺回来。

他从口袋里摸出通讯器：“准备光速跳跃。”

她把对Ben的愤怒与愧疚深埋于心，这是她的把柄，一旦被他抓到，Kezzik就可能占据上风，进而把他们分开。

不，一定不会这样的。

平衡。

她和Ben比他说的强多了，她记起了昨晚的平衡，爱的力量，无坚不摧。

Rey把Ben对自己的伤害放在脑海的前部，这也是Kezzik希望看到的，虽然这让她感到反胃。她还不忘加一点矛盾的感觉，包括对Kezzik的抚摸感到一点点温暖，还有他的手环绕在她的身上时那种异样的感觉，但她抓着对Ben深深的爱，在内心的小小墙内，原力还是平衡的。

Rey已经大局在握。

她想着对Ben的爱，让希望洋溢在她的小小空间里，那是对他的信任与希望，希望他也一如既往地信任自己。昨晚，感受着他的身躯，他的思想，他们仿佛同体共生，她相信他的信念不会为任何事而动摇。Ben绝不是废人，爱只会增加他的力量。

他们会携手粉碎Kezzik的一切阴谋，Ben将会是波尔莫拉的不速之客，在那时，Kezzik将在有生之年看到Ben Solo的爱有多么强大，他会后悔，后悔做了一个第三者的梦。


	29. Chapter 29

**第二十九章**

前往波尔莫拉的前半程里，Kezzik一直把Rey看得紧紧的，不过在勉强装了几个小时的小绵羊后，他的控制也似乎没那么严了。他自觉大局在握，便开始给她一些活动的空间，自己则去给其他的伦武士下达命令。

战靴砸在地面的咚咚声渐渐远了，Rey躺在Leia对面的床铺上，闭紧心中的小小门，探出原力，增强自己的感官。她听见Kezzik在货舱里和另一个人说话，细听，他是在跟Ledo吩咐降落在波尔莫拉的细节。他提到Hux已经让定局者号进入了波尔莫拉的轨道，而那里的抵抗组织基地已经被伦武士扫荡过了，他们就打算在那里向整个银河系宣告。Rey全神贯注地听着，把有用的内容默默记在心里。

知晓了他的计划以后，下一步就是寻找盟友了。她要想办法联系到Leia，但首先她得知道Kezzik对她做了什么，他在先前编织的谎言中说过她“没事”，但Rey知道他的所作所为肯定不止小小的“擦伤”这么简单。因此她探出原力，趁他现在不注意的时候进入Leia的记忆，看看到底发生了什么。

她找到了一丝丝Leia的原力痕迹，但它被一层冰冷的黑暗覆盖着。Rey也经历过原力引起的昏睡——那要得益于她与Kylo Ren的初次邂逅，但现在的情况明显严重多了，Leia看起来更像是进入了冬眠。

如果冒险撬开Kezzik的黑暗屏蔽唤醒她，他可能立马察觉，这样她就会露馅。

正在这时，她的思绪突然被Bosma温和的嗓音打断： ** **Rey，趁现在，Kezzik有事分神，我们没多少时间说话的。****

她愣了愣，不知道该不该相信他，于是一声不吭。

 ** **求你千万告诉我你还没有迷失。**** Bosma道。

 ** **我没有。**** 她不知该不该透露更多细节，不然要是他马上跑去告诉Kezzik怎么办？

可Rey已厌倦了等待，厌倦了任由噩梦眼睁睁地变为现实，不，她不会再等Bosma来掌控局面，她受够了做一个 ** **被动者**** ，她要主动、主动找出他到底与谁为伍。

她召来光暗两端的能量，保持着平衡，接着用力推开Bosma的心门。矛盾、恐惧、愤怒，忠诚。Rey筛选着他的想法，对谁忠诚呢？Bosma没有抵抗，让她自由选择她想看到的想法以及与之对应的记忆片段。

当她集中寻找与“忠诚”相关的记忆时，一个片段浮了上来。她现在正通过他的身体感受周围的一切。血肉的焦糊味扑面而来，那是自己的血肉在缓慢燃烧着。四围硝烟弥漫，他躺在一片尘骸中，脆弱、无助，每一次心跳，剧痛就像道道闪电般击穿全身。抵抗组织的飞船在头顶轰鸣，他快不行了，甚至连原力都在一点点枯竭，这是他在生命的最后关头唯一确定的东西。

Bosma知道Kezzik听见了他的求助，而后者只是装作没听见一般走开了。正常。Kezzik一向嫌弃他的无能，自己的死对他而言反而是少了一个累赘。

他扭过头，白兵的尸体横七竖八地散在地上，马上他也会是其中的一员。

热泪温暖了眼眶。这些年来，他一直忍气吞声，偷偷地把泪咽到心底，而此刻，在面具之下，他任凭剧痛撕扯着灵魂，任凭自己暴露着最脆弱的一面。无所谓，大不了化为原力，随风而去。

又一束能量落在附近，碎片四溅，尘土淹没他的伤腿，眼前的世界开始倾斜。硝烟中走出一个朦胧的身影，无论是谁，Bosma已经作好了结束痛苦的思想准备。戴着面具的身影走近了，跪在他的身旁——是Kylo Ren。很好，由伦武士的领袖来了结自己。

Kylo低下头，一只手放上他的伤腿，另一只手则取下他的面具，贴在他的额头上。他进入了他的脑海，Bosma畏缩了一下，但Kylo的原力并没有想象中那么痛苦，他便稍稍放松了些。黑暗在思绪间流转，形成一道道屏障，他意识到他是在隔绝自己的痛苦。渐渐地，虽然仍有阵痛随心跳的起伏若隐若现，但相比之前已经大为减弱。

Kylo Ren，伦武士的领袖、第一秩序的继承人，把他扛在肩上，带他回了飞船。

Bosma撤去了记忆。

Rey的嘴角放松了下来，她凝视着墙壁。 ** **你想帮我们。**** 她终于开口道。

 ** **没错。**** 他急切地说， ** **抱歉先前没有救你，但Kezzik比以前更强了，要是他发现我有什么不对劲，没有Kylo在身边，他就会第一时间把我解决掉。Den也站在我们这边。虽然Kylo从没提过，我知道他肯定能感受到我们的矛盾，然而Kezzik只看到了脆弱。****

Rey心中的大石头总算落了地。在这艘飞船上，她再也不是孤军作战了。

她转着指上那枚珍贵的戒指，感受着Ben的原力从水晶中流入自己体内。也许他们真的有机会，她暗暗给自己打气。

 ** **我需要联系到Leia。**** 她说。

****可是我不习惯和抵抗组织的人打交道。** **

****Kylo也不习惯。**** 她道。

她必须说服他，这是对付Kezzik的唯一方法。他们要联络到所有的盟友，而Leia作为一个力敏，又和Ben有本源的感应，在当下就能发挥巨大的作用。

****如果我要把她从原力沉睡中唤醒，我需要你在接下来的旅途中盖住Leia的原力信号，千万不能让Kezzik知道她醒了。我无法一边照顾她又一边分出原力来对抗他。Kezzik把我和Kylo之间的原力连接阻断了，所以我需要Leia联系她，让她知道接下来他们会对她做什么，这样她才能适时说服我的伙伴。** **

****那么你向着抵抗组织的事是真的了。** **

****没错，但现在我们是一条战线上的战友了。**** 她尽可能地让他感受自己的真诚。

气氛突然凝固，她等待着他的答复，心跳在耳边咚咚作响。

 ** **如果Kylo相信你，我也相信你。**** 他终于开口道。

****这么说你同意了？** **

****当然。** **

****

Finn，Poe和丘伊都刻意与她保持着一段距离，Rey很高兴他们离她远远的。她走进驾驶舱，与剩下的伦武士坐了一会儿，但迎接她的只有Ledo的冷眼和Kezzik偶尔飞来的目光。一直铆着劲举着她的小小墙可不是件容易的事，于是她又回到床铺上，除了Kezzik时不时过来看她两眼外，也没有人关心她。

他每次进来都会侵占她脑海的前部——那是专门给他留的地方，而每次Rey都会做出一点让步，让他进来的阻力越来越小。如果要和Leia对话，她得得到Kezzik的充分信任，这意味着她也要假装信任他。

他最后一次进来时，在她感到他的魔爪之前她就把屏障完完全全地敞开了，让他感觉自己放弃了最后的抵抗一样。

他笑着走到床铺跟前，单膝跪地：“你终于知道我是不会伤害你的了？”

她点头。

“我唯一要对付的只有Kylo Ren，接下来你和武秩就有足够的空间了，没错，等我灭了他，我就把新秩改名为‘武秩’。”他的眼里闪烁着兴奋的光芒，“我们会重塑第一秩序，到那时，我们伦武士团就是领导核心。”

他抚摸着她长袍，轻轻把它挑开，目光停留在了紫色的裙身上。他用手指绕着裙身的花边，继而抬头看她：“我想要你继续我们的训练，你不过才和我训练了几天就已经成绩斐然。想象一下，如果我们有足够的时间，你会变得有多强大。”

没有心灵控制，他只是想她自愿地接受他的训练。擒贼先擒后，他要把Ben身边的一切统统夺走。

Rey做好了充分的心理准备，开始膨胀着他的自尊：“你的能力有目共睹。”她回答着，同时避开他的视线，故作腼腆：“在你训练之后我确实感觉比以前更强了，但训练并不是 ** **唯一**** 的因素。”

闻此他立马猴了过来，“哦，殿下，快告诉我还有什么 ** **别的**** 因素？”

她给他投射了一段记忆，故意把它扭曲成他喜欢的样子。那是他们在训练中交手后，他抓住她的疏漏，一把将光剑架上了她的脖子。犹记当初，他的触碰让她全身一阵酥麻，而她现在知道那只不过是因为他在脑控罢了。但她仍能忆起当时的感觉，于是她让他切身体会：窒息的悸动、心脏漏跳了半拍、甚至想让他抚摸第二遍冲动。

Kezzik果然止不住嘴角的疯狂上扬，他从她的脑海里抽出来，“那么我就当你答应了？”

“你想怎么想就怎么想。”她调戏般地挑挑眉。

他咬着下唇，Rey知道他乐在其中，希望现在的拖延能让Bosma有充分的时间与Den和丘伊沟通。

在贾库的日子里，她从未想过会冒险用男人的对自己的身体的欲望作为武器，但她现在已经黔驴技穷，别无他策，这是没有办法的办法。她把原力深深根植于她的爱、她的盟友，以及对自己能力的信心。这是值得冒险一试的，因为反击的希望并不渺茫。而Kezzik明显是想女人想疯了，再加上他膨胀的自尊，他的弱点也很容易把握。

但想到此举可能会有什么严重的后果，Rey也深知自己不能越界，于是她一手扶额，轻哼一声。

“头痛吗？”Kezzik问道。

他很清楚自己的心灵控制会对别人造成什么后果，所以他丝毫不会怀疑，况且Rey自己也经历过它的副作用，那天晚上在浴室里吐得昏天黑地的记忆仍历历在目。

“嗯。”她把表情曲成作呕吐状，“我有一点点想吐。”

“躺下来休息一会而吧。”他的语调忽然前所未有得温柔，这倒是让Rey真心想吐的地方，仿佛他很在意自己的心灵控制会造成什么后果似的。但Rey清楚的很：此人的心灵已经变态，他不仅做梦般地认为那天在小巷里的记忆是真的，还强行认为Rey想要自己的调戏是因为她的身体对他有自然反应——显然他忽略了那是他自己的控制所导致的，所以见他表现得和自己理所当然会得到她、认为自己是关心她的伴侣一样，Rey一点也不惊讶。

“休息吧。”他的语气中又带上了一丝冰冷的控制欲。他温和地把她的手臂从上抚到下，才转身离开了。

Rey才不想休息呢。

 ** **Bosma，我现在就要开始了。**** Kezzik前脚刚走，她就找上了Bosma。

****行，我准备好了。** **

Rey走到Leia身前跪下，一手放在她的额上，她从没尝试过这种事情，但她能感到Kezzik在Leia的脑海周围布置的屏障，像紧闭的花萼紧紧地包裹着娇嫩的花朵。要是她能穿透他的层层原力就好了，她知道Leia就在里面。Rey谨慎地挑开每一层阻隔，Leia终于动了动。

是Leia的光，她不会认错的，就在光线透出的那一刻，她立刻感到Bosma 原力罩住她的身躯，盖住了她温暖的原力信号。

Leia睁开眼睛，眨了几眨，渐渐回过神来。

“如果有谁来了，你还得装着你还在沉睡。”

Leia轻哼一声以示回应，还不能开口说话。

Rey飞快地把现状阐述了一遍，她不知道她有多少时间：Kezzik怎么把Ben抹黑成一个叛徒、要怎样利用他们宣告抵抗组织的灭亡，Kezzik的心灵控制，还有她的假投降，“所以你要是看见我和Kezzik有什么……有悖常理的举动就是因为这个了。”

Leia再次合上了眼，“我感觉到周围还有一个原力存在。”她的声音沙哑得刺耳。

“那是Bosma，他在掩饰你的原力，以免让Kezzik发现，他不能发现你现在醒着。你可以信任那个大胡子光头，他就是Bosma，还有一个金发猛男，那是Den.”

“在Kezzik控制我之前，我感觉到他们的原力了，但你说的两个，心里是有点矛盾。”

“他们也对Ben绝对忠诚，你知道我是爱他的，Leia，他现在已经变了很多，他——”

“他的原力平衡了。”她接过她的话，伸出一只手抚摸着她的脸颊，目光中藏不住温柔：“我该怎么感谢你对我儿的付出呢？”

“先别谢我，Kezzik给Ben看了一些很糟糕的东西，是关于我，但我是在他的控制下被迫的，我很担心他会误会，我相信他，但……那段真的记忆太糟糕了。”

他们的原力连接被掐断前，Ben痛苦的尖叫在她的耳边一遍又一遍地循环着，他看到这段被Kezzik扭曲的记忆以后肯定心都碎了，她不能去想他有多痛苦，如果想地够久，她也可能会崩溃，Rey强忍着刺痛眼睛的泪。

一抹微微的笑爬上Leia的嘴角：“他会理解的，一旦你找到与你原力互补的人，你就几乎可以原谅他的一切过错。”

Leia盯着天花板，眼里闪着光，她再转头时，那目光深深穿透着Rey的心——显然她是在想他。多么让人心疼啊，Rey根本无法想象失去亲骨肉是怎样的痛楚。

“对不起。”Rey说道，“我知道Ben也很抱歉，他没有——”

“我明白，Rey。”

她努力重回平静，深呼吸，把那些情绪放到一边，毕竟以后有的是时间道歉。

“Finn和Poe认为我是叛徒，他们看见我——”天哪，她要怎么解释呢？“Finn走进来看见Ben和我，”她重重地咽了口口水，艰难地吐出每一个词：“他走进来看见我们在一起，他不理解。”她揉揉脸，想要隐藏脸颊上的温度。

Leia拉过她的手，有点好笑地半扬着嘴角，“Rey，你不必感到尴尬，我为你、也为Ben感到高兴，为了更深入地了解爱，那是……”她的唇颤了颤，一阵情感之潮涌上来，“我很高兴他遇到了你。我曾经花了很大的力气让他相信我们家人都是爱他的，但Snoke对他的控制太严了，我的话从来没有到达他的心里。”

她的眼里闪着调皮的光，继续道：“不过你也别担心，我知道怎么识别私密的原力交流……然后把感知关闭。”她甚至微微向她眨了眨眼，Rey的耳根烧红了。

Rey努力不去想Ben的卧室和她人生中最辉煌的夜晚，尽可能地、收拢自己的尊严。

她必须集中精力，还有几件事要向Leia交代，“Finn只知道他是Kylo Ren，”她继续道，“还有Poe也是，你觉得你能在合适的时间、合适的地点跟他们解释一下来龙去脉吗？他们根本不听我的话。”

“我觉得我可以说服他们。”Leia捏了捏她的手。

“不是说现在，也许是你们到了波尔莫拉以后。我不想Kezzik看见他们突然改变了对我的想法，必须等到最后一刻才行，不然他就会怀疑我没被他控制。”

Leia赞同地点点头。

“还有，我们到了波尔莫拉以后，我需要您来联系Ben，因为Kezzik掐断了我们之间的连接。请您告诉他这里发生的一切，告诉他我爱他，我……对不起他。”

Leia笑了笑，把自己撑起来，即便手臂还在打颤，她还是给Rey一个温暖的拥抱，“谢谢你，Rey。”语气虽平，但Rey知道她克制了千万种即将迸发的情绪。顺着她的声线，她看见了一个将军，一个母亲，一个寡妇，历经无数悲伤，却仍把希望的火苗埋在心中。Rey自觉最多只能做到她的一半。

至少现在为止，Rey对事态的发展更有信心了。

Bosma继续用昏暗的原力包裹着Leia。Kezzik浑然不觉，他几次进来观察了一下情况，但Bosma总能及时提醒Rey，好让她有时间把自己静下来，他见她没事，就回身继续忙去了。

这次Rey的脑海中传来Bosma急切的声音： ** **他来了。****

她把提醒转告给Leia，这样她就能做好准备完全放松。

Kezzik不只是简单地探头看了看床铺，他坐到床的另一头，Rey又检查了一次她的小小墙，确保它完好无损。

“你很安静啊。”Kezzik道，他的声音很轻，几乎是悄声说道，“感觉好些了吗？”

“好一点了。”她作出最疲劳的声音，“我只是想把精力集中在恢复上，其他的也不去想了。”

他伸出手去，与她十指相扣，俯到她的耳边：“我会保证你安全的，Rey，你不必担心。”他冰冷的钩爪又一次打开了她给他留的小空间，试图用精心编织的谎言平抚她的恐惧。

他温柔的语气让她感到一阵反胃，尤其还是在Leia在场、全程在听的情况下，但她还是装着重复道：“你会保证我的安全。”

Kezzik抽回身去，不巧瞥见了她的订婚戒指，便用一根手指转着戒环。

“看来Kylo最终还是采取了我的建议。”他说道，“不过恐怕已经太迟了，所以……也没用了。”冰泉流入脑海，伴随着他的命令：“你不需要这枚戒指了。”

心脏突然漏跳了半拍，但她还是坚持守住了最内的屏障，该死，自己千万不能败在这件事上，虽然这枚戒指是她身上最珍贵的东西，也是她 ** **一直以来**** 拥有过的最宝贵的东西。Ben不在身边时，这枚戒指就是她的全部。

她压下万般情绪，只让感情的洪流在她的小小墙里肆虐。她一定会把它夺回来的。

“我不需要这枚戒指了。”

Rey仿佛是一台没有感情的复读机器。她摘下戒指，放到他的手中。戒指触到他手掌的刹那，他皱了皱眉，显然感受到了水晶中散发的Ben的能量。见美丽的水晶栽在如此污秽不堪的手里，Rey真想想一鞭抽上他的脸，但紧握着爱的力量，她还是忍住了。

他把戒指放进飞行服里侧的口袋里。Rey仔细地记下，她早晚、终会有那么一刻，会从他冰冷、毫无生机的尸体的飞行服的里侧口袋里，拿回属于她的戒指。

Kezzik撑着手肘，再把腿转到她的身边，他靠近了，或者说太近了，他躺到她的身侧，她甚至能感觉到他的温度，就在咫尺之外。她吞了吞口水，呼吸加速着，祈祷他不要做出更进一步的举动。

他的目光锁定了她的眼睛。她能感到目光中的贪婪、欲望，而且经历了他记忆中的科洛桑之夜后……

鸡皮疙瘩爬上她的手臂，Rey后背一凉。

他笑了。

“你的身体情不自禁地想靠近我。”他又凑到她的耳边，“别担心，我也有同样感觉。”

他的唇就在她分寸之外的上空徘徊，她心跳如雷。

“那一天，我们相遇的第一个晚上，本来我只是想给你下毒，了结你的生命，”温热的气息喷到她的脖子上，“但我看见你以后，感受到了你的原力……于是……我就改变了计划。”他是声音里满是欲望，她只能勉勉强强地保持着冷静。

她想大叫，想不顾一切地跑开，甚至想找东西钳住这该死的嘴唇，但她强迫自己顺从，扮演好自己矛盾的、被俘虏的小绵羊的角色，于是她将脑海的前部灌满了期待，加上随之的一阵愧疚。

“你不必感到愧疚，”他把她脸上的头发撩到耳后，“我们之间的相互吸引是身体本能的反应。”

他的唇扫上了她的耳廓，冰冷的原力胀开，向她脑海前部的空间里传递着不可抗拒的亲吻的意愿。

Rey陷入了两难。拒绝意味着露馅，而接受……愧疚、嫌恶与信念在心中打成一个大大的结。Rey在她的安全区域向Ben道了歉，一只手伸向Kezzik的脸庞。指尖沿着他脸边粗糙的胡须抚下去，她鼓起勇气。

他也分开唇瓣，迎接她的双唇。

重重的脚步声在走廊边响起，Kezzik立刻缩了回去。

Bosma在门口清了清嗓子，Rey差点没冲过去一把把他抱住。

她从没想过Bosma会与“英俊”二字挂钩，他剃着锃亮的光头，一张脸50%以上都是浓密的胡子，而现在，这简直是全银河系第二精致的面庞。

“楚巴卡对其中一个代码有疑。”他的声音刚好盖过嗡嗡作响的超光速引擎，“他想在跳跃结束之前核实一下。”

Rey见Kezzik握紧了拳头，但他的声音还是像平常一样控制得好好的。“你的朋友还真会问问题。”他死死地盯着她，眼神中藏不住饥渴的意图，他冷笑的表情仿佛在说这事绝对没完。他随即看了看Bosma，“尤其是对于一个伍基人来说。”

Kezzik出了房间，Bosma进入了脑海。

****殿下，抱歉花了这么久，在Kezzik分神的时候，我跟楚巴卡解释了一点我们现在的情况，我相信他听懂了，但我不能泄露太多的细节，因为如果Kezzik读取他的思想，他会发现破绽的。** **

****谢谢你，Bosma。**** 她通过原力让他感受着她语调中的欣慰。

****千万不要谢我。** **

原力中传来他的忠诚，和温暖的语调一起，平抚着她伤痕累累的心。他和Ben太相似了：原力中充斥着黑暗，但有些地方却有光线洒落。他同样支离破碎，同样在光与暗之间徘徊，她不禁猜想着到底是什么藏在他内心柔软的角落，希望有一天能找出原因来。但此刻，她很高兴能与他并肩战斗。

说完Bosma便离开了。Rey躺回床铺，盯着天花板，感谢银河系种种力量的保佑，把她毫发无损地从刚才的险境中解救出来。她不知还要背负多少和Kezzik相关的负罪感，但她真切地希望不要再有这样的事情发生。

丘伊让Kezzik忙了好一会儿，等他打算回来找她的时候，Den又缠着他问波尔莫拉上的新秩军还有多少兵力、定局者号上的兵变解决得如何。她在心里暗暗地记下：等这些事结束了，她一定要好好抱抱他们。

飞船颠簸着跃出了超空间，Rey终于松了口气。离结束不远了，她马上就可以了结Kezzik的生命，重新夺回新秩。现在同Leia，Bosma，Den和丘伊一道，她再也不是一个人在战斗。

现在，Rey单单希望Ben可以发现她与Kezzik亲吻的真相。这只不过是他龌龊下流、妄图操纵她的卑鄙举动，在她最心碎、最虚弱的时候利用了她，仅此而已。

 ** **他会明白的。**** Leia曾说过。

Rey只希望她是对的。


	30. Chapter 30

**第三十章**

Rey觉得现在让Leia联系Poe和Finn还不够安全，这样做太容易被Kezzik发现了。于是趁他还在驾驶舱，不注意着她们，她决定先让Leia再度进入冬眠。她所要做到底只是找到心中的寒意，用黑暗重新制造一个仿真屏障，而且她的屏障肯定不像Kezzik那样裹得严严实实，它会更加轻柔，Leia也会没有任何痛苦地轻易入睡。虽然Rey没接受过这方面的特训，但从效果来看还是满意的。

她只希望Kezzik不会注意到这点差别。

飞船颠簸了一下，进入了波尔莫拉的大气层。几分钟后，她就和Kezzik和Ledo并肩，准备登陆。

起落架缓缓地放下，Poe和Finn看着眼前的抵抗组织基地：物资箱凌乱地散落在停机坪上，信号塔摇摇欲坠，昔日的控制台如今线缆丛生。似乎任何有价值的东西都被夺走了。飞船停到机坪边缘，士兵在波尔莫拉的云顶地标旁站成一排。放眼望去，断垣残壁，满目疮痍。Rey把心碎看在眼里。

停机坪的另一端，废弃的抵抗组织基地则是一片废墟，狼藉满地。

落日把天空涂成厚厚的橘红，那不是吉利的色彩，橘光下，Finn和Poe从一排新秩兵中转过身来，目瞪口呆地看着所谓的“救兵”，但在反应之前，Ledo和Mar已经把他们腰间皮带上的武器收了过来，Kezzik也用原力抓过丘伊的弓弩。

丘伊迎上她的目光，像在寻求下一步指示，Rey微乎其微地低了低下巴，示意他不要抵抗。Rey决定暂时不要轻举妄动，Ben还不在身边，一旦他到达战场，他强大的原力就足以扭转乾坤。她只需要耐心等待，他一定会来的。

Kezzik拿着手铐走上前来，Poe，Finn和丘伊在伦武士的原力控制下动弹不得。

“抱歉这么做，先生们，但我们不能让整个银河系相信还有抵抗组织存在。”

Kezzik给他们铐上手铐，其他伦武士把他们拖到基地洞开的机库门口。Rey不忍心看下去。他们徒劳地挣扎着，伦武士放松了些，仔细着不要在他们的脸上留下淤青——无所谓，反正在原力控制之前他们就已经对着胸和肚子拳打脚踢了好一会儿。唯独Den和Bosma只是紧紧控制着镣铐，他们也像其他人一样阴沉着脸，却没有大施拳脚。他们也在伪装，就像Rey和丘伊一样。

六个暴风兵很快从机库门中走出来接过他们，Rey不知道原地等待是不是个错误的决定，她只是希望这样的几率不要太大。暴风兵一人抓一条手臂，很快控制了她的伙伴。Kezzik这才放心，回到上飞船接Leia。

暴风兵把他们带走了。Rey跟在伦武士身后。Poe回过头来，愤愤地看着她，可Finn的表情才是真正把她浇了个透心凉：他的嘴唇紧紧地贴着，努力按住内心翻搅的痛苦，但他的眼神已经诉说了一切。Rey被迫向别处看去。

Finn怎么能怪她呢？明明是他们不听她的警告的呀。

当然了，Rey知道在Finn眼里，新秩从来就没有存在过，他眼里只有一秩，她则是抵抗组织的叛徒。

他很快就会明白的，她告诉自己，他们都会明白的。

Rey回过去看了看身后的飞船，Kezzik已经在赶着Leia走下了起落架。她的手也像其他人一样绑着，但她没有抵抗，像一个老道的将军一样，脸上没有一丝多余的表情。

Rey咽下喉间火辣辣的疼痛，她知道接下来不会一帆风顺，但见伙伴遭受如此虐待，确实还是比想象中糟心很多。

Ben会来的，Rey深信这一点。

走到机库，第二支小队的八个暴风兵已经严阵以待。Rey不得不承认事情在随着时间的推移越来越糟。也许在他们下飞船的时候就应该采取行动的。

但现在想这些已经太迟了，Kezzik上前吩咐了几句，Rey听不见他在讲什么，不一会儿八个暴风兵一分为二，一半各自散开执行任务，另一半站到一个临时信号站的后方。全息装置已经准备好了，摄像、录音人员也已就位。

Poe看了一眼控制台，突然朝Volas和Ledo猛冲过去，Volas一拳挥在他脸上，Poe重重地摔到墙里。

能留下可视性伤痕的虐待到此为止。

“停下。”Kezzik厌烦地看了Volas一眼，“别让他们留下挣扎的痕迹。”

Volas退了回去，Poe站稳脚跟，一口血啐到他洁白的飞行服上。Volas厌恶地曲了曲嘴唇，拽着Poe被缚的手臂来到信号站前。他又挣扎了一下，立刻被Kezzik伸出手臂，用原力封住了嘴。Finn本来还在挣脱Ledo，但见到Poe的表情——双眼凸起，额上青筋暴突，他突然僵住了。

一片寂静之间，Poe渐渐跪下，被捆的双手抓向自己的喉咙。

“你会配合。”Kezzik说，Rey知道Poe的脑海中经历着什么，他眼中的神采渐渐退去——只剩下对Kezzik意志的屈从。

Ledo一手握着镣铐，另一只手伸向Finn：“你最好也不要反抗。”

Finn的肩膀放松下来。他吸了口气，乖乖站好，“我不会反抗。”他重复着。

“看吧，没必要。”Kezzik抓着Leia的镣铐，绿眼珠锋利地扫了她一眼。

Kezzik对周围的白兵下了几道命令，不一会儿他们便拿来了掩饰Poe嘴唇上伤口的药膏。他静静地坐着，白兵用药盖住他嘴唇上的创口，他只是盯着机库的天花板。

“准备好摄像，这个先来。”Kezzik指着Finn，Ledo把他往全息前一推。Finn拖到灯光照耀下的座椅上，那麻木的表情看得Rey想呕吐。

Kezzik把Leia交给手下，走过去蹲到Finn跟前：“FN-2187，你要在镜头前实话实说：你是一秩的叛徒，但你已经意识到了你的错误。在与抵抗组织短暂地合作后，你觉得它没用任何前途，波尔莫拉最后残存的抵抗组织已经于昨天被摧毁。你要敦促叛军的幸存者，让他们重新考虑是否应该信任这样一个极端的组织。”

“我会在镜头前实话实说。”Finn机械地回应道，“抵抗组织已经没有希望了。”

Kezzik退后给全息让位。正在这时，一股熊熊怒火差点把Rey掀翻，愤怒从纽带中胀开，像一块滚烫的烙铁，一直烧到心头。

是Ben。

他才刚刚进入这个星系。她能 ** **感应**** 到。他们原力间这么久都没有消息，这突如其来的暴怒一下子让她心慌意乱。

Kezzik勒紧了他们的连接，很快纽带又被切断了。

Kezzik转向Ledo，虎着脸问道：“他怎么会知道我们在这里的？”

Ledo斜了一眼Bosma和Den，“我怀疑是某人干的。”

Den上前一步，用体格优势恐吓Ledo：“Kylo只要轻轻松松瞥一眼Hux的脑海就知道了，自己做不掉证据就别血口喷人。”

Ledo冷笑。Kezzik跑出机库，看着橘色的天空。

“我们怎么办？”Ledo在后边喊道。

“看来我们什么也不用做。”他说着，嘴边缓缓蜷成一抹微笑：“虽然他来势汹汹，但他把账都算在背叛他的女人身上。”他停了停，向Rey走去，抓起她的手。

相触的一刹那，Rey立刻感到了Ben的痛苦，他们的纽带一下子又沸腾了，阵阵厌恶与背叛在他的心中灼出一个大洞。Rey仿佛眼睁睁地看见他们的良宵被Kezzik在她身上游走的手撕成碎片。她同他一样经历着和对Kezzik激吻的憎恶、厌弃，不只是对Kezzik，还有他龌龊的思想，让Rey强行为她的背叛付出代价，让她遭受自己经历过的痛苦。

Rey畏缩着，她松开Kezzik的手，咬紧下唇，努力不让自己哭出声来。然而就算她尽了最大的努力，泪水还是止不住地上涌，她所能做的只是保持着不倒下去，心灵屏障已经无暇顾及。

“感受到他的憎恨了吗，Rey？我说过他不爱你，现在他想把我们两个 ** **都**** 消灭掉。”Kezzik转过身来，抬起她的下巴，让她与自己对视，“但你不用担心，我不会让她动你一分一毫。”

 ** **我保证。**** 他在脑海中说道，魔爪扒着屏障的边缘，她打了个激灵，强行镇静下来。

像Kezzik要求的那样，Rey把冷静推到脑海的前面，然而脑海深处，恐惧仍蛰伏着，盘踞着。难道Ben真的被他的假象欺骗了吗？难道他看不出来是这只是Kezzik控制中的一部分吗？但她也知道Ben离黑暗有多接近，即使倾吐了爱意，躺在他的怀抱中，他的思想也转变得如此之快，而在没有自己把他拉回光明的情况下……

Kezzik转身对着伦武士：“我们就让他登陆，让他接近Rey，在他的情感冲突的时候，再一举拿下他。他矛盾的时候，根本没有任何机会。”他看着把他围成半圆的伦武士，眼中寒光四射：“但是得由 ** **我**** ，来发动致命的一击。”

Rey看了看Leia，她正闭目凝神。Kezzik对她做了什么？还是他在和Ben交流？见他在给暴风兵下命令，注意完全不在她身上，Rey呼唤着Leia。她能感受到了她的原力波动，但她没有回答。

几分钟过去了，一个八人组成的小分队负责看管Finn和Poe，把他们控制在全息台边上，丘伊和Leia被移交给另一队人马，Kezzik把他们部署在机库门边。Rey用原力增强感官，暗中偷听他的命令：除非他亲自下令，否则不准开火。

天边终于远远地传来了TIE战机的轰鸣。伦武士走到门口，站成一堵肉墙。

Rey再一次冒险找到Leia：

****Leia，你能联系上他吗？** **

****可以，他——** **

Kezzik抓回她的手，一股震怒从纽带中直泻而下，切断了Leia的声音。Ben离她不远了，他的情感燃烧着，她几乎被他的憎恨压得喘不过气来。

“他已经丧失理智了。”Kezzik说道，听起来对自己满意极了。

Kezzik把她拉到伦武士中间，他们手拉手等待着，静静地看着Ben从TIE战机上走下。她知道Quinn就在里面，他一定还受着伤，希望其他人没有注意到，希望不会有人关注。

她迫不及待地想给Ben送去温暖，送去她的爱，她的抚慰，但Kezzik紧拉着她的手。现在还不能行动，他好像完全阻断了他们的联系。

Ben逼近了，步履艰难，沉重而缓慢。晚风醉暖，丝丝缕缕地扬起身后的斗篷；暮霭沉沉，给天际更添一笔恢弘的辽阔；天地黯然，启示录般的橘光映在Ben的脸上，让人更见阴沉的怒容，即便他还在百步开外。她从未见他有如此咄咄逼人的架势。他穿过空旷的机坪，走到伦武士面前，默默地、轮番向每个人投去厌恶而憎恨的眼神，最终把目光锁定在Rey身上。

她想从他的视线里消失，但她还是强制自己迎向他的目光。她想请求他的宽恕，给他看属于自己的真情实感，告诉他自己有多爱他，对被迫成为Kezzik的棋子有多么抱歉。

她希望这就够了。

Kezzik故意夸张地调整姿势，与她牢牢地十指相扣，又是一阵怒火沸腾，Kezzik的脸上又挂上了狂妄的笑容，他凑近她的耳朵，小心地让嘴唇扫到她耳边细腻的肌肤：“去会会他吧。”他轻声道。她感到他的命令冻结了心门，“拿好你的光剑，保护好自己，在他分神的时候，我们就会趁虚而入。”说着，他从腰间取下她的光剑，交到她的手上。

突如其来的冲动想让她把Kezzik劈成两半，但Ben不在身边，一切都太冒险了，只有二人同心，他们才会更加强大。

Kezzik松开了手，Rey顺着他们的纽带向Ben探去，然而他的情绪没有任何变化：爆燃的怒火，冰冷的背叛，钻心的伤痛，还有黑暗、无边的黑暗。她十分确信那股力量会把她也直直地拉向黑暗面，但她直视着他的眼睛，走到他的身前。她必须相信，相信他永远不会伤害她，这个信念从来没有动摇过。

她大步向他走去，裙子的下摆从地面扫过，她紧紧握住光剑。

Rey在离他几步的地方停住，她不得不仰望，才能重新对上他的目光。

Kezzik的声音在脑海中响起。 ** **点亮光剑吧，别让他伤到你。****

Rey探出原力，召来恐惧与希望，既有对Kezzik毁了自己一切的愤怒，也有对Ben的爱，接着如他指示，划亮了光剑。Ben的目光被明亮的紫色吸引了，这是与裙身相同的颜色，也是与她被强夺的、珍贵的水晶同样的颜色。紫光映着Ben的脸颊，映着天边如血的残阳。

红色。

这种颜色让Rey想起了她的梦境。她害怕的是Kylo Ren——在科洛桑分别的雨夜，Ben在幻象中害怕的也是他，他害怕这个人会伤害到她。此刻，他们的武器遥相交错，他放低光剑，逼近前来，她仍不敢相信面前的一幕是真的，她拒绝相信他会伤害自己。黑暗如潮水般汹涌而来，他的剑刃已经接近自己的光剑了，她仍岿然不动，坚定地看着他，给予他所有的爱。

目光相接的时候，他的嘴角隐隐曲成了弧形。Rey从没见过比这个更迷人的微笑：他的表情隐约可见，却不曾褪去。但远处的伦武士肯定无法看见。即便Rey的心灵屏障上扑来阵阵恨意，即便他的黑暗让她站不住脚跟，他的微笑也从未变过。无关乎表面的原力，经典的索罗式笑容仍在，而今伴着一阵目光如水，她立刻心领神会。

Rey不是唯一一个戴上面具的人。

她在坚固的屏障后舒了口气，然而却不间断地把恐惧与心碎源源不断地输送给Kezzik。现在背对着伦武士，她可以告诉Ben她的理解，他回归的笑容看起来是多么美好。

Ben用力压下光剑，说出了自她迫离定局者号以后急切想说的三个字：

“我爱你。”

虽然他还屏蔽着真情实感，但她还是听出了层层语调之下蛰伏的爱，强烈的保护欲与一丝别离的愤怒。

Rey禁不住浮起嘴角，“我知道。”仿佛眼前不是战场，仿佛他们又回到了科洛桑的雨夜。

接着他们奔跑起来，她提着裙摆，肩并肩与他一道全力冲刺。心中最后的屏障瞬间瓦解，她释放原力，寻求光暗的平衡。Ben的屏障也消失了，他伸出手，向她的原力汲取光，爱与归属。他们的纽带间波动着，膨胀着，那么明亮，那么真实，这回再也没有什么能扼制他们的连接。

光与爱的波动间，Ben的愤怒依然肆虐，黑暗、寒冷、蓄势待发。作为他的原力，唯一的使命就是将妄图分开他们的人受到审判。原力平衡了，她多希望能停下来，看着他不可思议的力量迸发到各个角落。

Kezzik的脸上精彩连连，但不一会儿他就醒悟过来。他让伦武士背对背作战，又对通讯器吼了几声。四个伦武士点亮了红色的光剑，在机库门口围成一个猩红的圆，另外两个则后退了几步。

Bosma和Den进一步走远，Kezzik咆哮道：“给我回你们的位置去！”

电光火石间，Ben已经到了他们面前，释放了压抑已久的原力。原力风暴拔地而起，Mar和Volas直接被轰飞出去，Kezzik和Ledo勉强站稳身形，召集所有的能量抵御着。接着Ben一个转身，带动惯性顺势朝Kezzik的肩膀斩下，Kezzik及时挡住，却也被震得连连后退，勉强稳住脚跟。

Rey则选择Ledo作为第一个活体试验。

见Ledo刚要从Ben的攻击中恢复，她一个低空横扫，Ledo勉强后退着躲过攻击，余光中，Bosma和Den已经迎上了Mar和Volas。现在几率终于平衡了。

她与Ben并肩站着，Ledo漆黑的眼眸牢牢地锁住了她，突然一阵冰冷的原力袭来，把她推到在地。她支着手肘挣扎着起身，却发现腿和裙子缠在了一起，而不远处，Ledo双脚悬空，被Ben掀出好几尺远，重重地砸在控制塔的残骸上。后者这才重新把注意力转向了Kezzik。

Rey把腿从裙子中解救出来，用光剑把裙子削到膝盖以上，这样她就能行动自如了。Ledo找准机会卷土重来，垂直劈向第一区、也是她防御最弱的区域。

天杀的Kezzik也许把她的弱点全部告诉了他们。

Rey又一次抓向原力，握住平衡，从Ben的能量中抓来黑暗，尽数扩大，抵住了Ledo的全力一击，趁他还没有回过神来，她又迅速一剑凌空侧斩，Ledo双脚抵地，被迫后退。不能再被抓住疏漏了，她大口喘着气，调动平衡又是一剑，Ledo连连踉跄着。

****你犯了个天大的错误，Rey。** **

Kezzik的魔爪疯狂地抵着最里面的屏障，但她不会再让他控制自己了，她维持着平衡，维持着光暗的两端。

Rey把视线转向Ledo，他调整好姿势，朝第三区猛刺过来，她轻而易举地挡住。Kezzik去哪儿了？他竟能一边抵挡Ben一边侵入她的脑海？

接着Rey看见了她。

是Leia。

两个暴风兵钳着Leia的胳膊，一把爆能枪抵在她的太阳穴上。

Ben看往Rey的方向，突然僵住，恐惧如针刺般刺痛了他们的纽带。

“投降吧，Ren！” Rey在Ledo的连连进攻中听见了Kezzik的声音，但Ledo不断向她的肩头劈来，她根本无暇顾及。Rey平衡原力的两端，提起对Kezzik的憎恨，同时抓向Ben，让爱包裹着自己。在原力的完美平衡下，她推出另一只手，用一阵原力波震飞了Ledo。

Ledo闷哼一声，从地上爬了起来。这时一股强大的力量撼动着脚下的大地，飞尘卷着碎片，从基地的中心汹涌而来，紧随的还有天边隆隆的响声和滚滚热浪。

爆炸声打断了战场上的一切。Rey仰望天空，只见一艘歼星舰在遥远的轨道上空徘徊。没有其他飞船，没有明显的爆炸源，那哪来的爆炸声呢？

接着一个熟悉的声音在基地外的广播中响起，老旧的设备给声音添了一分残喘，但依然挡不住扩音器中Hux尖锐热切激情澎湃的声音，空阔的大地上回荡着：

“晚上好，陛下，殿下，伦武士们。”Hux道，“武士Kezzik说，这是增派援兵清扫战场、一举消灭我们悲哀的皇帝、Kylo Ren的绝佳时机，”

伦武士的目光都集中在Kezzik身上。Rey从Kezzik的表情上看出，这场“演讲”完全在他的意料之外。

“但是，我恐怕计划有变。你们也看见了，事到如今，我也不能放任一秩领导人的衣钵从一个狂热的巫师传到另一个狂热的巫师手中。”

一阵暴怒在Kezzik的身上涌起，他在通讯器里给自己的士兵下达了命令。他冰冷的黑暗已经到达了疯魔状态，然而尽管他下了命令，却没有一个士兵挪动半分。显然他们陷入了迷茫，不知所措。

附近，Ben重拾冷静，他的眼睛仍紧盯着他的母亲，很可能在盘算着怎样利用这次绝佳的时机。

Hux继续着他的“演讲”，语调中透露出对目前的满意：“因此，我打算把你们一网打尽，从此第一秩序就再也不会有原力存在了。”接着演说家顿了顿，营造着完美的舞台效果，“指挥官！接下来你可以随意开火了。”


	31. Chapter 31

**第三十一章**

剩下的伦武士持着光剑，目光在Kezzik与Ben之间游离。Kezzik的视线越过战场，看了看他的飞船，但无人敢挪动半分，也没有人开口说活。

全场静得诡异，好像人人都知逃跑毫无意义，他们所能做的，只有等待命运的裁决。即便远在轨道，歼星舰的火力也足以抹去在场的所有生命。就算他们能成功逃到飞船上又如何？等到所有人上船，他们早就化为灰烬了。

拿枪指着Leia的暴风兵也静静地立着，好像每个人都在等着谁一声令下。紧张的氛围渐渐浓了，仿佛微微一动就会打破平静的魔咒，把混乱带到世间。

Rey已经觉察到自身的恐惧在慢慢膨胀。

心狂乱地鼓动着，她看向Ben，却惊异于他的表情没有任何波澜。为什么他不动呢？此刻他们应该全力冲向TIE战机，在星球毁灭之前尽可能把她的伙伴都救出去。

很明显，她还有许多不知道的事。

他向Rey传去一个会意的眼神，从衣服内层的口袋里拿出一个通讯器，按下开关：“就是现在。”

他瞥了眼天空，又将注意重新回到Leia身上。

Kezzik的暴怒吸引了Rey的注意，他厉声斥责着后排的人肉背景，紧接着一波原力爆开，把他们摔得七荤八素。他就这样对离他最近的人发泄愤怒——哪怕是他自己的部队。铠甲剥落，在地上擦出一条条刮痕。Kezzik已经失控了，她头疼地看着，冰冷的黑暗在他周围膨胀。

“没用的！！！”Kezzik歇斯底里地吼道，急转身对伦武士：“快回飞船！”

机库里传来了丘伊的咆哮，很可能他已利用刚才分神的机会挣脱了控制，不一会儿他出现在门后，从倒下的士兵身上夺过一只爆能枪，就算被铐着手，他还是把他们一个个干掉了。

白兵一个接一个地倒下，趁伦武士逃向飞船，Rey向Ben跑去。他目视前方，双眼牢牢地锁在她母亲身上，劫持她的暴风兵仍扣着扳机，手足无措地站着。为什么他们不逃跑？莫非也被控制了？

Kezzik瞪了Ben一眼，接着恶狠狠地转向了Leia。他也想逃，Rey感应到了，但他不能带Leia一起走，这只意味着一点。

他会杀了她。

Rey平衡了原力，发现Kezzik对暴风兵的控制还在。

“Ben？”

****你控制左边那个，右边的我来解决。** **

****好。** **

她见Leia微乎其微地点了点下巴，Ben一定也在和她说话。

****趁现在！** **

Rey攻向左边的白兵，用意念罩住他的心神，剥开了Kezzik冰冷的控制。Rey接着令他把枪放下。右边的士兵也重复着动作，重获自由的Leia朝丘伊跑去，而丘伊已经射倒了两个企图捉住她的士兵。

只有Ben在一片混乱之中仍保持着专注与平衡，他慢慢地挪到她身边，光剑随时准备着。Kezzik看了他们最后一眼，权衡了一下利弊，最终还是狠心向飞船奔去。

Kezzik都跑路了，难道他们不也该带上她的朋友赶紧离开吗？

Ben看着她，声音传入脑海， ** **抬头看。****

Rey抬起头。几十艘飞船的光在暮色渐沉的天边闪耀着，把定局者号围得水泄不通，那就是通讯器另一端的人之所在。但那看上去不是新秩的飞船，这又是哪里来的救兵？

通讯器那头传来了声音：“晚上好，陛下，我代表科雷利亚的总督向您致以问候。生意愉快。”

转眼间，头顶的天空就被炮火点亮，定局者号从舰桥开始一点点崩塌。莫非这些飞船一直潜伏在歼星舰周围，就等Ben的一声令下？无论如何，Rey确信Hux甚至从未见过科雷利亚人。

她想象着Hux逐渐变成了柿子的脸，先前的背叛转眼就变成了沉重的代价。

Rey看向Ben，难掩自己的惊讶。他早就策划好了一切，就等着这一刻的来临。她不知道他是否在回波尔莫拉之前就已经联系了科雷利亚的军队。

Ben只是笑了笑，“看见了吧？我的科雷利亚之旅没有白费。”

接着他换了个频道，对通讯器下令：“Veespa上校，把飞船调成辅助控制模式，现在定局者号就交给你了， ** **将军**** 。”

通讯器那头传来Veespa铿锵有力的声音：“谢谢你，陛下。”

Rey迫不及待地想知道他是怎么说服科雷利亚的总督增援的，但这显然不是时候。当务之急，她还要夺回她的戒指，而Kezzik已经在去飞船的半路上了。

Bosma和Den还在追赶他，Rey只能远远地望着，鞭长莫及。Kezzik感到了身后的两人，重重地推出一股原力，Bosma和Den摔到地上，看着他们半天不能起身，Rey感到胃里一阵难受。

Ben把通讯器调到另一个频道：“Quinn，我希望你能收到，快，像我们刚刚练过的那样。”

她看着TIE战机的炮口转向了Kezzik的飞船。一团火光在飞船侧身冲起，接着炮口对准了Kezzik领导的伦武士。他们在离飞船五十米左右的地方停下。飞船熊熊燃烧着，雨点般的炮弹朝他们飞去，他们每次都尽最大的努力躲避着，Kezzik向TIE的方向一推，炮火停息了。

Rey扭头，见丘伊和Leia进入了基地。

 ** **他们去救Finn和Poe了。**** Ben道。

Leia跟着丘伊的脚步，此时已经穿过机库，追着从翻倒的物资箱后朝他们射击的白兵，Rey必须对他们有信心，她和Ben还要对付Kezzik，决不能让他逃掉。

Ben在她的身边，带着她穿过机库，“跟紧了，别让他们把我们分开。”

“可是Den他……”原力告诉她信号还在，但她得用力才能感觉到他渐趋消逝的光暗交织的标志。他没死，但很虚弱。

“现在我们也没什么能为他做的。”

她咽了口口水，话虽如此，但她的心还是隐隐作痛。

他们跑到Den的身边。Bosma跪在一旁，闭目凝神，将一只手放在他的肩膀上，Rey默默地看着。Den睁了眼，目光飘忽，抵着后脑勺想坐起来，Bosma叹了口气，把他按下去，迫使他躺在地上。

“不要动了，不然以你现在的虚弱，只会成为他们的活靶子。”Bosma道。

Den照做了，实际上Rey感觉他这么做主要也是因为他的身体状况不允许。

Bosma抬眼看着Ben。

Ben对他点了点头，庄严地肯定了他的忠诚，Bosma也点头致以敬意。在短短的动作衔接中，Rey感到他们之间有道不完的话，但无需多言，彼此已心领神会。Bosma起身，怒视着地面，对其余四个伦武士再度划亮了光剑。四人朝Kezzik的小队跑去，Bosma也一步步追赶着。

Rey感到Ben探出了原力，从她那端汲取着光明，她欣然应允，也从他那头汲取愤怒与恐惧来平衡自身。光暗交融，在原力几近满溢时，他握住了她的手。

肌肤的碰触的那一刻，能量瞬间扩大数倍，两端的能量平衡着，中间则是原力的完美融合，这就是 ** **他们的力量**** 。纽带间原力翻涌，好像在呼唤着释放。眼前的伦武士成了他们的第一个目标。

Rey响应了召唤，原力化作一团无形的光球，一举把他们轰飞到数米开外。Kezzik和Ledo勉强站住了脚跟，然而Mar就没那么幸运了，他受到的冲击最大，整个人飞到空中，重重地砸在了一堆空箱子上。巨大的冲击波撼动着心灵屏障，他瞬间软了下去。见战友如此情形，Volas震惊地瞪大了双眼。

Mar只是一具尸体了。Rey感到他的生命迹象全部消失，原力之网上，他与黑暗的联系彻底断绝了。

事实就摆在眼前，战场是残酷的，他们是在为生命而奋斗。

Kezzik和Ledo的怒火瞬间被引燃，原力如一阵冰冷的爆能枪束席卷而来，逼着她踉跄着后退了几步。Volas从冲击波中缓和过来，不久他也站稳了脚跟，将更多黑暗凝聚到波尔莫拉本就浓厚的暮色中。他咆哮着冲来，但Kezzik伸出手臂，把他拦在了半途。他也不惜用原力对付自己人。他不能让他们被分开，分头作战只会让他们更加脆弱。

Rey从他们的纽带中感到了Ben无声的期待：他想释放第二波冲击。但他保持住，等待着，Kezzik走近前来。

Rey曾有那么一刻希望他能投降，这么做有十足的理由：显然他们已经扭转了战局，Kezzik等人必败无疑——虽然伦武士能娴熟地操纵黑暗，但和他们的双生原力比起来，还只是小巫见大巫。她，Ben，Bosma，在三人的合力下，他们已经胜券在握。

然而Kezzik开口时，Rey才意识到自己有多么天真。他永远也不会投降。复仇的血液在身体里奔涌，不到心跳静止的那一刻，他是不会罢休的。

“Ren，很好，”他继续道，“就算是外交任务，你也不忘挖空心思地寻找帮手，还成功地逼迫可怜的Rey屈服在你的脚下。”Kezzik毒辣的目光停在他们紧扣的手上，丝丝寒意在空气中弥漫，她的皮肤一阵冰凉，“你甚至掐断了可怜的、无辜的Mar的脖子。”

Ben的愤怒再度燃起，Rey知道让他与Kezzik多说没有好处，他只会用更多的谎言来操纵他们的情感，妄图让他们失去平衡。这是他最后的垂死挣扎。

“某人还贴心地带来了管家先生。”他扫一眼Ben的TIE战机，“不过他现在有一点点迷茫，真是太糟糕了呢。”

Rey感到肾上腺素激增，愤怒伴着原力上涌，“把你的鬼爪子离他远点！”她几乎是咬牙切齿地吼出了这句话。

Ben没有说话。他也无需多言。眼里的火燃烧着，像千千万万贾库的艳阳。感受到强烈的原力，Kezzik后退了几步。Rey有那么一瞬间担心他会堕入黑暗，他的愤怒就像狂啸的黑暗龙卷，除此之外再无他感。但Ben用力握紧了她的手，寻求她的爱，接着放开，拔出光剑呈预备姿势。

阴险的笑容浮上嘴角，Kezzik也准备好自己的武器，那姿势简直和Ben一模一样。

TIE即将射击！原力预感提醒道，Rey刚建起屏障，炮火就落在了身边。Kezzik趁机向Ben冲去。

在她身边，Bosma迎上Ledo的剑刃， Rey则与Volas交战。他大刀阔斧地砍过来，Rey被迫后退，同时应付炮火和躲避Volas的进攻格外费力，他的动作太快了，比她对战过的任何人都快，所幸他的攻击没有Ben和Kezzik有力。她费了些时间调整步伐以跟上与预测他的攻势，但仅仅几秒之后她就意识到这是不可能的，尤其是还要帮Ben转移炮火的情况下。

Ben的情况也不容乐观，他也要一边闪避炮火一边试着预测Kezzik的进攻。

她向Ben借力，Ben立刻在纽带间给她一股平衡，原力附剑，她向Volas的腰间劈去，Volas重心不稳，踉跄着节节后退。

趁现在，Rey找到Kezzik的控制，熟练地剥开他的黑暗。她已经对这种操纵不见不怪了，没过多久，温暖就重新回到了Quinn的脑海。

终于，TIE的炮火止息了。

她短暂地松了口气，而几乎是眨眼之间，Volas就到了眼前，利用她的分神的工夫，垂直地劈向她的脑袋，Rey横剑格挡，但下腹失去了防御，被他加着原力一踹，瞬间重重地扑在柏油地上。Rey只觉得一口气噎在胸口，下一秒Volas又当头一剑劈下，她蜷伏着勉强挡住，多亏Bosma用力击退了Ledo，用一阵原力把Volas掀飞出去，才解了她的燃眉之急。

Rey转向Bosma，想对她点头致谢，但下一幕让她的心跳停止了跳动——一把光剑残忍地捅进他的胸膛，猩红的剑刃滋滋作响，Den面无表情地站在身后，一手搭肩，一剑刺穿心脏。天旋地转，Rey感到自己失去了思考的能力。

Rey永远也忘不了Bosma的面庞，他跪倒在地，眼中满是震惊，他大口大口地喘息着，直到Rey意识到他最后的脉搏也消失了。一点不剩。

“不要！”Ben的哀号从远处传来，Rey感到一阵撕心裂肺的痛，她不敢相信眼前的一切，她也不想相信。

Den空洞地站着，僵硬，冰冷，俨然一幅木偶的模样。

Volas和Ledo趁Rey呆滞时冲向她，她探向原力，但却只抓到了愤怒。黑暗的寒霜与仇恨失控般地从深渊中喷出，她怒吼着，双手紧握早已猩红的剑刃，向他们飞奔而去。

光剑狠狠落到了Volas的肩头，他丢了武器，按住伤口，鲜血从手指汩汩地流到地上。与此同时，Ledo挥向Rey的薄弱区域，她急身闪过，但还是被光剑刺中了臀部。

一阵剧痛流遍全身，她感到Ben在纽带中的反应：心痛，暴怒，受伤，绝望——她的身体在变冷、熟悉的寒冷，她调动这股力量扑向Ledo。

Ledo倒飞出去，臀上又是一阵撕裂的剧痛。

Ben几乎瞬间冲到了她的身边。温暖的手捂住她的伤，轻轻安抚着，她终于恍惚着回过神来，想起了何人何时何处。

 ** **平衡，**** 他提醒道。

一股爱意从他的指间蜿蜒流过，弥合着她伤痕累累的心。他说的没错。太过黑暗只会让她寒冷乏力，失去控制，进而更加虚弱。

与此同时，Kezzik又向Ben冲来，Ledo也重新爬起，无情地朝她冲来。

Ben解除了Den的心灵控制，Den倒在地上，显然没有了Kezzik的控制，他就失去了战斗的意愿。Rey咬牙抖擞精神，Ledo到面前时，她已经准备好了。不能让Bosma白白牺牲。她召来原力，想起与他并肩作战的时光，想起他矛盾的心里、漆黑中闪烁的光亮。她迎上Ledo的每一次攻击，用平衡的原力预测着他的每一步动作，最后一举扭转了战局。现在Rey成了优势方，她步步为营，乘胜追击，从第一区到第三区，Ledo连连后退，重心失调，最后她对他的腿部发动致命一击，他无暇反应，光剑削进肉里，他哀号着，在微风中左摇右晃。

她简短地瞟了眼Ben。他正在与Kezzik激战，并成功地把他逼到一座控制塔前，于是她把注意力重新回到Ledo身上。

痛苦蒙蔽了他深色的眼眸，他的裤子上血迹斑斑，红色的溪流顺着一条腿直流而下，但他还是踉跄着，挣扎着，他最后咬紧牙关，整个人向她弹去，但Rey已经用原力料到了他的攻击，于是便轻松朝他肩头一劈，正中目标。

光剑掉在地上，发出清脆的响声，但他还是立着，眼里喷出十足的怒火。

“你恶心到我了。”他啐道，“要是没有你，Kylo Ren会比现在强千倍万倍！”

“Kylo已经死了，”她不为所动，“还有，你也是。”

说着，她结束了他的痛苦。通过纽带，Rey从原力的深泉中汲取平衡，将紫色的锋刃戳进Ledo的胸膛。

她大口大口地喘息着，等她抬起眼来，只见Volas悄悄绕到Ben的背后，而Ben与Kezzik战得正酣，对危险浑然不觉。

 ** **小心身后！**** 纽带间传来她的嘶喊。

Ben迅速转身，刚好挡住Volas的光剑，接着又在半空中挡住他的回旋，但这一分神让他与Kezzik的对战陷入了被动。

这时，一记炮弹在附近炸开，等他们回过神来，Volas已经成了地上冒着青烟的凹陷。Rey从没觉得炮火声如此悦耳过。

Quinn，天哪，是他，她几乎彻底忘了他的存在。她对他的感激之情已经溢于言表了。

Kezzik的怒火还没有平息，Rey逼近了，虽然右臀的伤口仍撕裂着，火辣辣地痛。

见自己最后的武士也陨落了，Kezzik的慌乱，愤怒，恐惧在原力中迅速扩张，最终形成一阵仇恨的浪潮，向Ben的脑海扑去。

她通过连接感受着Ben的情绪，Kezzik在最后关头还不忘离间，妄图通过谎言负隅顽抗。

错觉。她唇瓣的滋味。柔软。顺从。

怒火腾起，但Ben依然向她寻求着爱。

Kezzik冰冷的手，抚摸着她温暖的肌肤。

怒火更盛，却被舒缓和归属冲散。

她的记忆。取下Ben给的戒指，放到他的手上。 ** **她不爱你。**** 他说。

Ben依旧不为所动，他坚定的声音透过原力回响着： ** **无论你说什么，都休想再分开我们，Kezzik。****

爱的力量是坚不可摧的，他们的连接在黑暗的暴风中纹丝不动。闻此，Rey感到原力的深泉喷涌着，召唤着，没有什么能阻挡他们的感情，二人比肩而立，目光灼灼，前路的障碍必将在他们的联手下化为齑粉。Kezzik动了，将仇恨、愤怒、恐惧以及一切的寒冷倾数向他们扑去。二人深深地从泉中吸取原力，光暗合璧，形成了一道完美屏障，抵御着Kezzik的黑暗爆发。火星迸溅，Ben聚拢原力，Rey也照做，每人各牵原力的一端，拉紧纽带，平衡的原力堆积到中部，饱胀着，迫不及待地等着释放。

他们顺从了原力的意愿。

光，合；暗，放。纽带崩断，二人同时出手，巨大的能量化为闪电，从指间倾泻而出。紫色的蛇电蔓延上Kezzik的身体，光剑滑落，哐当一声落到地上。Kezzik直直地扑地，剧烈地抽搐着。光与暗的双重电流撕裂着五脏六腑，他痛苦地扭曲着面庞，身体阵阵痉挛，手臂腿脚都弯成了不规则的形状。

终于，他们一齐停下了进攻。

Rey与Ben走上前去，一股烧焦的血肉味在空气中蔓延。

“你身上还有属于Rey的东西。”Ben的声音似得胜的捕食者一般，他把光剑架上他的喉咙，“还给她。”

Kezzik的手颤抖着，肌肉仍因原力闪电的余波而不住地抽搐，他颤颤巍巍地从内侧飞行服的口袋里掏出戒指。

他颤抖着将它交给Ben，Ben的神情缓和了几分，他开口了，Rey感到他探向她的原力，寻求爱的感觉：

“你大可不必如此，Kezzik，平衡是可以存在的，”他道，“绝地与西斯，光与暗，凡事都不必绝对，总有灰色地带存在的空间。”

可Kezzik的心中除了冷再无他感，复仇之焰再燃，原力渐渐冰冷，Kezzik用吸来光剑，但在他挥出之前，Rey一脚将他的手臂踩到地上，Ben干净利落朝脖子一横，终结了一切。

过了好一会儿，Ben才关掉了光剑。

Rey回过头去，Den一手捂着后脑勺，挣扎着站了起来。她为他感到心痛，不知道他是否了解Bosma之死的真相。

在Ben的背后，她的伙伴站在机库的门口。暴风兵已经不见了，逃走也罢，抑或为Kezzik献身也好，Rey不知道，但这不重要，毕竟她的伙伴已经没有危险了。Finn，Poe，丘伊，Leia都不作声地看着他们。

Ben朝他们的方向望了一眼，接着从Kezzik毫无生机的手上夺过他们爱情的见证。

Rey也关掉光剑，完全敞开了心扉，让爱自由地在他们的纽带间流淌。Ben走近一步，握住了她的双手。汗水浸湿了他的头发，战火抹黑了他的脸颊，他还没从战斗的热血中调整过来，可他依然颤抖着，再次为她戴上戒指。他让原力中的爱倾数向她淌去，她感到他无处不在：在平衡的原力之间，戒指闪亮的水晶里……无论何时，无论何地，总有一股温暖流进她的心田。

Rey想说什么，他一定也想，但现在还不是时候，毕竟他们亲眼见到一位战友的陨落。而即便现在，在尘埃落定之后，他们还是保持着完美的平衡。再说，还有什么话语，能表达她的万般思绪呢？

于是无言。

Rey将手缠进他汗水浸湿的头发，双唇相遇时，所有的语言都黯然失色——战争的流血，两颗找到归属的待愈的心，还有他们之间深深的羁绊，世上再无他物能把它割开。Ben抚摸着她的脸颊，贴近前来，深深一吻，她也迫不及待地回应着。

这时，整个银河系重新回归了平静。


	32. Chapter 32

**第三十二章**

波尔莫拉最后的暮光也渐渐消失在了夜色里，Ben松了唇，深情地凝望着她的眼睛。废弃基地投来昏黄的光，给所有的轮廓都描了一丝硬朗，尘埃落定的战场更添一份悲凉。Ben的半张脸都隐没在阴影里，他在想Bosma，她从纽带中感受到了。

“真是太抱歉了，”她喃喃着，手指不住地抚着他的下颏，指间下的他也微微颤抖着。

“他值得拥有更好的结局，”他放下兜帽，眼里满是对挚友死去的愤怒与不甘。

“他一直都很敬重你，”Rey说，“因为那天你在战场上救了他。”

“他告诉你了？”

“他把记忆给我看了。”

Ben沉默了。他咬着腮，凝望着夜空中的星。接着他转身走到Bosma的身旁，Den早已在那里守候了。他呈鞠躬姿势站着，耸着肩哭泣。Ben半跪下来，一手放到Bosma肩上，在沉默中向这位英勇的烈士致哀。

Rey给他们足够长的时间道别。时光会诉说一切。半晌，Den直起身，Ben把他的斗篷盖在这位陨落的武士身上。

Ben耸着肩回到了她的身边。泪水打湿了面庞，他伸出一只手，撩起挡在她眼前的头发。接着他凑上前去，触到了她柔软而温顺的唇。无需多言，她懂他的想法，但她知道他还是得亲口说出：

****我简直不敢相信，我甚至差点失去了你。** **

Ben抽回身来，检查着她臀部的伤口。伤口仍刺痛着，不过流血已经止住了。后续还需要让专门的医师清理一下伤口，但并不急迫。

“我没事。”

他托起她的脸颊，再一次把她拉近，“我想一直吻着你，直到地老天荒。”

“我也是。”她靠近过去，让他看到自己的真心。“看见Kezzik的手在你身上……”他皱起眉，可话没说完，他的嘴唇就被攫住了，这次比先前更加迫切。他狂热地回吻着，一只手抚上她没受伤的臀瓣，另一只则缠进了颈角的头发。

想到差点就要失去他、失去……她的心就更加急切，她知道他也是这样。黑暗的占有欲盘上她的身躯，与温暖的爱交织着，不久她感到欲火复燃，迫切地想要他靠得更近。她的手开始在他的胸前游走，接着到他宽阔的肩头，抚摸着、描绘着他健美躯体的轮廓。他的喘息声再度挑起了她的欲望。

附近有人清了清喉咙。

Rey飞速弹开，只见Finn，Poe，Leia和丘伊站在一旁，表情各异。Den与他人保持一段距离，默默地观摩着。

Rey红着脸看向Finn，她以为他可能还会拿爆能枪指着自己，但他非但没有，反而还显露着一丝慌张。他看看他们，又看看地面，Poe则全然不想和他们有任何目光交流，只有Leia脸上还带着一丝微笑。

Rey拉起Ben的手，十指相扣，让他的力量给予她说话的勇气。

Leia首先开口：“我已经尽力解释过了。”她温和的目光落到了Ben的脸上。要是自己在一生中，第一次用看待男子汉的目光看她自己的儿子，会什么感觉呢？Rey默默地想。

Ben的喉结动了动，他用力咽下所有的辛酸，基地的亮光在他的眼里跳动。“谢谢。”他说道，二人又重回了平静。

最终由Finn打破了沉默，他抬头看Rey：“所以……”他的再度看了看他的鞋子，鼓起勇气：“你是真心爱他的，对？”

还是他把话题带到了正轨上。

“是啊，”Rey回答道，“Ben已经——”

 ** **我来吧。**** 他的声音平静中带着几分坚毅。

当然了，他一直希望能拥有一个解释的机会，而现在他的母亲就在面前。抚平心灵的裂痕需要时间，但前提是他要迈出愈合的第一步，那就是勇敢地说出自己的想法。

Ben从他们的连接中汲取着爱与耐性，化为自己的能量，接着向Finn道：“很抱歉，我——”

“抱歉？？”Poe打断了他，“你折磨无辜，谋害生命，成百上千的百姓活在你年复一年的残酷——”

Den瞬间拉下脸来，Leia抬起一只手，目光中满是锋锐与威严，“别吵，听他说完，他帮我们这么多我们还来不及谢他呢。”

“我才不欠他什么呢，”他不满地嘟囔着，狠狠地瞪了Ben一眼，但只要将军开口，即使是Poe也不敢反驳。

Leia的解释好像也没有让Poe相信Ben的站队，Rey有些失望，但好在Poe还愿意听Leia的话，没有惹是生非，好歹这也算进步吧。

Ben没有动怒，他紧了紧她的手，从原力的深泉中汲取着平衡。

“以前的我深受Snoke的毒害。”Ben说，“他的低语改变了我，他教我如何运用黑暗的力量，把我诱向黑暗的一面，Ben Solo被Kylo Ren挤到了一边。”

虽然这个解释Rey早已在脑中过了千千万万遍，但听他亲口说出来总还觉得有点别扭。她在情感中，纽带里，告白时都曾幻想过无数遍这样的解释，但也从未像现在这样——纷繁的事件的来龙去脉浓缩在短短几句话里——好像云淡风轻的话语不足以承受过往太多的痛。

Ben继续道：“不知怎的，我和Rey之间形成了一种联系，我们能感应到彼此，能体会对方的情感，即便她在银河系的另一头……”他看了看她：“是她帮助了我，让我再次回到了光明面。”

Poe双手抱胸，Finn的目光在他们之间扫来扫去，但他们至少还是听下去了。

“然后，Rey决定加入我，和我一起登上了至尊者号。当时我已经知道自己要做什么，我必须杀了Snoke，这样才能彻底摆脱他的控制。”

Poe眯了眯眼睛，仿佛若有所思，Rey希望他听进了话。“Rey同意加入我一起领导一秩，我知道她这么做还出于别的目的，她想让一秩往好的方向发展，现在看来她这么做是对的，虽然说实话，我一开始并不完全这样想。”

Ben对她一笑，Rey也回以笑容。

“我知道改变新秩需要时间，需要时间来证明它不是一秩复刻品，就像你们也需要一段时间才能改变对我的看法，知道过去的我已经不复存在。”他指了指天空，科雷利亚舰船的点点光亮仍在轨道中依稀可见，“新一轮的外交已经开始，而且新秩做出的努力已经奏效了。”

Rey看着Ben，歪了歪头：“我还是想问，你怎么说服科雷利亚派兵支援的？”

Leia也开口道：“我就知道Hux将军终会等到他的惩罚。”

Ben的里闪着骄傲的光芒：“他们的矿井已经几近枯竭，原材料缺口极大，而且前任总督的闭关锁国使得他们的盟友少之又少。所以我同意给他们一部分矿井的使用权，而作为交换，他们同意给我们提供紧急援助、农产品的出口的价格优惠，还有其他一些琐碎的东西。他们看起来很满意。我没想到这么快就会需要他们的援助，但新秩的舰队离这里太远了，肯定来不及。”

听着儿子叙述这次外交的成功，Leia掩不住自豪，巨大的笑容浮现在脸上。

Ben看向Rey，眼中满是柔情与希冀：“将来新秩与共和国定能和平共存，银河系很大，足以容下不止一个组织，而现在我们已经铲除了一部分狂热分子……我想这个改变还是很可能的。”

Ben依次扫过面前的每一张脸：“我希望有一天，抵抗组织没有存在的必要，因为新秩会建立起得到足够的信赖，没有人需要抵抗。”

这个想法倒是让Rey有些吃惊。以前他们讨论过暂缓外环的帝国任务，讨论过减少暴力的使用，但这……这显然超出了她的预期。

她向纽带中送去一股温暖。

“还有，关于我们，”Ben举起Rey的手，好让他们清楚地看见她的戒指，“我已经向Rey求婚，她也答应了。”

Finn差点没站稳，显然他没有料到。“你啥？”

“Finn。”她的语气中带着一份恳求和警告，恳求他试着理解，警告就算他不理解，她也不会改变自己的心意，他的意见也不会对她有什么大的影响。但她还是试着用表情告诉他，他的理解与支持对自己有多重要。

在她恳求的眼神中，他表情中的僵硬消失了，她知道Finn会接受的，接受 ** **他们**** 。

Ben将目光轮流锁在Finn和Poe身上，“如果你们恨我，我可以理解，我做过很多不可原谅的事情，但我在此请求，希望你们不要对Rey有任何意见，她只是想帮我、帮助所有人。”

Finn看了眼Poe，向Ben走近一步，“那我们停战，”他道，“为了Rey。”

Rey松了口气，她都没有意识到自己屏着呼吸。Ben点头以示同意。

接着Finn转过身，向Rey走去，笑容缓缓照亮了面庞：“靠，我当时真以为你疯了，Rey。”接着他给了她一个大大的拥抱，“抱歉我曾经没有相信你，当时我真的——真的被惊到了。”他向她道歉。

Rey放松地让他抱着，心中满是失而复得的喜悦，“没事的Finn，这些日子里的变化太多了。”Rey退后一步看着他，他的眼神中充满了同情，她忽然觉得有些感动，“连我自己都不敢相信。”

Poe也向Ben点了点头，虽然没有在言语上表达他的认可，但Rey察觉到他眼神中的冰冷已经基本消失了。

“你的火炮手还在TIE里面吗？”他问。

Ben回头看了看，驾驶舱门已经打开了，以Quinn目前的伤痛，他自己一人肯定不能出来。

“可以这么说吧，”Ben撅了撅嘴，“他受伤了。”

“我们帮他出来，”Poe说，“给你机会……”他的眼珠在Leia，丘伊和Ben之间来回转着，“额……给你们机会……讲话。”

Rey就当这是他的停战协议了。他可能不会在嘴上说出来，但乐意帮忙显然是善意之举，和言语的作用一样。

“我也去。”Den附和道，他和Finn、Poe两人一起去向TIE战机走去。

Rey转身想随他们一起去，但Leia拦住了她。“Rey，你就不用去帮忙了。我们马上就是一家人了。”她看着她手上的戒指。

家。听到这个字，Rey的心里突然五味杂陈。

先前Ben在求婚的时候，不知为何Rey根本没想到这点。最近发生的事太多了，根本没有时间想这些。从前在贾库的时候，她在多少个漫漫长夜里思考着“家”的概念，又有多少个无眠的夜晚，她想象着家人重回自己的身边，幻想着她的家庭到底会是什么样子。但现在，莱娅口中的“家”和她梦象中的家庭不同，那种感觉更加幸福。此时此地站在她面前的女人、银河系的希望——会成为她的母亲。Rey再也想不到比这个更好的选择了。

话语的重量沉沉地压在Rey的肩上，Leia转向Ben，他抬起眼，目光交接，深深地吸了口气。母子二人有着一样深棕色的眼眸和一双会说话的眼睛。他们对视着，没有人打破平静。

慢慢地，情绪和着原力，从他的纽带中倾泻而出。不是Ben想让她看见自己的情感，相反，他恰恰是压抑不住感情的洪流，任其喷涌而出。Rey默默地感受着一切，愧疚，不时闪过的悔恨……他看着他的母 亲，零碎的记忆片段开始浮现——母子离别的伤痛。Luke的训练与最终的背叛。Snoke、还有每句让他心碎的刻薄的批评……记忆的顶峰，停留在他用光剑穿过父亲的胸膛。

Ben用力吞着口水，深吸着气，想要让脑海中飞转的图像停下来，他探向平衡，克服痛苦，渐渐地眼里有了光彩，他重新迎上Leia的目光。

“对不起……”他最终吐出三个字，“真的很抱歉。”

Leia走近一步，抬头看着他：“不，孩子。”她停顿了几秒，眼里涌出了泪，“该道歉的人是 ** **我**** ，我不该把你送走的。我以为Luke在原力这方面更强，更有经验，我以为他会知道怎么训练你，他知道……他知道怎么更好地……”

这是Rey头一次见Leia说得如此磕磕绊绊。

Ben揉了揉后颈，忍着将近夺眶而出的泪。在她吐露心扉后，他再也抑制不住原力中的情感：悲苦，伤痛，抛弃……打开情感的阀门，暗流喷薄而出，Leia不禁后退了几步。

“孩子啊，”Rey知道她也切身感受到了他的原力。Leia摇了摇头，抿紧嘴唇，目光深深地直透他的心底：“把你送走是我一生中犯下的最大的错误，我真的对不起你。”

Ben的脸颊已经浸湿了泪水。他的唇颤抖着，“母亲，”他哽咽了，好像说一个字就喘不过气来，过了好长一段时间，他才能继续下去，“我……我……怎样……”他强咬着牙，原力中突然涌起对自己的愤怒，“我怎样才能弥补犯下的错误，我不——”

他看开去，仰望着基地上空的一轮明月。Rey感受着他的愤怒，愧疚，黑暗的情绪汹涌起伏，几乎把 ** **她**** 也压得喘不过气来。适才经历的苦痛还历历在目，那么真实，那么强烈，要抚平他心中的伤痕，还有很长的路要走，Rey提醒自己。

Leia步入他的怀中，把他紧紧抱住，他愣愣地站着，好像被她的举动怔住了，过了好一会儿才放松下来。这是他这么多年来第一次拥抱她的母亲。

“我知道以前那不是你，那不会是你的。”她在他的胸前说道，平缓着他的痛苦。

Ben Solo忍不住全身战栗起来。

伤痛，愧疚，无边的哀伤扭曲了他的面庞，他将脸埋进母亲的发丝里，肩膀随无声的抽泣而颤抖着。Leia搂着他唯一的儿子，情绪在原力中清晰可见：伤痛与安抚，愧疚与谅解。二人相拥了很久，谁也没有移动半分。Rey在一旁默默地看着母子情深，泪水也在不知不觉中打湿了脸庞。她看看丘伊，他也入迷地看着眼前的一切。

Ben断断续续地抽泣了很久，终于，她感到他探向平衡，把散落的情绪一点点聚拢，肩膀的起伏总算恢复了正常。

“母亲，真的很对不起。”他终于完整地说出了开始时没能说出的话。

“我知道，孩子，我知道你很抱歉。”她再次抱紧了他，接着她松开怀抱，将手搭在他的肩上，“我原谅你。”

Rey以为他会再度崩溃，他牙关紧咬，鼻孔张大着，尽最大的努力压制情绪。阵阵舒缓与暖意流到原力中，Leia放下手，他长长地舒了口气。

Leia退后，扭过头看着丘伊。他默默地走上来，给Ben一个拥抱。再多的话语也黯然失色，彼此之间都放下过去，紧张的氛围已经被理解取代。Rey知道他们仍有太多的悲伤，但好消息是，他们的关系已经在朝正确的方向发展。

Leia走到Rey的身旁，举起左手端详着她手上的戒指，“戒指很美，”她看了看Ben，又看向她，“我从中感到了他的力量。”

“这是Anakin Skywalker的一小片凯伯水晶，Ben握着它冥想，把他的能量注入其中。”Rey解释道。

“了不起。”与Ben重逢，Leia的眼中已是布满血丝，而现在她的眼里闪烁着幸福的光芒，“我很高兴，我终于也有一个女儿了。”

“谢谢。”Rey不知用何言何语表达自己的感激之情，正纠结时，Leia给了她一个大大的拥抱。

 ** **谢谢你。**** Leia在她的脑海中说道， ** **谢谢你把我的儿子带回来。****

Rey本以为自己已经哭够了，但Leia的一番话又深深触动了她的心，她喉咙一紧，差点又哭出声来。

Leia刚抱完，又是丘伊把她揽入健壮的怀中。

即便几天有太多的生命陨落，Rey的心中仍充满了希望。

Ben迎上她的目光。他的眼中同样血丝满布，在机坪灯光的照耀下，他的黑眼圈又深了一层，但疲倦背后也同样是希望。笑容在他的嘴角浮现，他拉过她的手臂，再一次吻上了她的唇。

“你们俩不亲会死吗？”Finn在身后吐槽道。

他松了她，Rey感到他的嘴唇蜷曲成了一抹微笑。

“原谅我的无礼，Finn先生，但现在你真的应该给他们一点时间共处。”是Quinn的声音，“过去几周发生的事，恐怕不是三言两语能讲完的。”

Ben转身见Quinn，眼里亮了亮。

“至少这不是我们能懂的浪漫。”Poe道。

丘伊也在叫声中表示同意。他不知道对于每个人来说都发生了什么，他可能都担心坏了。

Ben来到Quinn的面前，张开双臂拥抱了他。看到Quinn极其震惊的表情，Rey经不住从心底里笑出声来。在今天漫长的悲伤和恐惧之后，笑对她来说是那么陌生。这种感觉 ** **真好**** 。

Ben小心不去碰到Quinn的伤口，他感激地拍拍他的背。Quinn的衣衫上仍沾着血迹，缠在上腹部的厚厚的绷带依稀可见，他留心着没有移动左臂，很可能他一抬手就会牵扯到伤口。

“谢谢你，Quinn。”Ben说道，“谢谢你开炮射中了Volas，没有了你我还真不知道怎么……”

Quinn比他矮了整整一个头，Ben微微低头看着他，目光里充满了感激。但还不止这些，Rey从原力中感受到的，还有另一种情绪：

友情。

爱与友谊从Ben的原力间喷涌而出，她几乎不能站稳。天哪，今天发生的事情实在太多了。很久很久以前，她拉起Ben的手的时候，他的心都被愤怒与仇恨占满，根本没有其它情绪安放的空间。现在，见他被家人和朋友环绕着，她惊叹于他的变化之大。没错，他心中仍有恐惧，仍有愤怒，但现在他的学会了平衡。Rey相信，有了爱与友谊，他就能在黑暗的波涛中如履平地。

Rey想把他全身上下都亲个遍，但她决定把这留到以后，现在的时间要跟伙伴们一起度过。到时候，她会告诉他自己对于他的力量有多惊讶，毕竟很少有人能像他一样，经历了这么多迷途与坎坷，最终还是回到了爱的身旁。他找回了自我，他心底的光没有熄灭，即使被Snoke毒害了多年。

“我非常相信，没有我你一样能行。”Quinn永远是谦逊的侍从的语气。

“感觉如何了？”Ben暗示他的伤口。

“好多了，陛下，真的。”他总是带着最有说服力的笑容，但Rey看到他的眼神还是比平常黯淡了几分。他还处在伤痛之中。

“请不要叫我陛下了，叫我Ben就行。”

“哦当然了，Ben、先生。”他答道，对新称呼显然还不大熟悉。

Rey笑出声来，过去也给了他一个拥抱，“至少我会说，我会给你好好地放几天假。”

他笑了，随即痛道：“啊，笑对我的肋骨可不太好。”然而尽管痛着，Quinn还是用没受伤的手臂抱了抱她，“很高兴你没事。”

“我的伤和你比不算什么。”她道，“谢谢你，Quinn。”

Finn也走过来，看着他染血的衣服，“港真，我真的对向你开枪感到很抱歉，我以为你是……我以为……”他一边结巴一边咬腮，“对不起。”

“感谢你的关心，你已经道过歉了。”Quinn说，“我说过了我没事，这只是个误会。”

“我知道，但这让我很难过，”Finn看了Rey一眼，Rey感到他内疚的不仅仅是Quinn的伤。

Rey点点头，向他投去感同身受的笑容。

她拉起了Ben的手，“看见你把他治好真是太开心了，我说他当时都昏迷了，你怎么做到的？”

“疗伤可比驾驭原力的光明面简单啊，”Ben答道，“在定局者号上我已经把他的伤情稳定了，跃出超空间后，我就不用治疗了。”

Quinn挑挑眉毛，“治疗倒是简单，难的是他教我怎么用火炮攻击， ** **那**** 才要命呢。”

闻此Ben大笑，那笑声从内而外地温暖了Rey，她也忍不住随他一起笑了起来。

Quinn后退一步，从头到脚地打量了她一番，遂摇了摇头，“老天啊，殿下，你对你的裙子做了什么？”

所有人都笑了，Rey炫耀般地展示着自己的杰作：靴子，裸露的膝盖，焦灼的裙边，还有从臀腿之间一个烧焦的洞。

Den禁不住咧了咧嘴，就连Poe也放声大笑起来。

“这靴子和裙子倒是真配，”Finn点评道。

Rey扯裙子遮起她的伤口，给了他一个威胁的眼神，“我为我说句话，我当时可没那么多时间准备。”

“你们这帮臭小子倒是笑得起劲，”Leia给依次扫过尖利的目光，“要不你们穿裙子战斗试试，看看换你们会不会把裙子截掉。”

接着Leia笑笑，转身带他们回了机库。要讨论的东西太多，然而时间似乎不太充裕。虽然他们今晚达成了共识，但Rey知道，她的伙伴终究是会走上不同的道路。Den作为最后的伦武士，和她、Ben一起要处理新秩的事，她的伙伴还暂时不能参与相关事宜，希望将来有一天能吧。

她的伙伴跟着Leia走了，一只熟悉的手握住自己，Rey的心中涌起一股温暖。在银河系的那头，是他的手打动了她的心；在决定命运的一天，是那只手给她选择，引导她登上了至尊者号的飞船。他们十指相扣时，两端的原力都归于平衡，牵着他的手，宇宙就变成了一个整体，再无一点留白。


	33. 终章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者的话：原作者写这篇文章是为了致敬她的父亲。她的父亲写她写这篇文章的过程中去世了，作者以写作来度过这段艰难的时光。她的父亲一生都在和毒品作斗争，她把他的斗争想象成光暗的挣扎，以此为纪念。

机器人的鸣叫声从房间的另一端传来，把Rey生生从睡梦中推醒。Ben在她的旁边翻了个身，几乎卷走了整条毯子。

经历了这么多年孤独的夜晚，如今与一个浅睡的人同床真是“惊喜不断”，他经常翻来覆去、梦话连篇，还时不时卷走她的被子。虽然他们已经这样相处了快一个月的时间，Rey还是没有习惯。

她拉着毯子的边角，Ben又翻了个身，她只得把仅剩的一点点毯子盖在自己身上。过了一会儿，他的呼吸声终于稳定了。

Rey很讨厌和Ben抢被子，但没办法，这就是和Ben同床共枕的 ** **另一个**** “特殊待遇”，而现在，距离他上一次表演精湛的被子争夺技才仅仅过去了几个小时。

然而一想起昨晚他抚摸自己的感觉，Rey的内心深处就涌起了一股温暖。天哪，无需前戏，无需挑逗，仿佛她只要一想到他，就随时可以和他开始新一轮的缠绵。她从不厌倦发明全新的方法探索他的身体，那种感觉让她神魂颠倒，因为上个月里，他的欲望简直可以用贪得无厌来形容。显然他们的身心在生命的大部分时间里都处于一种饥渴的状态，于是他们已经花了整整一个月填饱欲望。起先他们都不相信这种状态能持续很久，然而事实至此，他们也只能在难以置信中不断解锁着新姿势。

Rey将身体靠过去，抬起他的手臂，好把头枕在他的胸前。他抬起手，正好环住她的身躯，发出一声浅浅的呻吟。但没多久他就又睡了过去。

这就是Rey一天中最喜欢的部分——先醒的福利。看着他睡眼朦胧的模样，她可以细细地考量他，记住每一块雀斑的精准方位，研究形体的每一处起伏，温暖地沐浴在他的阳光里，这是属于他们的亲密时刻。他能在她的身边安然入睡，仿佛她就是他心中最安全的港湾。Rey从没想过她会与其他人建立起如此的信任。没有忧虑，没有恐惧，只有相依的温暖与舒适。

角落又响起一阵啼鸣。

Ben呜咽道：“把那东西给我关掉。”他的语气中仍带着沉沉的睡意，Rey笑着将脸贴上他的皮肤，吮吸着他的味道。

“别嘛，”她亲了亲柔软的肌肤，在他的胸前轻声道，“他那么可爱。”

角落的BB9-E型机器人是Quinn送给他们的成婚礼。Rey知道Quinn会用这个机器人了解她的动向，给她传递信息，也许还能在Ben不在身边的时候陪伴她。但在像今天这样重大的日子，Quinn一定还给他们定制了贴心的叫床服务。

Ben又嘟嘟囔囔地说了些什么，Rey没听清，接着他又一头扎进了床垫里。

Rey贴在他的胸口，感受着呼吸有节奏的起伏，听着心脏强有力的跳动，她一点都不想起来。

他昨天很晚才回到定局者号上，但这很正常，最近他总是忙着开各种各样关于外环外交和开发计划的会议，希望能在那里找到更多愿意加入新秩的星球。作为对新秩提供庇护的回报，许多辖地同意将一部分原材料借给新秩，或允许其开发他们的矿井。不费一兵一卒，新秩的力量在一天天壮大。

Rey有点想他，但她的日程也排得满满当当：听取各路汇报、出席各种午宴、Quinn也经常缠着她问婚礼计划，现在，这一天终于到来了。今天是他们大喜的日子。

BB9的声音愈发急促，铃声已经从震动模式调成了震床模式。

Ben翻了个身，把脸深深地埋进枕头里。Rey笑着支起肘来，夺过他的枕头。他不满地抱怨着。

“他完了。”Ben小声道。

Rey轻声坐起，她知道怎样不用言语就能改善他早上的心情。指尖滑过他的肩膀，他的锁骨，他的胸膛，她让手指的碰触诉说着爱意的流淌。

“别以为用你的巫术就能让我改变主意，”他抓住了她的手，眼也不睁，“那一大坨东西，他必须从我房间消失。”

“你这人真是好玩，”Rey掩不住嘴角的笑容。

Ben突然猛地扑到她身上，双手缠到她的脑后，嘴角咧着没睡醒的笑。

“你让Quinn给你换一条项链或者换一把全新的训练光剑都好，”他俯下来亲吻她的脖子，“但那个机器人，他必须走！”话音刚落，她感到他在触碰她的心神。

“心灵控制？放马过来！”Rey嗔到，“但他得留下。”

“你会把那个机器人扔到垃圾站去。”他竟真的在尝试，Ben用原力抵住她的心神，但他知道她的心灵防御已经跟他相差无几了。

BB9对Ben的要求表示强烈抗议。

“不然呢？”Rey挑起眉毛。

Ben狡黠地一笑，用力压下她反抗的手，将温热的气息送到耳边：“好吧Rey，如果你拒绝配合，可别怪我耍阴招了，在他被丢掉之前，你都不会 ** **快乐**** 了。”

接着Ben从她的身上翻下来，Rey抱怨一声，操起枕头向他的后脑飚去。

“得了吧，你连一天都熬不住的。”她娇嗔道。

他转身一个漂亮的回击，枕头正砸中她的手腕。他们笑着闹着，纠缠着，直到他最终把她搂进怀里。两头相抵，他的头发卡在额头之间，彼此对视着。

“你准备好了吗？”他的嬉笑突然变成了一分严肃。

“我觉得我至少比Quinn冷静多了，他要是看见我们还在床上，还不知道会紧张成什么样子呢。”

“你！小闹钟！”他转过头瞪着BB9，“别以为我不知道你个小赤佬为什么这么早就出现在这里。”

“他有名字，叫BB9。”

“你就是不肯把它送掉吧？嗯？”

Rey回头看了看BB9，他和BB8有着相同的形状，但不同的是，他的顶部呈方形，而且通身漆黑，与一秩的精神完美契合。如果有哪个机器人傲慢自私又固执己见，那就非他莫属了。Rey觉得他很搞笑，但Ben的眼里肯定容不下这个傲慢的机器人。虽然——Rey知道Ben并不会拿自己怎样。

Rey起身去更衣室穿着，BB9跟了过去，估摸着Rey听不见自己后，便转身对Ben嘲笑般地怪叫一声。

“听听，听听，你都听见了？”Ben在她身后喊道。

“听见什么？”她佯装不知，也许这机器人是真的想跟他作对，但Rey完全不忍心打破这幕喜剧。

她穿着完毕走进餐厅的时候，Quinn已经双手抱胸，来回踱步了一百个来回。

“Rey！我的姑奶奶！什么事花了你这么久呐？Ben他人呢？”他的声音提高了八度，“这可是你人生中的大事呀！我们只有几个小时的时间，如果我弄不好你的头发还有你的——”

Rey向前一步，将手搭在Quinn的肩上，“没事的Quinn，万事已备，我们还有充足的时间呢。”

他放松下来，用灰眼珠盯着她，“我只是想让你们在人生的重要时刻尽量做到完美。”

“我知道，Quinn，但只要我心爱的人在我身边，我们就是完美的。”

Leia已经传话过来，她，Finn，丘伊和Poe在科洛桑上，一切安好。他们一改往日的着装，这对丘伊来说尤为不易，但昨天Quinn已经用他的魔法双手给他们换上了合适的打扮。为了不吸引额外的目光，他们得分开列席，但只要他们能够到场，Rey就非常高兴了。在一个完美的平行宇宙里，Leia会在儿子成婚的那天与他站在一起，但在这个时空，新秩和抵抗组织还没准备好如此亲密的接触，两大组织的磨合需要时间。但时不等人，Rey需要在决策上跟Ben平起平坐，她需要皇后的头衔。

Ben前脚刚踏出卧室的门，Quinn就开始一连串地分配命令：“好了，你们俩赶紧吃好早饭然后我们一起去科洛桑，在那里分别更衣，我会先给你打扮，先生。”他对Ben点了点头，“然后我会过来帮你，夫人。”

“你想怎么搞就怎么搞，Quinn，”Ben道，“我对你的规划能力丝毫没有怀疑，然而你的成婚礼就有那么点……”

Ben瞪了眼BB9，小机器人只是不住地叫着，Ben给Quinn递了一个“我没说错吧”的眼神。

“BB9-E是经过程序的重新编码、为你们量身打造的机器人，”Quinn道，“现在他可是庄重优雅的象征，我不知道你怎么把他的程序搞出了故障。”

“哈！故障？这玩意儿根本就不把我放在眼里！”

Rey坐在最近上头的可口早餐——一大盘阿尔马克馅饼面前，闻此，她禁不住笑出声来，但随即假装保持中立。

因为婚礼，科洛桑生态园暂停了对外开放。这几个时辰里，生态园的顶层就成了皇家婚礼的专用场所。先前Ben问Rey她想在哪里举行婚礼的时候，她实在想不出比他的求婚地更好的地方了。

到了科洛桑后，Rey和Ben、Quinn分作两路。工作人员已经将一个员工休息室收拾成临时的更衣室。BB9一路陪伴着Rey，他们转过走廊，在房间等候Quinn的到来。

BB9光点闪烁，Rey对这个不守规矩的机器人皱了皱眉头。

“对当然啊我想和他结婚，他人很好的，BB9。如果你对他好点儿，你会看到的。”

BB9咕哝着道歉，不想冒险再让Rey讨厌它。

“就连你的机器人都对你们的婚礼有疑呢？”熟悉的声音在门边响起。

“Finn！”他穿着帅气的高领衣，下颏竟留着浅浅的胡茬，她从未见他的这种造型，他以前在监狱里的那段时间是长了点胡子，但现在明显更为齐整。要不是听见了他的声音，她还不一定能认出他来呢。

她跑过去抱了抱他，接着仔细端详着他的脸。

Finn摸了把胡子，“Quinn让我为婚礼留的，你觉得如何？”

“你看起来不一样了，”她道。

“你是想说，多了些男子气概吧。”他的语调轻快地上扬，“Leia和Ben了一会儿面，但没有多久。”他后退，蹙起眉打量着她，“我只是为你感到高兴，Rey，这不像我在波尔莫拉说的时候那样，但我看得出你显然和他有某种心灵感应，我理解不了，但我很开心，真的。”

他的话语中饱含真诚，她还以一个明亮的微笑，“Finn，你能出席我的婚礼，对我来说真的意义非凡，这……”她停顿了一下，思考着怎么组织语言，“这对我来说很重要，三言两语并不能表达我的感激之情。”

“我已经听闻了皇帝的外交手段，看来你们说的改变是真的。”

“我们还有很多要做呢。”她再度拥抱了他，“但这是个好的开始。”

在走之前，Finn给Rey一一转达了Leia，丘伊和Poe的祝福，Rey希望能和每个人都说上几句，但他们得分开到场。其实今天他们的到场都是有风险的，即便Hux和Jeel在科雷利亚舰队的进攻中身亡，他们也无法确定有没有其他眼线。将来他们一定可以团聚的，只不过不是现在，Rey提醒自己。

不久，原力中泛起了爱与光亮。

是Leia和Ben。

他们的幸福和彼此的理解在原力中清晰可见，Rey自内而外地温暖着。

Quinn为她挑选的婚纱裙是典型的晚礼服样式：长裙，紧身，但却望之不俗，优雅而带着几分神秘。乳白的裙身，臀部以下则渐变成浅浅的梨色，衬托着裙摆的刺绣的花朵，整条裙子营造出天然的收身效果。裙子的设计与品位与生态园完美地融为一体，她走动的时候，裙摆的花仿佛纷纷开放。

Quinn飞快地帮她把头发盘成三个圆髻，还原了她一直以来在贾库的发型。他动作熟练地上下翻飞，不一会儿就搞定了。她头戴一顶精致的花冠，与裙摆的绣花遥相呼应，头纱则从脑后一直垂到腰际。今天的妆容着重于眼型，衬托着她樱红的嘴唇。Quinn后退几步欣赏着他的杰作，把她从头到脚检查一遍后，他眼里有了光彩。

“夫人，你真是美极了。”

Quinn迅速出去检查一下其他人是否安排妥当，接着他粗略地调整一下自身，用他的话来说，他“不能在形象不整的情况下领着全银河系最漂亮的女人走过红毯”。

在等待的过程中，一阵平静涌上心头，接随而来的是一股强大的光明。

她立刻意识到这股能量的主人，就是自从上次在Crait星上分别之后再也没有遇见的——

Luke Skywalker。

“看来你是对的，”Luke大师的声音传来，原力在房间里荡漾着。他的身体渐渐成形，犹如全息影像一般不稳定地闪动着，直至最后稳定下来。

“Luke。”

他穿着绝地长袍，胡子修得更整洁，眼神也更加锋锐，看起来比以前年轻了些。

“你对Ben的态度是正确的，”他道，“我当时放弃了他，多亏你没有放弃。”

“Luke，”她有太多的话想跟他诉说，但她只想起来一句：“你和Ben和好了吗？”

“嗯，虽然……”目光越过她，“虽然没有必要。”

她端详着面前蓝蓝的身影。

“他已经开始原谅我了。”

Rey也有同样的猜想。从波尔莫拉战役之后、他与母亲冰释前嫌的那一刻起，他就从来没有想过Luke的背叛，不知道Ben是否也决定放下Luke和自己的过去。

“我跟他说过我对不起他，”Luke道，他的声音很沉重，但接下来她感到他的原力传来温暖的信号，语调中也充满了希望，“我为他感到骄傲。”

身影消失之前，他衷心地祝愿道：“你们之间的原力非常强大，愿原力与你们同在，永远。”

Rey搜寻着回答的语言，但他已经消失了。看着片片湛蓝纷飞而去，她这才清醒过来。

他已经和Ben见过面了，向他道歉，还给她送来了成婚的祝福。Rey没料此事竟能如此触动她的心扉，但她发现自己回过神时，眼里已饱含着泪水，Rey咬着嘴唇不让它流下。要是哭花了妆，Quinn一定饶不了她。

Rey时刻提醒自己怎样呼吸：呼气——吸气，呼气——吸气。她仰望着巨大的穹顶，生态园在白天又是另一番景致，在日光的照耀下，四围绿树葱茏，五颜六色的鸟儿在林间振翅穿梭。

乐声起，她的心随着乐曲的旋律狂跳起来。乐队在球形大厅的一角演奏，Quinn挽着她走过红毯。他们穿过碧绿的草坪，到了一排排坐在白椅上的贵族、军官和她的伙伴面前。她搜寻着Leia，Finn，Poe和丘伊的身影，但人群混杂，他们早已被淹没在茫茫的人海中。但她知道他们在场，她在走动时能感受到他们的存在。大厅的中央是一个藤架，藤萝攀援着，与生态圈的大背景融为一体。

缤纷的蝴蝶像流苏一样漫天飞散，仿佛所有自然界的生物都在为他们的婚礼庆贺。原力扑面而来，在这空间里的每一个生命，每一位宾客，每一只小小鸟和蝴蝶，都在原力中散发着生机与活力。然而全场最引人注目的，当然非Ben莫属了。Rey从没感到他的原力像今天一样光明过，他的能量像在数千颗行星中明亮的太阳。神圣的光指引着她走到他的身旁，Rey一时竟无语凝噎，只觉得双腿一软，把全身的重量都倒在Quinn的身上，他也只是眼含热泪地笑着。

全息开启，他们已经准备好记录这伟大的时刻，Rey感到心跳漏了数拍。真的发生了，千真万确地进行着，从外环到核心世界，成千上万的人都见证着他们隆重的成婚仪式。

Quinn把她扶稳，继续用坚定的脚步把她送到藤架前，她走近了，抬起头看着Ben。

他握紧双拳，贴于身体两侧，看起来和她一样紧张，但他的眼神落在她身上时，她突然在纽带间感到一股暖流。他是全场的焦点，穿着重大场合必备的标志性披风，而今天，他的披风则是用乳白色的丝绒束在肩头。他的胸口别着一朵伊索玫瑰，Rey颤抖地捧着从宴会厅里拿来的花，浅蓝、淡黄，乳白，与他的玫瑰配合得相得益彰。

Den站在Ben的旁边，胸前也戴一朵伊索玫瑰。在众目睽睽之下，他也紧张地直发抖，但他还是勉强向她挤出笑容。

Veespa上校已经是新秩的最高军官，这次婚礼选她来做主持。她站在大厅的正中央，在花团锦簇拱廊下，就连她一向严肃的表情也因美景而柔和了几分。

Quinn停下脚步，向将军微微点头致意。

Veespa洪亮而威严的声音在人群中响起：“今天，我们再次庆祝两位新人的结合，但在正式仪式开始前，我们的陛下有话要说。”

“谢谢，将军。”Ben简短地看了一眼Rey，接着将目光转向Veespa，“Kylo Ren是原最高领袖Snoke给予我的名字，我希望在婚礼中能沿用我的原名，Ben Solo。”

Rey的心怦怦直跳，她迅速吸了口气。在这么多人的见证下改回自己的本名，那是有多大的勇气啊。她极力克制着不去拥抱他。

****哦Ben……** **

一缕光明顺着他们纽带中的金线流淌过去，Rey用力咽了咽，她没有流泪，至少目前为止没有。

“您的姓名变更已经得到承认，从此沿用。”Veespa清了清喉咙，继续道，“今天我们聚集在此，代表同事、朋友、官员、同盟，一起见证陛下与他心爱的Rey结为伴侣。此次神圣的结合，原力在上，苍天可鉴。现在，是谁把新娘嫁给了新郎？”

Quinn鞠了个躬，回答道，“是我，将军。”

接着Quinn护送Rey到Ben的身边，将她的右手放到他的左手上，退下与Den站到一起。

Veespa将军点了点头，打开一本古老的书，翻到做着标记的一页，大声念道：“威尔人日志，第七章，四百七十七行：

First comes the day

Then comes the night.

After the darkness

Shines through the light.

The difference,they say,

Is only made right

By the resloving of grey

Through refined Jedi sight.

Veespa环视着观众，“曾经在黑暗中孤独的心，现在拥有了对方，两个灵魂从此合二为一。光暗交融，日夜相生，此次结合带来了平衡。”

Rey和Ben浏览着她收藏在千年隼上神圣的绝地古籍，找到那行诗，念完后，他们的脑海中只有一个词浮现：灰色。光与暗的平衡。新秩的工作之余，他们还有责任将原力的平衡教给散落在银河系中力敏。诵读的诗篇是他们对求婚的认可，也是他们的诺言，承诺给原力带来平衡。

Veespa抬头看了看两位年轻人，接着带Ben宣读誓词。

Ben转向Rey，深棕色的眼睛里反射着穹顶的阳光，接着念出誓言：“我，Ben Solo，请求你,Rey，做我的妻子，我原力中的伴侣、完美的平衡，我将爱你、惜你，直到永远。”

Rey提着一口气，回应道：“我，Rey，请求你，Ben Solo，做我的丈夫，我原力中的伴侣，我将爱你、惜你，直到永远。”

Veespa示意一角的BB9，“可以呈上戒指了。”

BB9正了正身，骄傲地滚上前来，从他隐藏的机身中央里弹出两个小盒子，Den弯腰取走其一，Quinn拿起另外一个。Den点了点头，对Ben笑了笑，把戒指递给他，Quinn把戒指递给Rey时，他早已泪流满面。

Veespa指导他们互相戴上戒指，“圆戒象征着完美平衡与统一，是你们爱情永恒的标志。”

Rey让他感受着自己情感的强烈，他低头凝望着她，阵阵白光在他们的纽带间自由地流淌，Rey几乎站立不稳，但他用有力的手扶住她的身躯，给她面对爱情的力量。

“心有灵犀，比翼双飞，互坦真情，银河见证。现在，我作为新秩的首相和首席事务官，宣布你们成为夫妻。愿原力紧锁你们的灵魂，使无人再能把你们分开。”

接着他们面向观众，Veespa对着人群宣告：

“请允许我，代表整个银河系，代表领导你们的新秩，向你们介绍：Emperor Ben Solo，Empress Rey Solo。”

Rey抬眼看了看Ben，Veespa继续道:“现在新郎可以亲吻新娘了。”

彼此的心扉完全敞开，Rey已经被Ben原力中的爱耀得睁不开眼，但他用强健的臂膀搂住她的腰肢，俯身深情一吻，耀眼的光随汩汩暖流淌进她的心田。

Rey他的吻中认出了更多情感，这是他们在整个银河系的见证下许下的诺言。他的味道——承诺他的身心；他的原力——承诺他的守护；他温柔的触碰——承诺他无私的奉献，从此他的身躯，他的心灵，他一切的一切都将归属于她。

一吻情深，原力中的金线将他们牢牢地系在了一起，他们的誓言在原力中回荡着，爱与平衡，恒久见证。


End file.
